


Unlocked

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Series: Unlocked [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual one night leaves Emma Swan enthralled with Killian and Liam Jones, visiting English Naval officers. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly part of the Long Nights collection, now posted as its own story. As always if this isn't your thing, feel free to skip!

She was having a terrible week.

The laundry room in her building flooded on Monday. Her trusty Bug was having a transmission issues and there just weren't that many garages that worked on vintage Volkswagens anymore. So she was forced to take cabs everywhere until it was fixed, which was not really efficient in her line of work.

Ugh. That was by far the  _worst_  though. She'd been chasing a bounty for the last three days and he'd managed to slip through her fingers. That kind of thing drove her  _nuts._  She was damn good at what she did and to see her miss her man...well, to say she was tense would be an understatement.

She needed to get out of the house. Go to a club, get a bit buzzed and find someone to ease her tension. A good anonymous fuck was exactly what she needed to clear her head. No romance, no strings, just two people using each other for a bit of physical comfort.

There were times when her fingers or her little electric friends just weren't enough to ease the ache. She wanted to be  _filled_  , to be  _fucked_ , to be ridden hard until her body felt used and boneless and sated. But she'd settle for just one really good orgasm that didn't involve anything plastic.

If anything was going to make that happen, it was the dress she was wearing. Well, officially it was a dress. In reality, it was merely some black fabric wrapped tightly around her body and held up by some straps and gravity. It exposed more skin than it covered, backless with a short skirt that hardly covered her ass. Her golden hair was piled on top of her head, held together with pins. She didn't expect her hair to survive the first few minutes on the dance floor, but it was all about the effect.

Emma looked hot and she knew it.

She got out of the cab, rolling her eyes as she paid the cabbie who spent most of the drive ogling her rather than paying attention to the road. She strolled over to the bouncer, ignoring the long line outside Neverland. Looking like she did certainly had its advantages, she noted to herself, as she smiled coyly at the huge bear of a man. Her smile widened when he nodded and pulled back on the rope to let her in.

First thing she did was get a drink. If she was going to dance, then she needed some liquid courage first. Plus the alcohol lowered her inhibitions  _just enough_  to let her give herself over to the driving beat that assaulted her ears the moment she stepped inside the club. A couple of shots and she was stepping out onto the dance floor, slowing moving her body to the beat. She didn't have a partner, didn't need one, not right now. There was already a crowd; the air thick with the close quarters of a hundred gyrating bodies. Emma was already getting some attention as she moved, a few would be suitors sidling up to her, trying to engage her. She rebuffed them all, not quite ready to attach herself—however fleeting.

Parched, she headed back to the bar, getting a rum and coke. As she nursed her drink, she looked around the club seeing who there was to see. She could feel eyes on her, the intense stare coming from somewhere to her left. She peered through the dim light, trying to find her admirer. It wasn't until the bartender tapped her on the shoulder with another drink in hand that she figured it out. The drink was from a dark haired guy over in the corner, who nodded when she caught his eye.

_Holy shit_  . This guy was gorgeous, even from where she sat. He had thick black hair, piercing blue eyes. His chin and cheeks were covered in light scruff. He seemed to be chatting to someone...his friend? No, brother. The faces were too similar, the eyes the same. Both of them were staring avidly at her and she could feel the flush creeping up her chest. She was used to men staring at her, but these two looked like they wanted to  _devour_ her.

Emma downed the rest of her drink and headed back out to the dance floor. The strobing lights made her squint and blink rapidly until her eyes could adjust. She threw herself into the beat, a dark corner of her mind wondering if her new friend would seek her out.

She sucked in a breath when she felt the hand sliding up her bare arm. Somehow she knew it was him. She didn't turn, instead leaning back into the touch, letting him pull her back against his chest. Emma shivered despite the heat, her skin tingling under the unknown touch.

“Accepting a drink then running away...”  _Oh Christ, he has an accent_. Deep and rich and English, it pulled on something deep in her gut. “That's very bad form, love.”

“Most men would take that as a hint,” she said, her voice already betraying her. Oh yeah, she was definitely into him.

“Perhaps I'm not most men.” His hand skimmed over her clothed stomach; Emma had to bite back a moan. She'd never felt anything quite like this, and certainly not this fast. He was hardly touching her, but god, did she want him to. Emma brought her hand up behind his head, threading into his soft hair. She felt him stiffen momentarily, not expecting her to touch him, but then he growled softly in her ear. “What hint are you sending now?”

Emma rubbed her body against his, the beat and the heat and his touch making her feel freer than she had in a very long time. “What do you think?”

“That I want to see the vixen who's currently trying to kill me.” He spun her around in his arms, putting them face to face for the first time. His hands instantly went to her hips, bunching the fabric slightly in his large hands. Emma swallowed, letting him guide their movements, her hands teasing the soft hair at his nape.

“Happy now?”

“Not even close.” He leaned in close, warm lips brushing her ear. “But I think that could be arranged for later, lass.”

Good god, he was going to kill her with that voice of his. It was like silk, low and rumbling, making her clit throb painfully. “We'll see.”

But Emma had already made her decision. She was leaving with him. Just not yet.

They danced for a while, gyrating and grinding, using the enforced closeness to learn the basics about each other. His name was Killian, he was a sailor in the Royal Navy who was in town for a few days for a conference. Perfect. In and out and Emma would never have to see him again. Just what she needed.

“Who's your friend?” Emma asked, running her hands over Killian's ribs. She could feel the muscles ripple and flex under her touch. She couldn't wait to get him naked.

Killian looked over his shoulder. “Oh, that's my brother. Liam. He's just sad that I spotted you first.”

She'd been right, brothers. Liam was staring at them, downing a shot as his blue eyes burned into them. “Does your brother often watch you get your game on?”

“As a matter of fact, no. Is he bothering you?”

“Not really. It's such a shame he'll be going home alone tonight though.” Emma clapped her mouth shut as soon as the words were out.  _Had she really just said that?_  The brothers were both gorgeous, any fool could see that. Liam seemed to be the older, with lighter curlier hair and a bit taller than Killian.

“Was that a request?” Killian didn't sound affronted; in fact, he sounded curious. Curious to see if Emma was really depraved and desperate as she sounded to her own ears.

Had she really just suggested she go home with  _both_  of them? She could feel Killian's arousal pressing hard into her stomach and it made her whimper with want. She wanted him, that much was evident. God knew she needed the relief.

Killian's hands stroked her spine as he held her close to him. “Nothing to be ashamed of, lass. All you have to do is say the word.”

“Really?” She couldn't believe she was even considering it, but what kind of man  _offered?_

Killian shrugged casually. “Not many women can say they've been pleasured by the Jones boys.”

“Not many?”

“Well, any really. But I get the impression there's more than enough of you to go around.”

Emma's eyes fluttered shut as a vision of her pressed between the brothers, naked and wanting, formed behind her eyes. It wasn't something she'd ever entertained before, but she couldn't hep but be intrigued. What woman didn't fantasize about having  _two_  men surrounding her, touching her, driving her wild with ecstasy?

A flood of heat flowed through her and she knew she'd made up her mind.

Emma opened her eyes and caught Liam's eye. She smiled as she beckoned him over, still holding on to Killian. Liam raised a curious brow, but sat down his Guinness and strode out onto the floor. He came up behind Emma, hands going around her waist.

“Making a new friend, brother?” Liam rumbled in her ear. He was warm against her back, thumbs brushing her bare skin.

“Aye. Emma, this is Liam. Liam, Emma.”

“Aren't you a pretty lass?” Liam said, rocking his hips into her just a bit.

Emma ignored him, just letting herself get lost in the feeling of having both men around her. Her stomach muscles trembled, as her breathing got shallow, hips pressed into Killian, shoulders pressed back against Liam's chest. She let them touch her, hands sliding over the fabric of her dress, over her skin. The song changed to something slower, more sensual and they moved with it, each man brushing light kisses over her neck and shoulders.

Emma bit her lip, knowing this couldn't go on much longer, that they would need to take this somewhere more private. She slid her hands over Killian's ass, squeezing lightly, smirking when she heard him groan. Deftly, she relieved him of his wallet, leaning in to announce that she was going to the ladies room.

“Meet me at the door in five minutes.” Both men nodded as she slipped away. She hurried to the ladies room as quickly as her quaking legs could take her. She was unbelievably turned on,  _burning_  for the decadence that they offered her, but she wasn't an idiot. Once she was safely in the stall, Emma rifled through Killian's wallet, checking that he was who he said he was. She found nothing amiss, military ID, some British pounds mingled with American dollars, a few credit cards. He even had a condom slipped inside it. She grinned, satisfied that her intuition was on the money.

Emma put everything to rights and headed back out, seeking Killian's dark head in the dim light. She found him by the door just as she'd asked. He beamed when she turned up, arm instantly going around her waist. Surreptitiously, Emma slipped his wallet back into his pocket, the Englishman none the wiser.

“Where's Liam?” He hadn't had second thoughts? She hoped not. Now that it was this close, Emma  _wanted_  it.

Killian chuckled low in her ear. “If I were a lesser man, I'd be offended by that, love.” His fingers slipped under the edge of her dress and Emma inhaled sharply as the pads of his fingers burned her skin. “He's getting the car, never fear.”

“Oh.” She gasped as Killian pulled her in close, flush against his chest. Emma could feel the eyes on them, knew people were staring. It made her feel powerful and wanton, that she had these two men desperate for her while other people seethed with jealousy. Killian's lips ghosted over hers, not quite kissing her, his warm breath teasing her.

“God, I want to kiss you,” he growled.

“Not here.”

“I know.” He tugged her away, stepping out into the night. The air outside was cooler than in the club, even though it was still a warm night. Killian's hand rested firmly on her ass as he guided her away, leading her to the curb where Liam was waiting with the car. Killian opened the car door, waiting for her to slip inside.

That's when it hit her that she was doing this, like  _actually_  doing this. She was going back to a hotel room with two men—brothers no less—who offered her dizzying and intense pleasure. She was under no illusions. These were passionate men, who would use her body in every way possible until she begged for mercy. The thought made her shiver.

It was so sinful, so wanton, but she wanted it. She wanted to know what it would feel like. Just once.

Emma brushed her hand over Killian's as she slid into the car. Killian was in after her a moment later, slamming the door closed. She saw he and Liam share a look before Liam pulled out into traffic.

“Do you know what you've started?” Killian asked, his hands on her body once more. She normally didn't like men to be this handsy with her—she was more interested in getting off and getting out—but she practically craved his touch, feeling it all the way to her toes.

“Why don't you show me?” Emma retorted, her hand sliding over Killian's thigh.

Killian growled again—she was really beginning to love that sound—and pounced on her, lips hot and demanding. Emma moaned loudly, fingers diving into his hair, hauling him against her. She hadn't been kissed like this in forever, teeth clacking, tongues dueling. His hands were everywhere, pulling on the fabric of her dress, exposing one of her breasts to his eager touch.

“Oh god,” Emma breathed, her hand covering his as he fondled her, kneading her soft flesh.

“You like that?” he asked, breath hot on her neck.

“Yes,” she hissed, back arching.

She heard Liam groan and Emma forced her eyes open. They locked with his blue ones in the rearview mirror and Emma shivered. “I think someone's jealous,” she said, eyes never leaving his.

“She feels so good,” Killian mumbled, loud enough for his brother to hear him. “Soft and hot.” He lowered his head and licked her puckered nipple, teeth nibbling on her sensitive skin. “Wait until you taste her, brother. So sweet.”

Emma clutched at the arm rest, trying desperately to hold back her soft cries. Having Killian touch her while Liam could hear everything they were doing was doing things to her that she'd never even imagined. She was burning from the inside out, core aching, clit  _throbbing_. Her hips moved of their own accord, begging to be touched.

“Touch her,” Liam said, hands tightening on the wheel until his knuckles were white. His words came out as a strangled moan and Emma shivered again. “Spread your legs, love.”

Emma did as he asked, legs falling open eagerly in the narrow space. Killian adjusted his seat, hand brushing over his fly trying to adjust himself. It had to be painful, if he was anywhere near as aroused as she was. But he made no other moves, simply gliding his hands up her bare legs. The street lights lit up his face as he touched her, lips curled into a feral grin.

“Are you wet for us?” Killian asked, kissing her knee. His right hand pushed up her dress exposing her to his sight. “Christ. No knickers?”

“Panty lines,” she breathed, stomach trembling hard, waiting for him to touch her. Her dress was far too tight for her to be wearing anything underneath it.

“Killian,” Liam snapped. Killian glared at his brother before turning back to Emma. Oh, so the Jones brothers really  _hadn't_  shared before. She was their first. Why did that make her blood run hot?

She mewled and gasped as Killian finally petted her most private spot. He stroked her wet folds, teasing her, tormenting her. “Fuck, you are bloody  _soaked_ ,” Killian said in awe. He circled her clit, his finger slipping wetly over her hard, aching nub. Emma rolled her hips into his touch, head falling back against the seat.

“God, more,” she breathed, back arching, legs widening. Her dress was up around her waist now, her ass rubbing over the soft fabric of the seat.

“You heard her, brother,” Liam said. “I want to hear her come.”

Killian leaned over her, nail stroking the edge of her entrance. Emma whimpered, unable to hold back how much she needed this. “Killian, please.”

Killian captured her lips with his, kissing her breathless as he slid two fingers deep into her. She was so wet, there was no resistance, just bone deep pleasure at being filled. He fucked her with his fingers, the squelching sounds of her sopping cunt filling the car. She was gasping when he finally released her lips, hips rocking madly into him.

“She's so tight,” Killian told Liam. “Wet and warm and she's gonna feel so fucking good, brother.”

Emma moaned, his words going right to where she was on fire.  _“Fuck.”_

Killian laughed, as he bent his fingers just right, finding the perfect spot inside her. “You want that, don't you, love? You want us both to fuck you, so good and so hard that you come over and over until you can't even stand.”

“ _Yes!”_  The world shattered behind her eyes, spots popping in the darkness, as her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her shaking and quaking in Killian's hold.

“Bloody hell,” both men said at the same time. “You are glorious,” Killian added, bringing her down from her high. She whimpered softly when he pulled out of her, still breathing hard. “Alright there, love?”

Emma nodded faintly, still dazed. Her eyes fluttered open and reached for Killian's hand. She sat up, bringing his fingers to her lips. Killian groaned loudly when he realized what she was about to do, her tongue darting out and licking her essence from his long digits. “I'm perfect,” she said softly. She sucked each finger into her mouth in turn, mimicking something she hoped to be doing later.

Killian let out a shuddering breath, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Tell me we'll be there soon,” he said to Liam. “Because I'm about to have her right here.”

“Five minutes.”

“Bloody hell.”

Emma decided it was better to distract him for those last few minutes. She brought her legs back under so she could close the gap between them, bringing his lips to hers in a kiss. She kept it slow, more tender than she usually went for, but she wanted this night to last. To be one she remembered for a long time. Killian sank his fingers into her hair, hands wandering her body, righting her clothes as much as he could.

“You are so beautiful, lass,” he mumbled, lips sliding along the column of her throat.

“Aye,” Liam agreed. “Beautiful.”

Emma thought she would melt on the spot. Fortunately, they pulled into the hotel parking lot a moment later; the bright lines getting their attention. Emma and Killian sprang apart as Liam pulled up to the valet, Emma lifting her ass to pull her dress the rest of the way down. She was sure she looked like she'd had a mind blowing orgasm, but Killian looked completely wrecked. Emma pulled the remaining pins from her hair just before they stepped out of the car, letting her blonde hair flow down her back and allowing her to mask her face a bit.

Killian and Liam scrambled out after her, each other reaching for her elbow at the same time. All three of them laughed lightly, and Liam led the way inside.

It was late, but there were still people about entering and exiting the lobby, headed for the elevators. Emma's butterflies returned as they walked toward the bank of elevators, marveling at her own brazenness. She wasn't a prude by any stretch but this was out there, even for her. But as she looked between them, she couldn't bring herself to turn around and go home. She just wanted to feel wanted. Just for a little while.

In no time at all it seemed, Liam was opening his room door and ushering Emma inside. Killian followed, flicking on the light and discreetly putting the “do not disturb” sign on the door and bolting it.

Christ, she was committed now.

Liam's room was average size with a couple of windows (curtains drawn), a nightstand, small table with two chairs and dresser with a TV. The queen size bed lay in the middle against the wall covered in a thick blue comforter and a half dozen pillows. It looked plush and decadent; Emma could almost feel the fabric sliding over her bare skin.

“So...” she said to no one in particular.

Liam tossed his key and wallet on the nightstand. “So.”

This wasn't really a place for small talk, not after the display in the car. She could still feel the remnants of her orgasm flowing through her system, the first of many, surely. But how to break the ice?

Killian rescued them, pulling out his phone and fiddling with it. Soft music filled the air and Emma relaxed. Killian came up behind her just as he had in the club, only this time he pulled her hair off her shoulder and replaced it with his lips nipping at the place where neck met shoulder.

Emma's eyes fluttered briefly, then she held out her hand, beckoning Liam forward. He was in front of her in two strides, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her. Emma melted into him, Liam's kiss less fiery than his brother's but still demanding. She opened for him immediately, fingers curling in his shirt, her knees already weakening under the dual onslaught.

Liam slid her hands under the straps of her dress, dragging them down as he continued to kiss her. Killian made a grunt of protest, since he had to move to get her dress off. His mouth was on her a moment later, his large hands cupping her breasts from behind the moment they were free of the confining fabric. Emma gasped, her forehead pressed to Liam's as Killian teased her, the dress falling off her hips to the floor.

“I knew you'd be perfect,” Liam muttered as he watched his brother's hands on her.

“Taste her,” Killian said, pinching her nipples sharply. Emma moaned; they were still fully clothed, while she was naked except for her heels.

“Please,” she whispered to Liam.

He groaned, hands sliding over her flat stomach, hovering over the heart of her. “You're so fucking hot,” he bit out. Then he was on his knees, pushing her legs apart. Emma leaned back on Killian, who held her firm. He brought her head around so he could kiss her, biting at her kiss swollen lips. Emma bucked in their hold as Liam mimicked them, his mouth hot on her core. He were merciless, sucking her clit into his mouth, circling his tongue around it over and over. Emma had one hand in Liam's curls and another in Killian dark locks trying to maintain some semblance of herself under the waves of bliss that flooded her.

They may not have ever shared a woman before, but it was clear that they both had experience in pleasing one.

“Come for us, Emma,” Liam said hoarsely. “So good.”

He slid a finger inside her, flicking his tongue over her clit until she sobbed out her release, trembling hard in their arms.

“Even more gorgeous than I imagined,” Liam whispered, kissing the inside of her thigh.

“Isn't she a bloody marvel?” Killian asked, holding her against his chest.

“And for some reason, she wants  _you_ , little brother.”

Killian huffed. “Oi! Nothing's  _little_  around here, Liam.”

“Perhaps we should let the lady decide?”

“You're on.”

Emma shook her head weakly. “Play nice, you two.”

“As long as we get to play with you, love,” Killian replied, gently kissing her temple.

“Good.”

“Apologies, lass.” Liam guided her to the bed; as she suspected, it was incredibly comfortable. She sank into it gratefully, still weak from her first two orgasms.

The men climbed into the bed after her one on either side. “You're not sleepy, are you, Emma?” Killian rumbled in her ear. “Because we're just getting started.”

“No, I'm good,” she mumbled. “But I am wondering why I'm the only one here who's naked.”

“Something we should rectify immediately,” Liam said, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. “I want to feel you, love.”

“Hmm, sounds good to me.” Having them skin to skin was definitely something she could get behind.

She watched with hooded eyes as they stripped, breathing hitching as each new patch of skin was exposed. Emma slid further back on the bed, still watching, her hands drifting absently over her body. From her earlier explorations, she knew they'd be gorgeous, but Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Their time in the navy had enhanced their already lean physiques, wiry muscles flexing in the soft light of the room. Killian's chest was covered in dark hair, with a trail that led directly to the arousal she could see peaking out of his boxers. She couldn't wait to see how that hair would feel sliding over her nipples. Liam was broader, less hairy, but still stunning, his cock already weeping with precum, making her mouth water.

Liam got back to her first, crawling over her, his blue eyes dark and predatory. Emma welcomed him, arching into him, and pulling him in for another kiss. Her hands roamed the strong muscles of his back as they kissed, loving the feel of him under her touch.

“Fuck,” she heard Killian mutter somewhere off to her left. She was wondering what was taking him so long, when the bed dipped again and he was there, his warm body pressing against them, rolling them onto their sides. “You have any idea how  _hot_  this is, lass?” Killian's lips slid down her spine, licking and scraping over her flushed skin. “Watching you as we toy with you.”

“Oh god.” Emma hissed as Liam's lips wrapped around her nipple, suckling gently. “Don't stop.” She wanted more, more of them touching her, more of their words in her ear, just  _more_. She felt Killian's hand slide between her legs, teasing her.

“God, I want you,” Killian muttered into her skin. “Please tell me I can have you.”

His thick cock pressed into her ass, rutting lightly.

“Yes,” Emma breathed, only half aware of what she was agreeing to. There was a rip of foil, a groan, then he was there, pressing against her entrance. Liam bit down on one of her nipples as Killian slid inside her, one leg thrown over his hip.

“How does she feel?” Liam asked, mouth teasing her breasts.

Killian moaned. “So bloody good, brother. So tight.” He thrust experimentally, making Emma whimper in pleasure. He was so big, filling her completely.

Emma reached between them and wrapped her hand around Liam's cock, stroking it in time with Killian's thrusts. He was warm and velvety in her hand; she loved the way he felt. “God, you really do want us both, don't you?” Liam asked, voice shaking. “Fuck.”

“Later,” she said without thinking. Right now all she could focus on was this moment and the two gorgeous men pleasuring her.

“I bet her ass is just as sweet as the rest of her,” Killian said, angling his hips, taking her a little harder.

“Perhaps we'll find out.” Liam returned to her breasts, burying his head in her cleavage, licking and biting. He sucked hard on her hardened peaks, sending waves of want rolling through her.

“Yes!” Emma exclaimed. “Fuck, just like that.”

“That's it, love. Come around my cock. Let me feel you.” Killian brought his hand to her clit, rubbing it roughly until she cried out, curses tumbling from her lips. He pulled out before he could follow her, clearly not through.

“My turn,” Liam growled. Emma moaned, wondering just how much more she could take. But she couldn't deny that she wanted it. She wanted Liam inside her, wanted to feel him stretch and fill her as Killian had. He rose up, moving behind her, out of her field of vision. Killian pushed a bunch of the pillows off the bed to make room for him.

“Think you can suck him off while I fuck you?” Liam asked, rolling Emma onto her stomach. His hands slid over her ass and hips, fingers dipping into her dripping folds.

Emma sucked in a breath, the picture already in her head. Something she'd only had the faintest  _fantasies_  about. Killian stretched out in front of her, his now bare cock resting on his stomach, one of his hands stroking it lightly. “Answer the man, love.”

“Fuck, yes, okay?” she said, rolling her hips into Liam's touch. He was teasing her, working her up again, which seemed redundant since she'd been in a near constant of arousal since Killian came up behind her in the club. She hadn't even known it was possible to feel like this, but then she'd never had two skilled lovers at the same time before.

“There's a good girl,” Liam praised. He pulled on her hips, raising them up so she was on her hands and knees, kneeling between Killian's spread legs. Killian slid down the bed, his shoulders propped up on the remaining pillows so he could watch. He groaned as Emma took him into her hand, resuming his stroking. Liam's cock rubbed against her, slipping over her folds, his hands holding her ass. “Suck him, Emma.”

Emma licked her lips once, her eyes locking with Killian's as she leaned in and licked the underside of his warm thick cock. Both men groaned, which encouraged her. She swirled her tongue around him, licking and laving his length before finally taking him into her mouth. Killian was a bit bigger than she was used to, but not overly so. She sucked lightly on the head, tonguing the slit eagerly, waiting for Liam to take her.

“Jesus,” Liam breathed. Another rip and then she felt him, right at her entrance, just the lightest of pushes. Impatient, Emma rocked her hips back, letting the tip of him slip inside. “Such a naughty girl.” There was a sting on her ass where Liam swatted, making Emma moan around Killian's cock. “Dirty, filthy thing, you are.” He surged forward, hands tight on her hips, until he was in to the hilt.

“Oh fuck,” Killian whined, his hips rising a bit off the bed. “Don't stop.”

Emma inhaled through her nose, trying to maintain her rhythm while Liam fucked her. He wasn't exactly gentle, thrusting deep. Emma actually loved being taken like this, loved the angle and how deep her lover could go. She wasn't a delicate damsel by any stretch. She took all of it, Liam deep inside her cunt, Killian in her mouth, his hand in her hair, both of them muttering just how amazing she was.

Liam nudged her legs wider apart so he could take her harder, almost making her choke. She released Killian long enough to catch her breath before diving back in. She was getting wetter with every stroke, unbelievably turned on by the sheer forbiddenness of what they were doing. She sucked on Killian's cock, tongue swirling around the tip, trying to get him to come.

“So close,” he bit out. “Such a sweet mouth.”

Her hand resumed stroking, moving faster, feeling the tension in his body. Killian came with a shout, spilling down her throat. She swallowed every drop, then released him with a gasp. “Fuck!”

“Did you like that?” Liam grunted, fucking her with abandon now.

“God, yes,” Emma mewled, pushing her ass back toward Liam. She could feel his broad hands digging into her skin, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise.

“You feel so bloody amazing, lass.”

Killian sat up, sliding his hands over her over sensitized skin. “She's close,” he informed his brother. “Feel her squeeze you, brother.” He reached down and fondled her aching breasts, rubbing and pinching. Emma keened, crying out her release as it washed over her in a wave, her entire body trembling with the force of it.

“Oh god,” Liam moaned, pushing forward once, twice, then stilling as he came deep inside her.

Emma collapsed almost instantly, her body worn out. She felt Liam slip out of her with a whine, but she made no effort to move. The bed dipped and rose then dipped again while Emma tried to regain her breath and her wits.

“Alright there, love?” Killian asked, brushing hair tenderly away from her face.

“Yeah,” she muttered. She knew she would feel sore in the morning, sore and completely wrung out, but that was okay. It was exactly what she had wanted when she left home that evening. Right now, she felt good. Completely blissed out and high from four fucking amazing orgasms.

“Let's get her into bed,” Liam said to Killian. She made a tiny sound of protest—she never stayed, too many complications—but she was also too tired to move.

“None of that now,” Killian scolded. “You sleep, lass.”

Too exhausted to fight them, she acquiesced, allowing them to pull the covers over the three of them. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow, feeling warm and sated.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she wasn't alone in the bed. Killian was pressed against her back, his chest hair tickling her skin if she moved. Liam was in front of her, looking so much younger with his face relaxed in sleep. She wondered how she was going to get out this without waking them. She felt heavy, used, but in the very best way. She lifted her head to see the time; it was only about three thirty in the morning. She'd only slept for a couple of hours.

“So you are awake,” Killian mumbled from behind her.

“Go back to sleep.”

His hand slid over her hip, making her shiver under the blanket. “Who said I was asleep?”

“Look, Killian...” But his hand was already skimming over her breast. She hadn't felt this kind of deep attraction in such a long time—for two men no less—it was going to be hard enough to go. She could feel her resolve weakening as his lips touched her skin.

“I do believe you made us a promise earlier,” he said, in a voice designed to go straight to her clit.

“A p-p-promise?”

“Of sorts,” Liam interjected, making Emma start. She hadn't known he was awake. “But if you truly wish to go...” He leaned in and kissed her, stealing her breath.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked breathlessly, even though she was fairly certain of the answer.

“Both of us,” Killian said.

“At the same time,” Liam finished.

Emma exhaled, her chest studdering. “Do you want that?”

“Only if you do,” Liam said carefully. “You've never before, I take it?”

“I've...you know,” she said, blushing. Why she was blushing after everything they'd done already, she had no idea. “But this is a first.”

“We don't have to.”

She remembered her fantasy about being pressed between both of them. They were willing to make that happen. “No, I want to. I think I've wanted to since Killian told me who you were.”

“Bloody hell,” Killian whispered. He forcibly turned her head and slanted his lips over hers, invading her mouth, exploring her thoroughly. Emma moaned into him, her body twisting, reaching for him instinctively. If she was going to do this, then she was going to wring every single moment of pleasure from it.

Liam's hands danced over her skin, sliding along her spine, her stomach. “We'll make it so good for you, love. I promise.”

Killian pulled back and nodded, kissing the corner of her lips. “So good.”

“Then you better get started.” Emma rolled onto her back, looking between them, knowing that for this night they were completely hers. She cradled their cheeks and guided them to her breasts. They didn't need any other coaxing, each latching on to a nipple and suckling. Emma moaned loudly, the sensation of two mouths on her thoroughly intoxicating. “Fuck, that feels incredible.”

“Tell us what you want, love,” Killian said, tongue flicking across her sharp peak.

It already felt like there a fire between her legs and they'd hardly touched her yet. “Touch me. Please.”

“Both of us?”

“Yes,” she hissed. Liam kissed his way down her stomach, fingers slipping into her heat. He picked up enough moisture to begin teasing her puckered opening, gently gliding his fingers over it and pressing. Emma's back arched as her whimper melted into a gasp as Killian's hand joined Liam's between her spread legs. He dipped into her heat, gently fucking her as Liam worked on opening her up.

“That's it, Emma,” Killian coaxed, nipping at her breast. “Relax and let us take care of you.”

“Oh my god,” Emma said, breath hitching as she felt Liam's finger slip inside. “Already feels so good.” Just having their hands on her body was driving her crazy.

“It'll get better,” Liam promised. He was gentle, shallow thrusts, seeing how much she could take, how fast. It had been a while since she'd had anal sex, and her lover had just been...okay at it. She didn't do it very often, but she didn't hate it. She had a feeling this would be different.

“Is she tight?” Killian asked, his voice low and rumbling.

“You were right. She is sweet.”

“Fuck. Let me?”

“Fingers only,” Liam warned. “That arse is mine.”

Emma's head lolled, secretly thrilled that they were fighting over who got to take her there. She didn't care, she just wanted to feel them inside her, filling her up until she begged for mercy.

She whined when they pulled out of her, leaving her feeling bereft. Liam rolled her over once more, shoving one of the pillows under her stomach. Killian was already behind her, spreading her cheeks. “I'll go nice and slow,” he assured her. Emma felt the cool tingling of lube on her skin and she let out a sigh of relief. Killian gently massaged her opening, picking up where Liam left off. It didn't take long for him to slide one long finger in, stretching her slowly.

“Oh god.”

“Is that too much?”

“No. Keep going.” She forced herself to relax, remembering that it would hurt if she fought him. There was pressure, but remembered pressure. She knew what this felt like. As long as they prepared her, they should be fine.

“Want a distraction?” Liam asked. Emma looked up, realizing that she was perched on the edge of the bed and Liam was standing in front of her, his cock hard and weeping. The bed was tall enough that she didn't even need to reach that far. Liam cupped her chin and brought her mouth to his cock.

“She's got a wicked mouth on her,” Killian warned.

“I can handle it. Go on, Emma.” She smiled and licked her lips once before kissing the tip of his cock, smearing precum all over her lips. She raised up on her arms, giving Killian better access to her ass, as she took Liam into her mouth and teased his velvety head. Liam groaned, eyes falling shut.

“Fuck, that's hot,” Killian breathed, gently sliding another finger inside her tight hole. He scissored them slowly, opening her up as much as possible. Neither of the Jones boys were small; it was going to be a tight fit. But Emma was confident she could take it. She desperately wanted to try. It would probably be her only chance.

“Feels so bloody good,” Liam breathed. He rocked into her slowly, fucking her mouth. “So hot.”

“Wait till we're inside her, brother,” Killian said. “That'll be fucking glorious.”

“Is she ready?”

Emma rocked back on Killian's fingers experimentally. It didn't hurt. “I think so,” she said, releasing Liam with a wet pop. Her heart raced in her chest; this was really going to happen. But they'd clearly unlocked something inside her, desires she'd only imagined before.

“Are you sure?”

Emma nodded. “Please. I need to feel you. Both of you.”

Liam leaned down and kissed her briefly. “Get to the middle of the bed.”

She instantly felt the loss when Killian pulled his hand away, but she'd be full soon. They'd promised her. It wasn't until she looked over her shoulder that she saw the small pile of condoms on the nightstand, next to the tube of lube. A laugh bubbled up in her throat. “Someone came prepared.”

“Can't say I imagined needing them in these circumstances,” Liam said, grinning. “But it was worth it.” Killian agreed.

A moment later they rejoined her on the bed. Killian pulled her in for a kiss, hungry and demanding. “God, I missed kissing you.”

“I think she wants you  _fuck_  her, little brother,” Liam admonished.

Killian rolled them until Emma was straddled across his lap, his cock slipping through her soaked folds.”Does that feel  _little_  to you, lass?”

She moaned, her over sensitized skin tingling. “Definitely not.”

“You want me to fuck that tight greedy cunt now, love?”

“Yes. Please.” She sighed as her hips rose up and took him in, all the way to the hilt. He thrust a few times, letting her readjust to his size.

“Take her now, Liam,” Killian ordered. “She's so tight.”

Liam moved behind her, lube in hand. She felt his fingers brush over her hole, making her as slippery as he could. “Relax, Emma.”

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and turned to stare at Killian. “That's it,” he said, stroking her face. “Eyes on me. Relax. We've got you.”

It was the strangest but most erotic thing she'd ever felt, as Liam pushed inside her. They all remained still as Emma adjusted, her breathing shallow. “How do you feel?” Liam asked.

“Full,” Emma said honestly. “So fucking full.”

“I can feel you,” Killian said, his own breathing labored now. “Fuck.”

Emma squirmed a bit in their hold. “Move. Please.” Tears burned the corners of her eyes, the tension more than she could take.

It took them a few tries but they found a rhythm; Emma whimpering in ecstasy as they slipped in and out of her. She clutched at Killian, his chest hair teasing her nipples as they fucked her. He caught her lips in a brief kiss, murmuring praise in her ear.

“Feels so fucking amazing,” he said, holding her steady. “So good.”

Emma nodded frantically, beyond speech, reveling in the incredible sensations.

“Come for us,” Liam whispered hoarsely. “Want to feel you.”

Emma slipped her hand down between their sweat slicked bodies and flicked her clit. In seconds she was coming hard and fast, screaming incoherently. Liam and Killian both cursed as Emma's muscles spasmed around them, triggering their own releases. Emma felt them pulse deep inside her, aftershocks rocking her body. She could feel  _everything,_  her body still flying from her intense high. She'd never felt anything like that before, almost too intense to be real.

All three of them slumped back against the mattress, Liam rolling off of her back. Emma tried to move too, but she was sapped. She ached (in a good way), every muscle drained of energy. When he regained his breath, Killian rolled her off him, so she was between the brothers once more.

“You are the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

Emma chuckled weakly. “Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?”

“You already did, lass.” They lay there quietly, until their hearts regained their normal rhythms. Each brother kissed her sweetly, then pulled the blanket back up for them to sleep.

* * *

 When she woke up, the sun was streaming through the gap in the curtains. This time, Emma was alone. She felt a pang, even though she knew it was stupid. They hardly knew each other and one night stands were what she did. This one had just been more...intense than her previous ones.

Still, she knew that something wasn't quite the same. She could feel it in her bones.

She reached for a glass of water, thoughtfully left on the nightstand. She needed to get out before they came back. A piece of paper fell to the floor. Emma bent over to pick it up, her muscles protesting. She groaned; she was going to feel this for a while but she couldn't really be sad about it. It had been an amazing night.

Emma sipped at the water as she read the note.

_Emma,_

_The room is paid through tomorrow, so feel free to stay as along as you like. I'm sorry Liam and I had to leave without saying a proper goodbye to you, but you'll probably think it's better this way. You're an extraordinary lass. Perhaps if we're ever back in the States, you'll give us a chance to show you._

_Killian_

Emma couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips. Maybe—and the odds of them returning were insanely low—maybe she'd give them that chance. Some day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why did that moron always insist on meeting here?_  Emma grumbled to herself. She slid the gearshift of her beloved Bug with practiced ease through the thick New York traffic, still holding out some hope of being on time.

She hated being late.

Although in this case perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Graham always seemed more interested in getting into her pants than actually listening to her. He was her contact at the NYPD, but he just couldn't seem to get the message that she just didn't see him that way.

And she wasn't looking for a relationship anyway, even if she had found him attractive.

Not that she'd been looking. At anyone.

Emma drummed her fingers on the wheel as she waited for the light to change. So what if she hadn't had sex in four months? She'd gone longer without it. It wasn't a big deal. She was fine.

A vision of brilliant blue eyes and flashing white teeth and strong large hands flared in her mind. One dark head, the other lighter...and no, she absolutely was  _not_  going there again. She was done. She would stop thinking about the most sinful, intoxicating and intense night of her life. Having sex with not one but  _two_  gorgeous men was just something that happened. She could put it out of her head and move on with her damn life.

So why were her knuckles white on the steering wheel?

 _I am so pathetic_. Still fixated on that night when the brothers she'd spent it with probably never thought about her again.

 _That's not true._  She thought about the note Killian had left, about seeing her again if they ever came back to the States. It was ridiculous of course. They were English naval officers; the chances she'd ever see them again was insanely low. Not to mention they didn't even have her number or any other way to contact her. Thank goodness.

Emma would go home after her meeting, pull out her favorite toys and work out some of her frustration. And try not to think about how it had felt to have them stretch her to capacity as they brought her to the greatest orgasm she'd ever had. It was better this way.

At last, Emma reached the hotel that she always met Graham in. He apparently had a hard on for the sushi restaurant off the lobby. Either that or he hoped she would cave at some point and they'd get a room.

He was out of luck on both counts.

Emma handed her keys to the valet and double checked to make sure her wallet and phone were tucked safely into the inside pocket of her red leather jacket. It was just beginning to get chilly in New York; she wasn't looking forward to breaking out her bulky winter coat. The heat in her Bug still needed to be fixed.

The lobby was busy for a Tuesday and Emma had to weave in and out of the sea of people to get to the restaurant. Everything was fine until she felt a foreign hand on her ass. Emma didn't hesitate; she stomped her foot down where her groper's foot was sure to be and spun around, twisting his arm up behind his back.

“Didn't you mother ever teach you that it's not nice to grope?”

Graham's eyes filled with tears. “Sorry, Emma,” he said, his voice one octave higher than it usually was. “I didn't know it was you.”

Emma's heart sank. “Really?” She shoved him away and threw him a disgusted look. “Looks like I won't be having lunch after all. Just...stay away from me, okay?” She turned on her heel, intent on leaving, ignoring the eyes that followed her. She'd have to find someone else to work with in the department. That was just great. It took  _months_  to develop a working relationship with someone in her line of work. Fantastic.

A tall man strode quickly to catch up with her. Emma saw him out of the corner of her eye and braced herself, just in case.

“That was quite the display, love. I'm impressed.”

Emma froze. She knew that voice. It was only one of two that haunted her dreams. She waited a heartbeat then looked up. “Liam?” Oh god, it  _was_  him. He looked exactly the same, those piercing eyes, the curly hair she wanted to tug on, the extremely kissable lips. The only difference now was his clothes; Liam was dressed in his uniform, hat tucked under his arm, metals gleaming on his chest.

Holy Jesus, he looked good enough to eat.

Emma swallowed, trying to get a handle on her hormones. What was it about those Jones boys that lit a fire in her blood? “Um, hey.”

Liam smiled warmly at her. “It is good to see you again, Emma. How are you?”

How could he be making small talk like he hadn't seen her naked? Like he hadn't driven her to the heights of pleasure alongside his brother? “I'm...good,” she lied. “How about you? And Killian?” Her eyes darted around looking for the dark thatch of hair and scruff. A tiny kernel of disappointment bloomed in her stomach when she didn't see him.

Sweet mother of God, she wanted them again.  _Both_  of them. It wasn't an either/or kind of thing. She really was equally attracted to both of them. Her fantasies always included both.

She was so sick and depraved.

But Liam didn't blink or balk. “Killian should be around here somewhere. I left him only a few minutes ago. We were headed out for lunch, but...” Liam looked her up and down. “I'm sure he could be convinced to stay in?”

Emma's eyes widened. Holy shit, was he saying what she  _thought_  he was saying?

“Liam, I...”  _Go home,_  she thought to herself.

Carefully, Liam picked up her hand, stroking the back of her knuckles with his thumb. Her skin felt like it was on fire. “I have thought about you,” he said softly, stepping closer so they couldn't be overheard. “I've thought so much about that bloody night. About how fucking amazing you are, Emma.”

Good lord, was he trying to kill her? She thought she might spontaneously combust on the spot. She looked up into his gorgeous eyes, gathering her courage. “I have too.”

“Would you let us have you again, Emma?”

“Do you want me?”

“God, yes.” Ignoring all the people around them, he lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers. Emma had to bite back a moan. “Anyway I can have you.”

“Even with Killian?”

“You are the only one I would share with him. There is just something about you, love.”

Emma tightened her fingers around his. She wanted him. Wanted to feel his body moving against hers, feel Liam's lips on her as she rode his brother. Her core clenched, a wave of warmth flooding her. She thought about all the ways they could be, all the things they hadn't done and it made her dizzy.

“Emma?”

“Are you staying here?”

Liam bit his lip, taking a moment to compose himself. “Aye, we are. Shall I fetch my wayward brother?”

“Please.”

Liam grinned and tugged on her hand, guiding her through the throng. With his other hand, he handed her his hat and pulled out his phone. Emma could hear it ringing as they walked. “Killian, where the bloody hell are you?” There was a pause. “Finally. Listen, brother, you will never guess who I'm walking with right now.” Liam squeezed her hand, shooting her a sly grin. “Would I joke about this? Have I ever been that cruel to you?”

Liam huffed and placed the phone up to Emma's ear. “Say hello, love.”

Emma let out a breath, still stunned that this was actually happening. “Um, hi, Killian?”

“Emma? Is that really you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

She heard the long shallow breath over the connection. “Bloody hell. Where are you?”

“With Liam. On our way up to his room?” she asked, glancing at Liam who nodded.

“I hope you weren't planning on going there without me, lass.” Even over the phone, Killian's voice made her shiver.

“No!” she exclaimed. For some reason, it was really important to her that he know that. If she had sex, it was going to be with both Jones brothers.

“Good. I'll see you there, love.”

“Okay.” Butterflies swarmed in her stomach and she had no idea why. She'd done this already. But then, it had been a one time thing. Now she was going back for seconds. And thirds. And who knew how many. Emma had a feeling this would be more than just a really elaborate nooner.

Liam took back the phone and exchanged a few more words with his brother, then hung up. Emma thought they were headed for the elevators, but Liam tugged her off to a darkened hallway. Curious, she followed.

As soon as they were out of sight, Liam pressed her against the nearest wall, his large frame hovering over her. “I want a moment to myself,” he rumbled in her ear, his hands slipping under her jacket. “May I?”

Emma dropped his hat and ran her hands over his clothed chest. “Yeah.” She leaned up on her toes—god, he was tall—and slanted her lips eagerly over his. Liam growled low in his throat as he kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth. Emma clung to him; he tasted of faintly of tea and some other tang she couldn't identify. Whatever it was it was heady; the feel of him pinning her to the wall stirring something primal in her gut. Raw need bubbled up in her, fueled by months of frustration and vivid fantasies.

Liam curled his hand under her thigh and pulled it up over his hip, allowing the large bulge in his pants grind into her center. Emma moaned into his mouth, hips rocking of their own accord, trying to get more friction.

“So responsive, love,” Liam whispered, lips ghosting over her jaw. “I could fuck you right here.”

“Make me come,” Emma replied, guiding his hand to where she was burning. They were only in a semi dark hallway in a very public hotel, but she didn't think she'd make it upstairs without at least one orgasm. “Please.”

“Bloody hell.” Liam flicked open her jeans and shoved his large hand roughly down her pants. Emma bit her lip to keep from moaning as he pushed her underwear aside and touched her slick heat. “So wet, Emma.” He flicked her clit and she jerked in his hold. It was all she could do not to moan. Liam's fingers glided through her folds, petting her, teasing her. Emma tightened her arms around his neck, quietly chanting nonsense in his ear. With each stroke, she burned hotter, tantalizingly close to release.

Abruptly, Liam shoved three fingers deep inside her and Emma had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out, as an orgasm so intense it nearly blinded her rocked her body. She shook violently with aftershocks, her legs going weak under her. Liam caught her a bit awkwardly before she could fall, whispering endearments into her hair.

“I've got you, lass.”

Emma whimpered as he pulled his hand away from her body, allowing her to lean against him. She still hadn't opened her eyes, afraid that she was back in her bed and Liam was nothing more than plastic. Warm lips grazed her forehead and she forced herself to open her eyes. “Damn.”

“A good 'damn,' I hope?”

Emma smiled weakly. “Yeah. I needed that.”

“Then you are welcome, love.” Liam kissed her gently. “You are so beautiful.”

“Not really.”

Liam placed a hand under her chin. “You are gorgeous, Emma. Why do you think you have such power over us?”

“I do?”

“I'll explain later. Killian's waiting.”

They put their clothing to rights; Emma furiously ran her hand through her hair, hoping it wasn't too obvious that she'd had a powerful orgasm. She felt lighter than she had in weeks and this was only the beginning.

“About bloody time,” Killian said as Liam opened the door to his room. “I've been going crazy...” He trailed off when he saw Emma, lips still kiss bruised, eyes bright from her recent orgasm. “Started without me, love?” His blue eyes flashed between Emma and Liam and Emma felt a shiver race down her spine.

She was in his arms in the next instant, one hand cupping her cheek and bringing her lips to his. He kissed her hungrily, stealing her breath. Emma gave as good as she got, nipping at his full lower lip, reveling in the passion Killian had for her. Emma reached blindly for Liam, finding his hand and pulling him to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his erection digging into her ass. This was what she had dreamt of, having their strong hard bodies surrounding her, touching her, driving her wild.

“I can't believe you're really here,” Killian said in awe, toying with a lock of her hair.

“You should have seen her, brother,” Liam said, fingers teasing the skin of her stomach, making her muscles flutter. “She took out this handsy bloke single handed.”

“Did you now?” Killian flashed her a knowing grin. “Are you going to allow  _us_  to be handsy with you, love?”

Emma swallowed, her mouth dry. “Please.” They made her into a whimpering, quivering needy  _mess_  and she didn't even care. The pleasure was far too good.

Killian kissed her once briefly, then started on the buttons of her blouse, his lips kissing each patch of skin as he exposed it. Liam gently turned her head and kissed her lips, fingers threading through her golden curls. Emma ground her ass against his cock, wishing they were already naked so she could take his impressive length into her mouth. She would suck both of their cocks before they were through.

Killian slid her shirt off and knelt down to remove her boots. He mouthed at her trembling stomach as he removed her pants, sliding her underwear off along with them. “You  _did_  start without me,” he growled, eyeing the evidence of her earlier tryst with Liam. “Do you think we should punish her, Liam?”

Liam knew as well as she did that he had been the instigator, but the way his eyes darkened made her blood run hot. “Aye. What would you suggest, brother?”

“I have handcuffs,” Emma said in a small voice.

“Handcuffs?” Killian said in surprise. “Do you  _want_  to be punished, Emma?”

She wanted whatever they could give her. She was past caring how it made her look. All she knew was these two men wanted her. They wanted to bring her pleasure until she was exhausted and sated and aching in all the right places. Emma looked into Killian's eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

Both Liam and Killian groaned.

Killian stood and pulled her in for a desperate needy kiss. “Fuck, I missed you, lass.”

Liam removed her last stitch of clothing and pushed her toward the bed. “Cuffs, Emma?”

“In my jacket.” She scrambled on to the bed and waited to see what they would do. Liam and Killian exchanged a look, then turned back to her.

“On your back, love. Hands above your head, wrists crossed.” She did as he bid, a wave of lust crashing through her. Whatever they had planned for her was sure to feel incredible. Liam slipped the cuffs over each wrist, looping them through one of the rungs in the headboard. When she was secure, Emma tugged on the metal that held her to the bed. She wasn't going anywhere. She was completely at their mercy.

Emma watched with barely concealed lust as the men began to strip. Each of them were wearing their uniforms; they cut quite the figure, Emma completely understood the “man in uniform” trope now. She squirmed on the bed as their hard bodies were revealed to her, her clit throbbing with need. But she couldn't touch herself with her hands restrained.

Killian finished first, striding over to the edge of the bed, lightly stroking his cock. Emma's mouth watered as she watched him, his hand moving over the smooth velvety flesh. “You like this?” he asked her, leaning one knee on the bed, getting even closer to her. “Answer me, love.”

Emma swallowed thickly. “Yes.” She rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some relief for the ache building there.

Liam was there on the other side, hand on her knee, forcing her legs apart. “Ah, ah, Emma. You're being punished. No touching.”

Emma groaned in frustration. They really were going to kill her with this. Her eyes darted to his as he stared smugly down at her. Then his hand drifted to  _his_  cock and began stroking. Emma didn't know where to look, two thick hard cocks in her face and unable to touch. Her breathing hitched and she whimpered. “Oh my god.”

Killian chuckled darkly. “We're just getting started.” He reached out his free hand and brought it to her breast, kneading it gently. Liam followed suit, the bed dipping as he sat, bending over her. Liam cupped her cheek and kissed her, distracting her. Killian growled, pinching her nipple sharply. Emma broke the kiss with a cry, the pain quickly blooming into pleasure.

“Fuck!”

Liam moved down to her chest, his tongue laving over her pert nipple. Emma's back arched, her body sizzling. On her other side, Killian's hand trailed down her stomach, over her hip. He skimmed her bare mound, one finger tapping her clit before sliding over her sopping heat. Emma whined, thrilled that he was touching her, but worried that he would stop. She was being punished after all.

“How did you come?” Killian asked, finger rimming her entrance. “What did you let Liam do to you?”

Emma squirmed, her eyes never leaving his. “He fingered me in the hallway.”

“She was so wet,” Liam told him. “She begged me to make her come, brother.”

“Perhaps that should be your punishment then,” Killian said evilly, fingers slipping inside her, just a little. “To  _not_  come. Not until we let you.”

“Jesus,” Emma breathed. “I don't care! Please just don't stop.”

Killian pulled his fingers from her and Emma cried out in protest. Liam hushed her with a kiss as Killian settled between her legs. “I can't wait to taste you,” Killian muttered, kissing the inside of her thigh. His stubble scratched her delicate skin as he got closer and closer to where she was desperate to be touched. Emma's body jerked, the cuffs chafing her skin, as his mouth found her at last, hot and demanding, tongue working her eagerly.

Liam nipped at her skin, moving lower and lower until he was fondling her breasts, tweaking her nipples, almost overloading her with sensation. “So hot, Emma,” Liam said. “Fuck, you are so hot like this.”

Killian inserted one long finger inside her, his other hand spreading her wide. Emma's head thrashed as the pressure built, knowing he wouldn't let her fall. Killian chose the perfect time to pull away, leaving her gasping just on the edge of orgasm.

They took turns, working her up, mouths and hands teasing her aching core, over and over, never letting her fall over the edge. Her body ached from her muscles tightening and relaxing, the near constant state of arousal shredding her sanity.

“ _Please,”_  she begged, her hair matted to her head, body drenched in sweat. “Please let me come.”

“Take her, brother,” Liam said, nodding at Killian. “Fuck that tight cunt.”

Killian left a parting kiss to Emma's stomach before rising up on his knees. He dug in his discarded pants for a condom and rolled it on. Then he brought her legs up under his arms, keeping her spread as he entered her at last, his cock filling her deliciously. Emma cried out in relief, hips rocking into his.

“Turn your head,” Liam ordered her harshly. Emma did as he bid blindly, his hand under her chin.  _“Open.”_  He loomed over, his cock in his hand, pushing it against her lips. She opened for him, his cock slipping past her lips. Liam fucked her mouth as Killian fucked her cunt, giving her as much as she could take. She felt used, her nerves firing, her blood boiling with want. She nearly choked when her body exploded in white hot bliss, unable to pull away as Liam continued to fuck her mouth. The men came almost simultaneously, their shouts filling the room. Liam's seed spilled down her throat and she swallowed as best she could in her breathless state. Killian thrust one final time, pulsing deep inside her.

Emma slumped into the mattress when they pulled out of her, leaving her wrung out and exhausted. Pain throbbed dully in her wrists where the cuffs had cut into her skin, but she paid it no mind. Her body still tingled and sparked from her incredible high.

The bed dipped and Emma vaguely heard a door open and some water running. The next thing she knew Killian was back with a damp cloth, gently cleaning her skin. Liam dug around in her jacket for the key to the cuffs, her body sighing in relief as he released her. Every muscle was sore, but the burn felt good.

She didn't say much as the brothers fussed over her, pulling back the duvet so she could slip into the bed. They murmured words of thanks and appreciation, left lingering kisses on her skin, never straying far from her. She wanted to respond in kind, but her body was too sapped. She could hardly even move, let along form coherent words.

As before, Liam and Killian got into the bed with her, trapping her between them. Unlike before, she didn't protest. Something had caused all of them to come together again and Emma was too exhausted to fight it.

No one had ever made her feel like this, fleeting moments of feeling cherished and wanted.

“Sleep, darling,” Killian whispered into her hair. “We'll be here when you wake.”

* * *

When Emma woke up, it was dark. A warm cocoon surrounded her, bare skin against bare skin under the comforter. Emma inhaled the sharp masculine scent and sighed softly. It had been years since she'd woken up in someone else's bed and not felt the urge to bolt. And usually, she never even got to the falling asleep part. But as Liam had said, there was just  _something_  about all this that lowered her walls. Which scared her witless, but she'd worry about that later.

Emma stretched, catlike, trying to work out some of the kinks in her muscles. She felt good, the rest doing wonders for her aching body. The only thing that hurt now were the chafe marks on her wrists, harsh red streaks that marked her pale skin. But she'd heal. The pleasure had been worth it.

Warm dry lips pressed into her shoulder. “Hmm, someone's awake,” Killian mumbled from behind her. The hand he had around her middle tightened, pulling her back against his chest. She fit perfectly there.

Emma suppressed a shiver. “What time is it?”

Killian leaned away from her to check the alarm clock on the nightstand. “'S a little after seven.”

“Oh.”

“You slept like the dead, love. How do you feel?”

“I'm okay.”

“Sure?”

“My wrists hurt a bit, but other than that, I'm fine.”

Killian propped himself up on one elbow and brought her left wrist up to his face. His black hair was adorably rumpled from sleep, his blue eyes curious. He looked her over, then placed a gentle kiss to the slightly raised welts. “Better?”

Emma found herself smiling. “Yeah,” she said, inexplicably touched by the tender gesture. She brought their twined hands to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. “Thanks.”

Killian chewed on his lip, his eyes darkening, becoming stormy, forehead creasing as if he were contemplating something. He must have made up his mind because the next thing Emma knew, he was kissing her. Soft at first, the barest brush of lips, as if he were gauging her reaction. It was so different from the passionate kisses they'd shared. Emma cradled his face, keeping him close to her, sighing softly as she deepened the kiss.

They were still kissing when Liam woke, the bed swaying as he raised his sleepy head. “Oh bloody hell.” He scooted closer to Emma, his nose brushing her shoulder. “Save some for me, brother,” he admonished, his voice thick with sleep. Lips pressed against her skin and Emma moaned into Killian's mouth, already feeling tendrils of desire curling her stomach.

“She's so sweet,” Killian mumbled, hand in her hair as mouth danced with hers.

“Aye, that she is.” Liam's hands wandered her body, little sparks of want trailing in wake.

“Oh god,” Emma breathed, nails scratching over Killian's chest. “Don't stop.”

“What do you want, Emma?” Killian's teeth scraped over her collar and she shivered.

“I want...” God, she'd pictured this in her head a thousand times; nearly driven herself to distraction with the power of her desire for these two men. But now she couldn't find the words.

“Tell us, love,” Liam asked, looking at her with burning blue eyes. “Anything you want.”

Emma bit her lip. “I want...I want you to touch me. I want to feel your hands on me. All over.”

“Fuck,” Killian cursed. He caught Emma's lips again, then rolled her onto her side, exposing as much skin as possible. Emma's eyes fluttered closed as they heeded her, large warm hands spreading over her skin. It felt like they were everywhere at once, hands and mouths seeking every spot that made her whimper with need. Someone kissed her as they palmed her aching heavy breasts, making her clit throb. Moments later another hand cupped her chin and took her lips away, covering them again before she could breathe.

“God, I need to fuck you,” Liam growled against her lips. His cock pressed into her stomach; Emma curled her fingers around it and stroked him.

Another hand slipped between her legs. “She's soaked, Liam,” Killian said, teasing her entrance. “So fucking hot.”

“Yes,” Emma breathed, the need in her belly nearing a fever pitch. Having their hands on her was better than anything she could have dreamed, decadent and lush.

Liam fumbled for a condom, foil ripping loudly. As soon as he was sheathed, he rolled onto his back and pulled Emma over his chest. She was facing away from him, her back to his chest, his cock rubbing over her folds. Emma reached down and guided him in, his long thick cock filling her.

“Fuck, so tight, Emma,” Liam muttered. “So good.” Emma braced her feet on the bed as he rocked under her, his cock hitting places she hadn't known she had. Emma cried out from the sheer pleasure of it, her body on fire.

She caught sight of Killian watching them, his hand fisted around his leaking cock. She locked eyes with him, wondering what he was thinking. His eyes moved up and down her body, lingering on where she was joined with his brother. Emma could feel herself getting wetter, turned on even more by his perusal.

“You like being watched,” Killian said, moving closer. He was on his knees next to them, cock brushing her hip. “How does he feel, Emma? Tell me.”

“ _Good,”_  Emma hissed, as Liam gave her a sharp thrust. “So good.”

“You love the things we do to you, don't you?” Killian said, hand brushing her stomach. Emma whimpered, wishing he'd move lower.

“Yes,” she panted.

“Do you want us both? Filling you up until you can't breathe?”

“Yes!”

Killian shook his head. “Not this time, sweetheart. Next time I'm in you, I'm fucking that sweet arse.” He moved between Emma and Liam's spread legs, bending down to kiss Emma's stomach. She whined, wondering what he was going to do to her. His lips moved lower and lower until his breath hovered over where she and Liam were joined. Emma's breathing hitched as Killian's tongue darted out and licked her clit.

“Fuck,” Liam cursed, his body trembling under her. “What are you doing?”

“Making Emma come around you, brother,” he said matter of factly. He gave her one last lick before replacing his tongue with his fingers, rubbing her furiously.

Emma let out a strangled cry, her whole body electric. “God,  _move_ , Liam,” she pleaded. “Please.”

She heard him grunt, then he moved, taking her as hard as he could from that angle. “That's it, love,” Killian encouraged. “Take what you want.”

Heeding his words, Emma pushed herself up so she was straddling Liam's hips, her body moving in sync with his, riding him hard as he thrust up into her. She growled as she yanked Killian to her, crushing her mouth to his. She kissed him viciously, nipping hard on his lip as pleasure fired her blood. Her free hand slid between them and she gripped his cock, twisting and stroking him hard and fast.

“You're going to come all over me,” she said in a harsh whisper. “You're going to come while your brother is fucking me.”

Killian groaned, fingers pressing harder into her skin.  _“Jesus.”_  He kissed her again, the three of them moving together, racing toward their climaxes. Liam's thrusts grew sloppy, his hands on her hips trying to keep them all steady.

“Come for me, Emma,” he demanded. Killian pinched her clit hard and Emma exploded, lips tearing from Killian's in a harsh scream. Killian followed her a moment later, his release spurting all over her hand and stomach, her name tumbling from his lips. Liam kept fucking her, his release so, so close. She heard him grunt, hips rutting frantically until his own orgasm ripped through him, his body going taut under her.

Emma leaned heavily on Killian as Liam took his pleasure, skin still tingling from her own orgasm. Killian kept his arms around her holding her close, lips brushing her hair. They were all still for several minutes just trying to catch their breath. Finally, Killian lowered Emma to the bed, untangling their limbs. Emma sighed as her head hit the pillow, spent for the moment.

“Alright, love?” Liam asked, turning to look at her.

“Yeah,” she replied, still a bit breathless. “Damn.”

“I know.” What was it about them that made it feel so fucking  _good_? Every single time was better than the last.

Killian grabbed a tissue and cleaned her up before tossing it and Liam's condom in the trash. They were mostly quiet for a long time; Emma hovering on the edges of sleep again. Her body hadn't been run this hard since the  _last_  time she'd been with them and she felt it.

“Anyone hungry?” Killian asked, breaking the silence.

Emma sighed gratefully. She was starving. “I am.”

Killian smiled at her. “Of course you are, love.”

“Shall we order in?” Liam asked.

Emma's gut twisted in both hunger and alarm. “Um, how long do you want me to stay?” she asked cautiously.

“As long as you like,” Liam said. “It's all up to you, lass.”

“But we'd really like you to stay,” Killian added, taking her hand. Liam took the other, nodding.

There was a voice in her head telling her to go. That she shouldn't be here. That she was in too deep already and to get out before she got any deeper. But god, she was so  _sick_  of that voice. The brothers looked at her liked they actually cared about her, even though they barely knew her.  _Don't trust it._  But Emma was good at reading people and tired of being alone. She decided to take a chance. Only until they inevitably went home. Then she'd have a few more happy memories and could get on with her life.

“Okay,” she heard herself say. “But we are going out to eat. I'm not eating hotel food.”

“Taking you out for a decent meal is the  _least_  we can do, lass,” Liam said, looking at Killian. “Isn't it, brother?”

“Too right. Where would you like to go?”

Emma thought about it. “How do you two feel about pizza?”

An hour later, they were down at her favorite pizza joint, which happened to be down the street from her apartment. Not that either of the brothers knew that. Emma wasn't sure of that was a line she was willing to cross. Having sex with them in a hotel seemed a hell of a lot different than having sex her bed. Besides, she never brought anyone home with her. Ever.

Emma ordered her usual pie and got another for her boys. They found a corner table and sat, appearing to everyone else like three friends having dinner together. The Jones's had left their uniforms behind and were dressed casually in henleys and slacks. Unfortunately, the henleys left little to the imagination, the contours of their toned bodies on display for all to see. Emma caught sight of a few of the other female patrons staring and a tendril of jealousy flared inside her.

“Looks like you've got some admirers,” she said, taking a swig of her beer.

“Which one?” Liam asked.

“Both of you. That girl by the wall has been staring since we came in.”

“Has she?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Really? You're telling me you didn't notice?”

“Why would we notice when the most beautiful woman in here is sitting right in front of us?”

“Does that line usually work?”

Killian covered her hand with his. “Not a line when it's true, love. And besides, we don't need lines to take you back to bed.”

Emma flushed at the truth of  _that_. She'd hardly come face to face with Liam in the damn lobby before she was pawing at him like a bitch in heat. Her body simply refused to obey her where they were concerned.

“Lucky for you.”

“Indeed.  _Very_  lucky us,” Liam said with a small smile. Their pizza arrived before she could retort. Emma served them each a slice, inhaling the scent of good old fashioned New York pizza.

They made small talk as they ate and Emma finally found out why they were back in New York. She couldn't believe that she'd had sex with them twice (and Liam once) before she'd even  _asked._  It turned out they were here for some meetings with American naval brass, a diplomatic mission of sorts.

“Why here and not Washington?” The Pentagon was in DC; Emma had no idea why they'd come here.

“Well, love, the UN is here. It's a bit technical...” Killian began.

“And classified,” Liam cut in.

Killian shot his brother a glare. “A little trust, brother.” He gulped down a large swig of some English beer she'd never heard of, making a face. “Why do you Yanks always make your beer cold?”

“Watch it, buddy,” Emma admonished. “If you want to play later...”

Killian sobered instantly. “Duly noted. Anyway, we volunteered for this.”

Emma swallowed. “Volunteered?” You could do that?

“Indeed. Since we'd been in New York fairly recently, our superiors thought it best that we tag along,” Liam said, taking a bite of his pizza.

“And it might have been our last chance,” Killian said quietly, so softly Emma nearly missed it.

“What do you mean?”

“Liam here is about to get a promotion,” Killian announced proudly. “Captain's rank and his own ship.”

“Really? That's great.”

Liam's eyes lit up, clearly he was excited about the prospect. “Bloody nightmare, it's been. I thought the review board would never rule.”

“Aye, but they did. Now it's only a matter of a billet opening up.”

“As soon as Old Man Gold retires, or so I'm told.” Liam looked down into his bottle of beer and frowned. “But it means months at sea. With  _this_  ponce,” he said, jerking a finger toward his brother.

Seeing them together, it made Emma's heart twist a little. She had no family, no one who really cared about her. But these two brothers clearly loved each other.

“Is something wrong, Emma?” Killian asked, his tone concerned.

She blinked. “No, I'm fine. So you wanted to come back before you got your ship. Why?”

Both of them blinked at her incredulously. “I should think that would be obvious.”

It took her a moment to realize what they meant and her eyes went wide with shock.  _“Me?”_

“You're a hard lass to forget, Emma,” Liam said. Beside him, Killian nodded vigorously.

“I...don't know what to say.”

“You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad we found you.”

As the conversation turned to less heavy topics, Emma tried not to focus on those words. Because if she did...god, she was so, so screwed.

They could hardly keep their hands of each other in the cab back to the hotel. Or rather, the Jones boys could hardly keep themselves from touching  _her_. Her body hummed, coming to life in ways she'd never imagined under their gentle ministrations.

What the hell was she going to do when it all ended?

The door to their room closed with a heavy thud and Emma pressed Liam against it, kissing him senseless. Killian pulled her jacket off her body and nuzzled her neck, twining her hair in his hands. When he couldn't stand her neglect any longer, he yanked on her hair and dragged her lips back to his, swallowing her moan of pleasure.

“So fiery,” Liam growled, hands sliding under her shirt. “I think she likes it rough, brother.”

Emma whimpered, clenching her thighs together as heat flooded her. They had on too many clothes; she wanted them all naked and writhing. Right now. “Clothes,” she bit out. “Too many clothes.”

“Bloody hell, lass,” Killian breathed as Emma pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Slow down.”

“Slow later,” she retorted. “Naked now.”

“Best listen to her, Killian,” Liam said, stripping off his own shirt. “Wouldn't want to be left out now, would you?”

Killian needed no further prompting, stripping off his remaining clothes as quickly as possible. Emma was already naked, her clothes a pile on the floor, no longer bashful about her nudity. Not with them. They knew her body in ways no one ever had.

She pushed Killian into the armchair next to the bed, licking her lips as he landed with a soft surprised thump. She made him watch as she kissed Liam again, winding her body around his large frame. She kissed down his chest, tongue tracing the lines of his well defined muscles, gently lowering herself to her knees. Eye level with his cock, she kissed the tip, then looked over her shoulder at Killian, who looked pained but very aroused.

“I'll get to you soon,” she promised. “Watch.” She turned back to her task, smiling up at Liam before licking the underside of his length. Liam hissed in pleasure, but made no effort to touch her or guide her. Emma laved him with her tongue, loving the way he tasted. Precum leaked from his slit and Emma lapped at it, teasing, swirling her tongue over the head. She reached up to fondle his balls, feeling the weight in her hand. Liam's hands were clenched into fists, his eyes locked with hers as she took him into her mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Liam groaned. His hand moved into her hair, massaging her scalp as she sucked him, cheeks hollowing out. She moved steadily, taking him as deeply as she could. She heard Killian growl dangerously behind her and it made her clit throb painfully. She brought Liam almost to the brink of orgasm before she pulled away, leaving a parting kiss to his glistening cock.

“Hmm, you taste good,” she said with a grin.

“You, love, are a bloody tease.”

Emma kissed his hip. “Wouldn't you rather come  _in_  me?”

“Oh god, yes.”

“Good.” Emma turned and crawled over to where Killian sat, his breathing shallow, fingers gripping the arms of the chair tightly. “You okay?” she asked innocently.

Killian glared at her. “I am bloody well  _not_  okay, lass.”

Emma trailed her hands slowly up his quivering thighs. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Fuck me with that filthy mouth.”

“I thought you wanted something else?” She leaned up, her aching breasts brushing his cock. “What if you could have both?”

“Is that your game, love? Torment us until we fill you up?”

“What if it was?”

Killian exchanged a look with Liam, who nodded. “Then I'd declare you a goddess at my feet.”

Emma cupped his cheek and dragged his lips down to hers, kissing him hard. She heard Liam moving around, but focused on the brother in front of her. She explored his body with her mouth and hands, his chest hair teasing her nipples. Killian whispered filthy things to her, his voice making her crazy. She pulled back and settled between his legs, gathering his straining cock in her fist. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt Liam behind her, pressing kisses to her shoulders.

“Take him while I get you ready, Emma,” he whispered in her ear. “Then we'll take care of you.” His large hands palmed her breasts, sending sparks of desire right down to her core.

“God, I can't wait to feel you,” she groaned. She'd tried desperately to duplicate how it had felt, but had never quite managed it. The only thing that would sate her was  _them_ , moving inside her, stretching and filling her until she couldn't take it.

“Jesus Christ,” Killian hissed, hips bucking in her hand. Emma's eyes snapped open and locked with his; they were nearly black and glazed over with lust. Emma bent down as Liam kissed down her spine, his hands sliding to her ass. She was already  _highly_  aroused, but it would take some time before she was ready.

Emma kissed along the length of Killian's cock, giving him at least some relief. He groaned in approval, hips bucking slightly. She kept her movements slow, laving over every thick inch of him. She bit back a moan as Liam's hand slid between her legs, where he could feel just how wet she was for them.

Killian grinned. “She's bloody dripping, isn't she?”

“Aye. It's all over her.” Emma pushed her hips back into Liam's hand, craving more friction.

“Be gentle with that arse,” Killian breathed as Emma continued to move her mouth over him. “It's mine this time.”

Emma felt Liam's lube covered finger pressing against her opening, letting out a soft cry as he slipped inside. “Oh god.”

“Just relax, Emma.” She did as he bid, taking a deep breath and relaxing in his hold. She went back to her task, trusting that Liam would take care of her. Killian groaned as she took the head into her mouth, suckling lightly. She felt his hand in her hair, guiding her, muttering more praise. She was so distracted that she jerked hard when Liam started rubbing her clit in time with his gentle probing fingers.

“Fuck,” she hissed.

“Does that hurt?”

“No, it... _oh god_...don't stop.”

“Make her come,” Killian said, pulling her away from his cock. “Make her come, so we can have her.”

Emma rested her head on Killian's thigh as she gave into the sensations, letting Liam work her body. Her nails dug into Killian's flesh as she climbed higher, the coil tightening in her gut. White spots filled her vision as she fell, her body shivering hard. Liam brought her down as gently as he could, raining kisses over her back.

“Ready, love?”

Emma nodded, still gathering her wits. She made no protest when they carried her to the bed. She kissed each of them in turn, anticipation making her dizzy. “Hurry,” she whimpered, dragging her hands over whatever skin she could reach.

Liam fumbled with the condom, then gathered her in his arms. She straddled his hips, realizing with a start that she'd never fucked him face to face before. She smiled as she rubbed her swollen cunt over his length, relishing his groan. Then she guided him inside her, sinking down on him with a loud moan. She rocked experimentally, the thick drag of him perfect.

“Hurry, Killian,” Liam said in a strangled whisper.

Killian was behind her in an instant, squirting a bit more lube on her and rubbing his cock between her cheeks. “Bend over a bit, love,” he said, lightly slapping her ass.

Emma bent over and kissed Liam deeply, her hips only jerking a little as Killian entered her from behind. It felt different and yet the same. She felt  _full_ , deliciously full, her body stretched to the limit.

“Oh god, yes!” she exclaimed, tears pricking her eyes. This was what she had been missing all of those lonely nights in her bed.

“Bloody hell, so  _tight_ ,” Killian gasped, his breath hot on her back. “Feels so fucking good.”

“Please move,” Emma begged. “Please.”

They held her tightly between them as they rocked into her, starting slow. It took almost no time at all to find a rhythm, and all Emma could do was moan at the pleasure of two thick cocks sliding in and out of her. “Harder,” she said, her hand reaching up to thread through Killian's hair. “I need to feel you.”

Liam and Killian both groaned, their rhythm faltering. None to gently, they rolled onto their sides, taking Emma with them, slipping out of her momentarily. Liam hauled her leg up, spreading her wide before taking her again roughly. Killian was right behind him, sliding into her already slippery ass. Emma cried out in pleasure, loving the way they manipulated her body. They fucked her hard, just as she asked, Killian reaching around to rub her clit.

“Come for us,” he demanded, his voice harsh and rough.

Emma shivered hard and came with a shout, her body suffused in bliss. It sparked every nerve, rocking her to the core. Her powerful orgasm triggered theirs; she could feel them pulsing inside her until their bodies went still.

Emma slumped into the mattress, panting for breath, her whole body tingling. She felt thoroughly used and sated, sleep already threatening to over take her. She felt lips on her skin, more words of praise and thanks, as she hovered on the edge of consciousness. Her eyes flew open when she felt the bed dip on either side of her.

“Where are you going?” she mumbled.

Liam leaned down and brushed sweaty hair out of her face. “We're right here, lass. Let us get you cleaned up, then we can sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” Emma moaned softly as a wet washcloth rubbed over her sensitive skin, her muscles quivering with aftershocks.

“Sorry, love,” Killian whispered.

“'M fine.”

“You are bloody magnificent,” he countered, kissing her temple.

“So are you,” she said sleepily. “And you.” Emma glanced at Liam, who nodded.

She'd calmed enough by the time they climbed back into the bed that she could touch them without shaking. Killian pulled the blanket up and settled in on her left, Liam on her right. “Good night, Emma,” Liam said.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” He leaned in and kissed her, Killian following suit, their kisses sweet and adoring.

She could get used to this. That was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had never been to Times Square.

Okay, that wasn't  _strictly_  true. She'd driven through it a few times since moving to the city. She tried to actively avoid it; it was too loud, too bright, too  _touristy_. She'd read about the seediness that it had years ago, how it had been revitalized and all that, but it just wasn't for her. She watched all those crazy people on New Year's Eve freezing their asses off and rolled her eyes, thankful to be  _indoors_  with her bottle (or two) of champagne, even if she was alone.

It was just her luck that her first true visit to Times Square was in the company of the Jones brothers.

They'd been in the city for two weeks now; it had been a little over a week since the day Emma ran into Liam in the lobby of their hotel. A very  _good_  week in Emma's opinion. She spent a lot of time with them when they weren't working, but they didn't crowd her or make any demands on her. Everything was on  _her_  terms. The few times she talked herself into going home or doing some work she spent most of her time wishing she were somewhere  _else._

And it wasn't just the sex. As much as she tried to deny it, she liked spending time with them. Hearing tales of their childhood, antics in the Navy. Emma had even told a few stories of her own—nothing too personal, just some of her more exciting bailjumpers and the like. They watched movies, went out for the occasional meal. But any logical standard, she'd unexpectedly found herself in a very loosely defined relationship.

Which both scared the shit out of her and excited her.

It also left her with a terrible feeling of dread in the dead of night when they were sated and sleepy, because it inevitably would end. It  _had_  to. Their mission here would end and they would return to England. And Emma would be alone. Again.

“So you've never really been here?” Killian asked, tugging Emma from her thoughts.

“Nope. I just never saw the appeal, I guess.”

They were walking down the street approaching the giant V, Emma's arm looped round Liam's. Almost every time they went out, the men flanked her, as if they were warding other people off. Emma unconsciously flitted between them, taking one arm or the other, one hand or the other. Never both at the same time. She didn't really know why in a city full of strangers she was being so weird about it. She didn't have any close friends to judge her and she'd spent most of her life wearing thick armor, outwardly not giving a shit what anyone thought about her.

Emma tried to rationalize it as not being a PDA type of person, but that was a lie and she knew it. Being affectionate with them in public made their little...whatever they were...more real somehow. It was harder to dismiss as a passing thing if she flirted with them  _outside_ the bedroom as much as she did  _inside_ it.

They stopped for the “don't walk” sign at the crosswalk, a small crowd gathering as they tended to do in New York. It always fascinated her how so many people could live there and be entirely alone, each wrapped up in their own little worlds.

A low female voice caught her attention. “Ash,  _look._  Where did  _he_  come from and where can I get one?”

Emma glanced over her shoulder; it was young woman about four years younger than her whispering with her friend. Both women were ogling Killian, who was wearing a short pea coat and jeans that hugged his ass in a way Emma was particularly fond of. She felt a flare of jealousy in her chest, a muscle ticking in her jaw.

Christ, she knew Killian was hot, but couldn't they keep their thoughts to themselves?

The light changed and they crossed the street, Emma weaving them through the crowd, accidentally leaving Killian behind.

“In a hurry, Emma?” he asked, catching up. “Come now, it can't be that bad of a place.” Liam laughed, but Emma didn't. The girl and her friend Ash were behind them now, Emma strained to hear what they were saying.

“Who's his  _friend_?” Ash muttered. “I like the curly hair.”

Emma gnashed her teeth together; ogling Killian was one thing, but she was  _standing right there_. On Liam's arm. Was that not obvious enough?

“Should we take a picture?” Liam was saying, gently pulling her to a stop. “Who knows when we'll be here again, brother. Emma?”

Emma nodded. “Sure, we can do that.” She started to reach for her phone, but Killian stopped her. “I've got it, lass.” He looked around and to her chagrin, noticed his admirers. “Excuse me, but would you mind taking our picture?”

The girl with the unknown name practically  _squealed_ , nodding her head. Killian handed her his phone, then took his place on Emma's other side. She wrapped her arms around their waists and they hers, smiling for the camera. It took longer than she expected; she felt someone's fingers slid up under her jacket. Killian, most likely, probably feeling neglected.

He got his phone back and they peered at the pictures; they had five. The winking lights of the billboard shone behind them, the boys' grins playful and happy. Emma was surprised at how happy she looked, dwarfed between them. Did she always look like that? Or was it just being with the men beside her?

“I like them,” she said, taking Killian's arm this time. “Come on, let's take a look around.”

So they did...along with their stalkers. The girls must have thought they were being stealthy, but Emma knew better. She'd done too many tails of her own, not to know when she was being followed. After about fifteen minutes of wandering, she paused in front of one of the store fronts, pretending to admire the display. When the girls stopped too, Emma knew there was only one way to make them move on. Plus it would surprise the hell out of them.

“Kiss me,” she said to Liam.

“What?”

She looked up at him with innocent eyes. “Kiss me.” His eyes flickered from her own to her lips, his expression going from confused to interested in seconds. Emma held tight to Killian's hand as Liam's lips brushed hers in a soft exploratory kiss. Emma's other hand rested on his chest, kissing him longer than was strictly necessary. She couldn't help it; she was addicted now.

Emma heard Killian make a noise next to her and pulled away with a grin. “You'll get your turn,” she replied, leaning up on her toes to kiss him as well. Their kisses were different, but she loved both. By the time she pulled away the girls were gone.

“Not that I'm complaining, love,” Liam said, tentatively taking her hand, “but what was that about?”

It was Killian who answered him. “The lasses who've been following us for two blocks.”

Emma flushed. “You knew?”

Killian's dimples flashed. “You're adorable when you're jealous, love.”

“I was  _not_.” She wrapped her arm around his waist and threaded her fingers through Liam's. “I was just ...”

“Marking your territory?” Liam said with a knowing grin.

“Feeling a bit possessive, lass?”

“I never said that.”

Liam's breath was hot in her ear. “I think you were.” He shared a look with Killian, one Emma knew well. They were scheming again, something that usually turned out very well for her. “Shall we indulge her, brother?”

“Oh yes, let's.”

“Right  _now_?” Emma asked, looking around, both scared and aroused at the prospect.

“You started this, Emma,” Liam said.

“But it was just a kiss.”

“Emma, there is nothing about this that is  _just_  anything.” Killian's tone was dark, designed to seduce. Damn him for knowing her body so well. Without another word, he led them across the street into one of the shops, selling trinkets and souvenirs. They pretended to look around for a few minutes, Emma getting more and more antsy until Killian asked where the restroom was. The clerk pointed and Killian made a show of sending Emma back and saying they would wait for her.

Emma entered the restroom in a daze, wondering if what she  _thought_  was going to happen, would really happen. It was a one stall unisex restroom with a small porcelain sink mounted on the wall. She took off her jacket and waited.

Liam came through the door first, quickly followed by Killian, who bolted the door. “We'll have to be quick,” Liam muttered, surveying the room, shrugging out his coat.

“This is just for her,” Killian said, sliding how coat off. “We'll get to play later, won't we, love?”

The look he—both of them really—gave her made her core clench in anticipation. “I think that can be arranged. Maybe I'll even give you a show.” She could already see it in her mind's eye, them staring at her hungrily as she touched herself, something they'd expressed a wish to see.

Liam growled low in his throat, pulling her into his arms. He plundered her mouth, quick and hot, and Emma whimpered. Killian came behind her, hands sliding up her skirt to pull down her panties. “Up on the sink,” he said, kissing her shoulder.

Liam backed her to the sink, lifting her onto it easily. Killian captured her lips, his hand in her hair. She was used to this now, them pulling her one way, then the next, taking turns manipulating her body. The passion they continued to have for her was dizzying; none of them could seem to stop.

And they never made her choose.

Liam got to his knees, pushing up her skirt. Emma spread her legs, the cold porcelain digging into her ass unevenly. She gasped into Killian's mouth as Liam tasted her, licking her from back to front.

“Fuck, you're always so sweet,” Liam mumbled into her skin. “Could taste you for hours.”

“Oh,” Emma moaned, one hand clinging to the sink, the other hanging on to Killian for balance.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Killian whispered, biting on her earlobe, tugging slightly on her ear ring. “Bloody insatiable you are, always wanting  _more_.”

“It's so... _fuck_...good,” she gasped. “I need it. You, both of you.”

“Bloody hell,” Killian cursed. He slanted his lips over hers, kissing her silent, Liam's mouth still lapping at her. He licked and laved, his expert tongue knowing all the ways that made her writhe in pleasure. Killian kept one hand on the small of her back, the other tugging the strap off her shoulder, exposing her bare breast. “Fuck.” He fondled her, pinching her nipple, plucking at it until it was a painful point. “Hurry, Liam.”

Emma had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out, Killian's mouth capturing her nipple and suckling her. The duel sensation of warm mouths on her body made her crazy, hips bucking, back arching, her legs closing around Liam's head. Strangled cries clawed their way out of her throat as she came hard, everything exploding into a riot of color behind her closed lids. They eased her down, Killian pressing tender kisses to her clavicle until she opened her eyes.

“Fuck, I can't...believe...we just did that,” she panted, struggling to hold her head up. She felt boneless, wanting to curl up in bed rather than walk.

“You are bloody glorious when you come,” Liam said quietly, kissing the inside of her thigh. Killian murmured his agreement, rearranging her clothes while she caught her breath.

“Can you stand, love?”

Emma groaned. “Yeah, I think so.” She didn't know how long they'd been in there, surely someone was going to need the restroom soon. She smoothed down her skirt and slid off the sink, each man holding a hand to steady her. She didn't think that was odd anymore, like she always expected them to be there. Liam let her go so he could wash and Emma moved to get her jacket.

“Are you gonna give me my underwear back?”

Killian pulled them from his pocket; the crotch was still sodden from her arousal and she blushed. “No, I don't think I will,” he said, blue eyes dancing with mischief. “These are mine now.”

“You really expect me to go outside with no underwear?”

“You can punish him later, lass,” Liam cut in. “We should be going.”

Killian shrugged into his jacket and kissed her cheek. “We'll leave first, you follow us in a few minutes, okay?”

Emma nodded, thinking about  _just_  how she would punish and torment him for this.

* * *

She was absolutely insane. This was the one thing she swore they wouldn't do— _couldn't_  do—and yet when the time came, her mouth refused to heed her brain. They got out of the cab outside her apartment building; Emma shivering in anticipation, despite her misgivings.

But she'd already essentially thrown the rule book to their...situation out the window with the demonstration in Times Square, so what the hell?

Emma wasn't much for rules anyway.

The boys followed her up, both looking curious and excited. “Sorry, it's a bit of a mess,” Emma said, unlocking the door. “I haven't been home much.”

Liam smirked down at her. “I should think not.”

“Are you implying that you're irresistible, Commander?” She'd taken to using their ranks when she was feeling particularly flirty, loving the way their eyes would darken. She hadn't asked them to fuck her in their uniforms yet, but she would have to put that on her list.

“We're here, aren't we?”

Killian's hand curled around her waist, his nose brushing her temple. “We're not the only ones here who are irresistible, love.”

Emma let herself enjoy it for only a moment, before pushing him away gently. “Watch yourself, Lieutenant. My house, my rules.”

“That so?”

“Yep,” she said, pushing open the door. “And  _you_  have been a very bad boy.”

“Never listens, that one,” Liam agreed. “Always getting into scrapes.”

“Oi!”

Emma spun round, facing them. They were in  _her_  space now, still gorgeous, still sexy, but now  _she_  wanted to be the one in control. “Now you're both going to get punished.”

“But lass...” Liam protested.

But this was all part of her plan. She wanted to show them what she'd gone through while they were gone. How she'd fruitlessly touched herself, thinking of them, trying to get the feeling she had when she was with them  _back._  She wanted to drive them absolutely  _wild_  before they got to have her.

She shook her head at Liam. “My house, my rules,” she reminded him. “And tonight  _I'm_  in charge, got it?”

“Aye,” they said in unison.

With that, Emma turned and headed toward her bedroom. She stripped off her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. “Coming?” she said over her shoulder. She sashayed deeper into the apartment, her dress swishing pleasingly around her thighs. The heels she was wearing made her legs look fantastic, long and lean; it was why she'd chosen them. Usually they were for a mark, but she  _liked_  dressing up for them, seeing the way they would stare at her.

They made her feel beautiful and desirable, like a  _woman_  and not some sexless zombie. She'd spent far too much of her adult life feeling like  _that_ , trying to convince herself it was better that way.

The fact was Emma liked sex. A lot. And sex with  _them_  was out of this world.

She reached behind her, pulling down the zipper of her dress, smirking when she heard her boys groan. The straps slipped off her shoulders and she spun, wanting to see them as the dark blue fabric shimmied off her body and onto the floor. Since Killian still had her panties she was completely nude, the dress having a built in bust.

“Hmm, much better,” she hummed, her hands moving idly over her stomach.

Liam swallowed, his blue eyes dilated. “You wander around your flat naked, love?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Her hands moved higher, fingers brushing the underside of her breasts. “Might as well make yourselves at home.” It was going to be a very long night if she had anything to say about it.

She kept touching herself, light teasing touches, to her breasts, stomach, ass. Killian and Liam stripped off their coats and shoes, still watching her, fingers flexing as if itching to touch. She beckoned them to her, one in front, one behind, standing obediently, waiting for her instructions. “Hmm, this looks familiar,” she said softly, reaching up to run her hands over Killian's chest. “Do you want to touch me, Killian?”

He licked his lips, staring at hers. “God yes.”

“Do you want to watch Liam touch me?” She knew that he did; both of them seemed to get off on her pleasure, no matter who was causing it. It was a heady feeling, having these two completely devoted to making  _her_  feel good, especially since they could have anyone they wanted.

They didn't have to share. But they did, because it was what  _she_  wanted.

“Answer her, brother,” Liam said in a strangled whisper.

“Yes,” Killian bit out, his hand shaking.

Emma nodded. “Go ahead,” she said, still staring into Killian's eyes. Liam started at her waist, his large hands circling it, thumbs rubbing into her lower back. Emma started to unbutton Killian's shirt, leaning in to lick wet kisses into his chest. Liam's hands moved higher, teasing her belly, her ribs. She pushed Killian's shirt off his shoulders, sighing softly. Liam kept touching her, mimicking her own hands on her breasts, cupping them, thumbing the nipples. Killian stared, eyes flickering between her chest and her face.

“Do you know how many times I imagined this?” she said, bringing her hand to Killian's lips. He needed no prompting, kissing and sucking lightly on her digits. “Having you both in my bed, touching me,  _fucking_  me. I couldn't stop thinking about it.”

“Did you touch yourself, lass?” Liam asked, his voice rough in her ear. “Did you finger that greedy cunt?”

“So many times. And...my toys. Sometimes I couldn't sleep, needing to feel you inside me.”

Killian and Liam groaned. “Fuck. There were  _toys?_ ” Killian asked.

Emma reached up and pulled Killian in for a needy kiss. “Yeah, and you're going to watch me use them.”

“Bloody fucking hell.”

Emma smiled mischievously, giving his lips one final nip before turning to face Liam. She kissed him too, long and deep, working his shirt off, fingers toying with the lean taut muscles. She felt Killian's mouth on her back, licking along her spine, mouth hot and wet.

She pulled away from Liam with a gasp, heat flooding her. “Go sit.  _Now.”_  She used the tone she often took with a perp, full of authority, daring them to disobey her. They didn't. Emma knelt down quickly, reaching for the box that had her toys in it. She put it on the bed and got out the ones she needed, along with a bottle of lube and some condoms.

Always better to be prepared.

Emma settled herself on her knees in the middle of the bed, facing them as they sat in her two armchairs. She left her heels on, them fucking her with the shoes on  _was_  on her list, thank you very much. She went back to touching herself, cupping and kneading her breasts, licking her lips as heat swelled again, the sharp ache building low in her gut. When she opened her eyes, the boys were watching her avidly, their stormy blue gazes roaming over her body, taking in every detail of what she did.

“I was sore for days,” she said quietly, still touching, one hand sliding lower over her flat stomach. “But I  _liked_  it. I liked how it felt, every sore spot reminding how  _thoroughly_  I'd been fucked.” Dirty talk was something she loved, but she hardly ever did it herself. Usually, she wasn't with anyone long enough to engage in it, more concerned with getting off and getting out. But she wanted to savor every moment she had with them.

Plus it would drive them crazy.

Killian swallowed hard, adjusting himself in the chair. Liam bit his lip, his breathing getting shallower as he watched. Emma slipped her hand over her cleft, just barely teasing her clit. “I couldn't get it out of my head, how good it felt, having you want me.” She spread her legs a little wider, really getting into it now, her slit already slick and hot. “I'm so wet,” she breathed. “Fuck.”

Emma knew she had to move, if she was going to show them. She fell back onto the bed, legs spread wide, exposing her wet cunt, fingers sliding through the folds almost immediately. Liam cursed softly and she heard a zipper. “You can touch yourselves, but don't come,” she warned. “I want those cocks in me later.”

It was Killian's turn to curse, his voice that low growl that drove her crazy. “Fucking hell, woman.”

Emma moaned, two fingers teasing her entrance. “I tried to fight it, to not touch, but I couldn't. In the shower, in my bed.” She writhed on the the bed, remembering those long nights when all she could do was masturbate, thinking of them. She didn't go out to scratch her itch, because it was an itch only  _they_  could scratch.

The pressure building, Emma did something she'd never done in front anyone before; she spanked her cunt. Hard. She cried out, the sting of her hand feeling  _so_  good. She alternated spanking and stroking, bringing her need to a fever pitch until she fell over the edge with a shout, legs trembling hard.

“ _Fuck,”_  Killian hissed. “So fucking  _hot_.”

Emma panted, slumping against the mattress. She was covered in sweat, but she wasn't satisfied, not by a long shot. In a few moments, she caught her breath and rolled onto her side, her damp fingers sliding down between her legs until she found her puckered hole. She'd gotten quite good at this while they were gone, opening herself up, trying to mimic how  _they_  felt.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked, his voice a rough whisper.

Emma groaned as her wet fingers slipped in, gently fucking her ass. “You'll see.” After about a minute, she pulled her hand away, reaching for the butt plug and the lube. With sure strokes, she prepared the plug and pushed it in slowly, letting it open her up in a way her fingers couldn't.

“The lady likes to be fucked in that sweet ass, brother,” Killian murmured, Emma getting a glimpse of him stroking himself over her shoulder.

“Everything about her is sweet,” Liam countered. “Bloody hell.”

“You're  _dripping_ , sweetheart,” Killian said, finding her eyes. “Such a dirty girl, you are.”

Emma rolled on her back, sighing as the plug stretched her just a little bit more. She plucked at her nipples until they were puckered and aching, wishing it was their hands instead. “I needed to feel you,” she mumbled. “So much.” She reached blindly for her dildo, fingers curling around the realistic piece of hard silicone. It wasn't quite a big as either of them, but it would do.

“Do it,” Liam said roughly. “Show us how you fucked yourself, Emma.”

Emma slid the tip of the dildo through her folds, gathering moisture, but she was so aroused she needn't have bothered. It slid right in, all the way to the base. Emma moaned loudly, her back arching off the bed. It wasn't quite the same as when they fucked her like this, but it was close. She kept her stokes sharp and deep, finding her g-spot quickly.

“Oh fuck,” she hissed, hips bucking off the bed. “Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Her body exploded into a shower of sparks, her vision going white. Her body shivered, quivering with aftershocks as she managed to pull the dildo away. That was so much more intense then when she'd done it before, because  _they_  were watching her.

Killian had been right. She  _did_  like to be watched.

“Emma?”

“I'm okay,” she said weakly, still unable to raise her head. “Just give me a minute.”

“After that, love, you can have  _anything_  you wish,” Liam assured her.

Emma laughed breathlessly. “Anything?”

Killian appeared next to her with a glass of water. “Aye,  _anything_. You were a bloody vision.”

Her eyes flickered over his now naked body. He must have ditched his pants at some point, not that she was complaining. God, he was gorgeous. She accepted the water, pushing herself up. “You certainly seem to have enjoyed it,” she said, nodding at his  _very_  erect cock.

He didn't even blush. “It's not every day that an insanely beautiful woman pleasures herself in front of me, love.”

“Indeed,” Liam agreed. Emma turned her gaze toward him, involuntarily licking her lips. He was nude as well, cock bobbing over his stomach. He reached out and brushed some on her hair back, thumb caressing the apple of her cheek. “Fuck, you're beautiful.”

Emma turned her head to kiss his palm, then downed the rest of her water. Tendrils of desire began coiling in her gut again; how could it not with two gorgeous  _virile_  men in front of her? Emma had never  _craved_  sex like this before, as much as she liked the act itself. She could go long stretches without it, with just the occasional session with her toys. But with them it was  _different_  ; she felt  _different._  Like there was a part of herself that had been dormant until she met them. And it was just  _them_ ; she didn't dream about anyone else.

Emma scooted to the edge of the bed, butt plug still in place. It was small enough that it didn't give her much discomfort, cushioned as she was by the mattress. She took their hands and pulled them closer, Killian to her right, Liam to her left. She leaned in and kissed Liam's stomach, his hip, while her other hand curled loosely around Killian's cock. She stroked him lightly, delighting in his sigh of pleasure. Her head moved lower, tongue darting to lick. She licked and kissed Liam from root to tip, tongue lapping at the precum leaking from his slit.

“Holy shit,” Liam swore, his hand combing through her hair.

Emma hummed in agreement, then switched, her mouth sliding over Killian's cock eagerly. She'd wanted to do this forever, alternating sucking them, but had never gotten the chance, since they always made it about her, making  _her_  feel good. Killian cupped her cheek gently, moaning her name as she teased the sensitive spot just below the head. He whined when she switched, and she swatted at his thigh.

“Be good,” she admonished. “Or I'll fuck only Liam and make you watch.”

Killian looked at her in horror, realizing that she wasn't joking. He nodded firmly, eyes falling closed as she stroked him once more. Back and forth she went, sucking and stroking, relishing every moan, every hiss of her name. They were addicted as much to her as she was to them, caught up in a whirlwind of lust and desire and something...more.

Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer; her core soaked and aching. “Liam, get on the bed.” He did so and Emma pulled him into a bruising kiss, pressing herself against the hard planes of his body. “Anything I want, right?”

“Anything.”

“I want to ride your face and suck your cock while Killian fucks my ass.”

He only hesitated for a second. “As you wish, love.”

Emma smiled at him, thrilled that her fantasy hadn't been rejected. She kissed him again, tenderly this time, to show how much she appreciated it. Liam lay back, his feet dangling off her bed—it wasn't built for someone so tall—and she moved to straddle his face. Liam kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly making his way to her sopping heat.

Emma looked at Killian, who didn't even wait for her summons. He crawled into the bed, tenderly taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. “You are  _perfect_ ,” he said, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Emma moaned, Liam's tongue slipping through her slit.

“So fucking wet,” he mumbled. “So sweet.”

“Make her feel good, brother,” Killian said, his scruff scratching over the swell of her breast as he licked her. “I want to feel her come around my cock.” He sucked on her hardened peak, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine.

“Fuck!”

“Soon, lass. I'm going to fuck that tight arse  _very_  soon.”

“Christ,  _hurry_. I need you so much.” She was whimpering with need now, but she didn't care. They were the only ones who could ease this ache in her body, make her feel whole and wanted.

Killian released her, ducking for the lube and a condom, taking up position behind her. “Suck Liam's cock, darling. Let us fill you up.”

Emma hastily knotted her hair on top of her head, moaning as Liam continued to taste her. She rocked her hips against his mouth, hands braced on his chest, sparks zipping over her sweaty skin. Gradually, she bent down, taking Liam's cock in her hand, bring it to her lips. She started slow, trembling as Liam shuddered under her along with a muffled curse.

Killian fondled her ass, squeezing the cheeks, spreading them, toying with the plug. He eased it out of her, humming in approval. “Nice and wide for me,” he muttered. “Can't wait to feel you, love.” Emma heard the foil pack ripping, then more of the cold lube spread around her opening. Killian entered her slowly, hissing. Emma had to pull away to breathe, Killian's cock so much bigger than the plug. But it felt  _so_  good.

“Don't stop,” Killian said, rolling his hips. “Love watching you, lass.”

Emma returned to her task, careful not to take in too much, not wanting to choke. Liam sucked on her clit, making her moan around him. They moved with a fluidity that could only come from having spent so much time together, knowing each other's bodies very intimately. Killian muttered filthy things to her, breaking off in a curse when Liam slipped two fingers inside her cunt.

“Fuck, I can  _feel_  that,” he gasped. “Christ.”

“Can you always feel it?” Emma asked. She knew what it felt like for her when they were both in her, but she had no idea what it was like for them.

“Always,” Liam bit out, gasping. “Emma, love... _please_. So bloody close.”

Emma groaned, taking him back into her mouth and sucking him vigorously. She knew what he liked and used every trick she knew to get him there. He came with a muffled shout, his head still between her thighs. Emma sucked him dry, loving the salty taste of him.

They turned their attention back to her, Liam's fingers and Killian's cock fucking her, Emma clawing at the sheets. She came one final time, her screams of pleasure filling the air. Killian grabbed her hair, yanking it back as he took her faster, until he was there too, pulsing deep within her.

Killian had hardly slipped out before Emma collapsed, completely spent. Her body ached, sweat covered her skin. The bed dipped and rose; she heard the boys talking to each other quietly. She was too out of it to really listen; she knew they would take care of her. Liam cleaned her up while Killian fetched her some more water.

“Are we staying here tonight, lass?” Liam asked gently.

“Can you?” She'd become used to sharing the bed with them after sex, a dangerous prospect.

“Aye, we can.” He kissed her temple, helping her move back around to the head of the bed and crawl under the covers. Liam crawled in behind her, Killian following suit.

“Good night, love,” Killian murmured, tenderly kissing her lips. “Sleep well.”

Liam cupped her chin to kiss her too. “Good night, Emma.”

She smiled and buried her head in the pillow, surrounded by her boys. And slept very well indeed.

* * *

Emma entered the hotel room quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Liam had pretended to lose his key so that they could get her an extra one, just for this purpose. The days after their tryst in her bed had been busy, the brothers busy at meetings and traveling all over the city. Whatever they were working on, it was classified, so they couldn't talk about it, just apologize for not getting as much time with her as they liked.

She missed them.

It had taken her some time to admit that, even to herself. There were parts of the city she wanted to show them: take a walk through Central Park, go to the top of the Empire State Building. Dumb tourist things that she had never done because she didn't want to be the sad sack there alone.

Their time together was growing short, she could sense it. No one said anything, but she felt it in the way their touches lingered, their kisses a little fiercer.

How was she supposed to go back to her life after this? She'd gotten in far deeper than she should have and she had no one to blame but herself. She would swear off men completely. After.

She was better off alone anyway.

Emma took off her trenchcoat, revealing the lingerie she had on underneath. There were enough of her clothes lying around that she would be able to dress properly later. Platform heels, black stockings belted to lacy pair of red underwear that had half her ass hanging out. The red satin bustier clung to her skin, pushing up her breasts enticingly.

She stretched out on the bed, rolling onto her stomach, scrolling through her phone. She fired off a couple of texts; she just closed her last current open case, so it was just a few follow ups. She thought she'd surprise them and celebrate, hence the lingerie. Work done, she opened the phone app on her phone, intending to read until someone showed up.

She didn't have to wait long; Killian came through the door, looking frazzled. Emma rolled onto her side, a coy smile on her lips, hoping she could improve his mood. She could tell the instant he saw her, his jaw going slack, blue eyes popping.

“Emma?”

“Does another woman have a key to your room?”

He put down his briefcase. “Not to my knowledge, love.” Killian swallowed, still drinking her in, fingers fumbling on his jacket. “You look...stunning.”

Emma swung her legs over the bed, stalking over to him. “I hoped you'd like it.”

He smirked, seeming to recover a bit of the cockiness she loved. “Aye. Very much.” He took off his tie and loosened his collar. “May I?”

“Please.” She'd been itching for him to touch her since he came into the room. He started at her neck, fingers gently brushing, over her collar, skimming the swells of her breasts, down her stomach. She trembled every so slightly, his hungry gaze setting her blood on fire. “Where's Liam?”

“Detained, I'm afraid. Got stuck in a meeting that I did not have to attend. Should be here soon though.”

Emma bit her lip, thinking. There was another fantasy she had; this might be the perfect time to do it. If Killian was willing, that is. “Do you think we could...help him along?”

Killian grinned. “If he sees you dressed like this, he'd been here in a bloody heartbeat.”

Emma brought his hand back to her breast. “Doesn't mean we can't play in the meantime.”

“You are a wild one, love. I am yours to command.”

“Let me get my phone.” She kissed him briefly, then went for her phone, handing it back to Killian. “You know what I want, don't you?”

He nodded. “Smile for him, sweetheart.” Killian held up the camera, Emma posing in what she hoped was a seductive stance. She'd never done anything like this before either, but they encouraged her to push her boundaries. Emma took the phone back when he was finished, sighing as his large hands curved around her waist. He kissed and licked at her shoulder as she studied the picture, trying to think of a message to send with it.

Emma tapped out a message and attached the photo.

“You want him to catch us, don't you?” Killian mumbled into her skin, hands sliding over her body. “You want him to come through that door while I'm fucking your brains out.”

“Is that wrong?”

Killian turned her around gently. “We're all adults, love. Nothing we've done is wrong.” He kissed her lips sweetly. “It's very right.”

“Sometimes I wonder why you've put up with me,” she admitted, stroking his scruff.

“You are an amazing woman, Emma. Not just this,” he added, pulling lightly on the strap of her bustier. “But  _you._ Why do you think we came back?”

Could they be feeling the same things she was? Was this more than really great sex to them? She didn't want to examine that now. She just wanted to feel. “Kiss me, Killian.”

He did, hungrily, hands sliding under her ass and hauling her up against him. Emma locked her ankles around his waist, her phone still in her hand. He carried her to the bed, covering her body with his as he kissed his way down her neck, making her breathing hitch. The phone vibrated in her hand; she scanned the message.  _Bloody hell, woman._

“He liked the picture,” Emma breathed.

“You're gorgeous, love, of course he did.”

“Shall we send him another?”

Killian pulled down the top of her bustier with his teeth, revealing her aching nipples. “Show him what he's missing, sweetheart.” He licked at her, wrapping his lips around one of the pert buds. Emma groaned, back arching. She fumbled with the phone, getting the camera, trying to  _focus_  while Killian sent waves of desire through her. She managed to get the picture sent, flopping back down on the bed.

Killian stripped off his shirt, then covered her body again, kissing her senseless. His chest hair rubbed her nipples and she moaned into his mouth. Emma stroked the taut muscles of his back, feeling them flex under her fingertips. He was so strong—they both were—it called to something primal within her, the urge to take, to have, to give them her body without restraint.

“I love when you touch me,” she said breathlessly. “Oh my god.”

“Like this?” Killian grinned down at her, sliding his hands over her ribs, her stomach, her cleft. “Fuck, you're already wet. Such a wanton thing.”

“Only with you,” she said, rocking her hips up. “Both of you. Fuck.” The phone went off again and Emma rushed to answer it.  _Is he fucking you?_

_Not yet. Jealous?_

“Do you remember that first night, love?” Killian asked, loosening his pants, dropping them to the floor. “When I fingered you in the car?”

“Yes. You were gonna fuck me right then, weren't you?”

“Christ, I wanted to. I wanted you from the moment I saw you.” He reached for the hem of her panties, pulling them down and unhooking them from the stockings. “You weren't wearing any knickers, trying to bloody well kill me.”

“I went out looking to get laid,” she purred, spreading her legs for him. “Why waste the time?”

Killian stretched out beside her, his hand inching between her splayed thighs. “Did you get what you were looking for?”

Emma moaned again, arching into his touch. “Fuck yes. More. Please.”

Killian rubbed her clit in slow circles. “Such a greedy girl. Wanting two cocks to satisfy you, to make you come again and again.”

“Yes!” She got distracted by the phone, another message from Liam.  _Do you want him to fuck you, love?_

 _Yes. He feels so good inside me._  Sexting while actually having sex? Holy shit, why hadn't anyone told her how  _hot_  this was?

“Bloody hell, you are practically  _gushing_ , lass. What does he want?”

“He wants to know if I want you to fuck me.”

“Give me the bloody phone.” Emma handed him the phone, whining when he took his hands off her. “You better get up here, you wanker, before I  _ruin_  her for you. “ He hung up and handed Emma back the phone. “He loves to eat you, lass. Let's see if I can do better.” Killian knelt between her legs, his black hair sticking up. Emma jerked as he tasted her, lapping at her arousal like a drowning man.

“Oh my  _god_!” With trembling fingers, Emma snapped another picture, Killian's mouth on her dripping cunt. She sent it with only one word,  _Hurry._

Killian didn't let up, licking and sucking, her clit throbbing with need. He fucked her with his tongue, scruff scratching her thighs as her legs clamped around his head, hands in his hair. She came with a cry, panting and tingling all over.

Killian dug in the drawer for a condom, muttering about the bloody nuisance. Emma looked at her phone, still breathing heavy, hoping there was a message. There was.  _After he fucks you, I'm going to make you forget he even exists._

“Oh Christ.” What had she gotten herself into?

“Emma?”

“He's on his way.” Picturing the look on Liam's face when he saw Killian buried inside her... “Fuck. I need you in me, Killian. Please.”

Killian bent down to kiss her, his latex covered cock sliding effortlessly through her slit. Emma held on as he pushed in deeply, filling her completely, a deep groan rumbling in his chest. “Fuck, you feel bloody amazing. So tight.” He rocked into her, pushing one of her legs back. “Could fuck this tight little body forever.”

Emma mewled, incredibly turned on, getting wetter by the moment. “Fuck me. Please. Feels so good.”

Killian took her harder, hips jerking, pawing her breast. He turned them so Emma could see the door, could see Liam walk into the room, get caught in the act. Killian fucked her with abandon, hips pistoning, not holding back.

The door opened, Liam stepping through it hurriedly, his jacket and tie already gone. When he saw them, he stopped, taking in the scene, Emma half naked, getting fucked by his brother.

Killian slowed, rocking gently now, looking right at Liam. “She feels incredible, brother. She wanted this.”

Liam shrugged off his shirt, stalking over to them, a large bulge in his pants. “I didn't tell you to stop. Fuck her, brother. I want to watch her come.” He pulled off his belt, then unbuttoned his pants. They slid to the ground, Liam sighing as he palmed his length.

Emma didn't know where to look, at Killian taking her with such exquisite precision, so she felt every stroke, making her shudder, or at Liam, casually stroking his cock, a slightly bored look on his face. But Emma could see his eyes, the blue fire, the need to be in her, to  _feel_ her. She tried to do both; god, she  _needed_  them both, wanted to feel the extraordinary things they could do to her.

“Look at Killian, love,” Liam murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Watch him fuck you. You look so beautiful like this, lass.”

Emma's gaze flashed to Killian, his eyes nearly black, sweat beading his brow. She went lower, down to where they were joined, his thick cock glistening with her arousal with every thrust. She slipped her hand down, circling the base, and Killian groaned. “Fuck,” he cursed. He lowered his head, kissing her hard, his hips snapping faster. Emma hastily moved her fingers to her clit, rubbing furiously, her orgasm so, so close.

Killian's hips jerked hard as he went rigid above her, his shout muffled as he buried his head in her shoulder. Emma pinched her clit, giving her the last tiny bit she needed to suffuse her body in bliss. She held Killian close as she trembled, the remnants of her orgasm rushing through her. Killian managed to roll off her and Emma made a noise of protest. When she opened her eyes though, Liam was still there, staring down at her flushed body, licking his lips.

She shivered, wondering what he would do to her, wondering how much she could take. But Liam seemed to know, gently pulling her up into his arms, nuzzling her neck. Once she caught her breath, she kissed him, gentle and slow. She expected him to be rough with her, to use her body for his pleasure, but he didn't. Emma straddled his lap, the sweat cooling on her skin as she bit down on his earlobe, nipped at his pulse.

She knew Killian was still on the bed, watching them. She made it worth his while, dragging her sensitive flesh over Liam's cock, making him moan hoarsely. “Did you like the outfit?” she asked, peppering Liam's jawline with kisses.

“Fuck yes,” Liam growled, his hands sliding over the bustier. He unlaced it, slipping it off her body. “I like these most of all though.” His hands slid over her stockings and Emma sighed in pleasure. The ache between her legs was building again, she would be ready for him soon enough.

“Are you gonna fuck me wearing them?”

“I want to watch you ride me wearing them,” he murmured, playing with the ends of her hair. He ducked his head to her breast, abusing the unblemished one with his mouth. Emma threw her head back, a long moan tearing out of her throat.

“Bloody hell,” Killian whispered. Emma looked over at him; he was mesmerized, seeing Emma being touched by his brother. She held out her hand and he kissed it, wet open mouthed kisses to her palm.

Liam fumbled for the drawer, digging out a condom. He rolled it on, scooting Emma to hover over him. “He's going to watch us fuck,” Liam whispered harshly in her ear. “He's gonna watch as I make you come, is that what you want?”

“God, yes,” Emma bit out, “please, Liam.”

He eased her down onto him, her cunt sensitive and swollen, stretching around him. They were of a similar size, thick and just the right length. Emma sighed, her back arching. She rolled her hips, letting him sink just a little deeper, filling her to the brim. Liam held her hips as she rode him, fast then slow, drawing it out, not wanting the pleasure to end.

“Feels so bloody good, Emma,” he hissed, fingers tightening on her hips. “Tight and hot, so hot, love.”

Emma was lost in the sensations, made all the more erotic by Killian's steady gaze. “Spank her ass,” he said, his voice thick, unsteady. “Make those cheeks nice and pink.”

Emma mewled, crying out as Liam's hand stung her soft flesh. He did it again on the other, never hitting the same place twice, soothing her after every blow. Emma grabbed at his shoulders for purchase, her body on fire, Killian's quiet encouragement sending her into a frenzy. She sobbed out her orgasm, her breathe whooshing out of her lungs with the suddenness of it. Liam grunted and cursed, her walls clamping on his cock and milking him dry.

Emma slumped against Liam's chest, her heart pounding against her ribs, unable to catch her breath. Liam stroked her back, soothing her, her head buried in the crook of his neck. He smelled fantastic, a heady scent of sweat, sex and Liam. The bed rose then dipped again moments later, Killian gently lifting her off. Emma clung to him weakly, letting him lay her down on the bed. He peeled off her stockings and tenderly cleaned between her legs with a damp washcloth.

“Are you okay, love?” he asked, brushing damp hair away from her face.

“Hmmm, yeah. Sleepy though.” Being with them was intense; their more enthusiastic sessions wiping her out.

“Nap, sweetheart. We'll be here when you wake.”

Emma mumbled something that might have been a yes, not arguing as they tucked her in. She woke up about two hours later, refreshed, finding the boys not in the bed with her, but sitting at the small table, talking quietly. She leaned over the bed and found Liam's uniform shirt, slipping on and buttoning it up. She padded over to them, wondering what was up.

“Emma,” Liam said, nodding in her direction. “I know you're not overly fond of hotel food, but we ordered you some dinner. Should be here any time.”

She smiled. “Thanks. What's up?” They looked a bit pensive and sad? Something was going on.

“Perhaps you should sit.” Emma pulled up a chair and waited expectantly, glancing between them.

“Our work here is almost finished, love. We're going back to England in two days,” Killian said sadly.

“Oh.” She knew this moment was coming, but that didn't help the ache she felt in her chest.  _Keep it together, Emma._

Liam rested his hand on her knee. “I know we've gotten quite...close during our time together...”

“But it's over,” she finished for him. “No, I get it. I went into this with my eyes open. I'm not some clingy teenager, you know.”

Killian tipped her chin back to him. “No, I don't think you do, lass. I know this is an  _insane_  thing to ask, but we've talked about it and we're not overly fond of the idea of giving you up.”

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you saying?”

“What my brother is  _trying_  to say, is that we'd like you to come with us. To England.”

Emma was even more confused, convinced she'd heard him wrong. “You want  _me_  to go to England? Why?”

“Our relationship is...a might unconventional, I'll grant you,” Killian said, sounding a bit more hopeful than he did before. “But we really like you, Emma. And the idea of not seeing you again...is frankly, intolerable.”

Emma got up, needing some  _space_  . What they were asking  _was_  insane. They wanted her to just pack up and go to England? What about her life? Her apartment, her _job._  What would she even do there?  _Besides have more life changing sex with two guys who actually wanted her._

“Emma?” Liam's soft voice got her attention. She stopped pacing and looked at him. “You don't have to decide right now. We just wanted you to know that...well, that we  _like_  you. A lot. And we'd like to see where this goes.”

Leave it to Liam to try and make her packing up for England after two weeks of really great sex sound  _reasonable._

But it was more than the sex and she knew it. Emma hadn't had a real relationship in years, too broken by some bastard to try again. Her past was why she did what she did, catching scumbag bailjumpers to make them pay. To get some justice where she had gotten none.

Liam and Killian were different, kind, honorable, sweet. Their attractiveness may have been what started this, but it had morphed into more as she got to know them. She looked between them, these two men who had come to  _mean_  something to her in the brief time she'd known them.

“Okay,” she said tentatively. “For a little while. To, you know, see how it goes.” It could all blow up in her face, but at least then she'd  _know._ And not be left hanging with the uncertainty like she was before.

“Truly?” Killian said, a smile breaking out on his face.

Emma nodded. “Yeah. I guess, I, uh, really like you guys too.” Killian whooped, picking her up bodily and kissing her soundly. Emma was giggling when he put her down, only for Liam to do the same, spinning her for good measure.

“You won't regret this, Emma,” he swore, kissing her forehead. “I promise.”

“Me too,” Killian agreed, holding her hand.

Emma didn't know what would happen, but she did know that her life would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

She stepped off boarding ramp and headed for the baggage claim. At least, she hoped she was headed in the right direction. She'd never been to Heathrow before.

Emma swung her carry on bag a little higher on her shoulder trying to calm her nerves. There was nothing to be nervous about. Nothing. People did things like this every day, hopped on international flights to visit...friends.

She cleared her throat, cringing inwardly at the inadequacy of that word. Killian and Liam weren't her friends. Well, they were, but they were so much more than that. She was scared to death to put a label to what they were, so she didn't try. It was easier that way.

So why the hell was her hand shaking?

She closed the trembling digits into fist, forcing herself to calm down. She was there to see how things went. That was all. To see if whatever was going on with them was simple attraction and lust or...more. There was no commitment; she could go home any time she wanted.

The truth was she missed them. It had taken her more than a month to get her life squared away before she could even make the trip. She had to close or pass on all her open cases. She had to sublet her apartment. Put her things into storage. She didn't have any friends to say goodbye to, but she had to admit that she stalled a few extra days, working up her courage. She wasn't a coward, but this was huge step. Hearing them profess to have some feelings for her was one thing; actually acting on them and trying to be in a full fledged  _relationship_  was something else. Telling herself this was only a visit—only temporary—was the only thing that actually got her on the plane.

Emma Swan was a master at denial. She had a degree and everything.

But from the beginning, she hadn't been able to deny herself when it came to them. Physically, at least. The attraction she felt was powerful; it made  _her_  feel powerful in a way she never had before. She'd been hurt so badly and at such a young age; she felt she had very good reasons for keeping herself aloof, alone. Alone meant you couldn't get hurt. You were  _safe._

The hell of it was though...she felt safe with them. It had taken a good hard look in the mirror after they'd left for her to finally admit that to herself. She'd forgotten what it was to  _feel_. But they left and she felt it. Even though it wasn't like the uncertainty of the last time—they talked nearly every day, she had the phone bill to attest to it—not having them around, making her laugh, massaging her shoulders, her feet, snarking at some dumb reality TV show, rattled her. She knew even before that she'd gotten in way too deep, but the damage was done.

But was this really what she wanted? Could this even  _work?_  Liam had called their tentative relationship unconventional and he wasn't wrong. A one night stand, a brief intense fling...that was one thing. What if they decided they didn't want her and her baggage? Or worse, what if they made her  _choose?_  She wasn't sure she could. She really didn't want to and  _that_  scared the shit out of her. Was she that greedy to want them both to herself? They professed not to mind—seemed to get off on it, in fact—but who was wired like that? And  _brothers_? In what universe did that even make sense?

Emma had no point of reference. In her world, threesomes were a dirty secret. People engaged in them for the thrill, to chase the forbidden. Relationships were one on one, no third parties need apply. That led to cheating and badness. But if wasn't cheating if everyone was consenting. Right? The rare time she had sex with just one of them, she made sure to return the favor (usually with the other brother's hungry stare on her). They just wanted to bring her pleasure, watch her fall apart under their touch. Everything was on her terms, even when she willingly gave them free reign over her body, to do with as they liked. Her needs always came first and they never pushed.

Even when they'd asked her to come to England. It was a simple, heartfelt request, to do with as she would. It was a testament to how deep under her skin they were that she agreed with very little persuasion required.

She only got turned around once on her way to the baggage claim. There she picked up her oversized suitcase—she wasn't sure how long her visit would be, so she probably overpacked—struggling to get it on its wheels. Task accomplished, she headed for the arrivals gate, eyes looking around for a glimpse of dark hair.

They were supposed to meet her there. God, she hoped they didn't have one of those lame signs.

There were so many people; she didn't know where to look. Liam would probably be easier to spot with his thick brown curls; not many men were fond of curly hair. She loved it, spending a lot of time running her fingers through it when he laid his head in her lap. She liked the purring sound he made. Killian, on the other hand, was obsessed with  _her_  hair, combing his fingers through it, twisting it in his large hands. They sometimes found themselves like that, Emma leaning back against Killian's chest, him toying with her hair, lightly kissing her neck as Liam stretched out, his head in her lap. It was nice. Soothing. And she'd gotten way to fond of it.

“Emma!”

“Over here!”

She turned, catching sight of them—without a sign thankfully—waving her over. They were off duty, dressed casually. Killian in jeans and a flannel shirt with leather jacket, Liam in a polo shirt and slacks, his navy jacket over his arm. She smiled at the sight of them, the familiar thrum coursing through her veins. They looked very happy to see her, huge grins on their handsome faces.

Emma walked over, dragging her cumbersome suitcase behind her. “Hey,” she greeted them, trying not to seem  _too_  eager.

“You are a sight for sore eyes, love,” Killian said, moving to relieve her of her carry on bag. “We thought you would never get here.”

She smiled, averting her eyes a little. Even now, she still felt a bit shy about this. The stakes were so much higher now. And she was on  _their_  turf. “Me too.” She wasn't sure what she should do. Hug them? Kisses? Where? The cheek? The lips? She wanted to kiss them, but they were still in public and they hadn't really discussed boundaries. They were in the navy, surely appearances mattered. Being tourists in New York was one thing. Emma had no friends, no one to judge her. They had careers, important ones. She didn't want to ruin anything for them.

Liam seemed to sense her unease, pulling her into a hug. While he buried his head in her neck, his lips brushed the skin, making her sigh. It felt good to be held. “It's very good to see you, Emma,” he rumbled as he let her go.

Her smile got wider, the tension easing a little. She turned to Killian, hugging him too, unable to resist pecking the corner of his lips. He squeezed her waist, nuzzling the spot under her ear that made her shudder. “We missed you, lass.”

“I'm here now.”

“Aye.” Liam took her suitcase, nodding toward the door. “We hired a cab to take us home, if that's okay,” he continued. Emma took Killian's proffered arm, walking alongside. “You must be tired.”

“It was a long flight,” she admitted. But she didn't feel that tired yet. Mostly, she just felt excited to be in their presence again. “I might turn in early...you know,  _later_.” A month without them was quite long enough in her opinion.

They found the cab pretty easily; the boys loaded her things in the back before joining her in the back seat. It was her first time in one of the famous London cabs; it made her trip feel a bit more real. Liam gave the driver an address and they pulled out into traffic.

“So where is home?” she asked casually. This was another thing they hadn't really spoken about, the living arrangements while she was here. Much to her chagrin, she'd selfishly gotten used to sleeping with both of them in the same bed; she didn't know if that would be possible here.

“A townhouse in Paddington,” he said. “A bit pricey, but with our combined salaries, we made it work.”

“Combined? So you've been sharing it?”

“Having a brother is easier than finding a flatmate,” Killian reminded her. He was toying with her fingers, warmth spreading up her arm.

“Oh. Right.” That still didn't really answer her question. Which, admittedly, she hadn't  _asked_. She was all too aware of the cab driver less than two feet away.

“We cleaned out the spare room for you,” Liam continued. Emma felt her heart sink. “In case you want your own space. The closet there would be yours.”

“Oh.” How did she articulate that she wanted the closeness they'd had in New York? Without sounding pathetic and needy. Had she read this all wrong?

“It has a bed, but we hope you won't have much reason to use it,” Killian said softly, a sly grin on his lips.

“So where would I be sleeping?” she whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the traffic.

“With us,” Liam said. “In my room.” His fingers pressed against her jean clad knee, sliding up along the inseam. “If you wish.”

She swallowed. “Is it big enough?”

“It is now,” he said. “We want you to be comfortable, Emma.”

Did that mean what she thought it meant? Had they gotten a new bed just to please her? “You didn't need to do that,” she said hurriedly.

“Nonsense. The old one was creaky anyway.”

She laughed. “Creaky?”

“Much more likely to wake the neighbors with certain...activities.”

She flushed. “That might happen anyway. Is your place soundproof?”

“Soundproof? Are you planning on  _screaming_ , Emma?” Liam asked, leaning in next to her ear.

“I certainly hope so,” she shot back. Beside her, Killian growled low in his throat, fingers tightening in hers. She nudged him with her shoulder, drawing his eye. “I think I might be screaming a  _lot_ , don't you?”

He sucked in a breath, licking his lips. “Bloody minx.”

Well, that part of their relationship seemed to be intact. Her heart was beating fast, she was a touch short of breath. Just teasing each other about the things they could do once they got home was intoxicating. God, she really wanted to kiss each of them right now. Feel their lips on hers, hot and demanding.

They didn't keep their hands to themselves either. Liam's hand slipped under her sweater, teasing the smooth skin of her back. Killian put her hand firmly on his thigh while his stole between her legs, pressing the seam of her jeans into her core. She had to bite her lip to keep from gasping, stunned they were this brazen in a public cab. She worked to keep her face as impassive as possible, not wanting the driver to suspect just how much their touch was arousing her.

Liam found the spot on her hip that made her moan; her eyes drifted closed. She took deep steady breaths, feeling the ache build at the apex of her thighs.

“Cold, love?” Killian asked softly.

No, she was  _hot_ , burning up under her sweater and coat, but she had a feeling that wasn't why he was asking. “A little,” she said, wondering what he had in mind.

“Let's fix that,” Liam murmured. He let go of her and reached behind for a blanket. Must have been something the driver kept there for chilly nights; she hadn't even noticed it. He spread it over their laps, screening their hands from view. Emma's eyes went wide for a moment, catching on to their plan.

They were utterly wicked for doing this to her, but god help her, she didn't want them to stop. Killian's fingers pressed deeper; she was wet now, she could feel it soaking her panties. Deftly, Liam flicked open her jeans and Emma scooted down the seat, bringing one leg up to rest on each of theirs. Her breathing was shallow; she knew she had to be flushed. It was all she could do not to moan when someone's hand—she couldn't tell which—slid inside her jeans, finger skimming the damp cloth. She stared straight ahead, one hand digging into Killian's thigh as her panties were pushed aside and fingers touched her aching flesh. Her jeans didn't allow for much room to maneuver but those same fingers thrust into her; she had to cough to stifle a moan. Emma closed her eyes, unable to keep her composure any other way. Another set of fingers circled her clit and she keened, teeth digging into her lip. Her hips rocked under the blanket, chasing release, her eyes watering behind her lids. They were in a back of a cab for fuck's sake.

When her orgasm came it stole her breath, heady pleasure spiking her blood. Her body stiffened as they drew it out, remembering how to manipulate her body. She slumped back into the seat, still stunned, eyes still closed. She had to bite back a whimper of complaint when they pulled away, knowing this wasn't the time or place.

When she finally opened her eyes, both brother were looking straight ahead, appearing to be pleased with themselves. “Better, love?” Liam asked.

Emma cleared her throat. “Yeah. Thanks for the blanket.” She reached under it to refasten her pants, mildly frustrated that she couldn't return the favor. At least not yet.

They arrived at the townhouse not long after; Emma didn't miss Killian's smug grin as they exited the cab. “Proud of yourself, sailor?” she asked, slamming the door shut.

“Of course.” He helped Liam pull her suitcase out of the back of the cab, tapping the window when they were finished. The cab honked after Liam paid him, then drove away. “Been waiting a long time to do that.”

“Oh.” They did tend to be handsy when they traveled together. It had never gone that far before. Maybe they had missed her as much as she missed them. Instead of lingering on that thought, Emma looked up at the townhouse. It was brick, nestled in the middle of the block. It looked more modern than she expected; although truthfully, she didn't know  _what_  to expect. She'd never left the country before.

Liam caught her hand. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” They led her inside, the narrow entryway opened into a large foyer. They dropped her bags and removed coats; Emma sighed, thankful to be rid of the heavy coat. It was November; it already felt a bit like winter outside. Idly, she wondered if she'd still be here at Christmas?

Emma followed their lead, shucking her boots. She lined them up next to their shoes; it almost looked like they belonged there. She shook that thought away; she'd just arrived for Christ's sake.  _Slow down, Emma._

“Care for the tour?”

“Sure.” Now that they were alone, she wondered why they were being so formal. She'd been expecting them to pounce on her as soon as they were alone and was mildly disappointed they didn't. But she was the guest, she could follow their lead.

Liam led them through the downstairs, showing her the living room, the office, the kitchen. It was clean and quaint, not exactly what she expected for two bachelors. The furniture looked comfortable and plush; she could already imagine them sitting together on the couch, enjoying whatever was on TV. That  _was_  what she expected; it had to be sixty inches at least. She knew Killian was an avid soccer fan; she wasn't much into sports, but she was open to new things. Clearly, or she wouldn't even be here in the first place.

“We'll go shopping for anything you like,” Killian was saying. “Pantry's a bit bare at the moment.”

“Oh, I'm not much of a cook. Like at  _all_ ,” she replied hurriedly. “And I'll try just about anything once.”

“Lots of take out in that flat of yours?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. I was a regular at the Chinese place.”

“That pizzeria was near your place, wasn't it?” Killian asked.

“How did you know?”

“I noticed when we spent the night,” he said, fingers skimming her arm. “I thought the neighborhood looked familiar.”

“Yeah, maybe I wasn't so stealthy on that one.”

“No shame in being cautious, love.”

She laughed. “I'm not being very cautious now, am I? Running off to England to be with two guys I hardly know.”

Killian kissed her temple. “On the contrary. I think you've gotten to know us fairly well.”

“We want you to feel at home here, Emma,” Liam added. “No secrets, okay?”

It was almost as if he were reading her thoughts. Which was impossible. She hadn't said anything about her past. Ever. Her romantic past anyway. Her job? Sure. She didn't have much in the way of a romantic past; just one serious relationship when she'd been way too young to know better. One that had left her broken in more ways than one.

She looked from one to the other, nodding. “Okay, no secrets.”

They smiled at her, pulling her toward the dining room. A beautiful cherry table lay in the middle with five chairs. She ran her fingers over the wood, leaning in to inhale the scent of the roses in the center. “For me?” she asked.

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lass,” Liam said simply.

Her lips quirked up, sniffing the flowers again. “They're lovely. Thank you.” She walked around the room, pausing to peer out the window. She pulled back the curtain enough to see the street; the dining room faced the front of the house. She wasn't really interested in the view though. She was sure it was perfectly nice, but she wanted to taste their lips, feel their hands on her skin.

She was drawn from her thoughts by a hand at her back. “Emma?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to see the rest?”

She swallowed. “In a bit.” She let go of the curtain and turned, Killian was behind her. “First I want this.” She pulled him down, finally,  _finally_  pressing her lips to his. He was caught off guard for only a moment, then he was kissing her back, tongue slipping into her mouth.

“Bloody hell,” Liam murmured. He was closer than Emma expected, maneuvering behind her. She broke from Killian with a gasp, turning her head, searching for Liam. He anticipated her, slanting his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. Killian knelt in front of her, his hands sliding up under her shirt.

“I'm sure the house is fine,” she breathed, nose brushing Liam's. “I just need you.”

“Aye.” He kissed her again, then moved to her throat, sucking on the spot that made her shiver.

“Do you want us here, love?” Killian asked, kissing her stomach.

“Yes,” she said, already imagining herself spread over the gorgeous table. “I want us together. Now.”

Liam helped Killian get her sweater over her head, exposing her black lace bra. She'd bought this set on a whim, suddenly much more interested in lingerie than she ever had been before. After the way they reacted to her last attempt, she thought they'd appreciate it. Liam brushed her hair aside, lips sliding along her collar. His teeth caught the strap and pulled it down, uncovering a breast. Killian's hand was there instantly, kneading the heavy mound, plucking her nipple until she was gasping.

Emma fumbled with Killian's buttons, trying in vain to get the flannel  _off._  “Why do you wear so many clothes?” she complained.

“Why are you in such a hurry, lass?”

“A month is too long.”

“A few  _days_  is too long, love,” Liam said, shucking off his own shirt. She felt him pressed against her back, skin to skin, as she worked on stripping his brother. He bit down on the joint of her shoulder, making her shiver. “Missed you so much.”

Emma moaned, his hands getting her bra off and fondling her breasts. She could feel his cock digging into her ass and she wished she'd worn a skirt instead. Then he could just take her. She got Killian's shirt off, his mouth hungry on hers, each other fumbling with their pants. Emma was quicker, her hand around him, warm and thick. He was as velvety soft as she remembered, her thumb teasing the vein that ran along the side.

“Fuck, love,” Killian gasped, his hips driving into her hand.

“You let us touch you in the cab,” Liam whispered in her ear, pinching her nipples. “So hot.”

Emma nodded frantically, shoving Killian's pants over his hips. “I wanted more,” she admitted, starting to truly wonder if there was  _anything_  she wouldn't let them have.

“You have us,” Killian said, fingers teasing her bare mound again. “We're right here, love.”

“Hold her,” Liam said, dropping to his knees. Emma jerked as he squeezed her ass, quickly stripping off her remaining clothes. Her nipples hardened further in the cool room, despite the fact that she was burning up. She threw her head back, Killian's mouth on her throat. She kept stroking him, keening when she felt Liam's mouth on her.

“Shit,” she cursed, spreading her legs wider.

Liam lapped at her, tongue licking the length of her slit, tasting her. Her legs were already starting to tremble; Killian held her tighter, whispering dirty things into her ear, all the places they imagined having her in this place. His words went straight to her clit; it throbbed painfully. She wanted everything, everywhere, to brand themselves all over this house.

A second orgasm rocked her, she cried out, Liam's scruff scratching her skin as he licked her clean. She leaned heavily on Killian, his hand smoothing through her hair. Liam kissed his way up her spine, murmuring how incredible she was. Standing behind her again, he turned her head, kissing her, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

“Care to christen the table, brother?” Killian asked, his hands stroking Emma's stomach. He was gentle, but she felt the tension in his body, his need for her. “Emma?”

“Oh yes,” she breathed, turning back to Killian and kissing him.

There was some scuffling of chairs, then they lifted her onto the table, the wood cool on her flushed skin. Emma lay sprawled on her back, blinking at the bright light. Her chest heaved, waiting for them, curious as to how they would have her. She just needed to feel them, hear their sounds of pleasure as they fucked her.

Liam furiously tore at his belt, cursing. Killian turned his attention back to her, hands tracing her curves. He came to stand by her head, fingers brushing her lips. She kissed his palm, his fingertips, sucking greedily on a digit.

“Oh, you like to  _suck_ , don't you, lass?” Killian asked, chuckling. Emma moaned around his finger, rubbing her thighs together. She ached to have them in her again, any way she could. She scooted over the table, her head leaning over the edge in invitation. His cock was right at her eye level, hard and weeping, begging for her mouth.

“Please,” she said, no longer afraid to ask for what she wanted.

Killian cursed, guiding his cock to her mouth. She opened for him, moaning in pleasure as he slipped past her lips. The angle was different than she was used to, but she soon adapted, her hands reaching for his hips, guiding him with slow even strokes, her tongue teasing his engorged flesh.

“Bloody hell,” he hissed. “Such a hot mouth, love.”

Liam's hands skimmed along her legs, spreading her. He blew cool air over her damp flesh, making her shiver and whimper around Killian's cock. “She's fucking  _soaked_  again,” he told Killian. “Fuck, I missed how hot she is.”

Killian growled. “Quit talking, you bloody ponce, and just  _fuck_  her. Before I do it for you.”

It wasn't often they fought over who got to fuck her, but damn it turned her on when they did. Another wave of heat settled at the apex of her thighs and she squirmed. Liam only paused long enough to roll on the condom, then he was there, pressing inside her deeply, just the way she liked. She moaned, Killian's cock still her mouth. Liam kept her spread so they could see him disappearing inside her body, cock dragging along her walls.

She released Killian long enough to suck in some air. “Don't stop,” she pleaded, “feels so good.” Liam thrust a little harder, and she bit her lip. “Fuck, just like that.” She turned her head back, bringing Killian back to her mouth; he leaned over her, hips thrusting, taking charge and fucking her mouth. She missed this, being filled, the three of them finding pleasure together. It was an addiction, one she craved.

Liam started flicking her clit with his thumb, making her hips jerk. “That's it, love,” he coaxed, sighing at how tight she was. “Squeeze me, lass.” He moved faster, harder; she could hardly breathe, Killian's cock brushing the back of her throat. Emma tumbled over the edge, hands banging on the wood, her scream caught in her throat. Killian fell next, grunting her name as he spilled himself down her throat. He pulled back just in time for Liam's hoarse shout; Emma could finally breathe, Liam riding her until he was spent.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Killian breathed, collapsing in one of the discarded chairs. Liam copied him, leaving Emma panting on the table top. Her chest hurt from trying to breathe, but her skin still tingled from the intensity of her high.

She must have dozed off at some point; the next thing she knew she was lying in a large comfortable bed. She groaned in the semi darkness, trying to figure out exactly where she was.

“Ah, the princess awakes,” Killian said quietly, smiling at her.

“How long was I out?”

“A fair bit,” he replied. “Feel better?”

Emma stretched, working out some of the kinks in her muscles. “Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Liam said, handing her some water. “After that long flight, you deserved some sleep.”

“A long flight and some really great sex,” she corrected, winking at him.

Liam scratched behind his ear, the same nervous tick as his brother. “Indeed.”

“Hungry, love?” Killian asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “It's early still.”

“That would be great actually.” She hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning...however long ago that was. Crossing all those timezones had her internal clock out of whack.

“Thai or Indian?”

“I get a choice?”

“Of course.”

“Hmm, Thai, I think. I don't think I should have curry in my discombobulated state.”

“Excellent choice.” He kissed her hand, then went to call in their order.

Liam handed her a button down shirt; judging by the wide shoulders, it was his. She slipped it on, still naked under the covers. “We took the liberty of bringing your things upstairs.”

“Thanks,” she replied, sipping on her water. “I think I'll leave unpacking for tomorrow.”

“So we haven't frightened you off yet?”

“I'm still here, right?”

“Indeed you are.” He leaned in and kissed her, humming against her lips. “We're very happy to have you here, Emma.”

Someone actually being  _happy_  with her presence? That was new. It felt nice. Being wanted. “I'm glad I came.”

“What's going on?” Killian asked, stepping back into the room and taking a seat on her other side.

“I was just letting Emma know we brought her things upstairs.”

“Aye, the was quite a suitcase you brought, love.”

Emma shrugged, hiding behind sipping her water. “I wasn't sure how long I was staying.”

“Chilly in New York?”

“Yeah. Not much better here though. Are winters cold?”

“They can be,” Liam said.

“But you've got us to keep you warm and toasty,” Killian finished.

“That so?” She grinned at them. “I think I might be a bit chilly right now.”

“Then perhaps we should do something about that,” Killian said. Emma drew him in for a kiss, warm tingles shooting all the way to her toes. She loved kissing him. When they broke for air, she turned her head, Liam's eyes dark just before she kissed him too, his lips soft. It was a heady feeling, trading kisses; they kissed so differently. Slow, languid Liam kisses and fiery, intense Killian kisses, both making her heart threaten to stutter right out of her chest.

They were unbuttoning her borrowed shirt when the bell rang. Killian growled, annoyed. “That'll be dinner,” he complained.

“Best get it then,” Liam said. His eyes were glassy, nearly black.

“Buggering hell.”

Emma flopped back onto the pillows, breathing heavily, mildly annoyed to have been interrupted. Which was stupid because no one was going anywhere, they could easily pick up after. And probably would. They'd been apart for a while, but their desire was a strong as ever.

“We should eat,” she said, making no move to actually get up.

“Aye,” Liam replied.

“We're coming back to bed right after though.”

“Definitely.”

The Thai food was good; they sat around the kitchen island eating and laughing. Emma focused on just being around them again, not letting her issues get to her. She liked them, liked the time they spent together. She didn't quite understand what that meant in the grand scheme of things, but for once, she wasn't going to fight it.

* * *

She shouldn't have been surprised how easily they fell into things again. The sex had always been good—fantastic—whether it was lazy early morning sex or rough needy 'I had a bad day and I  _need_  you' sex. They seemed to have a sixth sense for what they needed. She'd never been with anyone who understood her so well.

Of course, that was her fault. She'd never stayed with anyone more than one night. Until them.

Some days she'd sleep in after they went into work. They didn't have sex every day, but often enough that she needed to rest. On those days, she padded around their house, examining little pieces of their life, getting to know them better, sometimes curling up with a book. She took to heart their promise of no secrets. She hadn't shared many of her own yet, but she was getting better.

Other days, Emma got up along side them and had breakfast. She'd kiss them goodbye and go out, exploring the city. They saved the touristy things like the Tower (she was excited about that trip) for when they could do them together, but Emma just liked walking around. London was an old, vibrant city. It was different from New York and yet similar. She'd traveled quite a bit in her thirty years, from truly wretched foster homes to Boston, Portland, Tallahassee. She wound up in New York almost by accident; at a little over three years, it was the longest she'd stayed anywhere.

It was the beginning of December before she knew it; Christmas decorations littered the store fronts. Would she still be here in three weeks? Should she buy them gifts? Was that something people in their situation did? What  _was_  their situation? For all their time together, there were no labels for what they were. She heard Liam talking on the phone one day a little over a week ago; he declined some sort of invitation, begging off because a friend was in town. She was the only one she knew about, so it wasn't hard for her to figure out. She hadn't met any of their friends, even though she assumed they each had some. They weren't like her, avoiding emotional entanglements like the plague.

Emma hadn't known what to make of it, so she hadn't said anything.

Shaking her head, she moved on to the next shop. She found a dress that she liked, low cut, short flirty skirt. It was a deep blue, three quarter sleeves. On a whim she bought it, figuring it didn't hurt to splurge. She had some decent savings, learning the hard way to be frugal with her income. But work would become an issue the longer she stayed.  _If_  she stayed. She was still half convinced they'd get tired of her and send her home. Not that she knew what that felt like. Not at all.

Killian was there when she got home, lounging on the couch, his tie gone and shirt partially unbuttoned. Emma smiled at the sight of him, remembering the way he gave her ass a swat as he left that morning. She laid the garment bag over the back of the couch and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Hey.”

“Evening, lass.”

“Good day?” She wasn't the girlfriend type, making small talk, but she liked listening to him talk.

“Boring. Much better now that you're here.”

“Where's Liam?”

“He'll be along shortly. Said he had something to pick up first.”

“Oh, okay.” Emma kicked off her shoes, coming around to sit next to him. Killian's arm was around her immediately, a kiss pressed to her temple. She was getting really fond of those unconscious affectionate gestures, which was dangerous.

“What's in the bag?”

Emma shrugged. “I bought a new dress.”

“Did you now? Might we see this dress?”

“What, you want me to model it for you?”

“Model what?” came Liam's voice from the hall. The door slammed behind him, a rush of cold air entering the house. Emma shivered, Killian rubbed her arm. Another minute and Liam was there, bending down to kiss Emma's lips. “Are you modeling something, love?”

“I bought a dress. It's no big deal.” She brought a lot of her dresses from home, not that she had many. Mostly she used them for the tried and true fake date. Usually a winner in her line of work.

“Perhaps we should give you a reason to wear it,” Liam murmured.

“Such as?”

“Well, I may have secured us a box for that play you were talking about.”

 _Holy shit._  That show had been sold out for weeks; it was so popular (mostly due to the actor who was in it) that she heard about it in the States. She liked the theater; no one looked at her sadly if she were there alone.

“How?”

“A friend of a friend.”

Emma jumped up and hugged Liam tight. “You didn't have to go to all that trouble, but thank you.”

“Seeing that smile on your face is reward enough.”

Killian stood too. “So we're off then?”

“We have some time,” Liam said. “I thought we could go out for dinner.”

Emma shrank back, biting her lip.

“Do you not want to go out, love?” Killian asked, his hand at her back.

“We've never been out before,” she blurted.

“Of course we have.”

“Not here.” She hadn't minded, enjoying their undivided attention. She soaked it up like a god damn sponge, selfish and greedy.

Each brother took one of her hands in theirs. She locked eyes with each of them, their steady blue gazes calming her. “Nothing has changed,” Liam said gently. “We want to be with you, Emma. If you're worried about what people think...”

“I'm not.” She didn't know anyone there; she didn't care about people judging  _her._ They had so much more to lose than she did.

“You're worried about us,” Killian said, squeezing her hand. “We knew what we were getting into. Our private life is our own, Emma. We've given this a fair amount of thought.”

“But you still barely know me.”

“I don't have to 'know' you to see how extraordinary you are, love. I knew it the moment I saw you. The fact that no one has seen fit to show you is a crime.”

“I tend to avoid people,” she admitted.

“I guess that makes us special then,” Liam said, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

It did, didn't it? “Yeah.” She smiled at them, her heart slowing back to normal. “So are we going out or what?”

They grinned, each taking a turn in kissing her. She let them go, grabbing her garment bag and heading for the spare bedroom. She didn't want them to see her before she was ready. And if they tried showering together, they'd never leave the house. Emma prepared carefully, toweling off her damp skin, the scent of her citrus body wash filling the room. She picked out a strapless bra with matching panties, blue like her dress.

The dress fit her perfectly, her bra accentuating her chest, knowing that drove them crazy. The hem of the skirt swished just above her knee, perfect for a night on the town. She arranged her hair in loose curls down her back, going easy on the makeup. She most likely wouldn't have a chance to wash it off until morning. If the evening went the way she hoped.

They were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, dressed smartly in regular suits, their uniforms forgotten. She couldn't help the way her breathing hitched; the suits didn't exactly hide anything, contoured to their lean muscled bodies.

“Gorgeous,” Killian said.

“Stunning,” Liam added.

“Thanks,” she replied when she got to the bottom. “You guys look nice too.”

“Care to give us a twirl?” Killian teased.

Emma rolled her eyes but complied, spinning on the spot. “Happy?”

“Very.”

“Come, there's a cab waiting for us,” Liam said. Killian helped Emma with her wrap—it was pretty chilly out—then they followed his older brother. There was no funny business in the cab this time, as Emma held both their hands tightly in hers. She saw the cabbie give them a quizzical look but she ignored it. She was going to enjoy this, no matter what anyone thought.

They had dinner down the street from the theater. It was one of those places that didn't put the prices on the menus; Emma didn't want to know how much it cost. They chatted and flirted, drank good wine. It was easier than she thought, just being themselves out in public. Sure, there were a couple odd stares, but neither of her boys paid them the slightest bit of attention. At one point, Killian's hand slid up her skirt while she played footsie with Liam and Emma found herself laughing.

This was  _fun._ She felt happy and carefree in a way she hadn't...well, ever.

“Something funny, love?”

She took a sip of her wine to calm herself. “Not exactly. Just enjoying myself.”

“Oh, I think you'll enjoy yourself much more later on.”

“You think?”

Liam dropped his voice. “Aye, as we strip that lovely dress from your body.”

“Are you planning on seducing me?”

“Oh yes.” Liam's blue eyes burned into her, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Emma shivered.

“Liam,” Killian growled softly. Clearly, Emma wasn't the only one imagining them together later.

She shoved that thought aside, it did no good to dwell on it. They finished their dinner and walked down to the theater, Emma holding Killian's hand, her other arm linked through Liam's. An usher guided them to the box; it had a great view, but Emma also noticed just how secluded it was. Once the lights went down, no one would be able to see them.

“I know that look,” Killian muttered, hanging her wrap and his suit jacket on a peg.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She leaned in and kissed him soundly, hoping to distract him. Liam came up behind her, arms around her waist.

“Hmm, this is better.”

She leaned back against his chest, enjoying their proximity and warmth. Killian kissed her again, slowly, his hands cradling her face. She chased his lips when he pulled away; they were in a shadowy corner, surely she could spend some time making out with her boys.

Liam's mouth was on hers when the lights dimmed to indicate the start of the show. Reluctantly, they disentangled themselves and moved to their seats. Emma managed to ignore their— _them_ ness—to focus on the play. She didn't quite understand what it was about the three of them in close quarters that made her want to jump them all the time. Pheromones? Did they have some sort of “get Emma horny scent”? She had a healthy libido, sure, but damn. Or was it just the way they actually seemed to care about her? It was something she was still getting used to and didn't quite trust. Not yet. Time was the only way to tell, however.

The play  _was_  interesting, but every once in a while she'd feel a hand on her knee, edging up her skirt. It wasn't unwelcome so she didn't stop them; whenever there was applause hands left her skin which annoyed her. By the middle of the second act, she was tightly wound, wishing they'd just get on with it already.

Frustrated, she got up and bolted the door to the box. Once she returned to her seat, she hitched her skirt up, exposing her legs. She heard rather than saw their attention change, sharp intakes of breath as she rubbed herself through her panties.

“If you two won't take care of me, then I'll just have to do it myself,” she murmured. She heard them rumble protests softly, but she shook her head. “Nope. You had your chance.” She sighed, finger teasing her clit through the fabric. Her hips rolled, her breathing getting shallower. She could just make out the whites of their eyes in the darkened box, both men turning to watch her.

Emma scooted down in the seat, spreading her legs wider. There was something exhilarating about touching herself while they watched, transfixed as she brought herself pleasure. Deftly, she pushed her damp panties aside, moaning as her fingers finally skimmed her aching arousal. The knot at the apex of her thighs pulsed, throbbed; truly she wanted them, but this would have to do. Teach them the risks of neglecting her.

Emma slid a finger inside her heat, keening softly. She heard one of them growl, a zipper lowering. Killian sighed to her left, his fist around his cock. “Bloody hell, love,” he mumbled.

Emma used her other hand to pull her panties through her folds, grinding herself into the cloth. It rubbed her just the right way, hips undulating in the seat. “Yes,” she moaned. “Fuck.”

“More,” Liam hissed, rubbing the front of his pants. “Christ, Emma.”

She prompted her leg in his lap, adding a second and a third finger to her dripping hole. Her thumb flicked her clit with short rapid strokes, the pressure mounting higher and higher. It burst like a dam, her body rigid, fingers pumping madly. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, riding out the exquisite release.

Killian pulled her fingers from her core, licking them clean. “Such a dirty thing, love.”

“You loved it.”

“Very much.” He still sounded strained; she saw his fist still moving over his cock, slow steady strokes.

“Want some help?” Without waiting for his answer, Emma dropped to her knees in front of him. She batted his hand away and replaced it with her own, swiping her thumb over his slit. He shuddered and Emma heard another zipper being lowered. Liam moved to her seat, his cock bobbing in the dim light. She reached over with her free hand, gripping him lightly. Liam sighed, hips jerking.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

Emma merely smirked, pleased to have them both at her mercy like this. She took Killian into her mouth, head bobbing quickly, not interested in drawing this out. Killian cursed, his hands in her hair, leaning back in his seat.

“God, that's so good, Emma,” he breathed.

“Hurry,” Liam hissed, his hand covering hers, forcing her to move faster. Killian gathered her hair in his large hands, giving her room to breathe. She stroked him where her mouth couldn't go, silently willing him to come. He did a moment later, spurting into her mouth, a strangled cry on his lips. She swallowed eagerly, licking him clean before she released him. Liam jerked in her hand; he was close too. Emma scooted over to him, still on her knees, covering him with her mouth just in time. A little dribbled down her chin as he bucked past her lips, groaning in relief.

Emma swiped her mouth with her hand, hoping she remembered to add some wet wipes to her little purse. This wasn't exactly what she had planned, but sometimes spontaneous was better. Both boys were breathing hard, eyes closed.

She found her purse wedged in the seat; sure enough, the wipes tucked in there. She pulled one out, using it to clean herself up. Her legs were a little shaky when she stood, moving to sit in Liam's chair. They (or rather she) watched the rest of the play without another word. After it was over, Liam pressed her against the wall kissing her senseless.

“You, love, are a bloody vixen.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“Of course not,” Killian added. He pulled her away from his brother, giving her a more tender kiss as he placed her wrap around her shoulders. “It's one of the things we love about you.”

Emma gulped, trying to keep her expression neutral. Love? Surely, he couldn't mean  _love_  love. The way he used it was just an expression. She was fine.

She let that thought comfort her the whole way home. Once they were back in their bedroom, she gave herself over, savoring their hands and mouths on her skin as they stripped her naked, using their bodies to bring her pleasure until she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear, Emma had to squint when she opened her eyes. Her head was on Liam's chest; Killian was sprawled against her back. They were still sound asleep. Emma groaned inwardly; she really had to pee. Most of the time she enjoyed the warmth of their bed, but extricating herself was sometimes a challenge.

She was a bit surprised they even wanted to share the bed with her lately. Having lived by herself for so long, she'd been a bit embarrassed when her period arrived. Emma was not a fun person at that time of the month, cramps feeling like they would tear her in half. Her last was right before she got to London; frankly, the only benefit she saw to the whole thing was the positive knowledge that her birth control was working.

When it was just her, she could lock herself in her room with some Rocky Road, a heating pad and Netflix for five days. Here in the London townhouse she shared with her...men, there was no where to hide. The first day she did hide in her room, claiming a headache as they went to work. But when she refused to come to bed that night, they got suspicious. It wasn't like it was rocket science.

They were real troopers about it, she had to admit. After asking if she needed anything, they arranged to take turns staying with her, fetching things, putting up with her irritability. She felt bloated and decidedly  _un_ sexy, but it didn't seem to matter.

Perhaps they really did love her.

She was giving that more and more thought as the weeks went by. Killian's figure of speech echoed in her head, striking her at the oddest times. The L word hadn't been uttered since (other than as a term of endearment), but it hung just at the back of her consciousness all the same.

Emma squirmed a bit; she  _really_  needed to get out of bed. Tolerance for the more unpleasant aspects of her female parts only went so far. Gingerly, she pushed Killian back, so he rolled onto his back. He muttered something in his sleep, but Emma didn't catch it. Biting her lip, she sat up in the narrow space and crawled to the end of the bed. She climbed out and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Business done, she reentered the bedroom, finding Killian awake and waiting for her to return.

“Hi,” she muttered, getting back in bed. She was wearing one of his shirts; it had been the closest the night before.

“Morning, love.”

“Did I wake you?”

“No. But I did miss you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I was in the bathroom.”

“So?”

“You're not allowed to miss me when I'm ten feet away.”

“It is better than three thousand miles, I'll grant you.”

She gave him a soft smile before gently pecking his lips. “It's not my fault we live on different continents.”

Killian rolled on his side, pulling her close. “I like you right here. In our bed.”

Emma sighed, tucking her head under his chin. “It's not weird?” She still wasn't quite sure what they were getting from this, putting up with her apparent inability to choose between them. Shouldn't there be some sibling rivalry or something? Lusting after the same girl? Experimenting with a one night stand was one thing, but this was more and more like a relationship.

“How do you mean?”

She bit her lip. It was Christmas and she was bringing this up. But she was curious. “I don't know. Two brothers with the same girl? All of us sharing a bed?”

“Ah.” He kissed her hair. “You think us sharing a bed is odder than all the sex?” he teased.

She huffed. “That's not what I meant.”

“I know.” He looked at something over her shoulder, idly stroking her hair. “I don't know if I  _can_  explain it, love. I never even considered such a thing before you.”

“Do you think it's just an 'us' thing?”

“Perhaps.” The thought of one of them with someone...else...well, it hurt. She'd gotten jealous that day in New York. But it was insane to think this bubble could go on forever, right? “Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Curious, I guess.”

She felt the bed shift, Liam was soon skimming his hands over her back. “Morning,” he rumbled, squeezing her hip.

She leaned in Killian's arms. “Hey you.” He greeted her with a kiss, his blue eyes still a bit sleepy. “You didn't have to get up.”

“I was cold.”

“Duty called.”

“I think we could all use a nice warm up, don't you, Liam?” Killian asked.

Liam fingered the borrowed shirt she was wearing. “Indeed, brother.”

Emma screeched as they hauled her out of bed and back into the bathroom. It wasn't their first shower together, but this surpassed all the others, as they manipulated her body until the water was cold, her cries echoing against the tile.

“Hmm, I do enjoy you naked and wet, Emma,” Liam chuckled, handing her a big fluffy towel.

“I could say the same about you guys.” Water glistened on their chests, clung to the Vs of their hips. She kinda wanted to run her tongue there and lap it up, but she was temporarily spent. She was always hornier before and after her period, a fact she'd disclosed after consuming almost an entire bottle of wine two nights ago. Much to her pleasure, they seemed to take that as a challenge, to keep up with her needs.

As they dried off and dressed, Emma realized she was definitely going to need them again before the day was through.

“Coffee, love?” Liam asked.

“Please.” Killian switched on the TV, looking for something Christmas-y. “Don't you guys have any movie marathons?” she asked. Emma wasn't overly fond of Christmas, having spent so many alone. She tried to treat it like any other day, with the exception that most of the stores were closed. She absolutely did not watch  _Love Actually_ on DVD every year. Nope.

She'd put up a good front though, helping them trim the tree and whatnot. “Not fond of Christmas, Emma?”

 _Damn._  “It's not my favorite holiday, no. Right up there with my birthday actually.”

Killian switched off the TV, guiding her back to the kitchen. Liam placed a steaming up of coffee in her hands; she smiled gratefully. If she was going to dive into Share Hour, she needed some caffeine first.

“Why don't you like Christmas?” Killian asked gently.

Liam switched off the stove—he'd already started breakfast—and turned, his eyes concerned. Damn it, the last thing she wanted was for them to feel  _sorry_  for her. She stayed quiet for a while, thinking.  _No secrets, Emma._ “I'm an orphan,” she said at last. “Lived in a lot of really terrible places as a kid. Ran away, the whole nine.” She took a thoughtful sip of her coffee. “Christmas is about home and family and I don't have that. So it never occurred to me to celebrate.”

Abruptly, Killian put down his coffee and hugged her close. Liam did too, until they were consumed in a threeway hug that made it hard for her to breathe. They didn't say anything—for which she was thankful—they merely held her. Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away. She wasn't a crier. Still, she accepted their silent comfort, wishing she wasn't so broken. They deserved much better than her.

At length, they released her, each pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. No matter her past  _they_  seemed to want her around.

“We'll keep things low key today,” Liam said, going back to his cooking. “I think the Chinese place is open, despite the holiday.”

Emma stared at him, then burst into giggles. She may not be a fan of the day, but even she'd seen  _A Christmas Story._  “We're not gonna have duck, are we?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“It's a movie,” she began, then waved her hand. “Nevermind. Ordering in sounds great.”

“We're all yours until the New Year,” Killian reminded her. “So whatever you want to do, just say the word.”

“The New Year?” Emma bit her lip. She was still trying to convince herself that this was some elaborate vacation; six weeks and that thought still haunted her.

Killian refilled her cup while Liam laid out breakfast; he'd made all of her favorite things. It was sweet. “Aye, we've plenty of leave saved up, lass,” Killian was saying. “Could even take a few days across the Channel if you wanted.”

“France?”

“Emma?” Liam's fingers went to her wrist, caressing the delicate skin there. “What's wrong? Too fast?”

She stared at her plate. “Maybe? Trust me, guys, this is all me. You're amazing, really.”

“We told you we wanted to see where this went and we stand by that,” Liam said softly. Killian nodded. “Forgive my brother for being a little overeager?”

She laughed. “Sure.” She was being stupid, but with her history, who could blame her? In her experience one night stands never led to anything even remotely like this.

Tension diffused once more, they ate; the boys sharing some memories of Christmases past. She finally figured out their family situation, all they had was each other. Mother dead, father who knew where. Emma found herself relaxing, determined to enjoy this time with them.

They spent the day watching movies—no Christmas ones—huddled together on the couch. Occasionally her eyes would drift to the tree; there were some packages under it. Would they exchange gifts, now that they knew her aversion to Christmas?

After the Chinese cartons were cleared away, Killian answered her question, placing a wrapped box in her lap. “This is from both of us.”

She blushed and nodded, reaching for the wrapping. She tore at it, peeling it off quickly. She opened the box and yanked aside the tissue paper. Inside there was a picture frame, black matte, that contained two pictures, one of them in Times Square and another of them in Trafalgar Square. In both she looked happy, beaming, standing between the brothers, who looked just as happy to be with her.

“There's something else too,” Liam added. Emma dug back into the box and pulled out a keychain; it had a tiny yellow Bug attached. “We thought you'd like something familiar.”

She smiled, touched by their thoughtfulness. “It's great. Thanks.” She kissed them each in turn, lips lingering on theirs, letting her touch convey what she didn't have words for. Then she stood and ducked under the tree for their gifts. They were nearly identical; she'd racked her brain trying to find something that didn't say  _too_  much. This was completely uncharted territory for her.

They smiled and opened their boxes, while Emma waited expectantly. Liam got there first, grinning as he held up the mug, the word 'Captain' glazed into the ceramic. Killian's was the same, only his said 'first mate.'

“For when you get your ship,” she said hurriedly. Their promotions were due to come through any day now, something she tried not to think about. They still weren't even sure what  _they_  were yet.

“Thank you, lass,” Liam said, kissing her sweetly. She hummed happily, pleased he liked it. Killian was right behind, his kiss more passionate, making her toes curl. They laid their gifts on the coffee table before taking each of her hands. “There's one more thing.”

“What?”

“How would you like to play a game, love?”

She licked her lips. “Hmm, is this a  _dirty_  game?”

“Is there any other kind?” Killian asked, smirking at her.

Emma nodded her ascent and let them lead her upstairs. Liam's mouth was hot on hers before she could blink; she melted into him, fisting his shirt in her hands. Killian sank to the floor, removing her slippers, massaging her calves. He licked at the sensitive spot behind her knee and Emma shivered.

“So responsive,” Killian murmured. “I'm going to enjoy playing with you, love.”

Already warmth pooled in her stomach; she wondered what they were going to do to her. Liam opened her blouse, sucking at the swells of her breasts. “Do you trust us, Emma?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Then strip.” Automatically, she shrugged out of her blouse, flicked open her bra. Her breathing hitched as Killian produced her box of toys; she almost forgotten that she brought them.

“What are you gonna do?” she asked, fingers hovering over the zipper to her skirt.

“I said,  _strip_ ,” Liam said, using what Emma liked to call his captain's voice. It always made her wet.

She licked her lips and went back to it, removing her skirt, then her panties, leaving her entirely nude. Her stomach trembled in anticipation, her eyes darting back and forth. Killian produced a blindfold and she gasped softly.

“Emma?”

“Yes?”

“Turn around.” She did so, closing her eyes as he put the blindfold on her. Everything got very dark; she could hear them breathing. “Too tight?”

“No.”

“Good.” His large hands drifted over her skin, cupping her breasts. She mewled as he plucked at her nipples, bolts of desire going right to her clit. They already knew every way to make her wet and aching, wasn't that enough?

She heard clinking metal and frowned. She trusted them, she did, but she knew that sound. Handcuffs. “Liam?” she asked tentatively.

“Look at you, all flushed and pink,” he growled, one finger smoothing over her stomach. “And Killian's hardly touching you.”

She squirmed, her senses kicking into overdrive. Her sight may have been gone, but she could feel them. Hear them. Killian's lips brushed her shoulder, his hands skimming down her arms and twining their hands together. Emma leaned back into him instinctively, hips jutting forward. A single finger slid through her wetness, using it to draw nonsense on her skin.

Emma whimpered, hips rolling fruitlessly, seeking friction. While she was distracted, a cuff contracted around her wrist; they were her fur lined cuffs so her skin wouldn't chafe. Liam brought her hands in front of her, clinking the other cuff in place.

“Arms above your head, lass.” Emma bit her lip and did as he bid, eyes opening in shock as she heard the chain latch onto the hook. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Emma pulled experimentally on the cuffs; she was secure, swaying a bit from her tether.

“Still okay, love?” Killian asked, kissing a shoulder blade.

Emma inhaled deeply. “Yeah.” If she stayed like that too long her arms would get tired, but she was too high on adrenaline right now to care. This was deeply erotic, being tied up for their pleasure. To with her as they would.

One day she was going to return the favor.

“Good girl.”

One of them—Liam she thought—kissed her, plundering her mouth, stealing her breath. The material of his shirt played over her erect nipples making her moan. Fingers slipped between her legs again, gathering moisture to play with her ass. Emma bucked, unprepared for the exploratory touch.

“We're gonna fill you up before the night is over,” Liam promised her. “Would you like that, Emma?”

“ _Yes.”_  She gasped as a finger pressed into her, working her open. “God.”

“So tight, love,” Killian murmured. He was behind her, the one playing with her ass. He was very partial to it. He bit down on one of the cheeks; Emma moaned. “You love this, when we toy with you.”

How could she not when everything felt so good? Their hands and mouths on her skin, the ultimate pleasure when they fucked her? It was so freeing to just relax and  _feel_ , not be troubled by petty garbage. There was nothing weighing her down, nothing holding her back. With them, she could be exactly as she wanted, whether it involved throwing them down on the bed and riding them in turn or letting go completely and just let them have her.

Liam's fingers sought her clit again, teasing her with firm circles. Emma felt herself relaxing; Killian eased a second finger inside, stretching her. She keened, teeth digging into her lip

“Should we let her come?” Liam asked.

“Not yet,” Killian said. “We haven't even started.”

 _Holy shit_. Not started? Emma's core ached, their fingers touching her expertly; she was hovering close to the edge. If this was the beginning, she was mildly concerned about what else they had in store.

Killian's fingers left her and she whimpered the loss. In a moment though, she felt the familiar cool tingle of lube being spread on her skin. Something heavy and smoothe glided over the crease of her ass until she felt it being pressed inside. It was a butt plug, not hers, but a new one, bigger. She held her breath as it slid in, exhaling when Killian's lips pressed at the base of her spine.

“There's a love,” he said.

Liam pulled away from her too and she felt cold, a shiver racing down her spine. She heard the rustling of fabric, clanking of belt buckles, muffled curses. Her anticipation grew, left to her thoughts, literally in the dark. This was supposed to be a game; what were they going to do to her?

One thing was certain; being with them certainly expanded her sexual repertoire. And definitely for the good.

She was about to ask then where the hell they'd gotten to when she felt two sets of hands on her torso. They were well aware of what those rough hands did to her.

“Did you miss us, love?” Liam asked, to her right.

“Maybe.”

“Oh, I think she did,” Killian said, somewhere to her left. A hand closed over her breast. “She's shaking.”

“I am tied up,” she pointed out.

“For now,” Liam said. “Would you like to know the rules of the game?”

“Yes.”

“We're going to touch you with various things. You simply have to guess what they are.”

“That's it?” That seemed too simple.

“Well,” Killian continued, licking a pert nipple. “If you get it wrong...you get punished.”

“With what?”

“You know what a riding crop is, love?”

Emma swallowed and nodded. Yeah, she knew what that was.

“Do you understand?” Liam asked carefully.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” They'd made her declare a safeword ages ago, just in case. She couldn't imagine using it; as best as she could tell, the truly hardcore stuff wasn't their thing. She'd been spanked plenty of times though; she liked that. This was definitely a new thing though.

She felt lips on hers, kissing her deeply. She sighed into it, suspecting it was Killian. It tasted like him, spicy but sweet. A little mewl of complaint rumbled in her throat as he pulled away; she wasn't done kissing him. She could lose herself so easily in their kisses; they often made her dizzy.

“Ready?”

Emma nodded. She jerked when she felt a tongue on her skin, circling her nipple. Feeling a little foolish, she answered the unasked question.

“Who's?” Killian asked.

He sounded farther away from her so it had to be Liam. Right? Her senses might have been more alert, but she was a little on edge. “Liam?” she guessed.

Fingers gave that same nipple a tweak. “Very good, love,” Liam said.

She didn't get a chance to reply because she felt something else on her back. Someone had brushed her hair aside and trailed something light and soft over her skin. The same thing started skimming her stomach, the dual sensations robbing her of concentration. “What is it, Emma?” Killian's breath was hot on her neck; she could feel the heat of his body. He was naked; he had to be.

“Uh, uh...oh god...a feather?”

“Right again, lass.” Killian kissed her neck, a wet open mouthed kiss that made her moan.

They didn't take the feathers away, continuing to slide them over her skin. It was sensual and intimate, the two of them moving around her, touching her. Heat built in her core once more; she clenched her thighs together.

“Ah, ah,” Liam admonished. “No touching.”

The only warning she had was a whishing sound in the air, her own yelp echoing in her ears as the leather of the riding crop struck the fleshy globe of her ass. The hook she was suspended from lurched as she tried to get away, but two more blows fell. A hand skimmed over her warm flesh, taking out a bit of the sting, leaving the blooming pleasure in its wake. It wasn't like when they spanked her, skin on skin. This was sharper, more precise.

She didn't hate it.

“Open your legs, Emma.” She obeyed without hesitation, fully engrossed in the game now. The next thing they touched her with was one of her own vibrators, the tiny bullet. Liam held it to her clit, making her squirm, but Killian held her in place. She nearly came on the spot—the bastard had it turned on to its highest setting—but Liam took it away before she could fall.

She didn't know how long they went on like that. It was impossible to tell time with her eyes covered. But fuck, she  _felt_  everything. Cold, cold ice on her breasts. A strawberry—her favorite fruit—dragged between her dripping folds then fed to her. Silk dragged over her body until she was moaning. Sex toys—not all hers—were her favorite, since they found very creative ways to use them. Sometimes she got one wrong on purpose, eager for the sting of the crop. After a while, she could even tell which one was spanking her; Liam's were a hair harder than Killian's, but Killian sometimes surprised her by spanking her dripping cunt.

If there wasn't a stain in the carpet when they were finished, she would be stunned. She'd never been so turned on in her entire life.

“Do you think she's had enough?” Killian asked, his mouth kissing her stomach. She couldn't imagine what this was like for them, watching her writhe and moan and hiss. She'd felt their hard cocks only a few times, but she heard them pause occasionally to stoke themselves. She'd never mentioned it, but she loved seeing them masturbate; it was a kink of hers.

“Emma? Do you want to come?”

She swallowed. “Yes, but I want you in me.” Any other orgasm would be incomplete; she wanted them stretching her to the limit.

“Both of us?” Killian asked, petting her mound.

“Please.”

She felt Liam's warm breath on her ear. “Our dirty, dirty girl. That's what you are, aren't you, Emma?” His cock ground into her ass, hand curled lightly around her throat.

“Yours,” she muttered, past caring how needy she sounded. She just needed them inside her.

She sighed in relief as they eased her off the hook; her shoulders would definitely ache tomorrow. They didn't uncuff her though, merely guided her to the bed. She stood there for a moment, listening to foil rip, their sighs as they rolled the condoms on. One of them sat on the bed, pulling Emma with them, into their lap. The scratch of hair on her aching nipples told her it was Killian. She looped her arms over his head, kissing him deeply as he eased her onto him.

The orgasm hit without warning; she was wound too tightly to hold it back. Emma stiffened, whimpering, hearing Killian grit his teeth.

“Fuck,” he cursed. “Fuck, that's good.”

Emma kept still, blood still humming. That wouldn't be her last orgasm, she was sure. She and Killian kissed languidly as Liam eased the plug out and applied more lube to her hole. They were well versed in this dance now, knowing how much Emma enjoyed it.

She let out a soft cry as Liam entered her from behind, sliding in easily thanks to the plug. “God yes,” she breathed.

Killian laid them back on the mattress, his and Emma's legs dangling over the edge. The angle changed and she whimpered, rocking her hips a little. Both men groaned. Emma felt full, the ache between her legs easing now that she had them locked in her body. They started slow; Emma shivered hard, the after effects of her first orgasm.

“More,” she pleaded, feeling the tension in their bodies. They were so attuned now that she knew they were holding back. She sucked on Killian's pulse, tasting the salt of his sweat. “God, just fuck me.”

She was almost blinded when someone tore the cloth from her eyes. “I want to see you,” Killian growled, hips bucking harder into hers. Liam followed suit, their rhythm increasing, Emma mewling with pleasure. Liam's lips brushed her skin, his hand snaking between them to find her clit. Pressure built low in her gut again, her body being driven to the limit.

“ _Fuck!”_  Emma screamed. It was so strong she thought she might go mad. Her body tightened, quivering, shaking. She was still coming when she heard the boys' shouts, cocks pulsing inside her. Emma didn't try to move; she was pretty sure she  _couldn't._  She lay sprawled over Killian's chest, waiting for sanity to return.

She felt empty when they slipped out of her, empty but sated. She would need some time to recover. Killian whispered adoration into her hair, Liam stroked her back. Eventually they lifted her to the center of their bed to perform their usual post sex rituals. Removing the cuffs. Washing with a damp cloth. Guzzling down water. Trashing condoms. Tonight included cleaning up the remnants of their game while Emma dozed. She heard them muttering together quietly, but was too out of it to catch any words.

She was shivering by the time they finally made it to bed themselves.

“Better now, love?” Liam asked, pressing his lips to her temple.

“Hmm, yeah.” She snuggled under the blanket, thankful to have the added warmth of their bodies.

Killian kissed her brow. “Was it a good Christmas, Emma?”

In all the excitement, she'd forgotten it was a holiday. That said, this was by far the best Christmas she'd ever had. “The best.”

“Happy to share it with you,” Liam said, brushing some hair back from her face.

“Me too.”

“Sleep well, lass,” Killian whispered.

“You too.”

They each kissed her sweetly and switched off the bedroom light. Emma was asleep soon after, warm and content.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma switched off the TV in a huff. She couldn’t look at the news anymore. A British warship had been fired on in the Indian Ocean, possibly friendly fire, possibly not. Since they worked for some of the top naval brass, both Killian and Liam had been on duty since the incident. That had been a week ago. They came home long after she was in bed, which was cold and lonely without them.

Emma tried not to think about that too much. If she couldn’t handle this, then how would she handle them being at sea for months at a time?

Which was _another_ thing she tried not to think about. Emma had been in England for two months now. If she stayed much longer she’d have to look into applying for a visa so she could work. Working would make everything feel even more real, like a committed relationship.

Or maybe it already was and she was being a coward about it. The boys never pushed her for more than she was willing to give, even though she saw the way they looked at her. She adored them for it, even when she was frustrated with her own insecurities. She  _wanted_ to be with them, but it was so difficult to shake her past. And the unconventional aspect of their relationship.

If she destroyed their careers, she’d never forgive herself.

She went through her bedtime rituals, even though it was early. The master bath was now littered with a mixture of toiletries from all three of them. Technically, there was another bathroom on that floor but it was rarely used. Just like the other two bedrooms. Right after Christmas, Liam got sick and banished Emma and Killian from the room, not wanting them to get sick too. It was the longest they’d slept apart since she arrived and none of them enjoyed it. The fourth night, Killian crept into Emma’s room and snuggled up behind her, shocking her awake with his cold feet. They didn’t do anything, just slept, but much better than they had in days. It scared her, how accustomed she’d become to their warmth.

Climbing into the big bed, Emma tried to read, but couldn’t focus. She couldn’t help but feel a little worried about them. They were safe; she knew that. But until now, their jobs seemed for like regular desk jobs. They were home every night around the same time, left the same time every morning. They’d established rituals, a _life_ together, something Emma never had before.

She picked up the picture frame from the nightstand, her Christmas gift. Her finger traced Killian’s goofy eyebrows (she swore they had a mind of their own), Liam’s happy grin. Her own lips curved into a soft smile, thinking about how much had changed since their chance meeting in that club all those months ago. Her own brazenness, the intense deep attraction, the warm affection that had blossomed.

God, she was so tired of running, of being lonely.

Her phone buzzed, startling her. Emma fumbled for it; it was a text from Killian.  _On our way home._

Her heart sped up and her smile widened.  _Everything okay?_

It was Liam who answered.  _Nothing a hug and kiss from our best lass can’t cure. :)_

Emma rolled her eyes, but that was just how Liam was.  _I’ll be waiting._

She got out of bed and slid her feet into the fuzzy slippers she bought just before the holidays. New York winters could be cold, but London was colder and wetter. She was wearing borrowed flannel pajamas; she hadn’t expected them so early after everything. She ducked into the bathroom and quickly ran a brush through her hair; she really needed to get the ends trimmed.

Emma heard the front door open and hurried down the stairs; it would have been embarrassing if she hadn’t missed them so much. “Emma?”

“Hey guys.” She smiled as they shrugged out of their heavy coats, simply pleased to see them. Liam was quicker, pulling her close in a bear hug. Emma buried her nose in his shoulder, inhaling the remnants of the cologne he wore. When she pulled back, she planted a kiss on his lips, combing her fingers through his thick curly hair.

“Did you miss us?” Killian asked, hanging up his coat.

“What do you think?” she replied, releasing Liam and stepping directly into Killian’s embrace. He hugged her tightly, kissing her neck and cheek before finding her lips. She sighed into it, eyes fluttering closed, the faint ache in her chest easing. They were  _home_ and they were with her.

“Did we wake you?” Liam asked, tugging gently on her shirt as she straightened up.

“No, I was just hanging out. Bored, mostly.” She hoped her lingering worry didn’t show.

“We missed you too, love,” Killian said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled faintly, a light blush on her cheeks. It was freaky how well they could read her. “You guys must be tired.”

“Perhaps just a bit knackered.” Liam agreed.

“Did you eat? Is everything okay?”

They moved into the kitchen, Emma turning on the kettle for tea. She was adapting to life in London pretty well now, even if she preferred coffee. Killian and Liam each put together a small snack while she got the milk and sugar.

“The situation seems to be stable for now,” Liam said, taking a bite of a biscuit. Now that they were in the harsher light of the kitchen, Emma could see the shadows under his eyes. Killian wasn’t any better, his movements slow and sluggish.

“Do they know what happened?” Surely, they knew more than the news was saying.

“It appears to be an accident, but there will be an investigation.”

“Which won’t involve us,” Killian finished. “Sucks for poor Hood though. Happened on his watch.”

“You don’t know that, Killian,” Liam chided. “With that ruddy XO of his.”

“Will? Come on, Liam. Will’s a good officer.”

“You just say that because you came up together.”

Killian’s ears reddened, a sign he was angry. “So what? I’d trust Will with my life.”

“Sure about that? After that stunt at the academy?”

“That was a bloody prank!”

“It nearly got you both expelled!”

Emma sipped at her tea, her eyes darting back and forth like a tennis match. From her vantage point, it felt like they were both right. Or they felt they were right. Killian trusted his friend, this Will person. And Liam was the concerned older brother. She knew Liam was stubborn though; it was hard to sway him once he made up his mind. He obviously thought Will was no good.

“Maybe you should wait for the investigation,” Emma murmured quietly. “I doubt you’re going to solve this over our kitchen table.”

“Lass has a point,” Killian agreed after a moment’s silence.

Liam looked between them, a frown on his handsome face. But at length, he nodded. “Apologies, love.”

Emma shook her head. “No, it’s nice to see that you two don’t agree on everything,” she teased.

The boys chuckled lightly. “We were right terrors as children,” Liam said. “Fought like cats and dogs.”

“Because you, brother, are a stubborn arse.”

“Someone had to watch out for you, little brother.”

“Oi! Watch the little stuff in front of the lass!”

Emma kicked lightly at Killian’s shin. “Behave.”

He pretended to scowl, but winked at her. It had become a joke between them. Neither of the Jones boys was lacking in any way. She was a very lucky woman.

“Anyway, we agree on the most important thing,” Liam was saying.

“What’s that?”

“Having you here with us.”

Emma bit her lip, the intense blue stare they fixed her with stealing her breath. “I like being here too.” Admitting much more than that was dangerous.

By silent agreement, they cleaned up, moving in sync. Emma led them upstairs, assuming they’d want to get right to bed. They both looked exhausted; the few hours of sleep they snatched over the last week not nearly enough. After the way they looked after her, it seemed only fair she do the same for them.

“You guys should shower,” she began, pushing open the door to their bedroom. “Get some sleep.”

“That can wait,” Killian mumbled, tugging on her hand. She spun to face him, momentarily stunned when he pulled her roughly against his chest. He slanted his lips over hers, kissing her deeply, plundering her mouth. Emma clutched at his shoulders, moaning softly. His mouth on hers, arms around her, chests flush...she’d missed it more than she was willing to admit. Admitting that meant dealing with her jumbled feelings and she wasn’t ready for that yet.

She heard Liam stripping, a faint growl on his lips. A shudder raced down Emma’s spine; they needed her as much as she needed them. She fumbled with Killian’s uniform jacket, yanked on his tie. Killian handed her off to his brother, continuing her work, his clothes rapidly falling to the floor. Liam’s mouth latched onto her throat, sucking vigorously on her pulse; she knew there would be a mark there in the morning.

She was still in her pajamas, the boys naked now, each reaching for a piece of her clothing. Killian pulled her bottoms down, while Liam removed her shirt; she was naked underneath. She was dizzy, mouths and hands on her body. Emma arched her back, eyes closed, just basking in the heady sensations. Time apart made them come together in a frenzy, need driving them.

“Missed you so much,” Liam murmured against her skin. He sucked eagerly at her breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue until it was a sharp point.

Emma gasped when she felt a mouth on her thigh, hands urging her legs apart. She gave in willingly, hungry for more of their touch. A tongue swiped through her folds, scruff scratching the inside of her thighs.

“Fuck, she’s already wet,” Killian growled. “Needy wanton thing, you are, Emma.”

Emma grabbed his hair and shoved him forward. “You started this, Killian.”

“Get on the bed.”

She did as she was bid, flopping down in the middle of the mattress. She was hot and flushed, her body aching for them. They settled on either side of her, a mouth wrapping around each nipple. Emma keened, grinding her hips up fruitlessly, the sensation going directly to her clit. Her movement made them groan, their hips rutting lightly against hers. Her fingers curled around their cocks, stroking. She jerked roughly, the angle slightly awkward, but she relished the feel of them in her hands, smooth and hard and  _throbbing._

“Fuck,” Killian cursed, rutting into her hand. Liam released her with a wet pop, surging up to kiss her passionately. Emma let go of them and arched, cupping Liam's whiskered cheeks. Killian snarled and snaked down her body, pushing her knees apart. He didn't waste time, diving in, lapping at her entrance. Emma shuddered under them, pulling away from Liam with a gasp.

“Oh god, yes,” she hissed, trying vainly to get closer. She felt hot all over, desperate for more of their touch, wherever, however. She just needed to feel them.

“Let it out, love,” Liam murmured, kissing along her jaw. “Don't hold back.” He massaged her breast as he licked at her skin, soaking in every moan and cry she made. She fisted the pillow under her head, Killian tonguing her higher and higher, never quite letting her fall. She was so distracted, so lost in the pleasure coursing through her that she didn't know Liam was on top of her until she felt his cock sliding between her breasts.

Emma wrenched her eyes open, seeing Liam above her, face suffused in pleasure. His blue eyes were dark and stormy, nearly black. He pushed her breasts together with his large hands, hips slowly rolling.

“Oh fuck,” Emma breathed, eyes drinking in the erotic sight hungrily.

“You like this?”

She nodded, not wanting to break the spell. She could still feel Killian between her thighs, a single finger gliding into her heat. “She's fucking dripping now, Liam,” Killian said in a low voice. “So hot.”

Liam grinned lecherously, all trace of tiredness forgotten. Emma's eyes dropped to his cock, precum leaking from the tip. Involuntarily, she licked her lips and craned her neck.

“You want to taste?” he asked, still moving slowly.

“Yes.” She no longer hesitated to say what she wanted, knowing they would give it to her. Liam groaned and scooted forward. Every drive of his hips brought his tip closer to her mouth, until it slipped past her lips. She licked off her salty treat, humming low in her throat. It didn't take long for Liam to surrender completely, hands braced on the headboard of the bed as he fucked her mouth. Emma stroked what she couldn't swallow, other hand fondling his balls.

Killian cursed, his own task momentarily forgotten. He had to tear his eyes away, shutting them firmly so he could focus on driving Emma over the edge. He added a second finger to her core, twisting until he found her g spot. Emma bucked her hips, a strangled moan rumbling in her throat. Liam swore, the vibrations nearly doing him in. Killian grinned, then took her clit into his mouth, sucking hard. In moments, she was coming, coming  _hard_ , legs clamping around Killian's head. Her muffled scream forced Liam over the edge, spilling himself down her throat with a shout.

“Bloody fuck,” Liam cursed, panting, easing his hips away from her mouth. Emma sank back into the pillow, panting loudly.

“Holy shit.”

“Satisfied, darling?” Killian asked innocently, kissing her inner thigh.

“Give me...a minute,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering open. Killian looked smug, peering up at her with heavy lidded eyes. He sat up, legs swung over the side of the bed, fingers dancing over his cock. The sight pulled at something in her, as it always did. Were they on to her little kink? Did they understand how much that drove her insane with want?

Liam was sprawled out beside her and he gave her a nod. He was very much into watching, especially since that time in their hotel room back in New York. Emma kissed his shoulder before rising herself, drawn to Killian like a magnet. She knelt beside him at the edge of the bed, bringing his lips to hers. She kissed him slowly, thoroughly, hands stroking his skin, combing through his hair. Liam's eyes remained on them, tightening the knot of lust in Emma's stomach.

“I want to feel you inside me, Killian,” she murmured against his lips.

“Hurry, love,” he said in a strangled voice.

Emma slid off the bed and snatched a condom from the nightstand. She slid it on expertly before climbing into his lap. Killian hugged her hips as she guided him inside, both of them groaning as she stretched to accommodate him. He filled her in the best way, every thick inch of him. Emma kissed him languidly as she started to ride him, his hands sliding to her ass.

“So good, Emma,” Killian breathed, lips hot on her neck. “Ride me good.”

Emma gasped, his words making her clit throb. She locked eyes with Liam over Killian's shoulder; he stared, tongue darting out to wet his lips. She beckoned him and he shook his head. “Not yet.”

Emma mewled in complaint, her hips moving faster. Killian cupped her chin, bringing her back to him, shoving his hips up hard. “You had your fun, lass.”

“You like him watching,” she countered.

“I like fucking you,” he corrected. “No matter what.” He kissed a path to her ear. “Having an audience is just a bonus.”

Emma moaned, rolling her hips. How many people got what she had right in front of her? Brothers who adored her, who just wanted to make her happy, on her terms. And that wasn't even including all the fantastic sex. They only squabbled a tiny bit when it came to pleasing her and she  _liked_  it. It just made everything that much  _more_ intense, knowing how much they wanted her.

Emma shoved against Killian's chest, forcing him back to the mattress. Hands flat on his chest, she picked up her pace, fully aware of the two pairs of eyes watching her hungrily. She loved moments like this when she was on display for them, taking her pleasure. She felt wild and wanton, her body sizzling with barely restrained need.

Liam moved, striding around the bed. He pressed his hand to her cheek, turning her face so he could kiss her. Emma's rhythm faltered for a moment, getting lost in his kiss. His hand slid down her body until he rubbed harshly on her clit. “Come,” Liam growled.

Emma braced herself as she fell, wall gripping Killian tight. She screamed out something unintelligible, as Killian bucked up into her, cock pulsing inside her as he orgasmed. She shuddered, her strength sapped. She collapsed on Killian's heaving chest, heart hammering.

After a few moments, Killian gently rolled her off, brushing a kiss to her brow. She stayed for a while, catching her breath, letting the boys get cleaned up. They ducked into separate rooms to shower and Emma managed to find her pajamas, crawling back into the bed to wait for them.

Killian got back first, boxers slung low on his hips. His hair was still a little damp, but that didn't stop Emma from running her fingers through it as she kissed him. “I'm glad you're back,” she said quietly.

“So are we, love.”

Emma was about to retort when Liam stepped out of the bathroom. He had boxers on as well, still toweling off his curly hair. He grinned at the pair of them, settling on his side of the bed. “Waiting for me?”

“Something like that.” Emma leaned in and kissed him too, humming at the taste of his toothpaste. “Are you two going to rest now?”

“It is so wrong that we wanted to take care of our girl first?”

Emma couldn't deny that she felt better, lighter. “Well, consider her well taken care of.” She gave them each one last chaste kiss before settling into her pillow. “Good night.”

“Night, love,” they echoed, switching off the light. Emma didn't fall asleep right away; she listened to them breathe, soaked in their warmth. Once she was certain they were both asleep, she followed them.

She woke up to lips on her skin. Emma sighed, reaching blindly. She found a thatch of curly hair hovering over her stomach, warm lips on her bare skin. “Liam?” she said groggily.

“Aye.” He pushed her shirt up higher, nose nuzzling the underside of her breast. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Already?” Emma could feel the buzz under her skin where he was touching her, slowing awakening her body.

“It's nearly eleven.”

“Eleven!” she screeched, trying to get up. “Shouldn't you be at work?”

“It's Saturday, love. The danger's passed now.” His fingers slid under the waistband of her bottoms, tickling her.

Her outburst woke Killian. “What...oh.” He smiled lazily, snuggling closer to Emma. “Now this is a lovely sight to wake up to.” He started kissing whatever bare skin he could reach.

Emma's heart was slowing from her shock, but she knew it wouldn't last. Not when they were touching her like this. Liam nudged her bottoms down, kissing and licking the sensitive skin along her hips. Killian's dark head covered her vision, his mouth on the swell of her breasts.

“Oh,” she sighed. One hand in Killian's soft locks, the other in Liam's twisting the curls through her fingers. Her stomach flipped and heat pooled, making her squirm under their gentle ministrations.  _“Oh.”_

“We're here, Emma,” Liam said, kissing just above her navel. “We've got you.”

“You just...had me,” she mumbled. She wasn't going to fight them very hard, a token protest. She didn't want to fight what they had. Not when it felt like this.

“We always want you, love,” Killian said, coming up to kiss her lips. “See?”

Her eyes drifted down his lean bare torso; his boxers were tented, she was sure he was hard and aching for her. Liam's would be the same. She raised her hips and Liam took the hint, dragging the flannel down her legs. She tugged her shirt over her head, once again naked in the middle of their bed.

“Boxers, off,” she ordered.

“Someone's awake now,” Killian teased, smirking. His boxers were gone in a blink and Emma dragged him back to her, kissing him deeply. She loved the slide of their skin, hard against soft. They rolled on their sides, laughing, before Liam joined them, raining kisses along Emma's spine.

“Hmm, what do you want, Emma?” Liam asked, sliding some hair off her shoulder. He bit down on her earlobe. “Anything.”

Indulging in one of her fantasies? She tried to think, which was made difficult by Killian's mouth between her breasts. Her breasts...

“I...oh god...I want you...to mark me,” she gasped, back arching. “I want to watch you come all over me.”

Emma bit her lip, listening to their shuddering breaths. “Christ, Emma,” Killian hissed. His cock twitched against her thigh and he groaned. Liam was pressed against her back, his aching arousal cradled against her ass. She felt him nod, kissing her shoulder blade.

Emma moved first, leaning back against the headboard, cushioned by the pillows. She regarded them with wide eyes, swallowing heavily as they obeyed her. Emma's hand drifted down her stomach, legs falling open.

“That's it, love. Let us watch you.”

Liam sat back on his haunches to Emma's right, cock heavy in his hand. She sucked in a breath as he started to move, sliding up and down, a slow and steady pace. Emma's fingers glided through her folds, wet and slick, already painfully turned on. Killian poked her and she glanced his way. He leered at her, hand jerking with expert strokes.

“I knew you liked this,” Killian murmured. “I knew you wanted to watch us.”

Emma merely nodded, mesmerized by the movements of their hands. She touched her clit, groaning softly, lightly rubbing. They seemed content to go slow, almost lazy, soft moans and mewls as they touched themselves. She knew they liked watching her, although she usually had a toy of some kind. Sometimes they would pause and kiss, letting hands wander. The pressure and heat built steadily, Emma writhing on the bed, legs splayed wide.

“Don't stop,” she breathed, parting her folds and siding three fingers inside her aching core.

“Fuck,” Liam cursed, his hand moving faster, thumb swiping at the leaking tip. It was getting harder and harder for her to focus, her own pleasure building. They were gorgeous like this, light sheen of sweat, pupils dilated, chests heaving, hips rutting, cocks red and throbbing. She didn't get to see their faces as much as she liked when they had sex, hear the little sighs and moans, her name on their lips.

“Oh god,” she panted, back arching. “I'm so close.”

“Come for us,” Killian growled. “Let us see you.”

Emma rubbed her clit furiously with her free hand, fingers pumping, walls fluttering. She screamed hoarsely when it washed over her, hips bucking off the mattress.

“ _Emma.”_  Her eyes flew open just in time to see the thick creamy ropes spurting onto her stomach, her breasts. Liam first, with Killian following only a moment or two later, low moans and curses filling the room. It was sticky and wet, but she didn't care. Their release crisscrossed her torso, bliss on their faces. She smiled up at them, spent but happy.

“Bloody hell.” The brothers slumped back against the mattress, still breathing hard. Emma made no effort to move either, content to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm. The reality had been better than anything she'd imagined.

“Still with us, love?” Liam asked, the mattress dipping as he rolled onto his side, facing her.

“Yeah. That was...amazing.”

“Hmm.” Liam brought a finger to her stomach, swirling it through the sticky mess on her skin.

“What are you doing?”

“Marking you, just like you asked.”

“Oh.” Killian wasn't far behind, hating to be left out. They drew random patterns, tracing her nipples. It was erotic and soothing at the same time.

“Mine,” Killian said, kissing her stomach.

“And mine,” Liam added, kissing the top of her breast.

Emma's heart stuttered in her chest, trying not to think of all the things that they weren't saying. She swallowed and nodded, giving them a nervous smile. Words were never her strong suit anyway. Gradually, she sat up, pulling them each in for a lingering kiss.

“Shower?”

They agreed and they spent the next half hour getting squeaky clean, with much laughter and crude jokes. After, Emma remained upstairs, brushing her hair while they started lunch. They had the day to themselves after a week apart; part of her just wanted to snuggle on the couch and watch movies. But she'd been in the house, glued to the TV, watching the news all week. Should they go out?

Emma dressed in jeans and a cable knit sweater. It had a high collar, effectively masking the mark Liam left on her neck. It wasn't often they left marks in such an obvious place.

The strong sense of calm and happiness she felt carried her downstairs. Emma couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, that she  _allowed_  herself to feel like this. After so many disappointments, she just assumed that this kind of life wasn't for her.

Emma turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. She could hear Killian in the kitchen; he was trying to keep his voice down and failing.

“Why won't you just admit it, you stubborn arse?”

“Admit what?” Liam shot back.

“God, you really are dense. Just like with Clara.”

Who the hell was Clara? Emma felt a stab of jealousy and suppressed it. She shouldn't be eavesdropping; they promised there would be no secrets. But this opportunity to see how they were when she wasn't around was difficult for her to resist.

“That isn't the same at all, little brother. I don't see  _you_  doing anything either.”

“Do you know how many times I've had to bite my bloody tongue?” Killian hissed. “Do you even know what it's like to have those words on the tip of your tongue and  _not_  say them? Not proclaim how you feel to the skies?”

“Don't be so fucking dramatic, you ponce.” There was a slam and Emma involuntarily stepped back. She was getting the feeling they were talking about  _her._

“Liam,” Killian said seriously. Emma could almost see the look of desperation on his face. “You know as well as I do that you are head over heels for her.” A pause. “And so am I.”

Fuck, fuck,  _fuck._  Emma's stomach dropped. She couldn't  _breathe._  Blindly, she reached out, bracing her hand on the wall to steady her; her knees were threatening to give out. Liam was in love with her. And so was Killian. Blood rushed in her ears; she screwed her eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. They were fine, they were  _good._  Everything was going so well and they to go fuck everything up by falling for her.

The worst part was a tiny,  _tiny_  voice telling her that she loved them too.

No. She wasn't ready for that. She didn't need it. She didn't. Suddenly, every single insecurity, every single argument she'd had against starting this with them came rushing back. She couldn't be here right now. It felt like the walls were closing in on her, trapping her.

 _Oh hell no._  She couldn't go through that again, being caged. The first time nearly broke her.

Abruptly, Emma spun on her heel. She hurried toward the door, yanking on her boots and coat. She snatched her keys and ran out the door. It was cold, the harsh January wind biting at her exposed skin. She hadn't grabbed a scarf or gloves in her haste. Or her phone. Good. She couldn't deal with them right now, couldn't talk to anyone. Fortunately, habit kept a few spare dollars (or pounds in this case) in her coat pocket. Emma reached the corner of their block and hailed a cab.

She needed to get as far away as possible. She needed to think.

Emma almost laughed when the cab dropped her off near Trafalgar Square. Of course she would come here, a place where she'd been happy with them. After a few pints at one of the nearby pubs, they strolled around, talking, laughing, taking pictures, despite the chilly temperatures. At one point, Emma sat by one of the fountains as the boys played with a young couple's young son, who had a toy boat. Thankfully, they didn't notice the tears in her eyes. She didn't think of the child she never had often, but when she did it hurt like a bitch.

Emma shoved the thought away and started walking, hands shoved in her pockets for warmth. She didn't have anywhere to go; she just needed to walk, to clear her head. What should she do? Pretend she hadn't heard them? Play dumb? That seemed unlikely after the way she'd left. They would be worried about her. She wondered how long it would take for them to realize she was gone.

Emma felt a stab of guilt. They  _would_  be worried. Leaving without a word and no way to get a hold of her? Killian and Liam had been nothing but kind and patient and...loving with her. To her, this was just further proof that she was too broken to be with them. With them both in love with her...that had to come to a head, didn't it? Jealousy and hurt and pain. She didn't want that. She didn't want  _this._

_Should have thought of that before you ran off with the hot Englishmen, Swan._

She was a mess. When she got too cold to keep walking, she ducked into a pub and ordered a drink. She nursed it for a long time, sitting by the fire and warming her fingers. The sun was setting; it was nearly dinner time. Emma still hadn't eaten, her stomach too knotted up. She would have to go back to the townhouse eventually, all of her things were there. She had just enough cash to catch a cab back. The longer she stayed, the guiltier she felt.

She cared about them. A lot. It scared her. Hearing their whispered confession in the kitchen brought everything back, all the pain and anger and hurt that Neal had caused. He'd told her he loved her too, back when she'd been too naive to know better. A young girl, barely more than sixteen, and he was her world. Older than her, her knight come to rescue her from a life of petty theft and cold sleepless nights under the stars.

A betrayal, a stint in jail and a miscarriage later, Emma was wiser and harder. Far beyond her years. Independent and learning how to look after herself. Learning to take down other scumbags like Neal. The ones with families especially infuriated her. More than once over the course of her career she'd had to bail on a town because she'd gotten too rough on a jumper.

She wasn't cut out for this. For relationships. Better to make a clean break and start over.

Why did that make her feel dead inside?

Emma blinked back tears as she exited the pub. Everything hurt. But she didn't know what else to do. If she stayed, she was certain this would end badly. They deserved better than a broken shell of a woman.

She stared out the window, unseeing. Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when the cabbie announced her destination. She paid him and got out, taking a deep breath. She marched up the stairs and opened the door.

“EMMA!”

Liam's scream hurt her ears and she winced. She was still taking off her coat when they both pounded into the room, looking both worried and furious.

“Where the bloody hell were you?” Liam demanded.

Killian pushed past his brother and hugged her close; he was shaking. “I am so  _angry_  at you, love,” he muttered into her shoulder. “But I'm glad you're home.”

Emma slammed her eyes shut, tears threatening again. She knew she should resist but she melted into his arms, her body unwilling to obey her, craving the warmth and security of his hold. Killian let go of her and Liam hugged her too, kissing her hair.

“Emma, you are  _freezing,”_  Liam said, rubbing her arms through her sweater. “Were you outside all this time?”

Part of her had hoped they'd be furious with her and throw her out. They were angry and upset but more than that, she could see how frightened they were, how relieved they were that she was back. “Not the whole time,” she mumbled.

“Let her breathe, Liam,” Killian said. He took her hand and guided her to the couch. “I'll get you some hot chocolate, love. Then you can explain.” The muscle still twitched in his jaw, betraying his hurt and worry; Emma felt guilty all over again.

Liam took off her boots and wrapped her in a thick blanket. Warmth seeped back into her bones, but she still felt cold. Like a chunk of ice in her chest. She didn't know what to say, how to explain. Now that she was back, she just wanted them to hold her. She wanted the happy feeling of the morning back, before things got messy.

“Here you go,” Killian said, handing her the mug. The hot chocolate was topped with cinnamon just the way she liked. Killian kissed her temple and sat on her other side. It was just a tender gesture, despite the hell she must have put them through...the last of her resolve crumbled and she started to sob.

Both brothers were at her side in an instant, lifting the mug from her hands and holding her in an awkward three way hug. Christ, her emotions were all over the place. How could they love her when she was such a basket case? She was so fucking scared. Scared of hurting them, of hurting herself, of loving them.

_Oh shit._

Emma nearly choked on a sob, her eyes flying wide. She did. That place in her heart she thought was dead lept at the thought of them. How they made her feel. The way Liam's face lit up when she beat him at sleight of hand. The way Killian smiled when he helped brush her hair. The sounds of their laughter. The sense of completion she felt when they were in the throes of passion.

God, she was so screwed.

“Emma?” Liam asked gently, brushing away her tears. “What's going on? Something's clearly upset you.”

“Did  _we_  do something to upset you?” Killian added, handing her back the mug. She was calmer, even though her thoughts were still jumbled.

“No. Yes. I...um...” Emma sipped at her hot chocolate, trying to sort through her feelings. She still kinda felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

“You can tell us anything, Emma,” Liam said, stroking her back.

She swallowed. “I know.” If they were going to sort this out, then she needed to be honest. Not just about today, but about all those worries and doubts she still harbored. She cared too much about them to just leave and she wasn't a coward. At least, she didn't want to be.

She drank another large gulp of the chocolate, letting the warmth soothe her. “I, uh, heard you guys in the kitchen. I guess I kinda freaked out.”

She saw them exchange a look, their dark blue eyes ashamed. “We're sorry, lass,” Killian said finally. “We didn't mean to put any pressure on you.”

“So you don't love me?” The words were out before she could call them back.

They both stared at her, both stunned and relieved. Perhaps it was time to stop stalling and lay everyone's cards out on the table. Then they could decide if this was something they all truly wanted.

Liam took her free hand, threading their fingers together. “I won't speak for Killian, but I know how I feel, Emma. I'm afraid I've been in love with you for quite a while now.”

He smiled at her nervously and her stomach flipped. She nodded and looked at Killian. He cocked his dark head and gently brushed some hair back behind her ear. “I think I've loved you from the moment you rejected my drink in that godforsaken club,” he said softly.

Emma inhaled sharply, her heart racing. She could see it in their eyes; it made her giddy and want to run at the same time. But she'd come too far to run. Setting her mug aside, she opened her arm for Killian, who did an admirable job tucking his large frame into her side. She closed her eyes for a few moments, gathering her courage. The next few minutes would decide if they even had a chance of being happy.

“I love you guys too. Both of you.” There was nothing else she could say. Choosing one over the other would be like rending her heart in two. She couldn't do it. It was an all or nothing thing.

The silence was deafening. She had no idea what they were thinking. Had she just ruined everything?

“Is that...I don't know...okay?” she asked at last.

“Emma, did you just ask if it was okay to love both of us?” Killian asked, sounding incredulous.

“Um, yeah?”

Liam cupped her chin, forcing her to took at him. “We knew what we were signing up for, love. We'd never ask you to choose.”

Killian lightly kissed her neck. “If you are content, then we are content. We just want to make you happy.”

Emma's lip trembled; it sounded too good to be true. Even though it was exactly the way they'd been living their life together since she arrived. And even before, in New York. They did make her happy, which was why she was so scared. Every time she thought she had happiness it got taken away, that's simply how things were. Emma didn't get to have love or a home.

A tear leaked out, she wiped it away furiously. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Don't you dare apologize,” Killian chided. “You've done nothing wrong.”

“Except worry us a bit,” Liam added.

Emma leaned back against the couch, a heavy sigh tumbling from her lips. “Running is what I've always done,” she said sadly. “It's kept me safe. I ran away from foster care when I was fifteen.”

“You don't have to explain,” Liam said.

“No. I do.” She traced his jaw with her fingers. “No secrets, remember?”

“Aye.” He kissed her palm, nodding. Gently, Emma guided his head to her lap, letting him stretch out on the couch. Killian moved in behind her, taking his place at her back, fingers combing through her hair. A feeling of peace started to settle over her, the position familiar and soothing. This was Emma sharing a quiet moment with her boys.

She told them everything, haltingly, stumbling when her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Liam held one hand tight in his, Killian pressed soothing kisses to the back of her neck. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted, telling her story like that. Like she was purging herself, starting fresh.

“That's why you chase after bail jumpers and the like, isn't it?” Killian asked, massaging her scalp. “Because of him.”

“Yeah. I don't want anyone else to go through what I did.”

“That's very admirable, love.”

“I'm not sure if it helps, but I'm good at it,” she said with a soft laugh.

“Indeed you are,” Liam agreed, kissing the back of her hand. “Very capable.”

“Is that your way of extorting a demonstration, Commander?” Emma asked, tugging a little on his curly hair.

“Now that I'd like to see,” Killian chuckled.

“What about you? I think I can take you, Lieutenant.”

She felt his growl against her back. “Don't tempt me, Emma,” he said in her ear.

Emma turned her head to look at him. “Scared?”

“Not a chance.” To her surprise, he kissed her, and she moaned. It had been far too long since they'd kissed. She couldn't believe she'd almost given them up. Liam turned over and kissed her stomach, pushing her sweater up to reach her skin.

“We missed you,” he murmured into her skin. “You scared us, Emma.”

Gently, she pulled back. “I know. I'm sorry.”

“Just take your phone next time you need some space, okay?”

She smiled. “I think I can do that.” She tugged Liam up and kissed him, humming against his lips. “Are you guys sure you're okay with this? With...all of us? What about your careers and stuff?”

Killian squeezed her waist. “What does that have to do with it?”

She shrugged helplessly. “I don't know! But you're both up for promotions. I know how much you love the navy. And I haven't met any of your friends. Won't it be weird to tell everyone that I'm your...”

“Our what, love?”

She winced. “Your...girlfriend? Is there even a word?”

“I think girlfriend works quite nicely,” Liam said.

“Agreed.” Killian buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. “As for the rest...we're not ashamed of you, Emma. We've been selfish these last weeks, wanting you all to ourselves. We didn't want to overwhelm you.”

“You being selfish is something I can get behind,” she said with a grin. “Usually works out well for me.”

“Minx.”

Liam kissed her stomach. “Perhaps it is time to go out. I won't deny that there won't be some awkwardness, some people who won't understand. But I know a few people who are dying to meet you.”

“Really?”

“We love you, Emma. You love us. We're happy together. That's all that matters.”

“For once, my brother is right,” Killian added. “Anyone who can't accept our situation...well, bugger them. Are you okay with this, Emma?”

“I should want to choose, but I don't. I love us the way we are. All of us.”

“Does that mean you're staying?”

“Staying? Here in England?” Emma hadn't really thought about that. She'd been so worried about the emotional fallout of leaving, that staying and what that entailed hadn't occurred to her. “I guess it makes the most sense, right? Easier for me to move than the other way around. I don't want you to give up your careers.”

“I can sense the unlawful already shaking in their boots, darling,” Killian teased.

“I'm used to moving. I just need to get some things out of storage, sell the rest.”

“There's plenty of room...” Liam began.

“I know. But I think I want a fresh start. I'm sure there's paperwork I need to sort out first anyway.”

“Indeed. A work visa at the very least.”

“We'll play the rest by ear,” Killian finished. “You already have a place to call home.”

Emma smiled. She kissed them both sweetly, pleased and relieved and happy that things seemed to have worked out. They still had some trials to go through, surely. But she was excited about what was to come.

They shared a leisurely dinner before celebrating thoroughly in their bed.

* * *

Emma rubbed her temples, eyes squeezed shut. She'd been staring at the laptop for hours now, firing off emails and filling out forms. Changing her residence was an even bigger headache than she'd anticipated. The only thing that had gone right so far was her New York landlord arranging to transfer her lease to the woman who'd sublet her place. She still had her things in storage, so she'd have to actually go to New York to get what she wanted. Her visa application was in, but that would take months to get approved. What if she moved and it got rejected? She wasn't worried about the money; she still had some decent savings.

The boys would tell her was was worrying too much, but that was just her nature. This was the most spontaneous thing she'd done for herself since she was sixteen. Going to jail for a crime she hadn't committed had made her guarded and cautious and that would be hard to shake. But she was trying. She wanted this to work; she was  _happy._

“Emma?”

She smiled despite the throbbing in her temples. “In the study!” A few moments later, Liam came through the door; she could tell by the longer stride.

“Everything okay, lass?”

Emma sighed. “Mostly. Just a bit of a headache from staring at this damn screen for too long.” She turned her head, giving him a half smile. Liam bent down to give her a brief kiss, then turned her back around firmly. His fingers immediately went to her temples, gently massaging, thumbs pressed into the back of her neck. Emma groaned, his deft touch easing her stiff muscles. “Thanks.”

Liam hummed in acknowledgment, letting his touch speak for him. Emma relaxed in the desk chair, soft noises of contentment catching in her throat. As always his hands on her skin lit a tiny spark in her belly, but she managed to ignore it in light of the lessening pain in her head.

“You're good at that,” she observed, her head lolling a bit.

“You can thank our health studies at the academy for that,” he replied, chuckling.

“And you have strong hands,” she teased. Slowly, she turned, taking one of them into hers and bringing it to her lips. She kissed the pads of his fingers, tongue darting out to lick his palm. Liam groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut. She sucked his index finger into her mouth, tongue swirling around it.

“Emma...”

She stood, lowering his hand to her breast. “Yes?”

“You are a devious one, love,” he growled softy. He backed her into the desk, lips covering hers in a hungry kiss. Emma sat on the desktop, pulling Liam closer, deepening the kiss. She heard the front door open, but didn't stop. They were used to walking in on one or other; it was inevitable since none of them could seem to keep their hands (and other parts) to themselves. Emma was the worst, getting a thrill tormenting them like this.

She pushed off Liam's uniform jacket and wrapped her legs around his hips. His lips moved down her neck, nipping and biting.

“If you keep that up, we won't be leaving the house tonight,” Killian said. Emma looked over Liam's shoulder, noting his knowing smirk.

“Were we supposed to?” Emma asked, inhaling sharply when Liam tweaked her nipple through her shirt.

“You didn't tell her, brother?”

Liam growled in frustration. “She started it,” he complained.

“She usually does. Don't you, love?” Killian crossed the room, shrugging out of his uniform jacket, loosening his tie. “Bloody insatiable, you are.”

“Well, if you can't keep up...” she teased.

Killian brought her hand to the front of his pants; he was already hard. “What do you think?”

Emma bit her lip; she would like nothing better than for them to take her on the desk. After a long stressful day of emails and missed calls, sinful carnal pleasure seemed to be a good option. “I think you've turned into quite the voyeur, Killian,” she said, her voice low and husky.

“You are exquisite when you're roused,” he said, leaning his hips into her touch.

“Are we going to fuck or go out?” Liam said, mildly irritated.

“Where?” Emma asked, kissing the corner of his lips.

“Just drinks at a pub. With a few friends.”

Emma's eyes snapped up to his. “Friends? As in yours?”

“Aye. I told you they wanted to meet you.”

“Why didn't you say so earlier?”

Liam looked surprised. “You looked stressed, sweetheart. I thought I'd ease your burden first.”

And then she'd started to jump his bones, because that was normal. This sex thing with them was unreal. She  _always_  wanted them. “We shouldn't keep your friends waiting,” she said softly. She could forgo hot desk sex...couldn't she?

“Is that what you really want, darling?” Killian asked.

No, what she really wanted was for them fuck her until she couldn't walk, but she did want to meet some of their friends. “Depends on how fast you are,” she said with a smirk. She dropped her hands to their crotches and fondled them through their clothes. Both men groaned. Emma hopped off the desk and ran, feet pounding up the stairs to their bedroom.

A quickie in the shower should tide them over until later.

They arrived at the pub an hour later, only a few minutes late. Emma was nervous; despite their assurances, she just didn't know how they could possibly be accepted. Relationships like theirs were so rare; most people didn't think they were real. It was a very binary world.

“You look beautiful,” Liam whispered in her ear, then kissed her lips. “Don't fret.”

“We love you, no matter what,” Killian added, squeezing her hand.

She smiled at them, relaxing a fraction. “Okay.”

Killian held open the door and Emma stepped through, the boys hot on her heels. She was dressed simply in tight jeans, boots and a red silk blouse that accentuated her cleavage. Liam was casual in a cream henley and jeans, while Killian had those butt hugging jeans she loved and blue dress shirt covered by a black vest. As they took of their coats and hung them in the little alcove, Emma saw several pairs of eyes drift their way, including some of the female patrons.

Which was fine. Emma knew she was there with the two hottest men in the room.

“Shall we?” Liam asked, offering his arm.

“I'm buying the first round,” Emma agreed, taking his arm. She grabbed Killian's hand and tugged him along. She squeezed his fingers, his hand dwarfing hers. Emma kept her head up, trying to appear more confident than she felt. They'd been out several times since her arrival; each one got easier as she got more comfortable displaying the affection they had for each other in public. But all those people were strangers. This time she would be meeting people who actually knew the brothers; it was daunting.

“Liam! Over here!” Emma heard a voice call. They started back toward the far corner of the pub; Emma saw a couple sitting in the booth. Her heart started to race; it was now or never.

The couple appeared to be around Emma's age, a blond haired man and a raven haired woman. She was striking with her green eyes and pixie hair cut. The man got up and hugged Liam in a very manly fashion. “We're glad you could make it,” the man said with a grin.

“Where is everyone?” Liam asked. Oh god, there were  _more?_

“James and Jack should be here soon, you know how brothers are,” the man said, nodding at Killian. “And Ruby and Victor just called. Stuck in traffic.”

“We're gonna need a bigger booth,” Killian chortled.

“Liam, are you going to introduce your friend?” the woman asked.

“Right.” Liam took Emma's hand and brought her forward; she tried to keep her breathing even. “David, Mary Margaret, this is our girlfriend, Emma. She's from America as well. Emma, David and Mary Margaret.”

“Hi,” Emma said, feeling a bit lame. She wasn't good at making friends.

Mary Margaret held out her hand and shook Emma's firmly. “It's good to finally meet you, Emma. We were wondering what those Jones boys were hiding!” She smiled warmly; Emma couldn't help but give her a tentative smile back. The woman seemed genuinely  _nice._

“We weren't hiding her,” Killian said indignantly. “We just didn't want to overwhelm her with you lot.”

Liam kissed Emma's temple. “I'm going to fetch us something to drink. Emma?”

“Rum and coke, please.” She handed him some money, since she offered to pay for the first round. Alcohol would calm her nerves. Killian stroked her lower back as they sat next to Mary Margaret in the booth, which soothed her.

“How long have you been in England?” David asked.

“Um, a couple of months now. It's colder than New York, that's for sure.”

“Are you from there?”

“No, I just lived there for a few years. I'm from all over.” She was not getting into her life story with people she just met.

“Mary Margaret is training for the U.S. Equestrian team,” Killian informed her. “Going for the next Olympics, aren't you?”

Mary Margaret blushed. “I've always been good with horses,” she explained. “Since David's job transferred him here, I just switched my training around.”

“What do you do?” Emma asked David.

“Agricultural engineer. I grew up on a farm,” he replied, a bit sheepish.

Liam returned with their drinks and Emma took a grateful gulp. So far, so good. They chatted for a while, the boys getting caught up on all their friends' news. She found out that Victor was one of Liam's friends from the academy, a doctor now. His girlfriend, Ruby, was Mary Margaret's best friend. James was David's twin brother; he was on an extended visit with  _his_  girlfriend Jack, short for Jacqueline. The rest of the group arrived during the second round of drinks, complaining bitterly about the traffic.

“Yeah, it was the traffic that delayed you,” Killian said to Ruby, chuckling. Emma followed his eyes; the brunette had a hickey peaking out of her top. It looked fresh.

“She and Victor have even less shame than we do,” Killian whispered in Emma's ear.

“She's very pretty,” Emma said diplomatically. The woman was stunning, long dark hair, full lips, sparkling green eyes, lithe body. Victor seemed very taken with her.

“Not as gorgeous as you, my love.” He turned her chin and kissed her sweetly, in front of everyone. Emma froze for a second, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. There was a tiny pause, then everyone went back to their conversations. Liam smiled warmly at her from across the booth and Emma felt herself relax.

“Shall we play a round of pool?” James asked. He really did look exactly like David, but he was cockier.

Emma perked up; she was good at pool. “Men versus women?” she asked.

“There's an odd number of men,” Jack said, eying Emma warily. She hadn't spoken much; Emma wasn't too fond of her so far.

“I don't play,” Victor said. “I can just watch.”

“So the brothers versus the girls. I like it,” Ruby said. She flashed Emma a knowing smirk. “I hope you're good, Emma.”

“You have no idea,” Emma shot back. Both Liam and Killian choked on their beers. She just smiled sweetly at them.

The group moved to the pool table, David handing out cues. Emma begged off for a minute; she needed to use the bathroom. Mary Margaret followed her. “How are you holding up?” Mary Margaret asked, once they were alone.

Emma stopped in front of one of the stalls. “Um, fine, I guess?”

“They can be a bit rowdy, sorry about that.”

“It's fine. I can handle it.”

“If it helps, I think it's great. That you found each other, I mean. You all seem happy.”

“Thanks.” Emma didn't really know what else to say, not comfortable getting into the ins and outs of her relationship with a near stranger. She liked Mary Margaret though. Maybe they could be friends. “How did you meet them anyway?”

“David met them first. In a bar fight, if you can believe it.”

“A bar fight?”

“They were actually trying to break it up, but David came home with a black eye.”

Emma laughed. She'd have to ask them about it later. She and Mary Margaret finished and headed back out. David greeted his girlfriend with a kiss and handed her a cue. “Girls get to break,” he said.

Jack stepped forward before Emma could, which rankled her. Perhaps it wasn't her place, but once Jack had taken her turn, Emma fumed. None of the balls went in; it was a terrible start.

Emma felt hands slid around her waist. “I know that look,” Liam whispered in her ear.

“What?”

“You look like you'd enjoy murdering someone, sweetheart.”

She watched as David took the first turn; he knocked one of the striped balls into the corner pocket. “I'm fine.”

“Competitive?”

She elbowed him lightly. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

She turned in his arms and kissed him hard, needing to vent her frustration some way. Mauling Liam's mouth seemed like a good option. It distracted James long enough to scratch, forfeiting his turn. “I think you just might have found the key to victory,” Liam said softly.

“And what do I get if I win?”

“Us to use anyway you see fit.”

“I get that anyway.”

“But I'm sure you have something naughty going on in the head of yours.” He winked at her. “Your turn.”

Emma grinned and stepped boldly toward the table. She saw Killian standing across from her, eying her hungrily. He'd seen her little display with his brother. She winked at him and leaned over the table, giving him an eyeful down her blouse. She made a tricky shot, sinking two solid balls easily. Ruby and Mary Margaret cheered, grinning broadly and handing her a drink when she stepped away.

Emma nodded at their praise, staring at Killian over the lip of her glass. She was pleasantly buzzed now from the alcohol, her lips still tingling from Liam's kiss. She let her mind wander, wondering about all the things she could do when they got home.

It went on like that for a while; they decided to play best of five, since they were generally having good time. Ruby got her flirt on too, not as blatantly as Emma though, since her boyfriend wasn't playing. Emma found her way to Killian eventually; he dragged her into a corner and kissed her senseless.

“That was for earlier,” he growled, nipping at her throat.

“Not my fault you were across the room,” she replied, angling her head.

“You want every woman in this pub to know we belong to you,” he continued, squeezing her ass.

“Yes.”

“God, I love you.” He kissed her lips briefly, then sent her back with a light teasing smack of her butt. She was flushed and giddy; it took a couple of deep breaths to calm enough to take her turn. She won them the second game; the girls were up two to nothing.

“Should we let the men win?” Jack asked as the competitors separated briefly. “Make things more interesting.”

“Lose on purpose?” Emma asked. She hated losing...at anything. And winning would get her home faster.

“Emma wants to go home and have hot sweaty sex with the Jones boys,” Ruby said knowingly.

“Ruby!” Mary Margaret hissed.

“What? She's dating them, right? I don't blame her in the slightest. Have you seen them? They are seriously hot!”

Emma looked away and sipped at her drink. She had nothing to be jealous about. All of these ladies were in relationships. They were allowed to have eyes, for Christ's sake.

“How does that work?” Jack asked quietly. “Like do you trade off or something?”

Emma blushed harder, still not looking at anyone. “You don't have to explain, Emma,” Mary Margaret said firmly. “It's none of our business.”

“But we're totally jealous of you,” Ruby said. When everyone stared at her, she shrugged. “What? You guys were thinking it. I just said what everyone was thinking. This girl has taken two insanely hot men off the market and has them wrapped around her finger.” The brunette held up her glass. “Well done, Emma.”

Emma bit her lip in embarrassment but nodded. The ladies raised their glasses and toasted her. It was a strange sensation, but it was far better than the judgment she expected. She was actually having fun. “Okay,” she said. “We'll let them have this one.”

Emma remained firmly with the ladies as they played the third game. She saw her boys looking at her curiously, but she ignored them. She didn't flirt, didn't smile. Not at them, at least. She pretended to be deep in discussion with Ruby between turns. They did talk a little, or rather Ruby talked and Emma listened. It was from Ruby that she found out about the navy function coming up. Neither Killian nor Liam had mentioned it. Ruby just assumed that Emma was going, blathering on about dresses. She tried not to fidget; Emma didn't even understand how that would work. A formal affair would be a lot different from a casual evening with friends.

Emma put it out of her mind; she didn't want it to ruin their evening. She'd ask later. If they didn't go that was alright with her.

Just before the fourth game, Emma ducked back into the ladies room. When she came out both Killian and Liam were waiting for her. “Emma.”

“Hey guys.”

“Enjoying yourself, love?” Killian asked.

“Surprisingly, yes.”

“Liam told me about your little wager.”

“Got a problem with it?”

“Hell no. But I do wonder why you'd prolong the proceedings,” Killian continued, bringing her wrist to his lips.

“When you know you could beat all of us single handed,” Liam finished, kissing her other wrist. Emma shivered, the dual onslaught making her heart race.

“Wasn't...my idea,” she said weakly. Killian stepped behind her, brushing some hair away from her neck, placing featherlight kisses to her rapidly heating skin. Liam stepped into her space and kissed the swell of her breast, nosing at the low collar of her blouse.

“I love this color on you,” Liam said, hands settling on her hips. Thank god the bathroom was in a dark secluded corner or they'd be in some major trouble. Emma was pinned between them, not wanting to move in the slightest. She leaned her head back on Killian's shoulder, letting them kiss and touch her. Killian's large hands came up to fondle her breasts as he nibbled on her ear.

Heat punched her hard, her clit throbbing sharply. “Oh my god.”

“Do you like tormenting us, Emma?” Killian whispered harshly. “Putting yourself on display for all to see?”

Emma groaned; she hadn't even done that much, but she knew how possessive they could be. Killian pulled her blouse and cup down, Liam wrapped his lips around her nipple. “Oh fuck,” she whimpered, clutching at Liam. Her knees were weak, she was trembling.

“Can't wait to get you home,” Liam growled into her skin. His teeth bit down gently, Emma gasped. “And fuck you properly.”

Emma nodded furiously, aching for more. But this was neither the time or the place. She yanked Liam's head up and kissed him deeply before pushing him away. She turned and did the same for Killian, who squeezed and pinched her exposed nipple. “Later,” she promised. “I'll have both of you later.”

They nodded and hurried into the men's room. Emma went back into the ladies room and splashed some cool water on her face. She fixed her shirt and her hair, taking deep breaths until she was presentable again.

The group was standing around drinking and chatted when she reappeared. Liam and Killian were right behind her, trying to appear casual. Judging by Ruby's salacious grin, they failed spectacularly. The game recommenced; it was difficult for Emma to focus. All she could think about was getting them home and having her wicked way with them. She missed her first shot, cursing under her breath. Things went better after that, as long as she avoided everyone's eyes. The ladies won by a slim margin, but that didn't matter. Emma had won her bet.

And she knew just what to do with her winnings.

Emma let them tease her in the cab to their townhouse, with discreet touches. If things went the way she planned they wouldn't be doing much touching for a while.

Shoes and coats were shed as soon as they got inside, Killian pinning her to the door and kissing her hard. She kissed him back, nipping sharply as his lower lip. “I get to play,” she reminded him.

“I know. I've wanted to do that since I caught James staring down your shirt.”

“He did?” Liam said in a low voice. “That bastard.”

Emma laughed. She stepped around Killian and headed for the stairs. “You should have heard Ruby talking about you two,” she replied, swaying her hips enticingly.

“Indeed?” They followed her, stocking feet thudding lightly on the wooden stairs.

“She wasn't the only one,” Emma groused. She'd spied several other women staring at them and jealousy churned her gut. She knew better, they hadn't looked at anyone but her all night. But she was possessive too.

“Bit jealous, love?” Liam asked, grinning.

“Watch it, buddy,” Emma snapped. “Or I might not be nice to you.”

“Oh, who's in trouble now, brother?” Killian said, laughing lightly. His eyes were on Emma, dark and lustful. Usually, he was the one teasing her.

Emma slowly started removing her blouse, loosening the buttons one by one until she bared her black lace bra. She stared at them as she touched her breasts, kneading and squeezing. “Get over here and touch me,” she demanded.

She didn't need to tell them twice. They resumed their places from before, Liam in front, Killian behind. Killian's hands skimmed over her skin, toying with the straps of her bra. Liam kissed down her stomach. He searched her eyes and she nodded, granting him permission to remove her pants. He peeled the denim from her body, leaving her clad in only her matching bra and panties. Her skin was already flushed, desire burning through her veins.

“I want you both to strip,” she said firmly, even though her voice was a bit thready. “Liam, drag that chair over too.”

She watched as they obeyed her, clothing quickly shed. Her breathing hitched as their muscles rippled and flexed under their skin. They were powerfully built, lean, muscles bulging in just the right places. She enjoyed when they manhandled her, moving her around like she weighed nothing. It called to something deep within her, some primal urge. Her boys were strong and virile and insanely attractive.

They were entirely  _hers._

Emma bent over, digging under the bed. She pulled out her box of toys; it was heavier now, having acquired a few more since arriving. They looked at her expectantly, cocks jutting out, making her mouth water. Life would be so much easier if they could just stay in this room and have lots of sweaty sex as Ruby put it.

Emma smiled, then leaned up on her toes, kissing first Killian then Liam. She melted into each kiss, tasting beer and rum and the unique flavor of her lovers. “Sit,” she ordered Liam, giving his chest a little push. He did so, a curious brow raised. Emma turned back to her box, pulling out two silk scarves.

“Oh shit,” he muttered as she knelt in front of him, deftly tying one wrist, then the other to the arms of the chair. She twisted the excess around the lower arm so he couldn't easily free himself.

“Okay?” she asked, kissing the tip of his cock.

Liam swallowed and nodded. His eyes burned into her; clearly he was turned on by her tying him up. Emma grinned, thrilled to have him at her mercy like this.

“What are you going to do to me, love?” Killian asked, his voice a bit unsteady.

Emma turned, placing her hands on his chest. “Make you beg,” she said softly. She kissed over his heart, then reached back into the box. She pulled out the fur lined cuffs. “Give me your hands.” He did so and she cuffed him expertly. She'd been thinking about this for a while, tying them up and having her way with them. Now she got to do it.

She had to stand on a box to reach, but Emma managed to loop the cuffs through the hook, just as they had done to her not long ago. Killian was taller so his arms hung a bit more, but that was fine. The point was he couldn't touch her. He yanked experimentally on the cuffs; they didn't budge.

“Bloody minx,” he snarled, blue eyes blazing.

Emma pressed her body against his, using her vantage point on the box to nibble on his jutting lower lip. “You're  _mine_ ,” she reminded him. “To use as I see fit. Don't make me gag you.”

“Yes, love.”

She left him with a brief peck, then stepped down, turning to Liam. He seemed calm, but Emma could see the tension in his body, the lust that drowned his eyes. Emma straddled him and kissed him long and slow, massaging his scalp with her fingers, lightly tugging on his hair. When she pulled away they were both breathless. His hands were clenched into fists.

“I want to touch you,” he breathed, melting into a moan as she rolled her lace clad hips over his thick cock. “Please, Emma.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Only I get to touch.” She reached behind and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor. She kneaded her breasts, breath hitching. It wasn't the same; she wanted their rough hands on her, setting her skin on fire, but it was too intoxicating to torment them.

Killian made a strangled sound from behind her; the chain holding him rattled. Emma looked over her shoulder; his mouth was set in a firm line, eyes black. She licked her lips, eagerly thinking about licking him from head to toe. Instead, she turned back to Liam, lifting her hips, giving him her nipples to suck. Both of them had talented mouths, using them frequently to make her writhe and scream. Sometimes she wondered if they liked that better than actually fucking her.

Emma moaned loudly, every swipe of Liam's mouth sending sparks right to her clit. Throbbing, aching, she bit her lip as he moved from one to the other, her panties rapidly becoming soaked. She ground her hips down, delicious friction only making her want more.

Abruptly, she pulled away, lifting herself off Liam's lap. He cursed bitterly and she simply smiled. She needed just as much, but she wanted them to beg. She slithered out of her panties, tossing the damp fabric aside. Her fingers danced over her bare mound as she turned back to Killian. He stared at her with hooded eyes, drinking her in.

Emma knelt in front of him, eyes still locked on his as she kissed the top of his thigh. Killian sighed, fists flexing. She loved touching him, relishing the way he responded, soft moans and low growls. She licked along the V of his hips, tracing the lines of muscle with her tongue. Slowly, she rose, continuing her sensual exploration of his body. She avoided the one place he wanted her, stroking and licking over his stomach, teeth scraping his nipples.

“Emma,” Killian panted. “Bloody hell, lass.”

Emma ghosted her lips over his before giving in and kissing him. He surged forward as best he could, lips fused to hers. Her hand wrapped around his weeping cock, rewarding him with firm swift strokes.

“You like this?” she asked, between kisses.

His hips rocked into her hand, trying to get more.  _“Yes,”_  he hissed.

“You feel so good in my hand,” she whispered, fully aware that Liam was watching. She had them facing each other for precisely this purpose. “And even better inside me.”

Killian moaned and she let him go. He swore but she kissed it away. Moving behind him, she traced the muscles of his back, down, down, down to that ass she loved so much. She grabbed him, making him jerk. Feeling wicked, Emma got down on the floor again and spread his cheeks, circling his puckered hole with her tongue. Killian hissed and jerked, shocked at the way she was touching him. Emma loved to have her ass played with; she wondered if he did too.

“Killian?”

“Fuck.”

Emma squeezed again, rubbing her cheek over his skin. “Is this okay?”

“A-aye,” he panted.

A flood of heat washed through her and she went back to her work, moving her hand between his legs as she toyed with him. Touching them, teasing them, listening to them plead made her hot all over; she was incredibly wet and slick, aching to take them inside her. But she didn't touch herself; she wanted to them to make her come.

Killian was trembling, barely able to hold himself up when she stopped teasing him. She'd never seen him so aroused. “Good boy,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

She moved back to her box and plucked two items from it. She walked around Liam's chair, gently touching him, running her fingers through his hair. “Do you want to fuck me?” she asked, bending over behind him and biting on the cords of his neck.

“Aye.”

“Say it, Liam.”

“I need to fuck you, Emma.”

She grinned, coming back around to face him. His eyes widened when she saw what she had in her hand. It was a cock ring. She captured his lips in a kiss as she rolled it on; he was already hard as a rock, it had to stretch quite a bit to fit him. But it did. His cock swelled a bit more and Liam struggled against his restraints.

“Holy fuck,” he hissed, as she stroked him lightly. Emma wasted little time; she rolled on the condom, then turned. She wanted Killian to watch. Catching on, Liam scooted down the chair just enough for Emma to straddle him comfortably, legs thrown over his as she guided him inside her aching wet core.

“Oh  _shit_ ,” Emma cursed. She was more than ready, but  _Jesus._  Already big, the ring increased Liam's girth and Emma had to go slow, easing him in. But it felt so fucking good. They groaned in unison when he was fully seated within her.

“How does it feel?” Killian bit out, eyes riveted to where she was joined with his brother.

“Oh god, so good. So  _fucking_  good.” The angle hit places she hadn't known she had; reverse cowgirl was definitely a winner. Emma turned awkwardly and kissed Liam sloppily.

“Move,” he begged, hips rocking under her. “Please.”

Emma braced herself and started to rock, to roll her hips, to ride him. She stared at Killian, eyes drifting from his near black ones to his straining cock and back again. He pulled on the cuffs, unable to remain still while she fucked Liam into oblivion. She increased her pace, fingering her clit, chasing her orgasm. Liam rocked up into her until their hips were slamming together; Emma came a split second before he did, a long wail tearing from her throat. She cried out his name, body spasming and jerking. Liam grunted, coming hard, knocking the wind out of him.

Emma panted, taking a moment to get her bearings. Slowly, she eased off Liam's lap, trashing the condom and removing the cock ring. He sighed in relief; Emma brushed a kiss of thanks to his lips. “Love you,” she whispered.

Her body still buzzed, need not entirely satisfied. She grabbed the box again, even though she was a bit shaky, and climbed up to let Killian down. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him slowly, thoroughly, his arms resting on her shoulders.

“Did you want to fuck me over that pool table?” she asked, wantonly rubbing her sensitive nipples over his chest hair.

“I want to fuck you everywhere,” he replied huskily.

“So fuck me,” she said, kissing him again. She grabbed the key to unlock his cuffs, but before she could even toss them aside, Killian had her bent over the bed. He kicked her feet apart, only pausing long enough to roll on a condom. She cried out as he sheathed himself inside her, riding her hard. Her teasing of him, then watching her take her pleasure with Liam...Killian's control was completely snapped and Emma loved every second. He shifted his hips and she let out a strangled cry, as he hit the perfect spot over and over.

“Come for me, Emma,” Killian gasped. “I need to feel you come.”

“ _YES!”_  Emma screamed, her fist slamming into the mattress. It started low in her belly and spread out in waves, coming and coming until she thought she would pass out from the pleasure.

Killian followed quickly, his hips stuttering as he emptied himself inside her. He collapsed momentarily across her back, his breathing labored. Emma groaned, her skin still tingling from her two powerful orgasms. Eventually, he rolled off, landing unceremoniously on the floor.

Emma wasn't sure how long she stayed like that. She realized that she needed to move at some point; Liam was still tied to the chair. Moaning softly, she slithered to the floor; she ached in all the best places, thoroughly sated. She kissed Killian, murmuring her love for him before crawling over to untie Liam's restraints. “I didn't forget about you,” she said softly.

Liam tipped her chin up. “I know.” He stroked her cheek. “Don't apologize for satisfying your desires, Emma.”

She pulled the last of the scarves away, blushing. “You must think I'm some sex crazed maniac.”

“If you are, then so are we.” He kissed her damp forehead. “Being with you is a privilege. In every way.”

She smiled, then stood. This time it was her turn to help them get cleaned up. Once everything was clean and put away, Emma crawled in between them, gently rubbing Killian's slightly chafed wrists. “Better?”

Killian nodded. “Aye.”

“Don't yank so hard on the chains next time, brother,” Liam said, chuckling.

“And what if you're the one chained up?” Killian shot back. He eyed his brother warily.

“Really?” Emma said, slightly exasperated. She knew it was in good fun. Most of the time.

“Did you have fun tonight, lass?” Liam asked. He lay back against the pillows, sheet hovering at his waist. They were all still naked.

“Yeah. Your friends are nice.”

“Anyone give you a hard time?” Killian asked seriously.

She shrugged. “Not really. Jack asked about...us,” she said, gesturing between them. “But I didn't say anything.”

“None of her ruddy business anyway, nosy bint.”

“It is unusual,” Emma said. “And you're brothers. Most people would think one of you would be jealous.”

“Thank the heavens we are not most people then,” Liam said. He picked up her hand, kissing the back of it. “Although occasionally I do wonder what you see in him, Emma.”

Emma smacked his chest. “I'm sure he thinks the same about you.” Killian nodded and Emma laughed. “I don't know that I could explain, even if I wanted to.” She was simply drawn to them.

“I know exactly how you feel, sweetheart.”

Emma snuggled under the blankets. It was starting to get a bit chilly. The boys joined her, one on either side as was their custom. Emma kissed Liam good night, smiling when he told her he loved her. Killian whispered his love for her into her hair, kissing her cheek and nose before reaching her lips. The smile was still on her face when she fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“I know, I know. I'm late. Sorry!” Emma called as she entered the house. Her words came out harsher than she intended, but she was miffed and tense. She'd spent the entire afternoon shuffling from one government office to another trying to expedite the approval of her visa. She was getting tired of hanging around the house all day while they worked. She knew they didn't mind, but she was used to earning her keep.

She was determined to be an equal partner in everything they did.

Emma hung up her coat and toed off her boots before heading toward the kitchen. She took the short cut through the dining room. Something smelled great. “Hey guys,” she began, her eyes widening. “Oh.”

She was a horrible person.

There was a huge vase of red roses in the middle of the dining room table. Two packages lay under it, wrapped paper covered in hearts. Three elegant place settings sat at one end of the table. It was simple and beautiful and Emma felt tears stinging her eyes. Partly because of the effort they'd clearly gone to but mostly due to guilt. She hadn't even realized what day it was.

They'd planned a romantic date...for Valentine's Day. And she'd missed it completely.

Emma backed out of the room, but not fast enough. Killian peaked in at the sound of her voice. He smiled nervously, scratching behind his ear. He looked fantastic in a dark suit with an ice blue tie. “You weren't supposed to see this yet, love,” he said.

Emma bit her lip. “Um, wow. And sorry.”

“One day you're going to have to stop apologizing for things that are not your doing,” he admonished gently. He stepped forward and took her hand, kissing the back of it. “Liam is in the kitchen.”

They headed that way, Emma feeling worse by the second. She hated Valentine's Day. She hated it in school; she'd never stayed in one place long enough to form any connections. Then after Neal, she swore off it completely, deeming it the dumbest holiday ever invented. Leave it to her boys to go the romantic route. And make her feel like the worst person ever for forgetting.

“Look who I found,” Killian said, getting Liam's attention. He was bending over the stove cooking something; Emma caught a whiff of alcohol.

Liam smiled happily. “Long day, sweetheart?” he asked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“Something like that.”

“You can stop pretending, brother,” Killian said. “She already knows.”

Emma smiled sheepishly. “Oops? I smelled the food and took the short cut.”

Liam's face fell for a second, but he recovered quickly. “That's okay. You're here and that's what matters.”

“You guys didn't have to do all this.”

They both looked at her like she was crazy. “Of course we did. It's Valentine's Day, Emma.”

“I'm pretty sure Hallmark just invented it to sell cards and candy.”

“Well, we don't have either of those,” Liam said, winking at her.

“At least not exactly,” Killian added. He squeezed her hand. “There's something for you upstairs. Why don't you get changed while we finish down here.”

“Killian...”

“No arguments. Go.”

Emma rolled her eyes but went anyway. She trooped up the stairs to their bedroom, her breath catching in her throat. Laid across the bed was a gorgeous pale pink dress. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and the full flowing skirt that she favored. It was soft and feminine and she adored it. She was not going to cry. She wasn't. She took a deep breath to pull herself together. Gingerly, she picked up the dress; the fabric had a faint floral pattern and was soft under her fingertips.

She changed quickly, coiling her hair up into a loose bun with tendrils falling around her face. A light dash of makeup and shoes later she was ready.

They were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. “You are beautiful, Emma,” Liam said, beaming at her. Killian nodded in agreement, the dimples flashing in his cheeks as he grinned.

Emma eyed them in their dark suits, her hands skimming over their lapels. “Very handsome,” she replied, smiling nervously. She felt a bit like a teenager again, which was ridiculous. But she'd never had a proper Valentine's Day date like this. It was sweet and romantic, a little girl's dream come true, from before she'd become jaded and cynical.

She stepped closer, unable to resist the pull of them. She kissed Killian first, cradling his scruffy cheeks in her palms. He tasted faintly of toothpaste, a bit minty, which made her smile. She turned to Liam next, cradling the back of his neck, fingers teasing the curly hair at his nape. He hummed against her lips, opening just enough for her to taste the wine he'd consumed. She stepped back, feeling steadier, licking her lips.

“Thank you for the dress,” she said. “It's beautiful.”

“You're welcome, lass,” Liam said, brushing a tendril of hair over her shoulder. “You certainly wear it well.”

She blushed. “I still can't believe you guys did all this.”

Killian covered her hand with his. “You weren't expecting anything, were you?”

She shook her head, frowning. “The last Valentine's Day that I spent with someone was in the back of a stolen Bug when I was sixteen. Needless to say it wasn't my favorite holiday after that.” Stupidly, she'd let Neal touch her, swept away in little girl fantasies. He promised to love her that night. To find them a home. Less than two months later she was in jail.

She could tell by the way their eyes darkened that they caught her drift. Killian's jaw clenched, upset at the way she'd been treated all those years ago. Liam's hand moved to her spine, gently stroking, his lips sent in a firm line.

“If I ever get my hands on that Neal bloke,” Killian said softly.

Emma put a finger to his lips. “It's in the past. I'd much rather have both of you here. With me. Okay?”

Killian nodded, pulling Emma close. She hugged him tightly, unsurprised when Liam joined them. She loved these hugs, all of them close, offering warmth and comfort unselfishly. They were slowly healing her battered heart and she loved them for it.

When they pulled away, Emma offered them her warmest smile. “I'm starving. Are we ready to eat?”

She took Liam's arm as Killian led them through to the dining room. It was as she remembered, except for the piles of food. It looked like enough to feed a small army.

“You made all this?” Emma asked, smoothing her skirt under her as Killian pulled out her chair. She sat at the head of the table so the boys could sit to either side of her.

“Believe it or not, but my little brother actually can read a recipe,” Liam teased, kissing her cheek. “We split responsibilities.”

Killian huffed in annoyance. “We were going to take you out, but _I_ convinced this arse to stay home.” He reached for the bottle of wine chilling next to him and uncorked it, though not without effort. Emma tried not to giggle as the tips of his ears turned red.

“Good call,” Emma agreed. She wasn't sure how she'd have handled such a romantic surprise in public. She was still learning to be completely comfortable expressing how she felt about them where people could see. And given her aversion to the holiday in general...this was better.

“Why's that, sweetheart?” Liam asked. Emma knew him well enough to catch the faintest hint of hurt in his voice.

She squeezed his knee under the table. “I like that this first one is just us,” she said honestly. “This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me.”

“You deserve it,” he said, a bit gruff.

“Besides, I can't do this in a public place.” Emma leaned over the table and kissed his slight frown away, her hand squeezing his thigh. Then for good measure, she moved to the other side to kiss Killian's pouting lips, her stomach flipping pleasantly. She loved just being with them, teasing them, stealing kisses.

“Being in public has rarely stopped us, love,” Killian reminded her.

“At least I _try_ to restrain myself,” she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

“Aye, until there's a dark corner lurking.” He poured them all some wine and took his seat.

“I think we're all a little guilty of that.” Which was fine with her. There were times she wanted to stamp _Property of Emma Swan_ on their backsides.

“Well, kissing you is a wonderful pastime,” Liam said with a wink. “One I choose to indulge in as often as possible.”

“And how many times have you used that line?” Emma asked with a smirk, sipping her wine.

“Who says I've ever resorted to lines?”

“Think that well of yourself, huh?”

“I've had no complaints.”

Emma swallowed, trying to ignore the tiny flare of jealousy in her stomach. They never spoke of the four months between their first encounter and their reunion. _She_ hadn't been with anyone, unable to get them out of her head. But that didn't mean they hadn't. With no hope of ever seeing her again, she couldn't even blame either one of them if they had.

It didn't even matter. They were with her now. They loved her, as this amazing dinner could attest.

“Emma?”

“Nothing. I'm good. Just hungry.”

“You know the rules, Emma,” Killian admonished gently.

“It's silly. Can't we just enjoy our nice dinner?”

“Not until you're smiling again. What were you thinking just now?”

She took a long pull on her wine, thinking. It really was silly, but perhaps they should talk about it. She knew they wouldn't mock her or laugh. And to be honest, she was curious. “I was thinking about that time before you guys returned to New York.”

“And you thought I was boasting?” Liam asked.

“Well, no, not really. I mean, we didn't think we'd see each other again, right? Whatever happened is your business.”

To her surprise, _both_ of them laughed. Big booming laughs that shook the table. She was about to be seriously affronted when Liam took her hand. “Emma, there hasn't been anyone but you. For either of us. Not since that first night.”

“How?”

“Did you miss the part where we're in love with you, lass?” Killian asked, taking her other hand.

“No, but...you didn't know if you would see me again. You didn't even have my number or anything!”

“Which is why we thank our lucky stars every day that we found you again,” Liam said earnestly. “I almost couldn't believe it when I saw you in the lobby that day.”

“Some times I _still_ can't believe you're here with us,” Killian added. “I don't think you quite understand just how happy we are, Emma.”

Tears welled in her eyes again. _Damn it._ “I've never made anyone happy,” she said, lip trembling. “I've never been enough, people always leave me.”

“Then they are the biggest fools to ever walk the earth,” Killian said firmly. “All we need is you.”

Emma didn't want to become a blubbering mess so she jumped up and kissed Killian soundly. She poured everything she felt for him into it, sighing when his arms came around her and crushed her to his chest. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“As I love you, Emma,” he replied, forehead pressed to hers.

Emma felt Liam's gentle hands on her neck and smiled, turning. She offered him her mouth and he bent, kissing her long and slow, Emma twisting in Killian's hold. “I love you too, Liam,” she assured him, fingers grazing his jaw.

“I know, lass. You are very much loved in return.”

She sighed again; Killian's lips grazed her neck. The first tendrils of desire coiled in her stomach. “Killian...the food.”

“I have everything I want right here.” He kissed the underside of her jaw; Liam brushed his strong hands over her bare arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Let us love you, Emma,” Liam said softly, his lips ghosting over hers.

“Here?” She couldn't even be embarrassed anymore about how easily they got to her, how much she ached for them.

“Come,” Liam said softly, taking her hand. Killian let her go reluctantly as she righted herself. She followed Liam into the living room. There was a fluffy rug on the floor...was it animal skin? She couldn't tell. It was in front of the rarely used fireplace, which crackled merrily. A small bowl of fruit lay beside it, chilling in ice alongside more wine.

“This was supposed to be for _after_ dinner,” Liam said, pulling Emma against his broad chest. “But someone had to misbehave.”

Emma shivered in his hold, biting her lip. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't show my boyfriends how much I appreciate them?” she asked, gently touching his face.

Killian stepped boldly behind her, hands on her hips. “You're ours,” he said in a low voice. His breath was hot on her neck, featherlight kisses against her skin. “There's no one but you.”

Emma wasn't a swooning person, but damn. She slipped her hands under Liam's suit jacket, sliding them over his smooth back. She leaned in and kissed him, slowly, letting her touch speak for her. Killian's mouth wandered over her neck and collar, skirt bunching in his hands. She could feel the warmth of his touch through the fabric of her new dress, her skin starting to tingle and burn.

They released her long enough to shrug out of their suit jackets, Emma loosening first Killian's tie, then Liam's. Shoes got tossed aside, leaving Emma at a height disadvantage. Killian pulled her in for a lengthy needy kiss, his tongue in her mouth. She clung to him, leg hitching over his hip. Liam pulled the zipper down the back of her dress, kissing down her back.

“Oh god,” Emma moaned. She didn't want this to end too soon; she wanted to take their time, let them worship her body then she could worship them in return.

“You are so bloody gorgeous,” Killian murmured, hand trailing up her bare leg. Emma shuddered.

“So are you,” she said, silencing him with another kiss. Killian handed her back to Liam with a firm swat of her ass, grinning ferally.

Emma smiled at Liam, hands trailing up his chest, his shirt gone at some point. She left a trail of wet kisses down his sternum and stomach, his abs trembling under her lips. “I love touching you, feeling you under my hands,” she said. She knelt, nuzzling the bulge in his pants, a loud groan tearing from his throat.

Deftly, she unbuckled Liam's belt and undid his fly, allowing the pants to pool at his feet. His cock peaked out of the waistband of his boxers, already hard, begging for her touch. She stripped him of those too, taking him into her mouth eagerly. Emma looked up at him, his blue eyes closed in ecstasy as she sucked him.

“Bloody hell, Emma,” Killian whispered. Emma turned her head, laving Liam with her tongue, seeking Killian's eyes. He was half undressed, task forgotten as he gripped his cock in his fist. Emma smirked and beckoned him with a crook of her finger. He came with a groan, already anticipating her lovely warm mouth on his aching flesh. Emma did not disappoint, leaving Liam with a parting kiss to his tip before replacing Killian's hand with her mouth. She wondered what they saw, Emma on her knees in her beautiful dress, eagerly pleasuring them with her mouth and hands. She was insanely turned on, her thighs clenched together under her skirt. She loved doing this for them, watching the expressions of their faces.

Killian groaned, rocking a little into her mouth. Emma pushed his pants down, hands skimming over the V of his hips, fondling his balls. She heard Liam growl softly and her lips curled into a grin. She let go of Killian and turned back to Liam, licking a stripe along the underside of him.

“Miss me?”

“God yes.”

Emma ran her tongue of his tip in circles, kissed along his thick length. “I love the way you taste,” she murmured, sucking him in again, head bobbing slowly. She brought her free hand to Killian's cock, stroking him in time to her bobs, switching as she pleased, back and forth, her core clenching as they moaned and whimpered her name.

“Emma,” Killian hissed, his hand brushing hair back from her face. _“Fuck.”_

“Had enough?”

“Never,” he whispered.

Emma took him in again, humming along his length. She was flushed and hot, an inferno between her legs, but she couldn't stop, needing more of the sounds they made when they were at her mercy. Liam, though, got impatient and dropped to his knees. He tore Emma away and kissed her hard, easing her dress of her shoulders.

“We're go to make you come until you can't stand,” he growled, sending shivers down her spine.

“Please,” she countered, helping him get her dress off. The gorgeous fabric was flung aside haphazardly; the glow from the fireplace illuminated her pale skin. She wore white satin under the dress, the small scraps hardly covering her. Liam smoothed his hands over her breasts, his head quickly buried in her cleavage.

Killian finished stripping, kneeling as well, capturing Emma's mouth in a searing kiss. Their passion felt like it was turned up several notches, each brother demanding her attention. Killian unhooked her bra from behind, letting it fall to the floor. He massaged her back, his rough hands sliding over her skin, finding all those places that made her moan, nuzzling the column of her throat.

Emma squirmed, the need almost unbearable. Still, she let them tease her, eyes closed, almost crying in relief as someone found her sopping aching flesh. “Oh god yes,” she breathed, wantonly rocking her hips.

“Feel how wet she is, brother,” Liam said. Emma soon heard the tearing of fabric then another hand between her legs, followed by Killian's moan.

“Spread your legs, Emma,” Killian demanded, fingers flicking her clit.

She nodded furiously, clutching at Liam's shoulders for support, her knees sliding over the rug. She thought she might die on the spot, a long loud moan filling the air as they fingered her. She didn't think she could get any wetter but she was wrong, a flood of heat washing through her, their fingers stretching her.

“Oh my _god_ ,” she whimpered, biting her lip. “More, please.”

“Ride them, love,” Liam said, kissing the underside of her breast. “Go on.”

She was helpless to do anything else, her body demanding release from the pressure coiling inside. It felt like she would burst at the seams; she rode their fingers like some wild thing, the squelching sounds only spurring her on.

Her orgasm washed over her in a rush and she screamed, nails digging into Liam's skin. Once her hips stilled, they gently pulled out of her, lips planting worshipful kisses to her overheated skin. Gradually, she caught her breath, responding eagerly when someone claimed her lips.

“More, darling?” Killian whispered.

“Oh yes.” Her hands drifted down to his straining cock, lightly palming him, feeling the weight of him in her hand. “We are nowhere near done.”

“Good.” They were still kissing, slowly, tenderly, caressing each other's skin when she felt something between her legs. Lips pressed along the inside of her thighs and she moaned. Liam's strong hands curled around her thighs and guided her down to his mouth.

“Love tasting you, Emma,” he murmured, tongue flicking out. Emma gasped, gripping Killian's forearms. She could hardly wrap her head around that before Killian's mouth was on her nipples, tongue tracing the edges. She keened and arched, her hair starting to come undone and fall down her back. Killian loosened the blonde tresses until they cascaded down her back, the ends brushing Liam's stomach. His mouth and hands were everywhere, pausing only to hold her as Liam sent her over the edge. She rode his face wantonly, unable to stifle her cries.

She leaned on Killian's chest as Liam brought her down, his hands kneading her skin. Her lips brushed Killian's chest; he was warm and comforting, gently bringing her lips to his. She reached for him, still hard and heavy; he broke the kiss with a low moan.

“I want you both inside me,” she told them. There was an ache only they could satisfy. “Please.”

Liam's damp fingers were already brushing her hole, making her hiss and moan. “Are you sure, Emma?”

She rolled her hips down, a thrum of desire shooting through her, knowing how amazing it felt when they fucked her like that. “Yes. I need... _oh yes_.” Liam's finger slid inside, gently, quickly followed by a second.

Killian's hips bucked into her hand as he moaned. “You love being taken like that, naughty girl,” he said with a strangled groan. “Your body ours to fuck.”

Emma let out a shuddering breath, nodding, still stroking him. She urged him to stand, bringing his cock up to her greedy mouth, silencing him as she sucked. Liam's continued fingering her ass; it got easier and easier to prepare her, her body welcoming the intrusion. His mouth teased her entrance, tonguing her, another wave of want settling in her stomach.

“Oh god, hurry,” she pleaded, her clit throbbing again.

She swayed on her knees as they left her, reaching for the condoms on the table. Liam finished first, kissing her back. She leaned back toward him but he stopped her with a kiss. “Let me,” he whispered. She felt the cool lube on her skin and she hissed in pleasure. Liam stretched out on his back, urging Emma to straddle his hips, facing away from him. They'd never done it like this before and she shivered in anticipation. Killian was there in an instant, holding her as Liam guided her onto him, cock sliding slowly into her ass.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she cursed, getting used to the new sensation.

“Okay?” Liam asked, kissing her shoulder.

“Yeah. Oh god.” Liam lay her back against his chest, thrusting up experimentally. They both moaned.

“So tight like this,” he bit out, trying not to take too much just yet. She could feel the tension, the desire to just _fuck_ her. But he waited.

Killian's hand petted her exposed cunt, fingers skimming the rim of her entrance. “We'll try to be gentle,” he said, finding her eyes. He looked wrecked, drinking in the sight. Emma panted, waiting for him to do something. He moved closer between their spread legs, rubbing the ridge of his cock over her slit. Emma moaned, shuddering.

“Killian, please.”

He nodded, lining up and pushing. Emma cried out, the sensation new and old at the same time. Once he was fully seated, Killian leaned down and kissed her passionately. “You feel so bloody amazing,” he breathed. “Fuck.”

She squirmed, feeling _full_. She didn't care how dirty this was, how forbidden. She felt more connected to them this way, _whole_. And fuck did it feel incredible.

She didn't even have to speak; they simply started to move, sinuously, in sync. Liam rocked up as Killian pulled out, taking her in an almost lazy rhythm. Killian held her legs wide so he could see, whispering filthy curses. Liam teased her breasts with his hands, telling her how much he loved her. Emma couldn't have kept silent if she tried, whimpers and moans tumbling from her lips until she was incoherent from pleasure.

She jerked when Killian flicked her clit; she cursed loudly. They increased their pace, strokes getting shorter and rougher. Emma's awareness became limited to the sharp point of need between her legs, building and building, hovering on the edge of a mind blowing orgasm.

“Close,” she bit out. “Fuck!”

Killian grabbed her hand and together they circled her clit roughly. Emma shuddered, coming, coming,  _coming_ , her voice a choked sob. The boys' hoarse shouts followed a moment later, both of them pulsing inside her, rutting into her until they were spent.

Emma was only half aware when they slipped from her, all three of them exhausted. Her head lolled on Liam's chest; their bodies were covered in sweat. Killian recovered first, picking Emma up and laying her on the couch. She nuzzled his chest, a soft purr in her throat. She closed her eyes and rested while they cleaned up. Once she was breathing normally again, she donned someone's shirt, stretching like a cat.

“Where are you going?” Emma asked.

“We still have dinner,” Liam said softly, thumbing her cheek.

Her stomach rumbled. “Is it ruined?” she asked guiltily.

“We can reheat it, never fear. You relax, Emma.”

She nodded, moving to sit cross legged on the rug. On closer examination it appeared to be bearskin. Or maybe it was fake; she couldn't tell. It was soft though; she liked the feel of it on her skin. Emma uncorked the wine that sat on the table, gulping far more than she should have. But she was parched.

One by one the boys brought in the feast, relocating everything to the living room, including her flowers and presents. She felt guilty again, as she didn't have anything for them.

“It smells great,” she said, grinning at her chefs.

“We decided on a lot of different things,” Killian said, “since we couldn't decide on one.”

Emma laughed. “That doesn't surprise me.”

They sat on the floor, boys in their boxers, Emma in the shirt, and heaped food onto their plates. Emma poured more wine, thankful when Liam handed her a tall glass of water. The alcohol was fine, but she needed the water more. They didn't talk much as they ate, just enjoying the meal after their amorous activities. Everything was delicious...except for the Jell-O. It had that hard skin on top that Emma hated.

“Whose idea was the Jell-O?” she asked, eyeing the heart shaped gelatin warily.

“Guilty,” Killian said, raising his hand. “Did I do something wrong, love?”

“No! Well, maybe.” She picked up a quivering heart. “See this? It's not supposed to be hard.”

“I thought you liked certain things hard, Emma,” he retorted, waggling his eyebrows.

She didn't even blush. “Yeah, but not Jell-O. I didn't even know they had this here.”

“It's the English equivalent or so we were told,” Liam said, chuckling. “A strike for you, little brother.” Killian scowled and through a nearby pillow at his brother. It hit Liam square in the chest. “Oi!”

It was a good thing most of the food was gone (clearly all that sex had ramped up their appetites) because things quickly dissolved into a pillow fight. Pillows, cushions, stray clothes. Muffled shouts and curses. They each got hit multiple times, banging into furniture, spluttering and laughing. Somehow Emma got outmaneuvered and they tickled her mercilessly until she screamed and begged. Then they showered her with kisses, telling her how much they loved her.

Emma sank back into the rug, her body aching but happy. She rolled onto her stomach, staring into the fire, hands rubbing her back. “Hmm, that feels nice.”

“Would you like a massage, sweetheart?” Liam asked. “We are yours to command.”

Ugh, if they did that now, she'd fall asleep; she was hovering on the edge as it was. “Later. I don't want to sleep yet.” She forced herself to sit up, patting the rug on either side of her. “Sit with me.”

They did, Killian plucking a rose from the vase and handing it to her. “Happy Valentine's Day, Emma,” he said, kissing her temple.

She inhaled the sweet scent. “How many did you get? Were there any left in London?”

“That's only two dozen,” Liam informed her. “We didn't want to go overboard.”

Emma plucked some fruit from the bowl. “Homemade dinner, a new dress, roses and presents isn't going overboard?”

“Don't forget about the incredible sex, darling.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “You get that all the time.”

“Because you are irresistible.”

“We just haven't tried hard enough.” But she knew she didn't want to.

“I prefer to think of it as making up for lost time,” Killian said, taking her hand. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. “We missed you so much, Emma.”

“After only one night?”

“One of these days, you'll believe us.” He gently kissed her lips; she sighed. “Would you like your presents now?”

“I guess. I'm sorry I didn't get you guys anything.”

“You are here,” Liam said firmly. “That's more than enough.”

“But...”

“No buts,” Killian said firmly. “This is your night, love. You deserve it.”

She was going to argue again—they gave her so much, how could they be happy when she did so little—but Killian put a finger to her lips, a stern brow raised. Emma hesitated for a moment, but then nodded her head. If they wanted to pamper her, then she was going to have to let them. She had to admit it felt nice.

They each gave her a brilliant smile and handed her the two small boxes. “They are from both of us,” Liam said. “It took us a while, I must admit.”

“You’re a very difficult woman to buy a gift for, lass,” Killian added.

She blushed. Emma didn’t really have many hobbies, per se. She had her work...and that was about it. Until she met them, her life was kinda dull if she was being completely honest with herself. Meeting them brought things back into color; she was  _ living _ as opposed to just surviving. She looked down at the boxes and cocked her head. They were small, wrapped in the heart paper and tied with ribbons. She felt a bit like a kid, her fingers itching to tear into the beautiful wrapping.

“Go ahead and tear it,” Killian said with a laugh. “Don’t be afraid to really get into it.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but picked up one box. She shook it dramatically, frowning when she didn’t hear anything. Definitely curious now, she ripped off the ribbon and paper, fumbled with the lid. Inside lay a silver anchor pendant, studded with diamonds and rubies and sapphires. She gasped softly, touching it gingerly like it would explode or something.

“It’s one of the symbols of the Royal Navy,” Liam said quietly. “We had it custom made. Now you can carry us with you when we’re not here.”

Good lord, she was going to cry again. It was gorgeous and  _ way _ too much. “Guys, I...”

“Don’t even think it, Emma.” Her eyes snapped up to Killian’s; he already knew what she was thinking. “It’s yours.” He took the box from her and lifted the necklace out. Emma turned obediently and let him put it on, feeling the weight settle on her chest. She wasn’t one for ostentatious jewelry, but this was perfect.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, steadier than she felt. “Thank you.”

They admired her for a moment, then took turns kissing her. “Go ahead with the other, Emma,” Liam encouraged.

She did, this package long and thin. She almost expected more jewelry but was mildly confused to find nothing but a sheaf of papers. “Not to sound ungrateful, but huh?”

“They’re office listings,” Liam said. “For when you get your visa. You can tour them and see which one you like.” He scratched behind his ear; she smiled at the nervous tick. “Several of them are nearby, as it happens.”

It was thoughtful and ridiculous and amazing all the same. She threw the box aside and hugged them both tightly. She couldn’t express what having them in her life meant to her, how welcoming and patient they’d been.

“I love you both so much,” she said, cupping their cheeks in her hands. “This—all this—means a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to us, Emma,” Killian replied. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

She gave him a rueful smile. “I’ll try.”

After, they lounged amidst the chaos, just talking. Killian complained about his football club. Liam went on and on about the book he was reading. Emma mostly listened, letting their voices and silliness soothe her. She was fading more and more as the minutes ticked by, but she was too content to move.

“You should be in bed, love,” Killian whispered, lips brushing the top of her head. “We can clean up.”

She shook her head. “You did enough. I can clean up...tomorrow.” She yawned, leaning her head on Liam’s shoulder. “I don’t like sleeping alone,” she admitted sleepily. She’d gotten far too used it now.

“Well, in that case...” Liam surprised her by scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs. She screeched and thrashed, but he held her tightly, not letting her squirm away. Killian just laughed, chasing after them.

“Seriously?” Emma asked, once she was huddled in the bed.

“ If he hadn’t, I would have, love,” Killian said with a smirk. His hand slid under her shirt, not to arouse but to  _ tickle _ . Emma tried to squirm away, a laugh bordering on the hysterical. Liam joined in and they were merciless, tickling her again until she was crying, gasping for air.

“I hate you,” she huffed, trying to catch her breath.

“You love us.”

Emma tried to keep her disapproving countenance but failed utterly. She sagged against the pillow, still breathing hard, her face beet red. Liam pulled the comforter up and they snuggled close to her, each with a possessive hand on her belly. “You’re alright, I guess,” she said finally, glancing from one to the other.

“Merely alright?” Liam teased, his nose sliding over her cheek.

Emma turned her head, seeking his mouth. The kiss was sweet, his lips soft. “Better?” He nodded and she looked at Killian, meeting him halfway. He sucked on her top lip, greedy, a finger sliding between the buttons of her shirt to stroke her skin.

“Good night, love,” Killian murmured, smiling.

“Night.” It didn’t take long for any of them to drift off to sleep.

* * *

“Emma, we have to go dress shopping together!” Ruby said, the moment she sat down. Emma had been leery about accepting the invitation to lunch, but since Ruby seemed genuinely friendly (if forward) she decided to take it. If she was going to truly build a life here it couldn’t revolve solely around Killian and Liam, as much as she loved spending time with them.

“I don’t know,” Emma replied slowly. She tried to steer the conversation to other things; the boys still hadn’t mentioned this party thing and she didn’t even know how she felt about it.

“They haven’t asked you, have they? Emma, men are dumb.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she snarked.

“You’re by far the most exciting thing that’s happened to either of them,” Ruby said instantly.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yeah right.”

“It’s true!” Ruby put down her fork. “I haven’t known them that long, but Victor has. Well, Liam anyway. You know they went to the academy together, right?” Emma nodded, sipping her water. “Apparently, Liam was hot and heavy with this girl, a classmate of theirs. Laura, Carla, something.” Ruby waved her hand dismissively. “Doesn’t matter. Anyway, Victor told me that everyone was expecting Liam to propose but he just...didn’t. Killian was a just finishing school, getting ready to follow his big brother in to the navy. Their mom died and Liam became Killian’s guardian.”

Emma was trying to keep up, but one word kept flashing in her mind. Clara. The girl Ruby was blathering on about was the mysterious Clara.

They managed to finish their lunch; Emma responded automatically, Ruby didn’t know her well enough yet to notice. Emma’s investigative instincts were roused, her curiosity peaked. So when she got home, she went methodically through the house, searching. She found the two invitations—one for Liam, one for Killian, each with the option of a plus one—in the study. Again, she wondered why they’d not mentioned it. It seemed unlike them.

But it was in the back of Liam’s closet that she found what she was really looking for. There was an old beat up box filled with mementos; she’d found Killian’s ages ago and had teased him about being so sentimental. Liam hadn’t seemed the type. She pulled out a leather bound book; it was a yearbook of sorts from his academy days. She flipped through it, searching. Liam she found easily; he looked almost boyish in his picture, regulation hair cut, no scruff. But the twinkling blue eyes were the same.

Emma scanned the pages carefully, waiting for the name Clara to appear. She didn’t know what she expected. Would it jump out at her and do a dance? She found it almost by accident, right there in black and white. Clara McDougal. The blurb beside the picture said that she was five foot three and from some town in Scotland Emma had never heard of. The woman had a bob hair cut, brown eyes. Cute features. She was pretty in an understated way.

Emma let out a sigh of relief. For some reason, her overactive imagination had conjured a younger version of  _ herself _ . But this girl seemed to be the exact opposite.

Still didn’t explain why they seemed to be keeping this gala event a secret from her.

Emma looked at her watch. They would be home soon. She took the book and the invitations downstairs, determined to get some answers.

She greeted them with perfunctory kisses when they entered the living room. The rug was gone, but Emma still couldn’t sit in there without reliving the intensity of their lovemaking Valentine’s night. It had been one of the very best nights of her life.

She prayed she was just being paranoid.

“What’s the matter, Emma?” Liam asked.

Good, right to the point. “I was wondering when you guys were going to tell me about this.” She pulled out the invitations and showed them.

At least they had the decency to look sheepish and chagrined. “We weren’t sure how to broach it,” Killian said. “Or if you’d even want to go.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

The boys came around and joined her on the couch. “You have been skittish about being out with us in the past, love.”

She frowned. “Okay, point taken. How big of a deal is this thing?”

“It’s not terribly important. I’m not fond of the idea myself,” Liam said, turning the invitation over and over in his hands.

“Why?”

“Because we’d rather spend the night with you, away from prying eyes,” Killian explained. “That’s the only reason we didn’t tell you sooner, love. I swear it.” Emma searched his eyes, looking for a lie. She found none. As always they were honest with her.

“What if I wanted to go?”

They may love the idea of staying home, but she didn’t miss the way their faces lit up. Clearly the idea of her in a fancy gown appealed to them. And for her...she’d get to see their dress uniforms. On second thought, maybe they should stay home after all...

“We would be happy to escort you, Emma.”

“But what about these?” She waved the invitation still in her hand. “It says you each get a plus one.”

“So?”

Emma swatted Killian’s shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

“No matter who’s arm you show up on, no one will think twice about you dancing with each of us. We are brothers, Emma,” Liam pointed out.

“It would only make sense,” Killian added. “And if we stole away once or twice...” His brows waggled suggestively. “No one will think twice about it.”

“In fact,” Liam added, his hand resting on her knee, “it's often expected.”

“What?”

“There's quite a bit of imbibing at these things, love,” Liam explained. “And the cocktails are quite strong. Leads to a certain...loosening of proper decorum.”

Emma swallowed. “And have either of you been...loosened?”

“Liam has,” Killian said slyly. “Don't let the commander's rank fool you, love. Liam can be quite the partier when properly motivated.”

“So were you, until your little _prank_ , little brother.”

Killian glared but held his tongue. “Had to keep me nose clean after that,” he explained to Emma. “Obey the rules and such. But lately...” He kissed the back of her hand. “Rules are overrated.”

“Who's Clara?” Emma blurted, determined not to be distracted.

Liam stiffened slightly beside her. “I'd say no one, but I expect you already have a good idea, lass.”

“Ruby might have mentioned it. She was going on about this ball and I didn't know if we were going and it turned into this _thing_...and I was curious.”

“You wondered if the two were connected,” Killian said knowingly. “You are a sharp one. No sense in trying to keep a secret from _you_.”

She shrugged. “It's a thing. I've always been able to tell when someone is lying to me. For as long as I can remember. Weird, right?”

Killian shook his head. “It's not weird. I imagine it's very handy in your line of work.”

“It helps.” She turned to Liam. “I already found her in this.” She held up the book. “I'm sorry for snooping. If you don't want to talk about her, that's okay. I trust you guys.” That was big for her to admit. But they already had her love.

Liam's face softened. “We promised you no secrets, Emma.” He ran his hand through his hair. “We dated for a long time. I did love her, but it didn't work out.”

“Woman sent your things back via the _post_ ,” Killian spat. “Who does that?”

“A woman who got tired of waiting,” Liam said heavily. “It was a long time ago. I've moved on.” He looked at Emma, reaching up to stroke her cheek. “To bigger and better things. I'm happy.”

She turned her head and kissed his palm. “Not quite what you expected though, huh?”

Liam looked thoughtful. “There's beauty in the unexpected. Honestly, I think I like it better that way. Don't you?”

She looked between them and smiled. “Yeah. I do.”

Emma took the Underground to her dress shopping date a few days later. Figuring Ruby would have a better idea of what would be appropriate, she decided to take her up on the offer to shop together. Mary Margaret agreed to come along as unbiased third party.

“Emma! Over here!” Ruby called enthusiastically.

Emma adjusted her scarf and headed in their direction. The pair was waiting in front of a shop, equally bundled up. It was still cold and would be for some weeks yet. As soon as the weather warmed, the boys promised to take her somewhere, leave the city for a weekend or longer if their schedules allowed. She thought again about France; it was fairly close. The idea didn't frighten her as it once had.

Still, there was a niggling feeling in the back of her head, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“I hope you guys haven't been here long,” Emma said apologetically, approaching her new friends. “I almost missed my stop.”

“Just a few minutes,” Mary Margaret assured her. “It's not that bad out here.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ruby said indignantly.

“Ruby, you're practically your own furnace. You can't be cold!” Mary Margaret scolded.

“I've always run a bit _hot_ ,” Ruby said to Emma. “Ask anyone.”

“Except David because he absolutely would not know.”

“Please. He's like my brother. Ew!” She looked sheepishly at Emma. “No offense, Emma.”

Her brows knitted. “Why would I... _oh_.” She shook her head. “No, it's not like _that_.”

Ruby's eyes went wide. “You get them both to yourself! Now you have to spill. This is too good!”

“Ruby,” Mary Margaret hissed. “Leave her alone.” The petite woman was definitely more formidable that she initially appeared. “Ignore her, Emma. Sometimes she's too curious for her own good.”

“It's okay. I get it.” People were bound to be curious since the situation was so unusual. Emma just wasn't quite ready to share yet. Not that she'd get too intimate. What she had with her boys was hers alone. “Shall we get this over with? I honestly have no idea what I'm doing.”

“Excellent plan,” Mary Margaret agreed. Ruby frowned, but they guided her into the shop without another word. It didn't take long for the brunette to get distracted by dresses and fabrics and shoes. The three of them settled into a pattern, Emma and Ruby trying things on and Mary Margaret offering commentary. The more dresses Emma tried on the more of a fraud she felt. Who the hell was she kidding anyway?

“Emma, what's wrong?” Mary Margaret asked, meeting her gaze in the mirror. The other woman's green eyes were concerned, but gentle. Emma again felt the pull, like trust.

“I guess I'm not the fancy dress type,” she said lamely. “I don't want to do something wrong.”

“I'm pretty sure you could show up in a sack and those Jones boys would proudly show you off. They adore you.”

“I just wish I knew _why_.”

“I may not know you very well yet, Emma, but I think you're selling yourself short. You're beautiful, you've got a kind heart. You help people because it's the right thing to do. And if you don't mind me saying, you're very brave.”

Emma laughed hollowly. “Yeah, brave.”

“Hey, you're here, right? You took a chance, that takes guts no matter your past.”

“I just can't help but think it's all going to blow up in my face,” she admitted.

“You could also step out of here and get hit by a bus. Is that really how you want to live your life?”

Emma looked back into the mirror. Her anxiety about the ball aside, she was happy. All she needed was her job back so she could truly feel settled. That would come in time. For now, she should just enjoy the time she got with her boys, starting with this ball. She would hold her head up and dare anyone to judge her. As long as they were discreet, there was no reason she couldn't have fun.

“No,” she said finally “It's not.”

Mary Margaret smiled. “Then let's find you a dress that will knock their socks off.”

Emma grinned back. “I think I can do that.”

They had to go to three more shops before everyone was satisfied. Emma just couldn't seem to find the right thing. She'd never been to anything formal; previously, she'd chosen dresses designed to seduce, hugging her figure. Those worked embarrassingly well in her line of work; men all too willing to meet a sexy woman in a bar, ignoring their responsibilities.

For this, she knew that wouldn't work. So trying to find something classy and still sexy was harder than she thought. Ruby chose a slinky dark green gown with a slit up the side. The heels she chose were so high they made Emma dizzy just looking at them. She had no interest in breaking her neck.

“Ruby, are you trying to give Victor a heart attack?” Mary Margaret asked, exasperated. “I know he's a doctor, but good lord!”

“It's great, isn't it?” Ruby said happily, gazing at herself in the mirror. “I think I'll wear my hair up...” And she was off, muttering about which jewelry to wear and makeup. Emma largely ignored her, looking through the rack of dresses. A shock of blue caught her eye. She'd been avoiding blue since, according to Ruby, the Royal Navy dress uniforms were blue. But this was such a pretty color she decided to try it on anyway.

When she stepped out of the dressing room, Mary Margaret gasped. “Oh Emma! You look wonderful!” Emma flushed, embarrassed. It was a beautiful gown, but she couldn't wear it. Maybe she should try red...

“Wait, where are you going?” Mary Margaret cried. “Come back here!”

Emma did so, reluctantly. “I can't wear it. They're going to be in blue, remember?”

“So what?”

“Mary Margaret is right,” Ruby agreed, turning to look. “That's the one.”

“But...”

“Emma, those uniforms are so dark they're nearly black. Trust me, this will look fantastic,” Ruby continued. “Spin around for us.”

Emma did so, letting the fabric of the skirt flair out a bit. The gown came down to her ankles but it wasn't some floofy monstrosity. It hugged her bust and stomach, held up with straps. The entire thing looked like the fabric wrapped around her, pleated at the waist as it fell. It was simple and elegant.

“We find you the right shoes and you'll be perfect,” Ruby cried enthusiastically.

“I am not wearing insane heels,” Emma replied warningly.

“You won't need them.” Ruby paused thoughtfully. “Perhaps a trip to Victoria's Secret is in order too.”

“Ruby!”

“What? Emma's wants them drooling over her, right? Some stockings should do the trick.”

Emma blushed and shook her head. “I've already got some,” she mumbled.

Ruby grinned, nodding approvingly. “I still think you should have something new for this. It can't hurt.”

In the end they did stop by Victoria's Secret; Emma bought a few things...discreetly. She didn't know when she'd get to wear them, but she did enjoy watching the boys' eyes pop when she did dress up. They also found her some shoes to match the blue gown. Once she got past her nerves, Emma actually wound up having a lot of fun. They were too friendly and open for her to resist.

“So what _is_ it like?” Ruby said quietly as they sat down for dinner. It had gotten late while they shopped; Emma was starving.

“Ruby...” Mary Margaret began.

Emma shook her head. “No, it's okay.” She sipped at the wine they ordered. “I'm not sure how to describe it. It's...different definitely.”

“Do they ever get jealous?” Ruby's voice was quiet now, knowing better than to draw attention for which Emma was grateful.

“Sometimes, but it's usually while we're...you know.”

“All together?” Mary Margaret asked in a hushed voice.

Ruby poked her friend. “Did you see them at the pub? Emma was wedged between them!”

Emma flushed, mortified. “Oh god, you saw that?”

“Only for a second. Don't worry, I was the only one.”

Emma stared into her drink. “Shit.”

“You love them, right?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then that's all that matters.”

They remained quiet for a while; the waiter came and took their orders. Just when Emma was recovering from her embarrassment, Ruby spoke. “So how are they? I bet they're good.”

“You have no idea,” Emma said cryptically. All three of them laughed and enjoyed their meal. When it was over, Emma felt lighter than she had in a while. It was nice to talk about her relationship—even in general terms—with people who didn't think she was insane. And Ruby had given her some tips on what to expect at the ball, so she didn't feel so lost.

She just hoped she didn't make a fool of herself or mess anything up for the boys.

“Have a good evening?” Liam asked when she got home.

Emma took in his sweat stained shorts and t-shirt curiously. And no, she absolutely was not following a bead of sweat as it slipped down his neck. She swallowed. “Um, yeah. What's with the...uh...did you go for a run?” It was still freezing out, but they insisted on running about three times a week. She was pretty sure they went to the gym on the other days; she sometimes caught the faint scent of sweat when they came home.

Emma wasn't sure if that was normal or if they felt like they had to impress her, but she couldn't say she minded. She herself had started going to yoga right after the holidays, wanting to get back into her routine.

Killian emerged from the kitchen, equally sweaty, a water bottle in his hand. He tossed it to Liam, then took a gulp from his. “How was girl time, love?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Fine.”

“Find a dress?”

“Yeah, should be here by the end of the week.”

“That's great. I'm sure it's lovely.” His eyes dropped to the bag in her hand. Oh god, it was the Victoria's Secret bag. Emma dropped it like a hot potato. “I see that's not all you bought.” He grinned lecherously.

Liam saw it too. “Care to share, Emma?”

“Can't a girl have some privacy?” she snapped, embarrassed about being caught.

Liam stepped closer, looking her up and down. She wasn't wearing anything revealing, just her standard jeans with a red turtle neck. The fabric did cling to her curves though. “Are you more discomfited about the lingerie or us?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Neither,” she lied. But who could blame her when she came home to her very hot boyfriends sweaty and flushed from a run? They were sexy enough as it was, and she was so very weak when it came to them.

“I think you're lying.” Liam bent and covered her mouth with his, just the barest brush of lips. Emma chased him as he pulled away, grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him back. She kissed him harder, nipping at his lip, free hand sliding up under his shirt seeking sticky skin. Liam moaned and crushed her against his chest, hand in her hair.

“Hmm, you taste sweet,” he whispered. “Did you ladies have dinner?”

“Yeah.” Emma swatted his ass and he released her. She stepped around him and sauntered up to Killian, who watched her with dark eyes. She stepped into his space and braced her hands on his chest, tongue darting out to lick his damp neck. She could taste the salt of his sweat, feel his racing pulse under her tongue. “Hey.”

His smirk was fleeting before they were kissing, deep hungry kisses that made her hot all over. She ground her hips into his, desire pooling low in her belly.

“I think you two could use a shower,” she said coyly, backing up and heading for the stairs. She flashed them a grin and dashed up them, making a beeline for the master bath. Her shirt was already on the floor by the time one of them caught her—Killian as it happened—and pressed her against the door of the shower. He laved kisses down her neck and chest, yanking her bra cup aside with his teeth.

“Bloody minx,” he growled into her skin. Emma gasped and arched, hands in his hair, holding him to her. Liam was right behind his brother, leaning inside the stall to turn on the water. In moments steam began filling the room, Emma being passed from one brother to the other, her lips kiss bruised as they systematically stripped off their clothes and toyed with her body. She was dizzy, hot and very aroused.

It didn't stop as they got into the shower, water sluicing over them. Emma leaned back against the slippery tile as they licked and suckled her nipples. It drove her  _wild_ when they did that, their mouths warm and wet, leaving her knees weak. Liam kept a hand on her stomach to help steady her as they played her like a finely tuned instrument.

She panted, body on fire as they spread her citrus body wash over her skin, lingering on her breasts, her ass, between her legs. The ache at the apex of her thighs  _hurt_ ; she was spiraling into incoherency the more they worked her over.

“Please,” she begged. _“Please.”_ She didn't even know what she wanted—for them to stop, to let her come, _something—_ but she needed them.

Liam got the removable shower head and rinsed her skin, the hot water only making her more frantic. Killian kissed her hard, guiding her hand to his throbbing cock, urging her to stroke him. She did, a bit clumsily, but he moaned appreciatively. “God, just like that,” he gasped. “Feels so good.”

Emma smiled weakly, kissing him again. Liam adjusted the shower head, easing her legs apart. Emma let out a tiny scream, her legs nearly giving out entirely as the pulsing water struck her clit.  _“Fuck!”_

Killian helped keep her steady as Liam teased her with the water. Liam kissed her, free hand on her breast, growling. “Let go for us, Emma,” he muttered. “Let go.”

She did, the knot bursting, white hot pleasure ripping through her. She clung to Killian, jaw dropping in a silent scream. She couldn't stop shaking, the pleasure coming in waves. She couldn't tell if it was one orgasm or many, unable to catch her breath until Liam took the water away.

They sat her on the seat in the corner of the oversized shower, murmuring words of love and praise. She slumped, nodding weakly, watching as they washed. They were glorious, naked, wet, soap and water sliding over their toned strong muscles. Somehow, desire stirred in her again, her fingers sliding to her abused and swollen clit, a moan escaping.

“Bloody hell, woman,” Liam whispered, catching sight of her. “Don't do that.”

“Why not?” she asked innocently.

“Because it makes me want to fuck you.”

“So? Maybe I want you to.”

“We can't,” he said in an anguished tone.

Emma glanced at the soap dish where they usually kept a few spare condoms. It was empty. But did it matter? They were in a committed relationship. She had gotten tested before she arrived in London; she was clean. They had just had their annual physicals, so they were too. Emma was on birth control.

She stood, legs still a bit weak, but she didn't fall. She boldly stepped up Liam, wrapping her hand around wet thick cock. “I want you. Right now.”

“Emma...”

“It's okay. It's time.”

Killian moved behind her, his cock rutting into the crease of her ass. “Me too, love?” he asked, kissing along her collar.

Emma shivered, understanding what a big step this was. “If you both want to.”

Killian cupped her cheek, kissing her, lips soft and pliant, sending a thrum of desire through her.  _“Yes,”_ he said.

“Liam?” Emma asked, giving his cock a twist she knew made him crazy.

Liam didn't answer; he just hauled her against his chest, kissing her deeply. Emma melted against him, giddy to be taking this step with them. She expected him to pin her against the tile, but he didn't. Instead, he spun her to face Killian, who backed up to the wall to brace them. Emma lifted her foot to the ledge, kissing Killian passionately, hands skimming his skin as she felt Liam push into her from behind.

“Fucking hell,” he hissed, thrusting shallowly. “So bloody good. Wet and hot and _fuck_.”

Emma moaned, rocking her hips back, needing more. She could feel so much  _more_ now, her walls sliding over his bare flesh. “Liam, please. You feel so good.”

Killian attacked her neck, sucking a mark into her collar as Liam moved, taking her deeply, bottoming out. Emma dragged Killian's hand to her clit and he rubbed and pinched, making her keen. “Fuck, I can't wait to have you, Emma,” he groaned. “Feeling you squeeze me tight.”

“Oh god,” Emma breathed, arching into him. Liam pulled on her hair and she turned her head, seeking his lips. “Harder. Fuck, _harder.”_ Liam did as she asked, pounding into her, wet skin slapping together as they sought their climaxes. Liam came a moment before she did, grunting as he spilled himself deep inside her. Emma clung to Killian to remain upright, shaking as she cried out Liam's name.

Liam pulled out of her, leaving her feeling hollow. He stumbled back to the opposite wall, dousing himself under the streaming water. Emma nuzzled Killian's chest, lapping at the water with her tongue. Her hand found his throbbing cock, making him groan as she stroked him.

“Emma...” he breathed. “Fuck, I want you.”

“I'm ready,” she whispered, licking his nipple. She was still breathing hard, but she itched to know what he would feel like. She imagined this too many times to back out now.

In one smooth motion, he picked her up and pinned her to the wall. Emma wrapped her legs around his slim hips and squeezed his neck as he sank inside her. She was sensitive and swollen, but she didn't care. “Oh yes,” she hissed. “Yes.”

Killian smoothed her wet hair back and kissed her, circling his hips. “Fuck, I knew you'd be perfect,” he panted. He tried to go slow, knowing Emma was sensitive, but his need was too great. Emma held on, urging him on, head falling against the tile. She caught Liam watching them, looking wrecked. She fingered her clit, eyes locked with Liam's as Killian fucked her. In moments, she came again, screaming Killian's name, eyes squeezing shut. Her clenching muscles triggered Killian's orgasm, hips stuttering as he bathed her walls in his release.

Somehow Emma wound up on the floor of the shower, too weak to stand. Gently, they bathed her again, easing up on the cooling water. Liam washed her hair, his hands massaging her scalp lovingly. She let Killian pick her up and carry her out. He sat her on the nearby bench, handing a towel to Liam. They dried her first, her skin, her hair as best they could. Emma felt sleepy; she was utterly sapped from three intense orgasms that close together.

Liam returned, now dressed in boxers, and handed her some flannel pajamas. “Can you put these on, love?” he asked, softly.

She nodded. “Yeah.” She did, indulging in a jaw cracking yawn. They wore her out, a pleasant ache between her legs. “Bed?”

“Aye.”

Emma followed him, joining Killian who was already there. She smiled at him, giving him a sweet peck. “Hey.”

“Hello, love,” Killian replied with a grin. “How do you feel?”

“Good. Tired, but good.”

He stroked her jaw. “You were bloody magnificent.”

Liam crawled in on her other side. “We shouldn't have done that though.”

Emma frowned. “Why not?”

“We didn't really talk about it, ever.”

“I've been thinking about it for a while,” she said honestly. “I just didn't know how to bring it up.”

“But...”

“I am on birth control, you know.”

“That's not one hundred percent effective though.”

“Yeah, and condoms can break,” Emma countered, a bit waspish. She shrugged. “I know it's a big deal. But we're in this together, aren't we?”

Liam took her hand. “I was just worried about you, Emma. Given your history...”

She sighed, touched by his concern. “I know. And yeah, we probably should have talked more about it first. But I've given this a lot of thought.” She took Killian's hand as well, squeezing their fingers. “I don't know about kids and stuff. It's way too soon for that. Not to mention complicated. But I love you guys. As long as I stay on birth control, I don't want any barriers between us.”

Killian spoke first. “I like our family as it is.”

She smiled at him, a bit afraid she'd opened a can of worms. “We don't have to talk about it now.”

“I know, but I just wanted to let you know.” He booped her nose with his free hand. “I love you, Emma.”

She leaned in for a kiss before turning to Liam. Killian was the roll with the punches, mischievous one. She expected his reaction. Liam was older, more world weary. At length, he smiled at her. “If you're sure, then I am too.” He kissed her gently. “Don't ever stop surprising me, love.”

“I'll try.” She scooted down, sighing as they joined her. They started to tell her about their day, but she was only half listening. Their resonant voices soothed her, lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was hot in the car. Or maybe Emma just thought it was hot because insane levels of handsomeness that surrounded her. As Mary Margaret predicted, the boys' eyes about bugged out of their heads when they saw her gown. She descended the stairs as gracefully as she could, smiling nervously. She was so worried about their reactions that she couldn't focus on anything else until they were seated in the government issued car. Liam and Killian were very smartly dressed in their uniforms, buttons and metals polished, shoes shined, creases pressed. Liam had even shaved, which threw her for a moment. Then he smiled and she saw her Liam again.

Emma fiddled with her clutch, hoping to distract herself. She wasn't really prepared for them this way. She remembered when they found her in New York, cuffing her to the bed as they stripped off their every day uniforms. She'd been powerfully attracted to them then; this was a hundred times worse. But she could get through one evening. Have a good time, then come home and have her way with them.

“You're quiet,” Killian observed.

Emma shrugged. “Just hoping I don't fall in these shoes.”

“You'll be brilliant, lass.” He smiled, taking her hand in his. He'd been a bit disappointed that he'd lost the coin toss—that was the only way they could think of that would be remotely fair—to decide whose date she would officially be. She showered him with kisses when he lost, promising to dance with him as often as she could. In the meantime, she was as attentive to both as she could, understanding that this was a big night for them.

“Don't let me make a fool of myself, okay?”

“We've got you, love. Never fear.” Killian kissed her lightly, not wanting to smudge her makeup.

They arrived at the building a few minutes later. Liam got out first, holding out his hand for Emma. She took it with one last glance at Killian, silently wondering if they'd made a huge mistake.

For the first hour or so, everything seemed fine. She held Liam's arm as they moved around the room, introducing her to a few of his friends. No one thought it strange that Liam's brother was with him; everyone knew how close the brothers were. Or at least, they thought they did. Emma smiled and drank, not too much since she thought it best to keep her wits about her. Liam had been right. The drinks  _were_ strong; she nearly choked on the first sip. But once she got used to it, she was fine.

The building was old; Emma had missed the name and didn't want to seem like an idiot for asking. One historical building in London was like the other, she figured. But it was beautiful. The gala was on two floors, one where the actual dining would take place and the other an enormous ball room. Antique chandeliers hung from the high ceilings; if Emma looked at the tall windows at just the right angle, she could see them all reflected in them.

Ruby and Victor found them; the ladies complimented the final product, getting into a whispered conversation about much longer it would be until dinner. Emma was grateful for Ruby's presence; she'd tried making small talk with a few of the other officers' significant others, but they were either boring, or looked down at her. Why, she wasn't sure. But with Ruby she didn't have to pretend; in fact, Ruby was going on about how close she and Victor came to ditching because how hot and heavy they'd gotten in the car.

“How did you make it?” Ruby asked, sipping on some champagne. “Victor's bad enough but you had two.”

“Nerves I guess. They won't be so lucky when we get home.”

“Where is Killian anyway?”

“He went to find a friend of his. Should be back any minute.” She hoped so; she missed him. Emma scanned the crowd; she found him, weaving his way through the uniforms and dresses.

“There you are,” he said, puffing a bit. “Bloody nightmare back there.” Liam and Victor returned from getting the ladies another drink; Liam eyeing Killian suspiciously. Before he could say anything, Killian pulled his friend forward. “Will, you remember Liam.” The unknown man nodded; he looked a bit uncomfortable in the formal wear. Liam scowled faintly but held his tongue. Oh, this must the academy friend, Will.

“Emma, this is my friend, Will Scarlet. Will, my lovely Emma.”

Emma held out her hand. “It's nice to meet you, Will. Killian's spoken about you. You were classmates, right?”

Will's brows shot up at her forwardness but he nodded, shaking her hand. “Aye. Might have gotten into a few scrapes with this one. But he'd a good lad.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “Always had an eye for the pretty lasses too.”

Emma snickered. “Somehow that doesn't surprise me.”

“How are you even here, Scarlet?” Liam asked. “I thought you were still in the IO.”

“Transferred pending the investigation. Be heading back as soon as the Captain's cleared.”

“You're sure he will be.”

“Of course. Robin's a good man. There's not a negligent bone in his body. He's here...somewhere.” Will frowned. “They invite the entire Admiralty? Can't see a bloody thing!” He turned back to Emma and the others. “Anyway, if I find him, I'll be sure to introduce him.”

Emma could sense Liam's tension. He was worried about his brother associating with someone who was currently under a shadow. But Emma thought he was overreacting. Her first impression of Will was pretty good. He may like to have fun, but he was honest. She was sure of that.

“Hey,” she said to Liam as they headed toward their table. “Relax.”

“Killian needs to watch himself.”

“He's a big boy, Liam. You can't protect him from everything. Besides, I think he's right about Will.”

“Not you too.”

“Lie detector, remember? And isn't loyalty to one's commander supposed to be admirable?”

Liam sighed. “Fair point. I'm just used to worrying about him, I guess.”

“That's what you have me for. We're all family now, right?”

Liam looked down at her and smiled. “Aye. Thanks, Emma.” He kissed her brow, pulling out her chair. He was considerably more relaxed after that. Killian rejoined them, scowling when he discovered his seat was across the table from them. Emma gave him a sympathetic smile, silently promising herself to drag him off for a toe curling make out session as soon as possible.

She and Liam were quietly chatting when he stiffened beside her. They were holding hands under the table and suddenly he was squeezing so hard she thought he might break her fingers. “Liam, what...?”

She followed his wide blue eyes and her jaw dropped. The woman was older now, hair longer, but there was no doubt. It was Clara McDougal. Her date pulled out her chair; it wasn't until she sat that she saw Liam. Killian seemed to notice at the same time, glancing worriedly at his brother. He and Emma shared a look; neither of them seemed to know what to do.

“Liam? Liam Jones? Is that you?” the softly accented voice said. Emma hadn't heard many Scottish accents, but Clara's was sweet.

“Hello, Clara,” Liam said, managing to find his voice. Emma squeezed his hand, letting him know she was there.

“I heard you'd been reassigned to London, but I thought for sure you'd have your own ship by now.”

Liam smiled wanly. “Just waiting for a billet to open up. But I'm content in my duties at present.” He was stiff, formal. Emma wondered how long it had been since he'd seen her. She was too worried about him to be jealous. She wasn't sure how she'd react if Neal suddenly walked back into her life. “Clara, you remember my brother?”

Clara looked at Killian. “Good lord, I almost didn't recognize you! Rather dashing now, aren't you?”

Killian nodded. “Clara.”

“Well, isn't this just lovely. Old friends together again.”

Other people were joining the table, many of them content to watch the drama unfolding, much to Emma's chagrin. Liam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and cleared his throat. “Clara, this is my girlfriend, Emma. She's just recently relocated from New York.”

“America?” Clara appeared startled for a moment, but smiled at Emma. “Hello, Emma. It's nice to meet you. I love that dress, such a lovely color on you.”

Emma nodded. “Hi. You and Liam were classmates. Isn't that right, Liam?”  _Yeah, lady, I know who you are._

“Aye. A long time ago. Much has changed since then.”

Clara didn't seem to like the direction of the conversation so she turned back to Killian. She was practically ignoring her date, an older man, also in uniform. “What about you, Killian? Anyone special?”

“Aye. She's around here somewhere. Our seats got mixed up.” Emma had to stifle a laugh.

Dinner was served soon after and things settled down. It was hard for Emma to relax but Liam leaned over every so often and told some dirty jokes, squeezing her knee. The food was delicious, even if much of the conversation was boring. She didn't know enough nautical terms to understand everything, but she caught the gist. Clara, it seemed, was a cryptologist and had just recently been transferred to London. Even if she hadn't been Liam's ex, Emma was inclined to dislike her. She seemed...snooty. She came from a naval family. And stared at Liam much too long for Emma's liking.

No sooner was dessert cleared away than Emma excused herself. She squeezed Liam's hand, hoping he would follow her. There were speeches and such, but Liam needed her more. She found the ladies room, ducking inside and using the facilities. She washed and left; sure enough Liam was waiting for her.

“How are you doing?” she asked.

“Better now.”

“Would kissing me help?”

He grinned. “Aye.” Gently, Liam cradled her face, tipping her lips up to meet his. Emma gripped his forearms, letting him kiss her. It was soft and sweet, a gentle give and take that had her weak in the knees. Emma leaned into him, hands moving his chest, pressing him back against the wall. The kiss changed, becoming hungrier, more passionate.

“Wow,” Emma whispered when they broke away for air.

“Indeed.” He pressed more kisses to her lips, her nose, cheek, chin. “Thank you, love.”

“I happen to be a fan of kissing,” she teased with a shrug.

“I am very glad you are as I love kissing you.”

She kissed him one last time, well aware that they could be discovered any minute. “We should get back.”

“Yes. Will you dance with me, Emma?”

“Of course.” She took his arm and they headed back. Emma found Killian quickly; he was speaking to a woman she didn't know. She appeared to be flirting rather flagrantly; Killian was looking for them. Emma gave him a brittle smile, even though she had nothing to be jealous about. Other couples were headed for the ballroom floor and they followed.

Emma had another drink, the alcohol buzzing her system. When the music began, Liam lead her out, pulling her close. The dance was more formal than she was used to, but Liam was good.

“Killian's the better dancer,” he whispered, chuckling. “More coordinated.”

“You've got some pretty good moves.”

“Hardly. You, on the other hand, are a vision.”

“Me and my two left feet? Hardly.”

“Emma, you didn't see yourself that night in the club. You were incredible. I'm still annoyed I didn't spot you first.”

Emma looked thoughtful. “Do you wish things were different? With us, I mean.”

“Yes and no.” He kissed her brow. “I am not unhappy, Emma. Killian and I have always been close, especially after Mum died. This isn't quite how I imagined my life, and I know my brother in ways I never thought I would, but I am happier than I have ever been. All thanks to you.”

“I'm glad.” They finished their dance; Liam going to fetch Emma another drink. She was startled when Clara came up to her. “Oh! Hi again.”

“Emma was it?”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you and Liam been together?

_Wow, rude much?_ “About five months now.” Actually it was closer to nine months if you went back to that first one night stand. Emma wasn't about to say that to the ex though. “We met in New York.”

“How interesting.”

Emma was about to reply when both of her boys appeared. She accepted her drink gratefully, wondering where Killian's new “friend” was.

“Might I claim the next dance, love?” Killian asked.

Emma grinned. “Sure, Killian.”

Liam squeezed her hand, nodding. Everyone ignored Clara, who soon stalked off. She finished her drink and let Killian guide her out to the dance floor. He curled his arm possessively around her waist, taking her hand in his. “Now this is much better,” he whispered. They were standing much closer than they probably should, but Emma didn't care. She missed him.

“Sorry about the seating arrangements,” she said. “That was awful.”

“'S not your fault, love.” He squeezed her fingers. “Besides, Liam needed you.”

Emma swallowed. “He nearly crushed my hand, he was so shocked.” They moved with the music; Liam had been right, Killian was a excellent dancer, graceful. It felt like she was floating.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. More worried about him.”

“She hasn't changed,” Killian said bitterly. “Still a bloody harpy. I never understood what he saw in her.”

“She certainly seems uptight.” Emma saw Liam dancing with Ruby; he flashed them a smile. “He seems better now though.”

“Aye, well, a few minutes with you cures many ills, love.”

“Are _you_ okay?” This whole thing had become more awkward than she'd anticipated; her carefully laid plan interrupted by the arrival of Liam's ex. It was confusing and annoying. She felt off balance, off kilter.

Killian stared at her with those blue eyes; her stomach flipped. She thought for a second he would kiss her, but he stopped himself. “You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now.”

“I know. Me too.” For so long, she'd felt like there was no room in her heart for anyone; now she was full to bursting with how much she loved these two brothers. “Soon, okay?”

He smiled. “Aye.”

The trio reunited after the dance, sharing another drink. The boys pointed people out to her, explaining some of the politics and personalities. They stood close together, sneaking a few touches where no one could see. Gradually, her equilibrium returned, waiting for the moment they could sneak away for a private moment.

“Could you boys spare the lady for a dance?” Will Scarlet asked. He had a knowing look in his eye that immediately made Emma suspicious.

“Emma?” Liam asked, hand at her back.

“Um, sure. Don't go away.” She accepted Will's hand as they wove through some other couples to the dance floor. Will held her loosely, his feet a bit clumsy.

“Sorry, lass. Killian was always better at this than me.”

“I noticed. It's fine. We'll stumble through.” They were quiet for a while, but Emma definitely had the impression that Will wanted to say something. “Alright, spill it.”

“Killian said you were a smart lass.” Will fidgeted and sighed. “I could get court martialed for this but I was wondering if you would be willing to take on a case.”

Emma frowned. It wasn't what she expected, but okay. “What sort of case?”

Briefly, he explained. Due to the sensitivity of the friendly fire incident, the principles had been brought back to the UK for questioning. The investigation was ongoing but a key witness had gone missing. Will wanted Emma to find her.

“But why me? Isn't the Navy looking for her? How'd they lose her in the first place?”

“I dunno. But I canna just sit by and watch me CO get railroaded. Killian says yer the best.”

“He would.”

“Ya don't have ta pretend, lass. I already know.”

“Know what?” She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“I think ya know. As long as he's happy, I'm happy for him.”

“Oh.”

“Could ya at least look? I'd pay ya and everythin'. I'm not expecting a favor. Fresh eyes might help.”

Emma considered it. She still didn't have her work visa, but she was itching to do _something._ And it could be a good way to get back into the swing of things. She liked Will; her gut said he was trustworthy. “Okay. I'll look into it. But I'm not promising anything.”

“That's all I ask. Thank you.” When they finished their dance, he led her back to Liam and Killian. “Hang on to her,” he said to them, poking Killian. “She's a good one.”

Emma blushed; suddenly she craved a moment alone with them. As soon as Will was out of earshot, she tugged on their hands. “Let's go find a dark corner.” They grinned and followed her willingly. A thrum of anticipation shot down her spine; she loved these stolen moments. They found an empty hallway, barely lit. Emma grinned mischievously and pulled Killian in by the lapels of his uniform, pressing her lips eagerly to his. He groaned, kissing her back hotly. Liam's hands fondled her ass, his lips on her neck.

Killian moved to her cleavage, scruff scratching the raised swells, soothed by his lips and tongue. Emma turned her head, lips seeking Liam's. He found her, just as eager, swallowing her moan of pleasure.

“I missed this,” she sighed, eyes fluttering shut. She wanted to run her fingers through their hair, but didn't dare. Their hands skimmed over her gown, molding to her curves.

“You're too dressed,” Liam complained, squeezing her backside.

“So are you,” she reminded him. “We have to... _oh god_...behave.”

“Bloody difficult when you look like this, love,” Killian growled. It was that voice that made her _want_ ; he was being _cruel._

“We'll go home soon,” she swore. She dragged Killian's mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply, exploring him thoroughly. “Then you can ravish me to your heart's content.”

By the time they managed to break away, Emma's lips were completely kiss swollen and tingling pleasantly. She had to duck into the nearest ladies room to calm down. Once she had her wits about her again, she headed back out. Ruby found her and they talked; Emma only half paid attention, following Liam and Killian with her eyes as they spoke to Victor and a few other friends.

Ruby wasn't dumb. “Go on, find those boys,” she said with a grin. “You know you want to.”

She did, dragging them each out onto the dance floor for another round. They would only be there for a little while longer; she just decided to enjoy it for all it was worth. Most people were at least tipsy by now; if they noticed anything amiss with Emma and the Jones brothers...that was their problem. She danced and laughed and flirted, a bit curious to see how long they could last before dragging her out bodily to return to the privacy of their townhouse.

Emma ducked into the ladies room again; those drinks were stronger than anything she'd had in a while. She was usually good at holding her liquor. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed, eyes just a bit unfocused, lips pink and kiss bitten. So she was a tiny bit tipsy herself. But she'd gotten past the drama and had a wonderful time.

She should have known it couldn't last.

Emma stepped out of the bathroom, nodding at a few people she'd met. She heard raised voices off to her left; she didn't think anything of it until she heard her name. Curious, she moved closer. She recognized Liam's voice instantly. He sounded angry. Emma sneaked closer, listening.

“Liam, what are you doing?” Clara hissed. “This isn't you.”

“My life no longer your business, Clara.”

“But Liam, that woman is _cheating_ on you. I saw her.”

“With who?” Emma thought for a moment he actually believed his ex but it was worse than that.

“Killian. She was _kissing_ your brother, Liam.”

Emma was stunned when Liam laughed. “Spying now, Clara? That's a bit beneath you.”

Clara frowned. “I saw her with my own eyes!”

“And if you would have looked harder you would have seen me there as well.”

Clara stepped back as if he'd struck her. _“What?”_ She looked aghast. And disgusted. “You mean, you and your _brother_ and that two bit American _slag_...that's disgusting.”

Emma didn't know what a slag was but judging by the thunderous look on Liam's face it wasn't good. “Don't ever speak about Emma like that,” he spat.

“Liam?” Killian came around the corner. “What's going on? Where's Emma?”

“What? Can't find your whore, Killian?”

Emma did _not_ need a translation. Furious, she entered the little alcove, putting herself squarely between the brothers and Clara. “You want to say that to my face, lady?” Killian had to be physically restrained; their little confrontation was gathering a crowd. Emma was too angry to care.

Clara clearly hadn't been ready for Emma herself to confront her. She pulled on her uniform nervously. “I'm just trying to look out for him,” she said at last.

“I don't what happened between you and I don't care,” Emma said, trying to keep a handle on her emotions. Liam had told her there would be people who wouldn't understand, who'd look down on them, she never expected it to be in such a public setting. “Our relationship is none of your business. It's _no one's_ business,” she continued, raising her voice. They had an audience so she might as well go for it. “But if you can't find in you to be happy for him then I feel sorry for you.”

She turned on her heel and found Liam and Killian staring at her in awe. They each stepped up to her and kissed her soundly. There were a few shocked gasps, but the crowd parted as they left.

Emma sagged as soon as they were in the car, emotionally wrung out. As they pulled out into traffic, Liam took off his jacket, wrapping her in it, kissing her temple. The silence was deafening. Emma ran the images over and over in her head. They were _heard._ They were _seen._

Oh fuck, they were _seen._

The one thing she'd never wanted to do had happened. And it was all her fault. Emma curled in on herself, feeling wretched.

“Emma? Love, what's wrong?” Liam sounded worried. He had a right to since she probably just wrecked his career. God, she was so selfish. She couldn't open her mouth to speak.

“Emma?” Killian tried. “Come on, love, you're scaring us.”

“How can you even look at me?” she demanded.

“I'm not following you, sweetheart.”

“They saw us,” she cried, nearly hysterical. “Everyone knows now.”

“You were incredible, Emma.”

“Killian, I'm _serious_.”

“As am I. We told you. We're not ashamed of you. Not ever.”

Liam cupped her chin. “We knew not everyone would understand. It's okay.”

“But it's _not._ What if you lost your promotion over this?”

“The Navy does not dictate our private lives, Emma. We were there with our significant other, just like most of the other officers.”

She wanted to keep arguing—they were being entirely too blasé about this—but Liam cut her off with a searing kiss. She moaned, her body's reaction automatic. The second Liam released her, Killian pulled her to him, fusing their mouths together. She clawed at his uniform, seeking more.

“Does that feel like we don't want you, lass?” Liam asked when she came up for air.

“I just...”

He smiled, thumbing her cheek. “I know, love. But we're not going anywhere.”

They spent the rest of the ride trading kisses, reigniting their passion for each other. Emma felt dizzy again, high on their kisses and wandering hands. They wasted no time taking her to bed, loving her until the wee hours of the morning.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“We should go somewhere.”

Emma looked up from the book she was reading. It was an exceedingly boring one on naval rules and regulations—for dummies—but she wanted to be prepared for her new case. Will was supposed to bring the files and information he had by within the week. Her boys' reactions varied when she told them she was taking the case. Killian thought it was a great idea, no doubt thrilled she was willing to help his friend. But Liam...there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He knew better than to try and talk her out of it, but he wasn't exactly Mr. Encouraging either. Mostly she let it drop until she actually got to work. It was far more likely that the Navy would find the missing witness first, since they had far more resources.

Still, it was a good way to get her feet wet in a new town. Hell, a new country.

She glanced at Killian who was busy flipping channels. “Like where?”

He shrugged. “Out of town. It's starting to warm up a bit.”

Emma laughed. “Speak for yourself, buddy.”

Liam looked up from his laptop. “You're just not used to the English weather yet, lass. It's downright balmy outside.”

“Wet gray fifties is balmy? Some of the places I've been would consider that parka weather,” she shot back.

Killian turned off the TV. “Where are some of those places, love?” He scooted closer on the couch, looking thoughtful.

“Nowhere important.”

It was Liam's turn to look thoughtful. “Learning more about you is always important, Emma,” he said gently.

Emma moved until she was pressed into Killian's side, patting the couch for Liam to join them. It was easier to talk about some of the awfulness in her past when she had them beside her. Liam understood immediately, letting her rest her legs in his lap when he sat. She merely basked in their warmth for a few minutes before she started talking.

“Portland was like here. Lots of rain. Chilly. We weren't there very long before...” Killian stiffened beside her as he always did when her ex was mentioned. “I got sent to Arizona.” Like it was a vacation trip, if concrete bricks and bars were in any way inviting. “After I got out, I went to Tallahassee. Just to see if maybe I was wrong.” She hadn't been and it had taken her two bitter years to figure that out. Liam started massaging her feet; she smiled, feeling Killian's arms around her waist.

“There were palm trees, which I'd never seen before. I had to sleep in my Bug for a month before I earned enough money to rent a tiny hotel room. I went to the beach every day.” She didn't mention that she searched every face for _his_ , hoping, hoping, hoping foolishly. “I liked the ocean though. It was soothing. But still kinda wild, ya know?”

Killian chuckled and Liam grinned at her. “Aye, we might know something about that,” the elder Jones said.

“Is that why you joined the Navy?”

Liam actually laughed. “Lass, we'd only been to the seaside about a half dozen times when we were children. Our family was too poor.” He sighed. “After Papa...”

“ _Left,”_ Killian said bitterly.

“Aye, after that it was really our only option to get an education. I went and four years later this ponce followed me.”

Emma took each of their hands in hers and squeezed. She knew what it felt like to be left. Entirely too well. “What do you think you'd have done if not the Navy?”

Liam looked confused. “I'm not sure. Guess I never really thought about it.”

“I'd have tried out for England, then when that didn't work out, become a writer,” Killian said firmly.

Emma laughed. That was her Killian, knowing what he wanted and going after it. “How do you know you wouldn't have made it?”

“Love, I'm good but not _that_ good. But I could say I tried.” He brushed her hair over her shoulder, warm lips brushing her skin.

Emma hummed happily, enjoying the tiny spark in her belly. She felt  _alive_ when she was with them; even in these cherished quiet moments, the longing never quite went away. She hoped it never did. “I think you're good at a lot of things, Killian.”

“Like this?” His hands moved to her neck and shoulder, gently kneading her muscles.

Emma sighed. “Mmhmm.”

Liam took the opportunity to return his hands to her calves and feet. “Finish your story, love.”

They were entirely too good to her, freely giving, never allowing her to doubt their feelings for her. They were in the process of turning her into a pile of Emma-goo and she didn't want them to stop. It took her a full minute to remember where she'd been. “Oh yeah. I bounced along the coast for a little while. Went to Chicago, but I didn't like the winters there. Headed to Boston instead.” She mewled softly; their touches were still pretty chaste, but  _so_ relaxing. “I had my first big case there, realized I could actually make a living...catching people.”

“How did you wind up in New York?”

That reengaged her brain. She looked at the floor, a bit ashamed. “I, uh, got a bit rough with someone. Broke this guy's nose on a steering wheel.”

“Did he deserve it?” Killian asked.

“Bastard offered to pay me off. _Instead_ of giving that money to his family.” She couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice.

“Sounds like he got off easy then.” Killian pulled her back against his chest, kissing her cheek. “Remind me never to truly anger you, love.”

“I would never hurt you,” she said hastily. “Either of you.”

Liam squeezed her fingers. “We know, love. It is good that you can take care of yourself though.”

She smiled, relieved. “Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll show you sometime.”

“I think we'd enjoy that very much. Don't you, brother?”

Killian chuckled deep in his throat; it rumbled against Emma's back deliciously. “Aye, very much.” He went back to massaging her neck and back. “I know the weather may not be  _ideal_ but I like the idea of a weekend trip. Just the three of us enjoying ourselves. What do you think, Emma?”

Their hands on her were moderately arousing but she could feel sleep pulling at the edges of her awareness. How was she supposed to think straight when they insisted on pampering her like this? “Hmm, France?”

Liam spoke up. “When we go to France, it'll be for more than just a weekend, sweetheart. But since you love the sea so much, how about Brighton?”

“The water will still be cold,” Killian pointed out.

“Aye, but we don't have to swim. There's plenty to do there. Including some things that cater to our...situation.”

Emma blinked at him. “What?”

Liam's grin was  _sinful._ “Let's just say the place has garnered a certain reputation over the last two centuries, lass. Thank King George IV for that.”

“What do you say, Emma?” Killian asked. “A weekend of dancing, gambling and sins of the flesh?”

“Only if you two sin with me.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way.”

They left the following Thursday, after the boys finished work. Nothing much seemed to change for them after the incident at the ball, but Emma was still wary. Until their promotions were confirmed, she waited in unspoken dread that she'd messed everything up. She didn't want them to pay for loving her. Of course, their promotions meant that they'd be leaving her for months at a time, not a happy prospect. So it was a double edged sword; fear that she'd ruined their careers and sadness at the thought of them leaving, even for a little while.

Of course, her visa still hadn't come through so technically her future was very much up in the air. The boys were confident it would—that everything would work out—but Emma knew nothing in her life ever came easy. Most of the time, she shoved those depressing thoughts aside and kept living her life like she was making her home with them in London.

Having a home and sharing it with the two men who adored her was the happiest time of her life.

Everyone was tired from the drive so they headed for bed not long after catching a late dinner. Their hotel was richly appointed, as nice as anything they'd had in New York. Liam requested the largest room, not because they needed the space, but for the king size bed. Emma blushed when she realized it had a mirror on the ceiling, right above the bed.

“Tell me this isn't the honeymoon suite,” she deadpanned, unpacking a few of her things.

“Would that be so bad?”

Emma put her hands on her hips, clad only in her bra and boy shorts. “It's expensive.”

“It was the only room that had a large enough bed,” Killian pointed out, shutting one of the dresser drawers.

Emma sighed, knowing he was right. She was being silly. “I know.” Her frown melted into a smile as Killian wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck.

“Come to bed.”

Emma turned her head to kiss him, relishing the feel of his skin on hers. “Okay.” They were huddled under the comforter when Liam joined them, his hand resting on Emma's hip and his chest against her back. Like all hotel rooms everywhere, it was chilly, so having them surrounding her was not at all unwelcome.

“What are we gonna do in the summer?” Emma mumbled, kissing Liam good night.

“How do you mean, love?”

“It'll be hot. Won't we get hot sleeping like this?”

Killian kissed her worry away. “We'll deal with that later. Sleep now.” Her cocoon of warmth had her asleep in minutes, safe and relaxed.

Their first full day was surprisingly touristy. They toured the Royal Pavilion. They walked down to the famous Brighton Pier, where they ate fair food and the boys spent a ridiculous amount of money trying to win her prizes. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed as things quickly devolved into a competition, the brothers constantly ribbing each other and vying for her attention. She was generous with her kisses and hugs, even taking some turns at the games herself. By the time they were done, Emma had more stuffed animals than she'd had in her whole life.

Best of all for her was the utter  _lack_ of notice they got as they strolled. It was the first time Emma didn't feel eyes on them. Maybe they were there and she was too happy to notice. But it felt nice. It was  _freeing_ in a way she hadn't expected.

After, they went back to the hotel to change. Emma wore the little black dress she'd worn to the club the night they met. Which was appropriate since they were going dancing. The club had a similar atmosphere, hard thumping beats, colorful lighting, good drinks. At one point the boys dragged her to the back alley (was it really dragging when she was very much a willing participant?), where they took turns pleasuring her with their mouths. She tasted herself in their kisses for an hour afterward.

She ducked into the ladies room to freshen up; when she emerged there was a red head and a blonde talking to Liam and Killian. Or trying to. They were at the bar, fetching another drink. Possessiveness flared in her chest and she stalked over, standing firmly between them. “Hey guys.”

“Emma, there you are.” Liam grinned at her, leaning down for a kiss. Emma didn't let him get away, dragging him back by the neck until he was breathless. He grinned and winked at her. The red head on his other side frowned and left.

“Does your brother like blondes too?” the random blonde woman asked, her fingers resting on Killian's arm.

He was about to reply before Emma cut him off. “Sorry. He's with me too,” she said firmly, curling her hand possessively around Killian's forearm.

“I'm flattered, lass, but as you can see, I'm already spoken for,” Killian added. He turned back to Emma. “Do I get a kiss too, love?”

Emma smiled, bringing his lips to hers. She kissed him deeply, leaving no one in any doubt to whom the Jones boys belonged. By the time they came up for air, Killian's admirer was gone.

“I do love when you get possessive, Emma,” Liam said into her ear. He handed her a drink and kissed her cheek.

“Aye,” Killian agreed. They clinked their cocktails, grinning happily. Another bout on the dance floor and they went back to their hotel, intent on reliving some of the night they met.

The next day they ordered a  _very_ late brunch, crowded around the table on their balcony overlooking the ocean. Emma felt the cool sea breeze on her skin, reminding her why she loved it so much. The boys were adorably rumpled in t-shirts, boxers and crazy sex hair, which they made no effort to tame, even when the food arrived.

“Hmm, this is the morning after we should have had,” Killian noted, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

Emma took a bite of her French toast. “Where'd you guys go anyway?”

“The airport,” Liam said, pouring more tea. “That was our last night in New York.”

Emma stared. “Really?”

“It truly was serendipity finding you that night, lass.”

She didn't quite know how to take that, so she went back to her breakfast. Over the last few months there were subtle changes to her diet; most of the time she hardly noticed. But after her first few weeks in England she had more energy, which was important to keep up with all the sex she was having. She suspected—no,  _knew—_ the boys were behind it. They took care of her, making sure she drank plenty of fluids and ate regularly.

It was quite a change from her take out and grilled cheese.

After breakfast, Liam insisted they go shopping. Emma was pretty confused until they arrived at the shops.

“A sex shop?” She asked, eyes widening, a faint blush on her cheeks. And it wasn't just one. There were several dotting the block.

“Are you blushing, lass?” Killian asked, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed.

“No!” she said hastily, as her cheeks warmed further.

Liam palmed her flushed cheek. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, Emma.”

“How did you acquire your collection in the first place, love?” Killian asked, still trying not to outright laugh at her. Maybe it was because they were European, but they were far calmer about this than she was. Which was dumb considering the things she let them do to her. But that was in _private._ Most of the time.

“I, uh, ordered them online,” she mumbled.

“Then you missed out on half the fun,” Killian said with a grin. He took her hand. “Come on; it'll be fun, I promise.”

Together, they entered the first shop, greeted by a woman about Emma's age, petite with medium length brown hair and blue eyes. She didn't bat an eye, inviting them to browse and ask if they had any questions or needed something from the back. Then she went back to the book she was reading.

“See, love? Just like shopping for everything else.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I thought men hated shopping,” she teased.

“Not when it comes to you, Emma.”

“Let's just get this over with.”

Her lingering embarrassment and annoyance faded as they browsed. The deeper they got into the shop the more fascinated she became. Slowly, she realized just how basic her collection was. Of course, she hadn't needed anything elaborate, having relatively simple taste. Until she met the Jones brothers. They'd opened her eyes to a much wider world, using their considerable talents to drown her in pleasure.

In a way, Emma was discovering herself all over again.

The boys had way too much fun teasing her, showing her outrageously sized dildos and gag vibrators and such. The shop had things Emma had never even thought of, like edible underwear and body paint, lotions, cock rings with vibrators. She laughed out loud when she found the batteries; it was just so _mundane_ , batteries in a sex shop. But things needed batteries!

They got separated at some point, Emma's attention wandering toward some of the sexy role playing outfits. They hadn't done that yet and Emma had to admit she found it intriguing. She'd never imagined herself dressing up as naughty nurse or French maid or something, but it could be fun. Seeing the look on her boys' faces would definitely be worth it. They already loved her lingerie. She chose a couple and went to see where Killian and Liam got to.

She found them in the back, heads bent in conversation, a length of rope in Liam's large hands. “Hey.” They looked up, ears turning red at being caught. “Whatcha got there?” she asked.

“Just a bit of rope.”

“Rope?” She reached out, fingers skimming over the braided length. “Thinking about tying someone up?” She was teasing, seeing their thoughts written on their faces. Thoughts she was very much in favor of.

“Well, we wouldn't want to ruin those pretty scarves of yours,” Liam said, pleased to see her receptive.

“And those cuffs don't give us much room to play,” Killian added.

“Didn't seem to bother you when I used them on _you_ ,” Emma pointed out. “But they are a bit one dimensional.”

“Now who's dirty minded, darling?”

“Who says I wasn't before?” She just needed the right partners to bring it out in her.

In the end, they did buy the rope. Emma got her outfits, a new vibrator and a secret treat that she really hoped she got to use someday. Killian got something that needed batteries but he wouldn't tell her what it was. A surprise was all he would say.

After that, they dropped their bags off and headed for the beach. It was too cool to swim, but they strolled along the edge, feet in the wet sand, just enjoying each other's company. As the sun set, they lounged on a rocky outcropping, Emma between them, trading kisses.

“Ready to try your luck tonight?” Liam asked, rubbing her back.

“Sure you boys can handle it?”

“Perhaps you're the one who can't handle it,” Killian said lazily. His head was in her lap, her fingers combing gently through his thick hair.

“I was a runaway, remember? Sometimes I hustled pool or played cards to make some quick cash.” She wasn't sure she wanted them to know how Neal sometimes used her pretty fresh face as a distraction while he picked pockets or locks. Neal taught her a lot of things she'd rather forget.

They went quiet for a while; she hoped they didn't feel sorry for her. Emma worked hard to overcome her unsavory past; she was good person now. Had been then too, just doing what she had to do to survive. She never took real pleasure out of stealing, not like Neal did.

“I love you, Emma,” Liam whispered, kissing her temple. Emma could feel it in the way he held her, but she never got tired of hearing it. She turned and kissed his lips sweetly. “Love you too. And _you_ ,” she said, looking down at Killian with a smile.

His face lit up and he rose, leaning in to capture her lips. She sighed, the familiar warmth seeping into her skin. “I adore you, my love,” Killian said softly, stealing one last kiss.

It was getting darker; Emma's stomach growled. Laughing, they headed back to their room. The boys changed into casual suits, no ties. Emma slithered into her dark pink dress that hugged her figure. The last time she wore it was Boston. But this was a fresh start and she was going to take it with both hands. Her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders, framing her face. Her anchor pendant hung against her chest, its weight familiar and soothing.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, both men wolf whistled. “Just when I think you can't be more stunning, love,” Killian said, kissing the back of her hand. Liam nodded in agreement.

“What's that?” Emma asked, when she saw the box in his hand.

Liam spoke first. “Well, we have something that could make the evening more fun if you're amenable.”

Okay, her curiosity was peaked. “Show me.” Killian handed her the box. She opened it, not sure if she should laugh or clench her thighs in excitement. Maybe both. “Vibrating underwear?”

Killian grinned. “Surprise.”

Emma bit her lip. The things they could do to her with those...and while they were in public. Holy lord, she was wet just thinking about it. “Okay.” She took the box and gave each of them a kiss before returning to the bathroom. She removed her panties and replaced them with the new. Sure enough the little vibrator hovered directly over her clit. Hastily, Emma pulled her dress back down and snatched up the tiny remote. She stepped back into the room and pressed it into Killian's hand.

“We ready?”

“Of course.” Snatching her clutch, Emma followed Liam out, Killian right behind her. She heard him clip the batteries for the remote into place, but he didn't use it...yet.

The casino was down the street a few blocks from the hotel, so they decided to walk. No one looked twice at them, despite Emma's arm threaded through Liam's and Killian's arm possessively around her waist. They decided to eat before gambling, getting a cosy corner booth in a dark corner of the casino's restaurant.

Emma was still looking over the menu the first time she felt it. A low vibration right over her sensitive nub. She bit her lip, trying to pretend it wasn't affecting her, but her core clenched. She heard Killian chuckle as it stopped, and returned her attention to the menu. Their drinks arrived, but Emma was having trouble focusing so they delayed ordering. The vibration started again, faster this time and she had to bite back a moan.

“Alright there, lass?” Liam asked, his hand resting on her thigh.

She let out a heavy breath. “Yeah.”

Liam shared a look with Killian, his lips quirking up. “You look a bit flushed,” he whispered in her ear. “Beautiful.”

The vibration stopped suddenly and Emma exhaled. “Damn.”

Killian kissed her cheek. “Would you like a turn, Liam?” Emma groaned inwardly when he grinned and accepted the tiny remote. She knew he would make her wait for it, let her come down first. When the waiter returned, she ordered something at random, not caring what it was. As soon as he was gone, Emma grabbed Killian by the lapel of his blazer and kissed him hard.

“Feel better, love?” he asked, nosing brushing her cheek.

“A little.” They were away from most prying eyes, deep in the shadows. They were the only ones who saw the way her chest rose and fell, nipples puckered under the fabric of her dress. She drank some more wine, chasing it with water, taking the edge off. They settled into small talk, debating how to spend the last day of their mini vacation. Hence she was completely blindsided when the vibrator went off again.

“ _Oh.”_ Her hand tightened on the edge of the table and she tried to control her breathing. “Oh god.”

“Does it feel good?” Killian asked, watching her avidly. “Tell us, Emma.”

She licked her lips, praying no one happened by. “Yes,” she breathed. “More.” But it stopped as abruptly as it started and Emma whined in complaint. She'd been very close to orgasm and did _not_ like having it taken away.

Liam kissed away her frown. “Ah, ah,” he said. “You don't get to come yet.”

“Why?”

“Because this is more fun.”

So it was going to be one of those nights. One where they brought her to the brink over and over, making her insane and desperate, begging for release. Only this time they were in public and no one would see them lay a finger on her. She hated them a bit for that. That didn't stop her from thoroughly enjoying it however.

Three more near orgasms during dinner, each one fraying a bit more of her sanity. In between bites, they whispered filthy things in her ear, riling her up that much more. They were merciless, working her to a near fever pitch, never letting her fall. She thought perhaps they'd drag her to the bathroom and take her but they didn't. Their trousers were loose enough that their arousals weren't _readily_ apparent, but Emma knew they were as turned on as she was.

Dinner over, they headed for the main casino floor, buying a few stacks of chips. Emma gradually calmed in the cooler air, taking advantage of the reprieve. She watched as Liam played a couple rounds of craps; he wasn't having much luck.

“You never were great shakes with dice,” Killian laughed at his older brother.

“You try then.” Liam shoved the dice in his hand and stood behind Emma, arms around her waist. She rested against the solid weight of his chest, blowing on the dice when Killian held them out to her. It was dumb, but who cared?

“Seven!”

Liam groaned. “I don't believe it.” Emma smiled, finding the whole thing very funny. She comforted Liam with a kiss to the cheek and fingers held tight in hers as Killian went on to win a good sized pile of chips. They moved on, playing some black jack (Emma triumphed), poker (Liam beat Emma by a single hand) and roulette. She forgot all about the toy she was wearing until her turn at the roulette table.

The vibration hit her like a punch in the gut and took all her focus to call out the number she wanted. Miraculously, she won again. Her reward? The vibration getting turned up another notch, stealing her breath. She didn't know who had the remote now, but one of them was getting enjoyment out of torturing her. Emma clenched her thighs together, trying to keep her composure, nails digging into her palms. The pressure built then stopped as the vibration cut off abruptly. She sucked in a shallow breath, and felt a hand on her ass. It was Liam, urging her to take her winnings so they could move on.

“You didn't think we forgot about you, sweetheart?” he asked, guiding them to a corner. He kissed her deeply and she melted against him, knees buckling.

Killian pried the chips out of her hand, depositing them in his pocket. She felt the vibrations start again, pulling away from Liam with a gasp. He handed her over to Killian, who groaned as he plundered her mouth. He squeezed her ass roughly, making her whimper. Still, the vibrations didn't stop.

“Fuck,” she hissed, sinking into the wall.

“Are you close?”

She nodded furiously, flushed and hot. They placed themselves firmly between her and any prying eyes, watching her with hunger in their eyes. “Please,” she begged softly.

Liam pulled the remote out, looking it over. “What do you think, brother? Should we let her come?”

Killian considered her. “No, not quite yet.”

Emma growled in frustration, the vibrations stopping. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She felt frazzled, wrung out. She panted, glaring at her lovers. “You guys are evil.”

“Soon, love.”

After fetching her some water, they went back to playing. She saw Liam pass Killian the remote out of the corner of her eye. If she could borrow it for two minutes...inspiration struck. Killian teased her again at the blackjack table, messing up her strategy. Emma hardly cared. When they switched to the poker table, she deftly slipped her hand into his pocket, pretending to be a little tipsy. Her fingers curled around the plastic and she excused herself to the ladies room as quickly as she could without arousing suspicion.

Once she was safely in the stall, Emma switched on the vibrator, sighing as vibrations assaulted her clit again. It didn't take long for the pressure to build; her clit extra sensitive already. She wished she had one of her boys taking her from behind, filling her, or at the very least a dildo, but she would make do. She turned the settings up until she was whimpering, praying no one else entered the bathroom. Her hand slammed into the stall door hard as her orgasm rocked her, coming in waves. She fumbled with the remote, turning it off, body still shuddering. She immediately felt better, desire sated for the moment.

Emma cleaned herself up, splashed some cool water on her face. She still looked a bit flushed, but that couldn't be helped. She left and found the boys still playing poker. She greeted each of them with a kiss, while slipping the remote back into Killian's pocket.

She was playing her third hand of poker when the vibrator went off again. It wasn't as strong as it had been and she realized with horror that she'd forgotten to return it to the setting it had been at when she borrowed it. If they figured that out...they'd find some way to punish her. She'd broken the rules pretty blatantly.

But the more the vibrations tickled and teased her, the less that thought bothered her. Maybe she _wanted_ to be punished. The vibrations increased and she bit her lip, squirming on her stool. Killian looked at her curiously, glancing down at his hand. Emma saw the truth cross his face and she shivered. After they finished that hand, he cornered Liam, whispering quietly.

Oh yeah. She was in trouble. And it excited the hell out of her.

“Emma.”

“Hmmm?” She tried to sound innocent, but her body was already spiking with awareness.

Killian cradled her elbow and guided her to the nearest wall, Liam following, his gaze dark. “Did you come without permission?”

She had no interest in lying. “Yes.”

“Did you _steal_ the remote?”

“Yes.”

“Do you enjoy being naughty?”

Emma nodded. “Hell yes.”

Two pairs of blue eyes flashed, a jolt of lust shot down Emma's spine. She swallowed, wondering what they would do to her. “I think she wants to be punished,” Liam growled softly.

Killian crowded her, eyes locked to her chest. “I know she does, the dirty little minx.” Emma's nipples, already stiff, hardened further; her core clenched. God, she loved them like this, barely in control, wanting her.

“I picked your pocket,” she admitted, hand on Killian's chest. “It was easy.”

Killian's jaw clenched, eyes sizing her up. She didn't flinch; she wasn't afraid. No, she was turned on as hell. As exciting the vibrator was, this was better, _more_. She was soaked already, clit throbbing, waiting with bated breath to see what they would do.

“Liam,” Killian said softly, “cash us out. We'll meet you at the door.” He brought his knuckles to Emma's cheek, gazing gently. “Then _we_ are going back to the hotel, where this one will take her punishment like a good little girl. Won't you, Emma?”

She shrugged, knowing it would drive him crazy. “Maybe.”

Killian snarled, hand shaking. He leaned in close to her ear as Liam left. “That arse will be good and pink before we're finished, lass.”

“Do you promise?”

“You might not be able to walk tomorrow.”

Emma lifted her chin defiantly. “Bring it.”

Killian tore his eyes away, snatching up her hand. They moved rapidly toward the doors; Emma could hardly keep up in her heels. Idly, she wondered if Killian would simply throw her over his shoulder to speed things up but he didn't, merely slowing a fraction so she didn't fall. Liam arrived moments after they did, her clutch stuffed with their winnings. He still looked wrecked, as eager to get home as she and Killian.

They each held one of her hands as they walked down the street; Emma could feel the tension in their bodies. She had flipped the game on them and they were barely holding it together. Obviously, sex was going to happen no matter how the evening had unfolded, but Emma found this far too exciting to regret.

As soon as they were inside, Emma was pressed between them, Killian plundering her mouth as Liam worked the zipper on the back of her dress. Liam pressed his hips into her ass; he was hard and ready. Emma clutched at Killian's shoulders as he kissed her, his hands slipping under the straps of her dress.

“Off. _Now,”_ he snarled, pulling on the fabric. Emma lowered her arms so they could get the dress off. The scooped neckline didn't allow for a bra; Killian started rolling and pinching her nipples as soon as they were free of the fabric. Emma keened, arching her back into his touch.

“Oh yes,” she hissed.

“She likes that far too much, brother,” Liam said darkly as he peeled the dress down Emma's long legs.

“She's been teasing us all night,” he countered, twisting to the point of pain. Emma yelped but moaned as the pain faded to pleasure. Heat pooled between her legs and she whimpered.

“More,” she pleaded.

“Eager to be punished, aren't you? Perhaps we should just tie you up and leave you...”

“No!” Emma cried. God, she didn't know what she'd do if they stopped. She _craved_ this.

“Christ, Killian,” Liam growled, his hand skimming up Emma's leg. “She's already bloody soaked.”

Killian shrugged out of his blazer and rolled up his sleeves. After toeing off his shoes and socks, he found the bag from the sex shop, producing the rope. “Emma, fetch that chair.”

She bit back a whimper at leaving Liam, but obeyed. She brought the desk chair over and placed it in front of her. Liam was already on his feet, shucking his jacket. Emma licked her lips as his forearms were exposed, the muscles flexing. He was back in front of her in moments, kissing her and she moaned into his mouth. There was an edge to Liam's kisses that was different; he was wound very tightly. His hands covered her breasts, fondling and squeezing, waves of lust shooting straight to her clit.

He pulled away abruptly. “Bend over, Emma. Get that arse in the air.” His tone brooked no argument and she obeyed. Emma bent over the back of the chair, holding on to it, arching her back. Killian came over with the rope and together the brothers tied her hands to the chair rungs. She pulled, the rope rubbing her skin. The knots wouldn't give; she was completely at their mercy now.

“Do you understand why you're being punished, Emma?” Killian asked.

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“Because I came without permission.”

“And?” Liam said.

She swallowed. “Because I stole the remote.”

“How many, brother?”

Killian shrugged. “Twenty five. Then ten more to make sure it sinks in.”

Emma shivered. She'd been spanked before, but not like this. This was thrilling in a way she hadn't expected. They moved out of her line of vision; all she could do was wait for the blows. She remembered her safeword (cheetah, her favorite jungle cat), just in case. She doubted she would need it.

_Smack._

Emma sucked in a strangled gasp, unprepared for the blow. The next came swiftly to the other cheek, a hard sting of flesh on flesh. She moaned as the pain melted away, pleasure sinking into her bones. A third smack struck her and a fourth, fifth, sixth. Never in quite the same place, with varying force. Emma fought to keep still but it was difficult, pleasure and pain making her irrational. They paused when they got to ten, fingers slipping down to her wet folds.

“Dripping,” Killian said in the voice that made her _want_. “Fuck.”

Liam's hands smoothed over her stinging cheeks, soothing her, spreading them so he could tongue her puckered hole. Emma mewled and squirmed, feeling more wetness slide down her thighs. She  _ached_ and they had barely begun.

She wasn't sure how much time passed; it no longer had meaning. She welcomed it when the blows began again, moaning loudly. They took turns spanking her, hands striking the round globes of her ass with relish. Emma faded in and out of awareness, focusing on the heightened pleasure. She  _burned_ , body aching to be filled. After the twenty fifth blow, they paused again, her ass radiating heat.

“Such a good girl, Emma,” Killian whispered, kissing the base of her spine. She heard zippers lowering, clothing shed. Logically, she knew she had ten more to go, but she hungered to see them in all their nude glory.

Liam appeared to her first, coming back into her line of sight. He was naked, cock red, weeping. Emma licked her lips, eager to taste him. He pulled back her hair gently, bending to kiss her lips. When he straightened, he grasped his cock in his free hand, stroking lightly. “Give me that sweet mouth, love.” Emma opened, pushing forward as much as her restraints would allow. Liam slipped past her parted lips, groaning. “That's it...fuck.”

Emma licked and laved with her tongue, tasting the salty precum. She managed to bob a bit awkwardly, but Liam stopped her. “Just relax, Emma.”

While Liam fucked her mouth, Killian teased her dripping cunt. He lapped at her like a man starved, plunging his warm wet tongue inside, making her moan around Liam's cock. Killian fingered her clit; Emma spread her legs further, needing more. Liam muttered curses and praise, his hand tightening in her hair.

She hovered on the edge of orgasm for longer than she thought possible until both men pulled away. Emma whined in frustration, muttering a curse.

“Five more for complaining,” Liam said. Emma shivered and clamped her mouth shut. She needed release so fucking badly, but there was still a chance they'd take it away.

“Count them, Emma,” Killian ordered. He struck first, another sting on her still warm flesh.

“One,” she bit out. They were slower this time, letting her breathe. Soon it was five, then ten. Eleven through fifteen were the worst as they moved to the barely touched skin of her upper thighs. But her body reacted, her arousal hot and slick between her legs.

Their touch turned soothing the moment they were done and she whimpered.

“What do you want, Emma?”

“I want...one of you inside me.” After everything she stilled ached, the desire to be filled nearly unbearable.

“Just one?”

“Let me have her,” Liam said, hand sliding between her legs. “Can you suck Killian off, love?”

She nodded, not caring who went where. Killian resumed Liam's place in front of her, offering his cock. She took him in as far as she could while Liam thrust home, seating himself deep inside her. Emma hummed and mewled around Killian, fingers tightening on the rung of the chair. Liam fucked her slowly, Killian matching his pace in her mouth. Killian pulled hair back with his hands; it instantly got easier to breathe.

“So bloody gorgeous like this, love,” Killian murmured. “Arse nice and pink, taking us both. God, I love you so much.”

Emma nodded awkwardly, working her tongue over him as best she could. Sparks floated over her skin; she felt wanted and desired and loved, even in this position. Liam slid deeper, finding the place that made her jerk.

“Oh fuck,” Liam cursed. “She's so wet. Feels so good around me.”

Killian gently massaged her scalp as he moved, still fucking her mouth. “Finger her arse, brother. Fill her up. You like that, don't you, dirty girl?” Emma mewled in reply; Killian groaned. “Hurry, Liam. Fuck.”

Emma felt a wet finger rimming her puckered hole, body tensing. She forced herself to relax, eyes falling shut as Liam's finger slid inside. He cursed loudly, muttering about how tight she was. His thrusts got erratic, his hips snapping sharply into hers. It stung a bit, her ass still warm, but it only made her burn hotter.

Her orgasm struck without warning, blooming deep in her belly and washing outward, muscles going taut. Liam grunted, fucking her through it until he followed her, coating her walls in his release. Killian cried out her name as he spilled himself down her throat; she could hardly breathe, barely managing to swallow. Still, a little dribbled down her chin when he pulled away.

She was so wrung out, her knees buckled. Liam manged to hold her steady while Killian untied her. Together, they carried her to the bed, laying her on her stomach, after Killian wiped her mouth and chin. Emma drifted in and out as they cleaned up. She woke to them rubbing some soothing lotion on her ass; it smelled faintly medicinal.

“Hey,” she said, awkwardly stretching. She groaned, aching in places she hadn't before.

“Hey.” Killian leaned down and kissed her shoulder blade. “How do you feel?”

“Tired mostly. But I'm okay.”

“We weren't too rough?” That was Liam, hand skimming up her spine.

“No. You were perfect.”

“Emma...”

“Would I lie about this?”

“No, no, of course not.” Liam found her lips. “Forgive me, love.”

“Forgiven.” She turned a bit to see them better. “You guys okay?”

Killian laughed. “We tied  _you_ up and you want to know if we're okay?”

“I was getting punished. I know the drill.” She paused. “You would never hurt me.”

Liam wiped off his hand on a spare towel, then stretched out beside her. He cupped her cheek. “You are so precious to us, Emma. You understand that, right?”

She smiled. It seeped in a little further each day, making what Neal did to her a fainter and fainter memory. “Yeah, I know. But I don't mind hearing it. Or feeling it when you kiss me.”

Liam chuckled dryly and brought her lips to his. It lingered, the gentle press of their lips, Liam's hand in her hair. When they broke apart she turned her head, instinctively knowing Killian would be there waiting for her. He smiled before he kissed her, playing with her hair affectionately.

“Tell me a story,” she said softly.

They agreed, settling in closer to her, pulling the blanket up. Emma closed her eyes and let their voices wash over her, not really paying much attention. In no time, they lulled her to sleep.

* * *

“This is everything I've got,” Will said, dropping a thick file on the desk. Emma was using the downstairs study to work in until she got her own office. Which she wasn't doing until her visa came through, not wanting to jinx anything. “Sorry about the redacted bits. But that exercise was with the Americans and you know how they are.” Will's eyes widened. “Or not. Sorry, lass.”

Emma shrugged. “I don't know anyone in the US Navy, Will. Your less than glowing opinion of my country is noted though.”

“Lass...” Will said, trying to backtrack.

“Will, it's okay. I promise.” After her time in the foster system, the authorities weren't high on her Christmas card list anyway. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Will leaned back in the opposite chair. “Dunna know how much I can say, classified and such.”

Emma nodded. “Whatever you feel comfortable with. Liam says it was an accident?”

“Tha's the preliminary ruling.” Will scrubbed his hand over his face. “I don't think anyone buys it. We were out in the IO, ruling this top secret exercise with the Americans. No live rounds, all done via the computers. Horrible way to sail.” Will frowned, Emma waited patiently. Sometimes you had to let people get things out in their own time. “Anyway, we were actually _winning_ for a change, really putting those Yanks in their place. Cap't orders a firing solution on their flagship and the next thing we know there's a real live gun going off and one of ours gets hit.”

“That sounds like a pretty big screw up,” Emma said carefully.

“I was on the bridge, lass. No one in that room ordered live rounds. The Captain was very careful. Someone loaded a live round and redirected that shot.”

“A saboteur? A member of the crew? But why?”

“Hell if I know, lass.” Will sighed heavily. “Robin's torn up, thinks it's his fault. He's the captain, responsible for everything that happens, I get that. But this feels different.”

“And now the key witness is missing?”

Will nodded. “Aye. Lass by the name of Anastasia Tremaine. She was on the gun crew of the weapon that went off. Claims she saw something. But as soon as we made landfall, she vanished. No one knows how.”

“Have they looked into her family, friends?”

“Dunno. I keep getting the run around when I ask.” Will leaned forward. “I've got a bad feelin' in my crawl, love. Somethin's not right.”

Emma looked at the file. “I believe you. I'll see what I can do. There's a good chance I won't find anything.” She had no contacts here, next to no place to start. She felt obligated to warn him.

“I just need to know someone is doin' somethin', lass.”

“Well, I will definitely be doing _somethin'_ ,” she said, doing a terrible imitation of his accent.

Will laughed. “The boys hear ya make fun o' their accents, lass?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “No. And I like their accents.” She noticed it the moment she met them, their voices sending shivers down her spine. Not that Will needed to know that.

“They're good lads. Happy.”

“I hope so.” She fiddled with a pen. “You're taking this...well.” Their non naval friends...that made sense, sort of. But Will was different. “Did you...know or did Killian tell you?”

Will stood, shuffling his feet. “He mentioned he was with someone. I figured out the rest out when I met you. It's not my place to judge. You're all happy, so that's that.”

“Thanks.”

“Thank you for lookin' into this.”

“Hey, it's what I do. Find people.”

Will left, giving her time to look over the file. She wondered how Will got a hold of some of this information; a lot was redacted but it still looked sensitive. She read statements, examined Anastasia's personnel file. She made a few calls, all dead ends.

That was fine. She was just starting. And Emma Swan was damn good at what she did. She'd started over more times than she could count; this was no different.

It took some digging, some cajoling, some feminine wiles ( _men_ ), but in a few days Emma finally had a breakthrough. She decided to start with the woman's family, making some calls pretending to be an old friend of Anastasia's. Most of them claimed not to have seen her since she shipped out, all except her mother, who didn't answer at all. Emma tried her at least a dozen times. So she decided to go snooping. Anastasia's last known address was in Coventry, so Emma rented a car and took a trip. It was the first time she'd driven herself in her new home and it was definitely a  _strange_ sensation. London was the worst though, so once she was out of the city she was fine. The rules weren't that different; she just had to remember to stay on the right side of the road.

She was so focused on controlling the little car that she nearly missed her exit. She followed the GPS on her phone to the letter, driving through the center of the city to the apartment complex where Anastasia was supposed to be living. Emma tried Anastasia's unit first; there was no answer, of course. This was the first place the authorities would look for her. She tried a few of the neighbors, but no one saw her.

“Have ya tried that mother of hers?” an older lady asked. The woman lived one floor down from Anastasia, seemed the busybody type. “Woman's always coming by, interrogating the poor lass.”

“When was the last time you saw her?” Emma asked.

“Three days ago, I think.” The woman—Mrs. Perkins—scratched behind her dog's ear as it wound around her legs. “Yes, I remember. Used a spare key to get in, even though the poor dear is still at sea. I was out walking Hondo here and I said hello, even though Mrs. Tremaine is vile. She stuck up her nose at me and went about her business.”

“Did Mrs. Tremaine leave with anything? A suitcase? The mail?”

“I don't know. Once Hondo finished his business we went back inside. Still a bit chilly for these old bones.” Mrs. Perkins leaned in conspiratorially. “Strictly speaking we're not allowed to have pets, but they let me have Hondo on account of my late husband. Designed these buildings, you see.”

“That's...nice of them.” She handed Mrs. Perkins her newly made business card. “If you see Anastasia, could you call me? It's really important that I speak with her.”

“Certainly, dear. Young ladies need friends nowadays.”

Emma disengaged as politely as she could and went back to her car. She decided to scope out Mrs. Tremaine's home then come back after dark and see if she could get inside Anastasia's apartment. The stakeout went nowhere; she kept herself entertained with coffee and Angry Birds. She left a message for Killian and Liam, reminding them where she was and that she would be home late. It was a new feeling, having people who would miss her when she was gone. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all. It gave her the warm fuzzies knowing they would be there to greet her with kisses when she crawled into their bed.

God, she was becoming such a sap.

The Tremaine home was dark; there didn't appear to be anyone home. Just before she left, she took a discreet peak in the windows, but there was definitely no one home. So was the mother missing too? Anastasia had a younger sister who still lived at home, but there was no sign of anyone. Interesting.

Emma drove back to the Anastasia's, determined to find out what Mrs. Tremaine had taken. If she was visiting while her daughter was embroiled in an investigation...something smelled fishy to Emma. She parked in the darkest corner of the parking lot and crept up to Anastasia's floor. The place seemed quiet; there was no one about. Emma got out her lock picking kit and got to work.

On her earlier visit, Emma timed the camera sweeps; she had a window of about two minutes to get in. The lock clicked in about twenty seconds, pretty good considering Emma hadn't done that in months. She opened the door and stepped inside before the camera caught sight of her.

Emma didn't dare flip on any lights; she got around using the tiny flashlight she kept in her pocket. The living room and kitchen appeared normal enough; a huge pile of mail sat on a side table, unopened. The fridge was empty, which made sense. But there was a dirty glass in the sink. Emma lifted it to her nose and sniffed. Wine. Carefully, she put it back. There was a bit of dried residue in the bottom of the glass, but the smell was still pretty strong. So recently then.

Emma crept back to the single bedroom, pausing in the doorway. The place had been ransacked. Drawers hung open, clothes strewn on the floor. Someone was looking for something, something that wasn't Anastasia herself. Or, like Emma, they were searching for a clue to the woman's whereabouts. Carefully, minding her gloves, Emma picked through the chaos. There were pages ripped out of a dayplanner; all the addresses were missing. Anastasia's desk was metal; one of the edges was sharp. Her sweater got caught and she had to pause to get it free.

Something glinted on the floor by her foot; Emma stooped to pick it up. It was gold button. Emma saw buttons just like this everyday on her boys' uniform jackets. It could have been Anastasia's. Emma had never seen an enlisted uniform; all of the Jones' friends were fellow officers. Still, it couldn't hurt to find out. She pocketed the button and finished her search.

There was nothing, other than the trashed bedroom. But she was more convinced than ever that something was wrong.

“Do you know what this is?” Emma asked Will. She could have asked her boys, but she didn't want to drag them in this. It was her case.

“Aye, I've got a whole row of them right here.” He gestured to his own jacket. “One of those boys lose a button, lass?” Will laughed at his little joke.

“No. I found this in Anastasia's apartment.”

“You what?”

“I take it from your expression that her buttons don't match?”

Will shook his head. “Enlisted's are smaller, less shiny, not that they have many to begin with.”

“Then someone else was there before me. Her bedroom was trashed.”

“You broke in?”

Emma shrugged. “Part of the job sometimes. Do you want answers or not?”

“Yea, yea. Course I do. There was no sign of her?”

“Nope. Neighbor saw her mother a few days before, but she wasn't at home either.”

“What do you think happened?”

“Was Anastasia seeing anyone? What's the word...fraternizing? With an officer?”

Will looked appalled. “Not on my ship, lass. Off ship...there's no telling.”

“Well, unless she was seeing someone she wasn't supposed to, I think someone in the Navy is looking for her. To keep her from testifying.” She leaned forward in her chair. “Does Robin have any enemies? Someone who would benefit from him being convicted?”

Will scowled. “Nottingham. He and Robin came up together. They hate each other.”

Emma scribbled down everything Will could tell her about the potential new player. Her first priority was to find Anastasia but if this Nottingham guy was looking for her too, then she'd have to be careful. “Okay. I'll keep looking. I'll call you if I find anything.”

She was still in the study when the boys came home. “Emma?”

“In here!”

Killian got to her first, dropping a kiss on top of her head, his hands already massaging the back of her neck. “Busy?”

“Nothing that can't wait.” She hummed. “That feels good.”

“We've missed you these last few days, love.”

“Me too.” She turned her head; Killian's lips were on hers instantly. She kissed him long and slow, savoring the warmth in her belly. She enjoyed her work, but there was nothing better than having her boys with her.

“There room for one more?” Liam asked.

Emma broke the kiss and smiled at him. “Always.” Killian let her stand and she stepped into Liam's arms, kissing him deeply.

“Can you spare some time for dinner, sweetheart?” Liam asked, arm still around her waist. “We've hardly seen you.”

“Yeah.” The boys stripped off their uniform jackets as the trio moved to the kitchen. Emma got them some wine as sleeves were rolled and ties tossed aside. They sat at the island, having a small debate on what to cook, finally settling on shepherd's pie since it was relatively simple. It would give them time to talk and catch up. A quiet evening was exactly what she needed before diving back in.

She should have known it couldn't last.

“So I spoke to Will today.” Killian's voice was quiet but determined.

“Killian...”

“Do you really think this was an inside job, love?”

Liam's face darkened. “What are you on about, brother?”

Emma didn't like the turn this was taking. “I shouldn't even be talking to you about this.”

“Why not?”

Emma fiddled with her wine glass. “Because your careers are already in jeopardy.”

“Are you still worried about that infernal ball?” Liam said, stunned. “Emma, that was nothing.”

“You don't know that,” she retorted hotly.

“It doesn't matter,” Killian said firmly. “I'm more worried about someone trying to scuttle a good man's career for no reason.”

“I still don't understand,” Liam said. “What's going on?”

Slowly, reluctantly, Emma explained her investigation. And her suspicions. But there wasn't really a choice. They didn't have secrets. Since this was something that could affect them, she had to tell them. Besides, they might see something she didn't.

“Let me get this straight,” Liam said, downing the last of his wine. “You think that someone from the Navy is trying to keep this woman from testifying? That's impossible. And dishonorable.”

“Then why was her bedroom ransacked? I saw inside her mother's house. Woman's a neat freak.”

“You also said there was a wine glass. Perhaps she got tipsy.”

“And ripped out her daughter's address book? I've been doing this for a long time, Liam. I'm telling you, something isn't right.”

“Well, of course not. A key witness is missing, love.”

Emma's anger flared. “Don't patronize me, Liam.”

Killian was deep in thought, staring into his glass. “I agree with Emma.”

Liam looked at his brother, aghast. “You can't be serious.”

“You trust too easily, brother. You always have.”

Liam shook his head. “I refuse to believe that the Navy would actively cover this up and deliberately ruin a man. It's insanity.”

Emma got up and went to the study to find the button. She brought it back, practically shoving it in Liam's face. “I found this. It still has the thread attached! How do you explain that?”

“It could have come from any number of places, Emma.”

“Such as?”

“She could have a paramour.”

“What? Like me? Is that what I am to you?”

Liam looked horrified. “Emma, no.”

“Then why can't you trust me?”

“I never said that. I just think you're jumping to conclusions, lass.”

“Liam, be reasonable,” Killian said. “You know how much Nottingham resents Robin. This could very well be a case of politics. Wouldn't you want every avenue explored if it was your career on the line?”

Liam rounded on his brother, ears reddening. “We're basing all of this on bloody Will Scarlet, Killian,” he said angrily. “I wouldn't trust that wanker to find his own arse with a map and flashlight!”

“So that's what this is about,” Killian said, standing. The stool he was sitting on clattered to the floor. “Because Will is involved it's automatically shite to you. You just can't get past that bloody prank. Can't accept that we've grown up, can you?”

Liam turned back to Emma. “You have to admit that what you have is very circumstantial,” he said. There's no proof.”

“Except a woman is missing. Her family too. Someone besides me is trying to find her. I can feel it. Something is wrong.”

“What about the actual investigation? Surely someone there has tried the lass's apartment.”

Emma shook her head. “No one I talked to claimed to have seen anyone official.”

“They must have been mistaken,” Liam argued.

Emma glared. “Lie detector, remember?”

“I just can't believe it,” Liam said finally. “I just...can't.” He looked at them helplessly, but his jaw was set. Stubborn Liam had taken up residence and there was just no getting through to him. Emma left the kitchen, carefully returning the button to her little fireproof safe, then headed for their bedroom. She got a few things from the bathroom and promptly shut herself in her bedroom. She couldn't sleep in a bed with someone who didn't trust her.

She heard some muffled shouting downstairs but ignored it. She put some music on, earbuds firmly in her ears. She tried to sleep eventually, but tossed and turned. This was their first real argument and she wasn't sure what would happen. Killian believed her. At least they weren't both against her. After hours of tossing and only minutes of real sleep, Emma went to the bathroom. She noticed that Killian's bedroom door was closed. Was he sleeping alone too?

Tentatively, she knocked on his door, pushing it open. “Killian?” she whispered.

“Emma?” It was hard to make him out in the dark, but he sounded hopeful. “Is that you, lass?”

She stepped further into the room, closing the door. “Yeah. Is this...okay? I can't sleep.”

“Come here, love.” Emma heard him scoot over in the bed, making room for her. She climbed in gratefully, letting him gather in his arms. “I've been worried about you.”

Emma sighed, soaking in his body heat. “Is he still angry?”

Killian kissed her brow. “Aye. If it helps, I don't think he's angry at  _us_ exactly. The Navy's been his whole world for a long time. He's always been the good little sailor.”

Emma tangled her legs with his, relaxing. “I didn't mean...”

“Shhh, I know you didn't, Emma. Deep down, he does too. He's just stubborn.”

“Tell me about it.” She'd just never seen it directed at her before.

So he did. Killian told her stories about them as children, all featuring a stubborn older brother. All the while he held her, occasionally pausing to kiss her, soothe her. Emma held him just as tightly, needing the comfort he offered. She missed Liam, but there was nothing she could do. He had to figure this out himself.

The next night there was no doubt where she was sleeping. Liam hadn't spoken to either of them all day, leaving before breakfast. She did her work, trying to make some progress, but she couldn't concentrate. She and Killian decided to get out of the house for a while, joined Will for a drink. They decided to not put their lives on hold while Liam sorted through his issues. Liam knew where to find them.

“Will seems to like you, love,” Killian said as they headed for his room.

“Yeah. I can see why you two are friends.”

“We roomed together at the academy. Been friends ever since.”

Emma frowned. “Must be nice.”

Killian pulled her into a hug. “You're not alone anymore, lass. You've got us. And some new friends, yeah?”

Emma buried her head in his neck. “Yeah.” She pulled her head up and kissed him. It was only meant to be a peck, but it quickly deepened. Her investigation had kept her busy, leaving them very little time for more amorous activities. Being with Killian now, having him kiss her like she was the air he needed to breathe, lit the fire in her belly.

“I missed you so much, Emma,” he murmured. She kissed him before he could continue, fingers threading through his hair. She let him pick her up and carry her to his bed, legs wrapped around his waist.

“Don't stop,” she breathed, Killian's lips trailing down her neck. She arched into him, his weight pressing her into the mattress. It had been far too long since she'd felt like this, needed, desired. Killian peeled off her blouse, his mouth sucking on her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

“Emma... god, I want you so much.”

“So have me.” There were no real rules when it came to their sexual relationship. They made it clear that she could have whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She loved them both, so she wanted them both, but sometimes only had one. If Liam walked in right now, she'd welcome him. But right now, she needed Killian to love her.

Emma flipped them over and straddled Killian's hips. He was hard between her legs and she ground her hips into his length. “Oh god.” She flicked open her bra and tossed it, kneading the heavy aching mounds, plucking at her nipples. Killian yanked her pants open and shoved his hand down, seeking out her slick flesh.

“Fuck,” she breathed, Killian expertly rubbing her clit.

“Louder, love. Want that wanker to hear what he's missing.”

“Oh shit.” She still had enough residual anger toward her wayward lover to relish making him squirm while she fucked his brother. It was a game they played sometimes when the three of them were together, one brother walking in on her with the other, then competing to see who could satisfy her the most.

It usually left her weak and panting from too many orgasms.

Killian flipped them again, yanking her pants down her legs. He buried his head between her thighs, licking her from back to front. Emma wailed, just happy to feel wanted after the tension of the last two days. Killian spread her wide, using his talented tongue to fuck her until she was screaming in ecstasy. But he didn't stop, sinking his fingers into her clenching walls while he sucked on her clit. She was a panting quivering mess when he stopped, three orgasms under his belt.

Emma could only watch as he stripped, trying to calm her racing heart. His cock bobbed proudly against his stomach and Emma's core clenched.

“Have you had enough, Emma?” Killian asked, his accent thicker, richer, darker. He knelt over her, lightly pumping his thick cock. “Or does my good girl still need to be fucked?”

Emma pushed herself up, curling her hand around him, mouth hovering over his. “I told you to take me, sailor.”

Killian growled, sitting back on his haunches. He pulled Emma into his lap, guiding her down, impaling herself on him. Emma threw her head back and moaned as he filled her inch by inch, loving the way they fit together. Sex with the Jones brothers never got old or stale; her body craving theirs. Emma clung to Killian's neck as she rode him, her eyes flitting to the door. She half hoped Liam would be there, watching, but he wasn't.

Oh well. His loss.

Emma kissed Killian deeply, squeezing her inner muscles, making him jerk under her. “Bloody hell,” he swore, hips driving up hard. “Do that again.” She did, relishing the way his face contorted in pleasure. “Again.” She added a circle of her hips; his eyes rolled back in his head.

Growling, Killian shoved her onto her back, slipping out of her. She whined in complaint, which only fueled the dangerous glint in his eyes. Killian rested both of her legs on his shoulders and plunged into her deeply. He was almost feral, pounding into her with abandon as she cried out in pleasure. Knowing he wouldn't last, she rubbed at her clit, sobbing out her high, her fluttering walls milking Killian dry.

With more gentleness than she expected, Killian lay her on her side, while he cleaned them up. Emma stretched out while she waited for him to return, feeling blissful and sated. So much that the small ache in her heart where Liam was didn't pain her quite so much.

Killian rejoined her, holding her as they huddled under the blanket. “Thank you, love.”

“Don't you have that backwards again?”

“Being with you is always a privilege, Emma. One I won't ever take for granted.”

“You just like free sex,” she teased.

“No, I love you, lass.” He kissed her sweetly, lips lingering. “I miss him too, you know.”

“Really?”

“He is my brother. I don't like fighting with him any more than you do.”

“But you get me to yourself.”

“Aye. And for those fleeting moments, I love being the one to bring you pleasure, to hold you. But we both love you. Fiercely. We decided a long time ago that sharing you was worth it, if that was your wish.”

Emma hugged him tight. “You know I love both of you, right? I tried not to. But you're both right here.” She placed her hand over her heart, looking at him with pleading eyes, hoping he understood.

“Emma, love, don't you ever worry about that. We know you love us. We may joke about being in competition, but the three of us...we're family. I'd never ask you to choose and Liam wouldn't either. We're a package deal, my love.”

“What are we going to do?”

Killian kissed her brow. “He can't be stubborn forever, Emma. He'll come around, even if I have to tie him a chair and knock some sense into his thick head.”

She thought about that. She hated this distance between them. Liam's stubbornness could be adorable, but she couldn't take it if it ruined everything. “Killian?”

“Aye, love?”

“What happened with Clara?”

“Perhaps you should ask Liam.”

“I would but...Ruby said something. She said that everyone expected Liam to propose and he just...didn't. What if that happens again? What if he just...left us?”

Killian held her against his chest. “Liam loves you, Emma. He may be stubborn as a sodding ox, but he'd never leave you.”

“Or you.”

“Aye. Couldn't get rid of him if I tried.” Killian chuckled, fingers combing through Emma's hair. It was soothing. “He might kill me for telling you this, but since you asked...Clara wanted to have children right away. Liam didn't.” He paused. “Our Mum died just before I started at the academy, Liam was my guardian. He thought it was too soon to have wee ones. They fought. It got ugly. Finally, he broke it off with her just after their graduation.”

“Oh.”

“Not what you expected?”

“No. But I'm glad you told me.”

“He's dated off and on since. Nothing serious. Not until we met you.”

“What about you?”

Killian stiffened slightly. “Let's leave that for another night, love. But I can assure you that none of my exes will be accosting us at balls.”

“Exes? More than one?”

“You got me. Technically it's only one. But she's gone.” Emma wanted to ask, but decided it could wait. It was clearly a painful topic. Since she had her own painful past, she could sympathize.

Perhaps none of them were built for a conventional relationship. Perhaps their romantic pasts were supposed to be shitty, so they could recognize real happiness when they found it. All that was missing was Liam.

The tension continued for two more days. They only saw Liam when he went to bed; he refused to look at them. But Emma caught him lingering in the hall late on the second night. His bedroom— _their_ bedroom, where they would all be if not for his stubbornness—door was ajar, his silhouette faint but there against the wood. Perhaps he wanted to reach out but didn't know how.

Emma understood how that felt.

She talked to Killian about it and they hatched a plan.

Emma waited in her bedroom nervously. Now that she thought about it, their plan felt a bit cruel, but how else could they get through the wall that had sprung up between them? Her suitcase lay open on her bed, half full. She was supposed to be pretending to pack up and leave, back to New York. She had no intention of doing so; she'd learned the hard way running only led to more pain.

She heard the door open downstairs. It slammed, feet hurrying up the stairs. Emma stood and started angrily throwing more clothes into the suitcase, praying that Liam would come bursting in.

“Emma! Emma!” Her heart soared and sank, listening to the panic in Liam's voice. “Oh my god.”

She looked up, trying to keep her composure. “Liam.” Her voice was cold, flat.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? You clearly don't trust me, so why stay?”

Liam sagged against the doorjamb. “I am such an arse. Killian tried to tell me.” He scrubbed his hand over his face, looking defeated.  _Fight back,_ Emma pleaded in her head.  _Please._

They stared for a long time, then Emma went back to her packing. She couldn't force Liam to fight. She didn't pause when he finally stepped into the room, his breathing ragged. “Emma?” he said softly.

“Yes?”

“Please don't go.”

She had to swallow her relief, still maintaining her stern mask. They still did need to resolve their fight.“Give me a reason not to.”

He swallowed, tears welling in his blue eyes. There were dark circles there; Emma's heart ached for him. “I was wrong. I'm sorry for not believing in you when I should have. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I couldn't bear it if you left. And Killian would never forgive me if I let you walk away.”

It was everything she needed to hear and more. Emma dropped all pretense and threw her arms around him. “You're a stubborn ass, Liam Jones. But you're mine, okay?”

Liam dropped his hat, chest stuttering with relief. He crushed her against his chest, head buried in her neck. “I am so sorry, Emma.” He apologized over and over, stroking her hair. Emma thought maybe he was crying, but when she pulled back slightly, his eyes were red but dry.

“Stop apologizing and kiss me.”

Liam grinned and kissed her hard, stealing her breath. She ran her fingers through his dark curls, standing on her toes to get as close as she could. She'd missed him so much, even though they'd remained in the same house. Emma screeched when he picked her up abruptly and carried her bridal style from the room.

“Put me down!”

“Not until you are back in our bed,” Liam said, kicking open the bedroom door. Emma laughed and pretended to struggle, but she was too happy to be with him again. Once he deposited her on the bed, Liam wasted no time kicking off his shoes and shucking his jacket, covering her with his body. Emma kissed him, tangling her tongue with his, legs curling loosely around his hips.

“I love you, Emma,” he murmured against her neck. “So bloody much.”

“I know. I love you too.” Heat was already pooling in her belly as he nibbled on her neck.

“You're never leaving this bed,” he mumbled. He started popping buttons on her blouse, kissing down her stomach.

“You gonna chain me to it?” she teased, breathing growing short.

“Perhaps.” He grinned at her lecherously. “I think that could be beneficial for everyone.”

Emma yanked him up by the collar. “Did you hear us having sex?”

Liam ground his hardening cock into her, letting out gasping breath. “Aye. It was... more arousing than I thought it would be.”

A jolt of want shot through her. “You could have joined us.”

“I wanted to.” Liam pulled the cup of her bra down, tongue flicking her nipple. “I didn't think I'd be welcome.”

Emma sucked in a breath. “I love you both...I want you both.”

Liam's gaze locked with hers. “And I truly understand that now.” He cradled the apple of her cheek. “I thought I did before. But faced with the idea of losing both of you...I will never take what we have for granted again, Emma. I swear to you.”

Emma's eyes welled with tears; she blinked them away, bringing her lips to his. They kissed slowly, languidly, shedding clothes. Liam kissed and licked every inch of her body, except where she needed him most. It felt like she would melt from the inside out. When she tried to worship him in return he stopped her. “Not yet, darling.” He had her straddle his face, tongue lapping at her juices. “You're so sweet, Emma. I missed tasting you.”

Emma nodded, moaning softly. Liam's scruff scratched at her thighs and she relished it. She braced her hands on his chest to stay upright, rocking her hips slowly, lost in how amazing it felt to have Liam with her again.

“So you kissed and made up?”

Emma looked over at the open door; Killian stood there, looking smug. His eyes traveled the length of her, drinking her naked flushed skin. She smiled at him, licking her lips. “Yeah. Still working on the making up part.”

“I can see that.” He strode over, pulling Emma in for a kiss. “Has he been good to you, lass?”

“Yeah. _Oh_. Oh god, Liam.” He slid a finger inside her, pumping.

“Let him watch us for now, love,” Liam said, kissing the inside of her thigh. “Would you like that?”

“I can just leave you to it...”

Emma was going to reply but it was Liam. “No, brother. Together.”

Emma nodded. “Please.”

“Very well.” Killian gave her nipple a tweak, then moved to the armchair in the corner. Emma looked over her shoulder, biting her lip as he slowly stripped. There was nothing as amazing as the sight of the Jones brothers naked and wanting.

Desire washed through her, Killian's eyes on them, making her burn. “That's it,” Liam said, adding a second finger. “You're dripping now, love.”

“Ride his fingers, Emma,” Killian murmured from his chair. “I want to watch you come.”

“Shit,” she cursed. She braced her hands flat on Liam's chest, hips rocking in earnest. Liam's tongue joined his fingers and she mewled, nails digging into his skin. “I'm gonna... _fuck_.” Her hips bucked as she rode it out, pleasure spiking her blood. “Oh my god,” she panted, sagging against Liam's chest.

“So beautiful,” Liam whispered. He lifted her off, stretching her out on the bed. He drew his damp fingers over her skin until he reached her mouth. Emma licked them clean, putting on a show, since Killian was watching. He groaned, hips bucking up off the chair.

Once she caught her breath, she pushed Liam back onto his back, crawling between his legs. She licked the underside of his straining length, fondling his balls. A long moan tore from his throat and Emma smiled. She took him into her mouth, tonguing the sensitive spot just below the head. Each stroke she went a little bit deeper until he hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck!” Liam cried, fingers gripping her hair painfully.

“Bloody hell,” Killian gasped. His voice was strangled with want, perched on the very edge of the chair.

Emma pulled away, not wanting this over until they were inside her. After their fight she needed to feel whole again. She crawled up Liam's chest, kissing and licking, settling her hips over his. They both hissed when her wet sensitive flesh brushed his cock. “Do you want me, Liam?”

“Yes. Please.”

Emma nodded, rolling her hips. She coated him with her arousal, eyes moving to Killian. He waited with baited breath, stroking himself. “Get the lube,” she said to him. “I want you too.” Then she sank down on Liam and started to rock. She went slowly, content to feel the drag of his cock along her walls. “Fuck.”

“I love watching you ride me,” Liam gasped, hands on her thighs. “Look at us, Emma.”

She looked, watching him disappear inside her, his cock glistening. Emma bit her lip, Killian's warm mouth trailing down her back. “You are so fucking hot, love,” he whispered. “Don't stop.”

Emma nodded furiously, leaning down to give Killian access to her ass. He prepared her slower than she wanted, his fingers scissoring inside her.

“Fucking hell,” Liam cursed. “Just get on with it.”

“Emma? Are you ready?”

She rocked her hips back. “Yes.”

More lube, then Killian was pressing into her, moaning as she let him in. “Fuck, so bloody tight.”

Emma whimpered, clawing at Liam's chest.  _“Yes,”_ she hissed. “Oh fuck yes.” She was filled to the brim, merely along for the ride as her boys made love to her. They settled into a rhythm, skin slapping together wetly, little cries and moans filling their air. This was their first time without barriers and she felt  _everything._ Every nerve felt like it was turned up to eleven, sparks shooting across her skin.

Liam found her clit, pinching and rubbing. “We're close, love,” he breathed. “Take us home.”

Emma's awareness exploded, body going rigid with the force of her orgasm. She took them with her, feeling them pulse inside her just before she sank into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, Emma was on her back, feeling sore and deliciously used. She blinked her eyes open, feeling warmth on either side of her.

“There you are,” Killian said, stroking her arm. “You had us worried for a few minutes there, love.”

Emma groaned. “Sorry?”

“How do you feel?” Liam asked, kissing her shoulder.

“Used,” she said honestly. “But good.”

“We didn't hurt you?”

She pushed herself up further on the pillows. “No, no. I'm fine.”

“You're wincing, Emma.”

“I'm _fine_ ,” she assured them. “Feels a bit like it did after the first time.”

“Certainly was intense,” Killian agreed. “You felt incredible.”

“So did you.” She leaned over and kissed him, giving him a reassuring grin. “And you,” she said turning to Liam and greeting him with a kiss. “I love you.”

“We love you too, Emma,” Liam said. “Don't we, brother?”

“Aye. Very much.” He cupped Emma's cheek. “You should rest.”

“No, I want to talk. I've missed us. With work and...”

“Liam being an arse?”

Emma laughed. “Yeah. I just want to spend some quiet time with you. Please?”

“Emma, we would never deny you anything your heart desires,” Liam assured her. “But you should drink something and eat. Just a little.”

“Okay,” she said. They were right; she was a bit hungry and definitely thirsty. Killian smiled like an over eager puppy and offered to go fetch them some food.

“You weren't truly going to leave, were you?” Liam asked, pulling her back against his chest.

“No. We just didn't know any other way to get you to talk to us. Are you mad?”

Liam chuckled. “No, Emma. I was on the verge of cracking anyway. I missed you too much.”

“We missed you too.”

They were quiet until Killian returned with food and drink. Emma propped herself up on Liam's chest, letting them take turns feeding her small pieces of fruit. She downed an entire glass of water, laughing when Killian immediately produced a second.

“Thanks, Mr. Efficient,” she said, accepting the glass.

“Looking after you is important,” Killian admonished.

Emma flushed. “I guess over twenty years of looking after myself is hard to shake.”

Liam hugged her by the waist. “I hate that you went through that, lass.”

“I survived. It made me who I am.”

“We love you just as you are, Emma. Prickly edges and all.”

“Prickly?” Emma threw a piece of apple at Killian. “I'll give you prickly, Killian.”

They all laughed. A feeling of contentment settled in her bones, the world righting itself. This was how they should be; the three of them together, balancing each other out.

“I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Both of you,” Liam amended, looking at his brother. “I was out of line.”

“You're already forgiven, brother. We're family.”

“Yeah,” Emma agreed. “The best family I've ever had.” She knew what made them different. She chose them. Every day. She chose to let them into her heart and make her happy. She hoped she made them happy in return.

They gathered her in a threeway hug, pressing light kisses to her bare skin. Emma hummed happily, feeling herself get drowsy again.

Liam called her back to the present. “Let's make a pact.” He clearly his throat. “No matter how angry we get...or how stubborn...we don't stop talking until we've sorted it out.”

“Even if that means tying you to a chair actually knocking sense in your head?” Killian asked, chuckling.

“Hey, who says it'll be me?”

“Guys!” Emma interjected. “These last few days have been hard on all of us, okay? I like Liam's idea. We're better together. All of us.”

“Fair enough,” Killian said, nodding.

“Now I'm gonna take a nap. Stay with me?”

Killian kissed her cheek and Liam her forehead. “We'll be right here, love.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After careful consideration, I've decided to expand this universe. This will be the last part of this first story. There will be more, just in a series of multi chapter stories, chronicling Emma, Killian and Liam's adventures. Lots more to come!

_Beep, beep, beep._

Almost in unison, three groggy groans and annoyed grumbles rent the air. A single arm slithered out from under the covers, hand smacking the still blaring alarm hard. They missed and had to try again, extinguishing the sound with a satisfied grunt.

“Sodding thing,” Killian muttered under his breath. Emma sighed as he snuggled closer to her under the blanket, arm around her waist. She wanted desperately to stay in her warm cocoon, but that alarm was for her. _She_ was the one who had a job to do for a change, one that required her to leave the bed.

_Just five more minutes._

She covered Killian's large hand with hers, burrowing her nose deeper into Liam's shoulder. Their last few days had been blissful, only leaving the bed for food, showers and the occasional follow up on her case. She had no new leads. She decided another trip to Coventry was in order, to firmly rule that out as a place where Anastasia would go. The missing mother and sister bothered her; she was determined to find out what was going on.

But first she needed to get out of bed.

“Hmm, that tickles,” Liam grumbled, accent thick from sleep. He rolled over, tangling his legs with Emma's, lips brushing her forehead.

“S early,” Killian complained. “Go back to sleep.”

Emma groaned. “I can't. Work.”

“The sun's hardly up,” Liam pointed out. He kissed her nose, her chin. “Sleep, lass.”

“It's a long drive,” she reminded them. She didn't _want_ to go, but she had a job to do.

She felt Killian's lips on her skin, light brushes, teasing, and she bit her lip. Of course he would try and distract her with sex. But Liam was no better, finding her lips at last, kissing her. It was light and sweet, his hand sliding up her arm until he was cradling her cheek. “Emma.”

“Hmmm?” Killian's hand wasn't idle, brushing the underside of her breast, beginning to fondle and squeeze. “Oh.”

“You're so soft, love,” Liam murmured, nipping at her lips. He stroked her stomach, her hips, gently, carefully, _slowly_ arousing her, igniting the fire in her belly. “Love touching you.”

Killian tossed the blanket aside, exposing their nakedness to the cool air; Emma's nipples stiffened painfully and she whimpered.

“Ugh, not fair,” she complained, thighs already clenching. But it was too late now; she wasn't leaving the bed until she had them.

Killian's dark chuckle rumbled against her back.  _“You're_ not fair, Emma. Bloody temptress.” He cupped her chin, bringing her lips to his in a deep needy kiss. “And you're not leaving until we've satisfied you.”

The ease with which they turned her on should be frightening, but with them, it just fit. She half turned, hand in Killian's hair as she kissed him, tongues tangled in a familiar dance. Liam took advantage, latching on to a pert nipple and suckling. None of them were in the least bit sleepy now, all too willing to indulge in lazy morning sex.

Emma whimpered, pushing her hips back, grinding into Killian's hardening cock. He hissed and rutted into her just as eagerly. “Minx.”

“She's always a bloody vixen, brother,” Liam growled, his hand slipping between her legs. He skimmed through her damp warm flesh, coating his fingers with her arousal. “So slick already.”

“Oh god.” Emma spread her legs wider, resting one on Liam's hip, silently begging for his touch. He obliged her, rimming her entrance, teasing her with the tip of his finger. Her back arched, head pushing deeper into the pillow. Killian's hand slid over her trembling stomach, finding her clit and rubbing in slow circles. “Aaaahhhh,” Emma breathed, pleasure spiking.

“That's it, love,” Killian whispered in her ear. “We've got you.”

Liam slid two fingers deep inside her cunt, swallowing her gasp with a kiss. They worked her mercilessly, hands in tandem as she writhed and moaned. “Come for us,” Liam demanded, nipping at the swell of her breast.

“ _Shit,”_ Emma cursed as it washed over her, hips rocking wildly. She slumped back into Killian's chest, letting them bring her down gently. They didn't stop touching her, showering her with kisses and gentle touches.

“Do you want us?” Liam asked, his own arousal brushing her stomach. He brought her lips to his, kissing her until she was panting. “Please, Emma.”

She nodded, her body eager for them to fill her. Killian kissed her too, rougher, needier, bringing her hand to his throbbing cock. “Need you so much, love.”

“Take her, brother,” Liam murmured, hands squeezing her heavy breasts. Emma keened, her clit pulsing. “Hurry, Killian.”

Emma started to roll, but Killian stopped her, merely drawing her leg back over his hip. He took her from behind, sliding in to her waiting heat with a heavy groan. Emma moaned his name, relishing the way she stretched to accommodate him. Her boys were thick, filling her in just the right way to make her want more. She could never get enough of this feeling.

“Emma, you should see your face when we're in you,” Liam said, eyes drifting to where she and Killian were joined. “You're so beautiful.”

She moaned, back arching, Liam's gaze setting her skin on fire. “Feels so good, don't stop.” She wove her fingers into Killian's hair, kissing him over her shoulder. She could already feel another orgasm building, the drag of him along her walls so, so good. She turned back to Liam, bringing his lips to hers, moaning into his mouth as Killian shifted the angle, hitting even deeper within her. “Oh fuck,” she panted. “Fuck, just like that.”

Killian grunted, taking her harder, deeper. “She's so fucking wet and  _hot_ , Liam,” he gasped. “Fuck.”

Liam watched them, blue eyes burning, waiting his turn. Watching the emotions play over Emma's face was one of his favorite things, whether he put them there or his brother. She was gorgeous, pale skin flushed, nipples pink and hard, lips parted for all the cries and moans. Emma whimpered, pressure nearing a breaking point. Liam slid down the bed and took her clit into his mouth and sucked hard. Emma screamed, her high almost instantaneous. Killian pushed through it, seeking his own release, coming with a hoarse shout of Emma's name.

“Bloody hell,” Killian breathed to no one in particular as he went still, kissing Emma's damp skin. He slipped out of her with a whine, but it was Liam's turn. “Go to him, Emma.”

Emma was still breathless, still buzzing, but she pulled Liam into her, eager for more. She rolled him on his back, sliding her slick and sticky flesh over his straining cock. She shivered, the flesh abused and swollen, almost hypersensitive, but she needed him. Liam held her hips as she lowered herself onto him, feeling full once more. “Yes.”

“Fuck, you are wet,” Liam breathed, hips rocking up in an easy rhythm. Killian had ridden her hard; he was content to take his time.

Emma bit her lip, content to just rock, undulating her hips in Liam's lap. She felt sensual, wanted, desired,  _powerful_ . Their passion for her never seemed to end and she willingly reveled in it. Emma threw her head back and moaned, memorizing every feeling, every touch. She didn't want to forget any moments she had with them.

She felt lips on her stomach, tongue licking her breast and opened her eyes to Killian tasting her. She hummed encouragingly, bringing both men's hands up to her torso. Liam fondled one breast while Killian suckled the other; Emma's rhythm faltered as the exquisite sensations threatened to overwhelm her.

“I love you,” she breathed. “So much.”

“That's it, love,” Killian murmured. “Do he feel good inside you?”

“Y-y-yes,” she moaned, getting wetter by the second, their sure hands sends waves of lust right to her aching clit. “So good.”

“Faster, Emma,” Liam pleaded, breathing becoming ragged. “Need you.”

Killian moved behind them, his lips on Emma's sweaty skin, as she pulled Liam up to her. She kissed him hard, bouncing faster in his lap. Liam held her to his chest as Killian's hand wiggled between them to massage Emma's aching nub. It was too much, too hot and she exploded again, holding on to Liam for dear life as her third orgasm made her see stars. He pulsed wetly inside her, rutting until he was spent.

They collapsed in a heap, sweaty and exhausted. Emma mewled softly when Liam slipped from her, her thighs sticky and wet. She needed to get up, shower, but she couldn't move. More precisely, she didn't want to move.

“If your plan was to keep me here...good plan,” she panted, heart still beating wildly.

Killian squeezed her hand. “Not exactly a plan, darling. You're just irresistible.”

“Insatiable,” Liam continued, kissing her damp forehead. “And bloody incredible.”

“I feel pretty sated right now,” she said with a choked laugh. “Damn.”

“Rest for a minute,” Killian advised. She started to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. “Coventry's not going anywhere, lass. Nap for an hour, _then_ you can go.”

She opened her mouth to argue again, but Liam agreed. “We'll wake you, we promise.”

She sighed, defeated. She couldn't say no when they were just looking out for her. No one had ever taken care of her the way they did. “Okay.”

She  _did_ nap, but was surprised to wake up to an empty bed, alarm blaring again.. Probably for the best, all things considered. She got out of bed, stretched her stiff muscles. The hot shower did wonders, soothing bunched muscles and waking her up. The only drawback was washing the boys' scent off her skin; she loved the way they smelled.

Dressed and refreshed, she headed downstairs, drawn by the smell of coffee. Killian and Liam were in the kitchen, padding around in t-shirts and boxers. There was a small cooler on the island; Killian was filling it with water and snacks.

“Are you making me lunch?” she asked.

“Just a few things for the drive,” he replied. She could tell he was trying not to make a big deal of it, knowing she was perfectly capable of finding her own snacks. There was a sudden lump in her throat; she was unbelievably touched. No one, not even amongst her myriad of foster families, had ever packed food for her. It was such a simple thing, but it was only something people did for someone they truly cared about. At least in her experience.

Liam added a couple of sandwiches and she almost lost it. Her ridiculous amazing  _loving_ boys.

She stepped around the island and hugged them each tightly, silently conveying her gratitude. She took a deep breath, pulling herself together, smiling gratefully when Liam handed her a steaming cup of coffee. “I'll call when I get there,” she promised. “Not sure how long I'll be.”

“Be careful, Emma,” Killian said with a cute cock of his head.

“You don't have to worry about me.”

“Good luck,” Liam added. “Or should we say happy hunting?”

Emma grinned. “You can say that.” She sipped her coffee, ate the pastry they pressed into her hands. She was already late; as much she wanted to spend her weekend with them, she needed to get going. Liam gave her another coffee for the road and they followed her to the foyer. Emma slipped on her boots and red leather jacket, hoisting her overnight bag on her shoulder. She hoped to be back that night, but wanted to be prepared. She was not looking forward to sleeping in a hotel room without them. They each gave her a kiss, Killian handing her the cooler. She gave them a smile then forced herself to leave.

She caught a cab to the car rental place—she really needed to look into getting her own car at some point—and retraced her steps to Coventry. She'd done some digging; Mrs. Tremaine had a few relatives in the area. Emma thought it would be a good idea to see if any of them had heard from her. Of course, if the family was truly on the run they could be anywhere. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she'd missed something last time.

As if discovering someone unfriendly wanted Anastasia out of the way wasn't bad enough.

It seemed straight forward enough. If Anastasia wasn't found then Will's CO had no solid defense. He would go down with his ship, as it were. Career ruined, drummed out of the service. That kind of stain, civilian or military, would be difficult for the man to shake. Emma knew that better than most. Her only salvation had been that her records were sealed, as she was still underage when she'd gone to prison for Neal's crime. Those eleven months were the worst of her life, which was quite a feat considering how utterly shitty it had been before. But she had nothing, especially after her miscarriage.

Emma shivered, recalling the utter terror she'd felt when she discovered she was pregnant. She covered it with anger and sarcasm, but she'd never been more frightened in her life. How could she, a girl barely seventeen with no family, no job and no other support, raise a  _child?_ Emma didn't know the first thing about being a mother; she couldn't be one. She spent her entire life in the system, shunted from one family to the next, sometimes running away; she didn't want that for her child.

It hadn't taken her long to decide on giving the kid up for adoption.

Then she woke up one day in her cell to searing pain and a puddle of blood. Her problem solved.

She didn't speak to anyone for weeks, consumed with silent grief.

Eventually, she moved on. Emma was stunned to find the old Bug she and Neal had stolen waiting for her when she got out, apparently hers. Foolish even then, it had given Emma hope that Neal  _had_ cared about her, that he would find her. But he hadn't.

So she moved on again, from town to town, one night stand to one night stand, until that fateful night she met the Jones brothers. Ten long years of being alone, of not letting anyone close. And that night she let them in almost without a fight.

She hadn't recognized it, of course, tried to lie to herself. But they filled in the cracks in her soul, protected her shattered heart, got her to feel again. She didn't want to ever take them for granted, knowing how it felt to be utterly alone.

Was Anastasia alone? What kind of trouble had she gotten herself into? How had she evaded the Navy? Where was she? Where was her mother and sister? Her file praised her intelligence and resourcefulness; she was studying for officer training. So the woman clearly had ambition. If she watched a lot of cop shows, she'd at least have a rudimentary knowledge on how to slip away with a new identity. And if she had connections, a way out wouldn't be that hard to find. But the file also showed that she called home once every week, so she was loyal and dedicated to her family. Emma got the feeling that the two disappearances were connected.

Emma stopped for a bathroom break just on the edge of town. She wanted to call and let the boys know she arrived safely. She gathered the trash she accumulated, dialing Liam's number as she threw it away.

“Emma?”

“Hey, Liam.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just got here. Gonna try the mother's house again, before badgering the relatives. Is Killian there?”

“Aye, let me put you on speaker.” There was a beep and she heard Killian's voice. “It's Emma, Killian.”

“Hello, lass. Have a nice drive?”

“Boring mostly. You boys behaving?”

“Well, we haven't burned the house down yet,” Killian drawled.

Emma laughed. “Were you trying?”

“Be glad you aren't here for the acrid vacuum smell, love,” Liam interjected. “I'm expecting the neighbors to complain at any moment.”

“You vacuumed?” Both Jones were fairly tidy, a consequence of being in the Navy. The only exception was when they were tearing at each other's clothes. They often left a trail from one room to the next, to be picked up later.

“He's laundering too.”

“Okay. Weird but...nice, I guess.” When she first got there, they refused to let her do any chores, but once it became apparent that Emma was no longer a guest, she made a point of pulling her own weight. The only thing she didn't do was cook, and that was because she didn't want to poison them with something she concocted.

“We were occupied the last few days,” Killian pointed out defensively. “Things piled up.”

“And you're a neat freak,” Emma teased. Killian grumbled something she couldn't hear. “But we love you.”

“Someone is angling for a spanking when she gets home,” Killian said, his voice dropping to that octave that made her shiver.

“Not unless I spank you first.” It just popped out, a dirty fantasy that she'd held onto for a while, ever since they used that riding crop on her.

“Don't make promises you can't keep, Emma,” Liam said quietly.

“Does the Commander wish to be punished too? Because we can arrange that.” Damn, they should _not_ be flirting on the phone; it was getting her riled up again with no outlet.

“Ugh, _stop_ ,” Killian growled. “It's cruel to tease with you so far away, lass.”

Emma let out a breath, gulping down some of the water they'd sent her. “Okay, okay. I'm gonna go now. I'll talk or text you later. Be good.”

“Be safe, Emma,” Liam admonished.

“I will.” She had every reason in the world to look after herself; she had people who loved her, a home to get back to.

Emma headed for Mrs. Tremaine's house on the other side of the city. The heavy traffic gave her a chance to recover her equilibrium after talking with her boys. The way they wanted each other was insane. But Emma needed her wits about her for this job.

Mrs. Tremaine's house was still dark; there was no car in the driveway or along the street. The mailbox was stuffed with mail; some of it dating back to right after Anastasia supposedly got back into the country. Interesting.

“Excuse me,” a woman's voice said. “But who are you?”

Emma spun, surprised to find a dark haired woman a few years older than her eyeing her suspiciously. Emma was doubly surprised because the woman didn't have an English accent. She gave the woman a disarming smile. “I'm a friend of Anastasia's,” she lied smoothly. “This is her mom's house, right?”

“Yes. It is.” The woman adjusted her shopping bags, which contrasted with her tailored business suit and heels. “But no one's been home for a while now.”

“Rats,” Emma said. “I was hoping she was hiding out here.”

“Did you try her place? I believe she lives in the complex on Marlborough.”

“I just came from there. We were supposed to have lunch together.”

“I didn't know Ana had any American friends. Not many of us around these parts.”

“Exchange program when we were kids. I'm just visiting, thought it would be nice to catch up.”

“Well, Ana was deployed until several weeks ago, looks like you arrived just in time, Miss...”

“Swan, Emma Swan.” She held out her hand, trying to appear as friendly as she could.

The woman set down her bags and shook Emma's hand firmly. “Regina Mills, Miss Swan. I live just down the block.” She smirked. “I think we both know you've never met Anastasia Tremaine in your life.”

Damn, the woman was good. But she might know something. She seemed the type to notice the goings on of her neighbors. “I've been hired to find her,” she admitted. “She went missing right after the incident in the Indian Ocean.” Emma looked at the house. “And I think her mother and sister did too.”

Regina's face grew serious. “I see. If you want, I can tell you what I know about the family. If you'll allow me to get my groceries inside?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, of course. Anything you know could be helpful.”

Together the women took Regina's groceries down the block to her stately home. It was on par with the Tremaine home, upper middle class with hope of more. Emma settled in the older woman's kitchen, listening to her fire off every thought she'd ever had about the eldest Tremaine. The two did not get along; in fact, it seemed that Mrs. Tremaine didn't get along with most of the neighborhood. That explained why no one seemed overly concerned with her absence; the place was quiet for a change.

“Anastasia had a huge falling out with her mother when she decided to join the Navy,” Regina revealed. “Lots of shouting and screeching. Apple?”

Emma shook her head. “No, but thank you,” she said politely. “Was she still holding a grudge?”

Regina looked thoughtful. “Perhaps. I know Ana tried to maintain ties because of her sister. They are close or they were. She visited at Christmas last year.”

“Do you have any idea where they might have gone?”

“No. Do you think they're in some sort of danger?”

“It's been almost a month. No one I've spoken to has seen any of the Tremaines for at least three weeks. Anastasia's neighbors are still under the impression she's at sea. And her apartment was broken into.”

“That's awful. I may not have any love for the mother, but Ana's a nice girl. I have Mrs. Tremaine's number if you think that will help.”

“It can't hurt.” Even if there was no answer, she could try pinging it.

Regina got out her phone and scribbled down a number on the back of a business card. “Good luck, Miss Swan.”

“Thanks.” Emma pocketed the card and went to let herself out. Back on the street, she flipped over Regina's card, chuckling as she read. _Regina Mills, Barrister_. Emma had learned that word. Her informant was a lawyer.

Back in the rental, Emma dialed the number. It went straight to voice mail. So it was either off or Mrs. Tremaine wasn't answering. If it was off, pinging it would be useless, but she had to try. After she talked to the relatives and settled in a hotel. It didn't seem like she was getting home tonight.

Each of the relatives turned up nothing. Or less than nothing. The only one willing to speak to her was Anastasia's step sister, Ashley. She seemed genuinely worried about her former step sister once Emma explained the situation. Once the woman passed off her infant daughter to her husband, she insisted on sitting Emma down and talking. Emma got more information on Mrs. Tremaine's character, none of which would actually help her locate her or her daughter.

“Do you have a way to contact them? A cell phone? A place they would go?”

Ashley shrugged. “There's a great uncle that lives in Devon but I doubt they'd go there. Stepmother hates him. But let me look...” She snatched her purse and started to dig. When she pulled out a day planner like Anastasia's, Emma's eyes widened. Ashley pulled out one of the pages and handed it to Emma. “Here are the last numbers I have for my stepsisters. I'm not sure if they're still good though.”

“It's more than I had. Thank you.”

“Will you let me know? If you find her?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

After her visit, Emma found a cheap place to stay. She fired off a text to Killian and Liam, letting them know she wouldn't be home and that she would call them later. Her little cooler of drinks and sandwiches came in handy as she worked, eating up the hotel's wifi. She checked on Regina and Ashley's information, step by step. Her gut said they were trustworthy, but she wanted to be sure. It had taken some emails back and forth with one of her contacts back in the States, but she managed to reconfigure her tracking program for English phone numbers and listings.

Everything seemed to check out. A brief phone call to the great uncle concluded that none of his relatives were there.

Emma went out for some dinner, determined to take a crack at pinging the phones next. It felt good to be on a case; it never failed to get her adrenaline pumping, especially when she though she was on to something. The only other thing to give her that kind of high was sex, which she was now getting on a regular basis. Very, very,  _very_ good sex.

_Get your head out of the gutter, Swan._

She could daydream while she ate, surely. That wasn't a crime. She had two crazy hot boyfriends to go home to, not many people could say that. Sitting there alone with her meal, she missed them. Missed Liam's laugh, Killian's teasing. She missed the way they looked at her, like she was the only woman in the room. She missed them bickering; honestly, they often sounded like squabbling five year olds and it was adorable. At first, she'd envied their bond, not having had any siblings herself. But they welcomed her in so effortlessly, making them a unit. She understood what words like  _home_ and  _family_ meant for the first time.

Neal had once told her that home was the place that when you left, you  _missed_ it. She thought he was full of it then, but she understood now. She missed Killian and Liam fiercely; they were her home.

She needed to get back soon.

Her first try at pinging Anastasia's phone came up empty. It was probably turned off. Or she ditched it, which was what Emma would do. She set up the other traces and went to the bathroom to change. She peeled out of her jeans and blouse; it was finally warming up to her satisfaction, spring in the air. Perhaps when Anastasia was found they could discuss that trip to France.

No work, no responsibilities. Just her and her boys on a romantic getaway.

Speaking of which...Emma flopped down on the bed and grabbed her phone. She wanted to hear their voices, see if their day was any better than hers. It was still a foreign sensation, being a girlfriend, but she liked it.

“Evening, love,” Killian answered. Emma could tell he was smiling.

“Hey you. Enjoy your cleaning?”

“Not especially, no. I didn't have a comely lass to motivate me.”

“That's too bad; we'll have to fix that for next time.”

“Or perhaps she could help? The shower could use a good scouring.” Damn it. Now she had an image of Killian naked and wet and soapy in her head.

“Would the shower get scoured or you?” she asked, licking her lips.

“Why not both?”

“A maid and a fuck toy. I see.”

“She'd have to be very beautiful. Long golden hair, sparkling green eyes, long legs. Know anyone like that, love?”

“I might.” She paused. “What are you doing now?”

“Laying in our bed talking to you.”

“Where's Liam?”

“Watching the telly, I think. Are you thinking what I think you are, lass?”

“Maybe. Should I call him?”

“Please do.”

Emma put Killian on hold and dialed Liam's number. He picked up on the first ring. “Emma? Did I hear Killian talking to you?”

“Yeah. He's, uh, on the other line. Can we...talk?”

“We are yours, lass. You know that.” Emma could hear his smile; they really did seem to be happy just...making her happy. No matter what it was.

“Okay. Gimme a sec.” She looped Killian back in on her call. “Killian?”

“I'm here, love.”

Emma bit her lip. What was she supposed to do now?

Liam saved her for the moment. “How was your day, lass?”

“I got a couple of leads. Might pan out, might not.” She paused, adjusting her position on the bed. “I miss you guys.”

“We miss you too, love,” Killian said.

“Are you sure you have to stay there?” Liam asked.

Emma sighed. “Yeah. Something's up; I want to check it out. I'll be home soon.”

“We'll be here waiting for you, Emma.”

“You guys have any plans for the evening?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Talking to our lady love isn't a plan?” Killian teased.

Emma blushed, even though they couldn't see her. “I thought you'd go...have a guys' night or something.”

Liam laughed. “Talking to you is far more interesting, sweetheart.”

“More interesting than drinking? Who are you and what have you done with Liam Jones?”

“He's fine, Emma,” Killian assured her. “We just miss you.”

“What are you doing right now, lass?” Liam asked.

“Laying in the hotel bed, talking to you. You?”

“Stretched out on the couch, watching the telly. Missing my favorite pillow,” he replied in a low voice. She knew what that was. Her lap. She shivered.

“Killian?”

“Just got out of the shower, love. What are you wearing?”

“Your academy t-shirt and blue boy shorts,” she said, swallowing. “And that's all.”

“Ever the little thief,” Killian rumbled softly. “Minx.”

“You love it.”

“Seeing you in our clothes is...very arousing,” Liam pointed out.

“Is it arousing you now?” Emma asked. Their low rumbling voices in her ear was arousing _her_ , that was for sure.

“Yes,” they said in unison.

“Shit,” Emma breathed. “Can I see?” Thank god for smart phones. She heard the shuffling as they switched her to speaker. Moments later she had to do the same, as her phone vibrated twice, indicating two texts had come in within moments of each other. She opened them with almost indecent haste, but this phone sex thing was more fun than she anticipated. She knew which picture was which instantly; Killian's towel was open, his hand wrapped loosely around his cock. Liam's pants were open, cock hard, laying up toward his stomach. “Oh god.”

“Are you wet, love?” It was Liam, drawing her attention back to them.

Emma bit her lip. Lust flooded her, clit aching. “Yes.”

“Touch yourself,” Killian encouraged. “Tease those nipples for me, Emma.”

Emma moaned, licking her dry lips. “Should I leave the shirt on?”

“Please.” Emma brought the phone back to her ear, cradling it against her shoulder. She lifted her borrowed shirt up, fingertips skimming her hardening nipples. “Oh, yes.”

“Bloody hell, Emma,” Liam breathed. “Don't stop.”

Emma clenched her thighs together as she pinched and twirled her nipples. “I want  _you_ ,” she complained.

“We know, lass. We'll take care of you when you get home,” he promised. “Suck those pretty pink nipples. Would you like that?”

“Yes, so much.”

“You like us both touching you,” Killian murmured. His voice was a low growl and Emma shivered. “Hands and mouths on you, driving you crazy.”

“ _Yes,”_ Emma hissed. Her clit throbbed imagining them there with her, each with a nipple in his mouth, lavishing them with attention. “Fuck.”

“Who do you want, Emma? Who do you want to fuck you?”

“Don't care,” she panted. “It hurts.”

“Take your shorts off,” Liam ordered. “Are you nice and slick?”

Emma scrambled to obey, kicking the underwear away impatiently. She moaned as her fingers slid through her soaked aching flesh. “God yes. So wet.”

Two low groans echoed over the line. Liam cursed and Killian hissed. “Want to taste you so bad, love,” Killian bit out.

“Taste that sweetness, Emma,” Liam said. “Lemme hear it.”

Emma writhed on the bed, dripping her fingers inside. She gathered moisture and brought it to her lips, moaning loudly. She tasted tangy and sweet, telling them so. She did again, just to hear their moans of pleasure. “Are you touching yourselves?” Emma asked.

“Aye,” they replied. “Wanna be inside you,” Liam added. “So much.”

“Me too,” she breathed. “Need you both so much.”

“You like that, don't you, love?” Killian said, his voice getting more and more strained. “When we each fuck that sweet greedy cunt, right after the other.”

“Oh my god,” she bit out. She slipped two fingers inside, wishing it was them instead.

“Or do you want one to suck and one buried deep inside,” Liam said, his breathing short. “So hot like that, Emma.”

“She's always hot,” Killian argued. “Our girl.”

“Yours,” Emma agreed. “All yours.” She pumped her fingers faster, thumb finding her clit. “So close. Need to come.”

“Let go. Come for us.” Emma's hips bucked up off the bed, fingers pumping madly as the orgasm washed over her, a low scream on her lips. She heard them each groan out her name as they came, almost in unison, melting into unintelligible grunts, hands pumping until they were spent. Emma shivered with aftershocks, hand still between her legs.

“Holy shit,” she breathed.

One of them laughed quietly. “Feel better now, love?”

“A little.” The phone sex was fine, but she really would rather have them there with her. She had to admit it was hot though. “You?”

“Same.”

Emma slumped back in the bed, sweaty and tired. “That was fun though.”

“Have you ever had phone sex before, lass?” Killian asked curiously.

“How did you know?”

“You were adorably nervous.”

“Hey!”

“It's alright, love. I'm very glad we were your first.”

“And only,” Liam added quickly.

Emma swallowed, the weight of that settling in her stomach. Only time would tell if they were the real deal. She desperately wanted them to be. Losing them would probably destroy her. “Are you done teasing the phone sex virgin now?”

“Not a virgin any more,” Liam pointed out. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah. I wish you were here though.”

“I know, love, I know.”

“I should let you guys go. I need to check some things before I go to sleep.”

“Would you like us to wake you in the morning?” Killian asked.

“No, you guys should sleep in. I'm gonna get started early, try to get home.”

“Okay. Sleep well, Emma. I love you.”

“Love you too, Killian.”

“Come home soon, lass,” Liam said. “Love you.”

“I will. I love you, Liam. Night.”

“Good night, Emma.” She ended the call with a sigh. She knew she wouldn't sleep well, but there was nothing for it. She went back to the bathroom to clean up, pulling on some clean underwear. Then she rechecked her laptop. To her surprise there were two hits. She logged them on the map and checked the time. It was late, far too late to check them out. She reset the trace on both numbers, adjusting it to rescan every couple of hours while she slept. She'd check it out in the morning.

* * *

Morning was slow in coming, since Emma, as predicted, didn't sleep well. She used to be able to sleep anywhere, if lightly. Sometimes she would need to get out of wherever she was squatting in a hurry, so she learned to sleep with one ear open. Once she had her own place, that vigilance faded gradually. She was content to sleep alone, never staying after sex, never bringing anyone home. All that changed when she met the Jones brothers, sleeping between them became her safe place. There, she knew nothing could get to her and she got the deep rejuvenating sleep that had alluded her her entire life.

Without them, she slept in fits and starts, huddling under the comforter trying to stave off the chill of the hotel room. She wondered if they were any better, sleeping away from her. The three of them frequently got tangled up in each other during the course of the night, seeking warmth and comfort. It occurred to her how lonely  _they_ must have been before they met her. She knew about Clara, the bad break up Liam had. She also knew that Killian had an ex that he was reluctant to talk about. While she was certain they weren't monks, nothing had stuck until they found her. What they had was new and precious, something they all needed. It filled the hole in her chest with love and a sense of belonging that she'd never ever had before. She hoped she did the same for them.

The alarm went off early; Emma snarling as she shut it off. She'd finally managed to fall into a deep sleep, an image of the three of them lounging around their living room soothing her. Of course it couldn't last. She moved automatically, performing her usual rituals. It was empty without her boys teasing her or stealing a kiss before going to start breakfast.

Emma made some coffee in the provided coffeemaker before going to check her laptop again. She compared the results of the trace against the map of the city and county she'd bought the day before. The results were widely spaced, only showing up every second or third scan. That led her to believe that whoever had the phones didn't have them on all time, but only turned them on to...what? Check in? With whom? Why?

“Holy shit,” Emma breathed, eyes widening as she stared at the map. She wasn't very familiar with the city yet, but unless she was hallucinating, it seemed that both the mother and sister's phones were in Anastasia's building. How was _that_ possible?

It certainly would be a last place anyone would look after realizing that Anastasia herself  _wasn't_ there.

Emma finished her coffee in one gulp and gathered her tools. She pulled her boots on and grabbed her jacket; this was her first honest to goodness break and she didn't want to waste time. She wove through the early Saturday morning traffic to Anastasia's building. She tried the missing woman's door again and wasn't surprised there was no answer. She decided a systematic search of the building was in order; she went door to door, despite the hour. She got a lot of annoyed looks, especially once she mentioned Anastasia's mother. Did  _anyone_ like this woman?

“Oh, Mrs. Perkins,” Emma said when the old lady opened the door. “Sorry to disturb you. I know it's early.”

“Have we met?”

“Emma Swan? I was here a few days ago, looking for Anastasia?”

“Oh, yes! I remember now. Memory not quite what it was, you see. Have you found her?” The dog started barking loudly. “Hush, Hondo!” Mrs. Perkins shouted. “You'll disturb the nice young lady.”

“Don't worry about it,” Emma replied hurriedly. “Um, I was wondering if you've seen Anastasia or her mother lately?”

“Can't say that I have, dear. I'm sorry.”

Emma sagged. “Thanks anyway.” She was about to turn and walk away when she remembered something. “Mrs. Perkins?”

“Yes, dear?”

“You said your husband designed this building?”

“He did, Lord rest him. Is that important?”

Emma pressed her lips together. “Maybe. You wouldn't happen to have any of his plans?”

“I don't,” she said sadly. “But I'm sure the main office has them. I can introduce you, if you want.”

“That would be great.”

It took the old lady a long time to get dressed; Emma got antsy, pacing back and forth. She fired off a text to Will, updating him on her progress. She exchanged texts with Killian and Liam, wishing them a good morning. She didn't let them in on her lead, not wanting to get their hopes up. It might be nothing. Finally, Mrs. Perkins was ready, leading her down to the main floor of the building. She had her dog with her, which slowed them down. Emma liked dogs just fine, but this was seriously trying her patience.

“No, Mrs. Perkins, we haven't gotten the plumber in yet,” said a grouchy voice as soon as they stepped in the door.

“You can just hush about that Leroy,” Mrs. Perkins snapped. “We've got something important, you daft fool!”

The short bearded man looked at them warily. “Who's this?”

“Emma Swan,” Emma said clearly. “I'm looking for Anastasia Tremaine.”

“She's not here,” Leroy snapped. “You got terrible timing, sister.”

“I think her mother and sister might be though.”

“Did you try her place?”

“Yeah, no one's there.”

“What do think I can do? Make her and her annoying mother appear? Do I look like a magician?”

“Leroy,” Mrs. Perkins said. “Find Harold's plans. The young lady wants to see them.”

“Those are confidential.”

“Leroy...”

“Fine,” he said with a huff. Leroy turned and dug in a long squat cabinet, extracting the building blueprints. He laid them out on the desk. “You never saw these.”

“Of course not,” Emma said. She bent over the plans, looking for anything unusual. She had a case in Boston where a bailjumper thought it was a good idea to hide out in his building's subbasement; the space was little more than a crawl space. When Emma found him, he'd been hiding there for over a month, only coming out at night to stretch, use the bathroom, get clean water and snacks and smoke his weed. It was the weed smell that had given him away. He wasn't too bright.

“Where do these pipes go?” Emma asked, looking at Leroy.

He scratched his beard. “Dunno. The laundry room?”

“No, that's over here.” Emma pointed. “That's weird. Plumbing that doesn't go to anything.”

“This wasn't the first building here,” Mrs. Perkins piped up. She was struggling with her dog. “The old one was from just after the war. Harold said they just built right over the foundation.”

She thanked Leroy and Mrs. Perkins, deciding to check it out. Alone. Leroy gave her the key to the basement storage and got out of her way. Emma crept down there as silently as she could. She let a trickle of fear slide down her spine, then shoved it aside. It was probably nothing. She followed the pipes; sure enough, they disappeared into the wall at the far end.

A hidden room? There were weirder things in the world. Unfortunately, there was a section of shelving in the way. She examined it closely, pulling on a switch that didn't seem to go to anything. She had to jump back when the wall hissed and started to slide open.

“What the hell?” Emma asked out loud. It was like something out of an old movie. As soon as there was enough space, Emma stepped through warily. “Anastasia? Mrs. Tremaine? Anyone here? I'm a friend.”

She walked down a short corridor that was on a shallow decline and turned a corner. And stopped short at the gun pointed in her face. “Who are you?” An imperious older voice asked.

Emma put her hands up slowly, indicating that she meant no harm. “My name is Emma Swan,” she said honestly. “I'm trying to find Anastasia Tremaine. Are you her mother?”

“How did you find us?”

Emma looked past the barrel of the pistol and caught the older woman's eyes. “I'm a friend. Anastasia's superior, Will Scarlet, asked me to look for her. I can show you, if you just put the gun down.”

Mrs. Tremaine eyed her warily for a long moment, but did lower the gun. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, reaching slowly into her pocket for her phone which had some of the voice mails she had exchanged with Will about Ana's disappearance. Mrs. Tremaine listened without comment, her face relaxing just a fraction.

“Anastasia hid you here, didn't she?” Emma asked, looking around. There were two cots and a dingy couch in the space. It looked a bit like one of those old time bomb shelters.

“Yes. Some ridiculousness about someone being after her. She always was dramatic.”

Emma frowned. “Mrs. Tremaine, your daughter is right. I was in her apartment a few days ago and someone else had broken in. Did she tell you what happened in the Indian Ocean?”

It was Mrs. Tremaine's turn to look worried. Her other daughter stepped out from around the couch, looking frightened. “Only bits and pieces. Is she in danger?”

“I don't know. Do you know where she is? I can help.”

“I only have a number to reach her. We check in every few hours. She won't tell me where she is.”

Emma thought. If Anastasia was so worried about her family that she hid them away, then Emma didn't think she'd go far. If she could just talk to her, assure her that she was a friend... “May I call her?”

“It's almost time for me to check in anyway.” The woman pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Emma suspected it went to a burner phone. She accepted the phone and waited.

“Mum? You're early, I _told_ you...”

“Anastasia, don't hang up.” Emma knew she had to talk fast. “My name is Emma Swan and I'm with your mother. But I'm a friend, I promise.”

Emma could hear the other woman stiffen. “How did you find her? Is she okay? My sister?”

“Everyone is fine. I can explain everything. Your XO, Will Scarlet, asked me to look for you. He's worried about you.”

“Needs me to testify, you mean.”

“Well, yeah. But he is concerned. You just disappeared.” She paused. “Can we meet? In public of that will make you feel better. I'll leave your mother and sister here. They'll be safe.”

Anastasia paused. For a long time. Emma thought she hung up, but finally she spoke. “Okay. Do you know where the Cathedral is?”

“I can find it.”

“I'll meet you by the angel at the main entrance. Thirty minutes.”

“Okay. I'll see you then.” Emma hung up and handed the phone back to Mrs. Tremaine. “Thank you for trusting me.” She said goodbye to them and left the way she came. She shut the door firmly and replaced boxes to where they had been; no one would know the door was even there. Emma ran for her car, firing up the GPS. It would take her twenty five minutes to get to the Cathedral. She drove as fast as she dared in the unfamiliar traffic. She pulled in with two minutes to spare. If she missed this chance, she might not get another.

A blonde woman a bit shorter than Emma stood under the angel. “Anastasia?”

She looked at Emma warily. “How did you find me?”

“Finding people is what I do. You did a good job of hiding though.” She held out her hand. “I'm Emma.”

Anastasia glanced from the proffered hand to Emma's face, gauging her honesty. Finally, they shook. “Are they safe?”

“Yeah. For now. But we really should get them into protective custody. You too.”

Anastasia shook her head. “It's too dangerous.”

“I found the button in your apartment, Anastasia. I know there is someone in the Navy who doesn't want you to testify. But you have to. A good man's career is on the line.”

“And what about my family? Don't they mean anything?”

“Of course they do. But we can protect them. I know people. We can keep all of you safe until the trial.”

“Court martial,” Anastasia corrected automatically.

“Right.”

Anastasia still appeared skeptical. “You're American. How do you even know the Commander?”

Emma paused, wondering how best to answer. She decided for the truth. “I'm dating his friend, Lieutenant Jones. He asked me to look for you. Killian and his brother have contacts, we can get you somewhere safe.” She was putting the boys out on a limb, but she was certain they would back her up. She pulled out her phone and showed Anastasia some of the pictures of her and Killian and Liam. Then she listened to Will's voice mails like her mother had done. Her face softened, but she still looked scared.

“Do you really think you can find somewhere safe?”

Emma nodded. “I do. I just need you to trust me.”

Anastasia considered that. “If you can find somewhere, we'll leave. But not before.”

“Leave me a way to contact you and I'll make the arrangements. You have my word.”

Anastasia added the number of her burner phone to Emma's contacts. “I'll have this phone for 36 more hours, then I'll dump it. You have until then.”

It was the best she could do, Emma decided it was enough. She nodded, accepting the phone back. The women parted ways and Emma immediately called Liam. He got Killian on via the speaker and she filled them in as quickly as she could.

“Can we help her?” Emma asked when she was finished.

“Aye, I think we can,” Liam said.

“We'll have to explain everything to the Admiral,” Killian said. “You too, Emma.”

“I can do that. You'll come with me?”

“Of course. We do this together, love. Come home and we'll go see him tonight.”

“Okay. I'll be home soon.” She had to stop by the hotel and get her things, but then she could get on the road.

* * *

They decided to use Emma's rental to drive into the offices where Liam and Killian worked. Emma had never been there, even though they offered to show her around. She'd never felt like it was right, worried about how they would be perceived by their peers. Now she didn't have a choice.

The boys were dressed in their uniforms; she was still in her normal clothes. They nodded at people as they passed, Emma protectively between them. Emma got more and more nervous. They were bothering an  _admiral_ on his day off, but this was too important to wait. Her boys squeezed her hands reassuringly before they entered the admiral's office; it calmed her. She could do this.

“This better be important.” Emma's eyes fell on the man sitting behind the huge desk. He was in his fifties at least, balding but with a beard. His brown eyes were annoyed and narrow. “I have a dinner engagement in an hour.”

“Sir, we wouldn't bother you if this wasn't of the utmost importance,” Liam said firmly.

“Very well, Commander. Lieutenant. And you are..?”

“Emma Swan,” Emma said firmly.

It took the admiral a moment, but then he recognized her. “Yes, I saw you at the ball. What business do you have, gentlemen?”

“Admiral Tyler, Emma found the missing witness in the Hood case,” Killian said, allowing a hint of pride enter his voice.

Tyler looked skeptical. “No offense, Miss Swan, but what business do you have investigating a Navy matter? And what credentials do you have?”

Emma stepped forward, refusing to be cowed. “I've been searching for people, bailjumpers mostly, for almost ten years, Admiral,” she said politely. “I'm very good at my job. Lieutenant Commander Scarlet asked me to look into Petty Officer Tremaine's disappearance. He didn't believe the Navy was doing enough.”

Tyler bristled. “Not his call to make. I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but he had no right to engage your so called services.”

Emma swallowed. “So called? So how is it I managed to do something your own officers couldn't?”

“I'd watch your tone, young lady. I could have you sent back to the States in a heartbeat.”

At her side, both Jones brothers bristled. “Sir, if you did that, my resignation would be on your desk in an hour,” Liam said clearly.

“Mine too,” Killian agreed instantly.

Emma looked at them both as if they were crazy. They couldn't give up their careers for her. That was too much. She wanted to stop them but the Admiral was already speaking. “You would throw away promising careers for this woman?”

“We would if you refuse to show her the respect she deserves,” Liam said. “She's worked very hard to find the Petty Officer. If she believes the Petty Officer is in danger, I believe her.”

Emma was flabbergasted. Liam had been so against Emma even taking the case, but now he truly was behind her one hundred percent. Killian agreed with his brother, vouching for Emma's trustworthiness. She couldn't describe how much their faith meant to her. She'd never loved them more than in that moment.

“What sort of danger?” Tyler asked, a bit more agreeable now.

Briefly, Emma explained her search, the lost button, the trashed apartment. She didn't get into huge detail, knowing Anastasia was trusting her. She mentioned Will's suspicions of Nottingham and Anastasia's obvious fear. “She believes there is genuine danger, Admiral,” Emma said firmly. “I saw her apartment, and I believe her. I promised we could help her. I believe it's in the Navy's best interests as well as hers.”

“I'll be the judge of that,” Tyler snapped. He dismissed them to think, make a few calls. Emma followed the boys out of the office, sitting on the couch in the hallway. She wanted to talk to them about what happened, but this wasn't the time for such a private conversation. She didn't pull away when they reached for her hands, squeezing tenderly. Their blue eyes shown with pride and love and she wanted hug them tightly. Right after she yelled at them for talking back to the Admiral. She wasn't worth that, even though she appreciated it.

Forty five minutes later, Tyler called them back in. He explained the arrangements he'd made for Anastasia and her family. “Do you believe that this would be acceptable, Miss Swan?”

Emma looked at Liam, then Killian; they both nodded. She pulled out her phone and dialed Anastasia's number. She explained what was going on and waited. When Anastasia asked to speak to the Admiral, Emma handed over her phone. “It's for you, sir.”

The stunned man took the phone and spoke to Anastasia. Apparently, she drove a hard bargain, judging from Tyler's end of the conversation. Emma smothered a grin. The Admiral missed his dinner, but they got Anastasia and her family safely in custody. Emma and the Jones brothers worked closely with the rest of the Admiral's staff until well past midnight. Once she was sure Anastasia was safe, Emma sagged, exhaustion catching up with her.

Liam drove them home; Emma and Killian were in the back, Emma resting on Killian's shoulder. He held her close, humming softly with the radio.

“We're home, lass,” he whispered, kissing her hair.

“Okay. I'm awake.” They got out of the car and headed inside. It wasn't until they got into bed that Emma broke the silence. “Are you guys insane?”

“What do you mean, lass?” Liam asked.

“Resigning!” she cried. “What the hell was that?”

“Emma, love, he threatened to have you deported,” Killian said patiently.

“So? That doesn't mean you should give up your careers for me! You've worked so hard!”

Liam rolled on his side, facing her. “Emma, you are more important than the Navy. Don't you know that?”

“I don't want you to get punished for being with me,” she said. “It's not right.”

Killian took her hand. “Do you know how much it hurts us to see people judging you for loving both of us? We appreciate your concern about our careers, Emma. Truly. But we love you. We're not giving up on our family because of some narrow minded wankers.”

“One of those narrow minded wankers is your boss,” Emma pointed out.

“We can handle Admiral Tyler,” Liam assured her.

Emma bit her lip, still not convinced. “Your lives don't have to be this difficult,” she said sadly. “You could have normal relationships, get married, have kids.”

“We don't want that life, Emma. We want you. We want this.”

“But _why?”_ Emma cried. “I don't understand.”

They exchanged a look, one of those silent exchanges only possible between siblings. Emma braced herself for...something. She'd wondered so often what they got out of this, besides really hot sex. She was still so broken, trying to put herself back together. No one had really loved her before them, not really.

“Emma,” Liam said softly. “Do you doubt that we love you?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Thank god for that.” Liam smiled and kissed her, nipping gently on her bottom lip.

Killian gently turned her toward him. “You light up the whole room, love. When you smile. When you laugh. You could have let your past extinguish your light, but you didn't. You shine.”

Emma felt tears pricking her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but wasn't entirely successful. One slipped down her cheek; Killian tenderly brushed it away. “Sorry,” she muttered.

“Hush now.” Killian gently pressed his lips to hers; Emma felt it all the way to her toes. “We are honored that you opened your heart to us, Emma.”

“You're strong and brave, Emma,” Liam added. “You fight for what you believe in. How could we do anything but love you?”

Emma smiled weakly. “You guys have to stop or I really am gonna cry.”

They lay beside her, one on either side, hands resting on her stomach. “We've always been close,” Liam said, glancing at Killian. “Even when we fought...if someone went after either of us, we had each other's backs. Imagine this one...” Liam nodded at Killian. “Standing in front of a gang of boys almost twice his size because one of them threw a punch at me.”

Emma looked at Killian wide eyed. “Did you really?”

Killian nodded. “He's my brother,” he said simply.

“Anyway, when we realized we both cared about you...we decided to let you lead. I want you to be happy. I want Killian to be happy.”

“And I want you and Liam to be happy,” Killian said. “So all of us being happy _together_ really is all we could ask for.”

“You're the only one for us, sweetheart,” Liam said. “We don't care what anyone else thinks.”

“And if there was a choice between you and the Navy...we choose you. Always,” Killian said firmly.

“I don't want you to.”

Liam's lips brushed her cheek. “We want to build a life with you, Emma. Here or somewhere else. In the Navy or not. The question is, do you want the same thing?”

Emma looked at them both, tried to imagine her life without them. Empty, cold, alone. It  _hurt._ “Yes,” she said. “I want that. I want both of you. Our family.”

“That's right,” Killian said. “Family. All of us.”

Emma leaned in and kissed him, pulling him closer, deepening it. He moaned into her mouth, fingers pressing deeper into her skin. She broke for air and turned to Liam, he slanted his lips over hers, kissing her just as passionately. They were lovers, they were family, they were happy.

* * *

They slept late the next day, Sunday. Emma woke up to Killian's head between her legs, slowly tonguing her to the stars and back. They made love slowly, thoroughly, making up for time missed. After, they showered playfully, fooling around with the showerhead and soap. It was joyous and exciting, surely a sign of things to come.

Emma wanted to go check on Anastasia personally. “Do you mind?” she asked, over breakfast. “Should only be a little while.”

“You should go,” Killian agreed, sipping his tea. “We can celebrate later.”

“Celebrate?”

“Your first successful case,” Liam said. “The first of many, I'm sure.”

“I don't even have my visa yet,” she argued.

“You will. Shouldn't be much longer now.”

“I hope so.” She didn't want what they had to change; the townhouse was homey and comfortable, they'd made a lot of great memories there. Whatever happened, they would stay with her. She believed that now.

Only a half dozen people knew the actual location of Anastasia's hideaway, she, Killian and Liam were half of them. Emma drove over there with a bag of fresh toiletries. With three women living in a small apartment for an indefinite amount of time, surely they would be welcome.

“Settling in?” Emma asked, after the agent on duty let her in.

“Mum's not crazy about it,” Anastasia confided.

“Better than sleeping on a cot though?”

“Yeah. She'll be fine. As soon as the court martial is over, we can go home.”

“Are you gonna stay in the Navy?”

“I haven't even thought about that. Could be complicated.”

“Think about it,” Emma advised. “You planned all this yourself, I think you'd pass that officer training, no problem.”

“Thanks. For everything.”

Emma smiled. “You're welcome.”

She left shortly after, intent on dropping off the rental. She was about to catch a cab home, when her phone rang. The caller ID said it was Will. “Hi, Will.”

“Hello, lass. Do ya think I could buy a pint for the lady who saved the day?”

“I don't know about that, but sure. I've got some time.” They agreed on pub not far from the townhouse; Emma shot the boys a text letting them know she'd be home in a bit. They were planning something, she could tell. She hoped this one involved going out, but knew she would be happy no matter what.

Emma was a bit taken aback when Will showed up; he was in civilian clothes. Dark jeans, henley, dark leather jacket. And he was grinning.

“I dunno how ya did it, lass,” he said, sitting across from her. “But I canna thank ya enough.”

“It was an interesting case, that's for sure.” They gave their drink orders to the bar maid, who was speedy in bringing them. “I'm glad I took it.”

Will pulled out an envelope. “Speakin' o'which...it's not much, but I promised I'd pay ya and I'm a man o' my word.” Emma accepted the envelope, knowing that arguing would be useless. “Don't open it here, use it for somethin' nice. Those boy'll like that.”

Emma blushed. “I can't wait until I can start working for real.”

“Shouldna have any trouble with that, after the court martial,” Will said, sipping his beer. “Yer gonna be famous, lass.”

“The Navy would never advertise that _I_ was the one who found her,” Emma argued. She may be more confident in her relationship but she didn't want it put under some media microscope. Especially since the English tabloids could be vicious. They were happy as they were.

Will shrugged. “Well, yer famous to me. Robin too. I hope you can meet him one day.”

“Me too.” They chatted for a bit about other things; Emma liked Will quite a bit. He was quickly becoming a good friend; they had an easy report that was fun.

When she got home, Liam ushered her to the bathroom. Emma groaned. “Did you guys buy me clothes again?”

“No, no. Something you already have, love. But you need to hurry or we'll be late.”

“Fine, fine.” She shut the door behind her and changed. It was one of her simpler dresses, black, strapless, hung to mid thigh. When she added the heels though, it added a bit of sizzle to it. Not too much, not that it mattered. Their attraction wasn't really dependent on clothes.

Her hair swung in a ponytail as she descended the stairs; her boys gave her an appreciative once over. “Beautiful,” Killian murmured, kissing her cheek.

“So where are we going? We are going out, right?”

Liam laughed. “Aye. The destination is a bit of a surprise, but I think you'll like it.”

“Been waiting all winter for this,” Killian said, offering his arm. “We're gonna be going out a lot now, love.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They took a cab to a fancy restaurant for early dinner. Liam advised her not to eat anything too heavy since they had something after this. “Well now I'm curious,” she said, sipping some champagne.

“You know how we've been talking about seeing some of the sights?” Killian asked.

“Yeah. So?”

“Well, we might be hitting a lot of them at once,” he said cryptically.

“Dressed like this?” She was in a dress and they were in casual suits, both seemed unsuitable for sight seeing.

“You'll see.”

She couldn't get another word about it out of them. So Emma decided to let them have their secret and enjoy dinner. The food was great, even if she couldn't pronounce any of the words. Liam spoke some French and ordered for her.

“Guess I'll have to learn some French before we go,” she joked.

“I hear Paris is beautiful in the summer,” Killian said. “Would you like that, love?”

“I've never left the US until now. So yeah, being anywhere with you is fun.”

“Do you miss it? New York,” Liam asked.

Emma shook her head. “Not really? I lived there for three years, but it was never home. I didn't really understand what that was until you guys.” A shadow passed over Killian's face; his hurt on her behalf never failing to move her. She just wished they'd have found each other sooner. “Hey,” she said, holding his hand. “I have a home now. With you.”

Killian smiled, lips brushing the back of her knuckles. “Aye.”

“We'll have to go get my things at some point though,” Emma said thoughtfully. “Or I can go. Shouldn't take long.” She didn't have much she wanted to keep. A few more clothes, some trinkets, the few books she owned.

“We can make some time to go with you,” Liam assured her. “Make it a nice visit.”

“It is where we met,” Killian pointed out.

“If you want to.” She didn't want them to feel obligated.

“Don't think you're getting rid of us that easily, darling,” Liam said with a smirk.

“Why would I want to do that? Who doesn't love having two Navy men wrapped around their fingers?”

“Who indeed.”

They finished dinner and caught another cab. This one dropped them at the Westminster Pier. “Now will you tell me...oh.” Emma's eyes widened as she took in the ship docked at the Pier. There were other couples boarding the ship; it looked like an ocean liner but a  _lot_ smaller. Perfect for sailing on the Thames.

She took Liam's arm and held Killian's hand as they boarded. A few of the couples glanced at them oddly as the trio found their seats on the top deck, but Emma paid them no mind. She sat between her boys, feeling the gentle sway of the ship in the river current.

“This is incredible,” she said, looking around eagerly.

“And we haven't even left yet,” Killian teased. “Are you warm enough, Emma?”

“Yeah, for now anyway.” They were served some wine and canapes; the captain of the vessel came through, greeting his passengers. He was a former Navy man; Liam drew the poor guy into a laborious discussion about sailing on the river versus the open ocean.

“See?” Emma whispered to Killian. “He loves it.”

“Aye, but he loves you more. As do I.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “What do you think, Emma? Perhaps a small vessel for ourselves? We could take you sailing anytime you wanted.”

“I think...” she began, threading her fingers through Liam's, “that would be a lot of fun.”

“What's my wayward brother cooking up now?” Liam asked, finally letting the captain go.

“Us having a boat of our own. To go sailing,” Emma replied.

Liam grinned. “That's actually a good idea. And we would have the fun of christening her properly.”

Emma flushed. As if they didn't have sex in enough places. “Mustn't break the rules.”

“No, we mustn't.”

Their excursion began soon after, two hours sailing along the Thames. They saw all the sights in the soft evening light, the sun  _just_ starting to set. Emma had to admit that London in twilight was gorgeous. They saw the London Eye, Big Ben, the Houses of Parliament. Killian pointed out the Tower of London and a few other points along the skyline. Emma snapped some pictures with her phone, including a selfie of the three of them with Big Ben in the background.

Once the sun set, it cooled off; the boys got into a minor tussle about whose jacket Emma should wear, which just made her roll her eyes. She took Killian's because it fit her better, even though it was still big. “Next time,” she whispered to Liam, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Still, they had a great time. After dark it felt like they were all alone in their bubble, flirting and laughing. It was kind of romantic too, the city lights reflected in the water, going under London Bridge. It was a lovely date and Emma looked forward to more of them in the future.

“You're not sleepy?” Liam asked, lips brushing her temple. They waited in the queue for a cab, the boys standing close to her for warmth.

Emma shook her head. “Nope. Did you have something in mind?”

“Don't we always?” Killian chuckled, arm tightening around her waist.

His low voice made her shiver. “Now who's insatiable?” she teased. She wasn't opposed to post date sex at all, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with it.

“Is that a complaint?”

Emma slid her hands into each of their back pockets and squeezed. “Not in the slightest.”

She was rewarded with near identical growls. “Playing with fire again, love,” Liam said softly.

“You love it.”

“Indeed.”

They managed to get their cab without breaking any public indecency laws, but Emma didn't miss a few disapproving glances thrown their way. Whether it was for the flagrant flirting or because she was openly and boldly touching them both, she couldn't tell. Any thought of it was forgotten as soon as they entered the townhouse and Liam claimed her mouth in a slow sensual kiss. Killian's hands slid over her from behind stripping off the jacket, tracing her curves, lips peppering her shoulders with kisses.

“Come,” Liam murmured, taking her hand. Emma nodded, following where he led. When they got to the bedroom, Liam pushed Emma into Killian's arms. “I'll be right back.”

Killian was kissing her before she could reply; Emma moaned, her hands sliding over his chest. He was warm and broad and solid; she itched to feel his skin. She started plucking at the buttons of his shirt, until Killian stilled her hands. “In a hurry, lass?”

“Am I not allowed to see my lovers naked?”

“You will. Later.” He pulled her back in for a kiss, his hands sliding to her ass and squeezing. “Tonight is all about you, love.”

“What are you going to do to me?”

Liam came up behind her, lips caressing her neck. “Make you feel good, Emma. All over.”

“Oh god.” She knew whatever it was, it would be intense.

Liam was already unzipping her dress, letting it fall past her hips to the floor. Their hands were on her immediately, gently gliding over her pale skin. “You are so lovely, Emma,” Killian said, kissing the swells of her breasts.

“Exquisite,” Liam agreed, kneading down her spine. “Perfect.”

Emma's eyes fell shut, soaking in every touch. Her bra and panties were gone quickly, leaving her nude and exposed. “Eyes open, darling,” Killian said, nibbling on her lower lip. “I want to see you.”

She opened them, glancing between her handsome lovers. Love shined in their pretty blue eyes, love and heat and lust. She wasn't used to them going slow; their need for her and hers for them overwhelming and hot. She watched as they stripped off their shirts, licking her lips at the newly exposed skin. Her nipples tightened in anticipation, heat pooling in her belly. They were gorgeous and hers.

“Stretch out on the bed,” Liam said. “On your stomach.”

Emma cocked her head, but obeyed. The sheets were cool and silky on her skin; Emma moaned softly as the high count cotton slid over her aching nipples. The bed dipped on either side of her; Emma turned to look over her shoulder. They were still stubbornly half dressed, although Killian's belt was gone and fly undone. His cock peaked out of the opening, standing firmly at attention.

“Now what?” she asked.

“Now you relax and let us take care of you,” Killian said, smirking at her gaze. He was arrogant enough to relish her ogling him, mouth watering. Emma's core clenched, hoping she'd get to feel him moving inside her before the night was over.

“Try to stay still,” Liam warned. Emma turned to look at him; he had a small bottle in his hand. “But you can moan as loud as you want.” He flashed her a grin; he loved how vocal they could make her, bringing out that side of her. Emma nodded and waited, a tight knot of anticipation growing in her belly.

Liam squeezed something into his hands, then handed the bottle to Killian. He rubbed them together vigorously before starting with her foot. Emma bit her lip when she realized what they were going to do to her. Liam's massage was firm but gentle, working the oil into her skin. Killian quickly caught up, fingers pressing into the arch of her foot. A jolt of heat shook her and Emma moaned.

“Oh my god.”

“The arch, brother,” Killian said. “She likes that.”

Liam chuckled, his fingers mirroring Killian's. Soon Emma was moaning louder and getting wetter by the second. Her clit throbbed and they'd hardly even touched her yet. Slowly, _so_ slowly, they moved up her legs, four hands kneading her muscles, massaging sweet smelling oil into her skin. Mouths preceded hands, as they kissed and licked their way up her body. It was relaxing but incredibly arousing at the same time.

Killian spread her cheeks and tongued her puckered hole and Emma cursed. Of course he was using every trick he knew to make her putty in their hands and Emma loved having her ass played with.

“Love this arse,” Killian murmured, an oil covered finger rimming her. “Nice and sweet.”

Emma fisted the sheet, trying to press closer to him. Liam stopped her, hand to the small of her back. “Relax, Emma.”

“Then stop _teasing_ ,” she bit out.

“Should we plug her, brother?” Killian asked. “I think she'd like that.”

“Aye,” Liam agreed. “Fill all those holes.”

Emma whimpered, needing them to stop talking and _do_ something. Even though talking about how they planned on using her was arousing as hell.

The box of toys was under the bed; Killian got it quickly, selecting one of the new plugs. Liam gently massaged her back as Killian spread her cheeks and pressed a lubed finger into her. Emma groaned, relaxing into the familiar way he stretched and prepared her. Killian eased the plug in, patting her ass lightly when he was finished. “There's my good girl.”

“Good, sweetheart?” Liam asked.

“Yeah,” she replied softly. Her words melted away as they started again, rubbing more oil into her skin. Killian kissed the small of her back, murmuring how much he loved her. Emma was too blissed out to form a coherent reply, her skin buzzing.

They turned her over and returned to her ankles. She could see now, her skin glistening with oil, smooth and silky. She watched them as they worked her, the muscles in their arms bulging and flexing. Liam was more focused, his strong hands leaving no spot unexplored. Killian liked to tease her, doubling down when he found a place that made her moan or curse. Emma's back arched when they pulled her legs apart, hoping they would finally take pity on her. But they spared her just the barest glance before sliding their hands over her trembling stomach.

“Patience, sweet,” Killian said, licking her nipple.

“But it _hurts_.” Her clit ached, it felt like she was on fire; still, they teased and tormented her.

“Look at her, Killian,” Liam said, ignoring her plea. “All pink and wet.”

Killian's eyes traveled down the length of her, stopping at the apex of her spread thighs. “I want her.”

“Not yet.” Liam finally, _finally_ moved his hand, oily fingers sliding over her sopping flesh. Emma moaned and bucked, far too eager for this touch. Killian silenced her with a kiss, letting Liam massage her molten flesh. She was so turned on, she came in an embarrassingly short time, back arching off the bed. Liam didn't stop though, nimble fingers still stroking her. “Feel her, brother.”

Killian's hand joined Liam's between her legs; together they fingered her swollen flesh. Each inserted two fingers, massaging her walls. Emma didn't even try to keep quiet, a litany of moans and mewls spilling from her lips. Their fingers combined with the plug had her spiraling again in moments, walls clamping on their fingers.

Emma sagged against the mattress, panting for breath. She felt empty when they left her, even as they pressed kisses to her flushed skin. “More, love?” Killian asked, nipping at her earlobe. “Want you.”

Weakly, she nudged his mouth to hers, kissing him firmly. “More,” she confirmed.

They moved her again, letting her catch her breath as they stripped off their remaining clothes. Liam sighed in relief as his straining cock sprang free, bobbing over his stomach. Emma didn't hesitate, reaching for him above her head, her hands sliding over the hard silken flesh. Liam groaned, leaning into her touch. She twisted and stroked, kissing the tip.

“Suck him,” Killian said, kneeling between her legs. “Lemme see you, lass.”

Emma glanced down at him and nodded, turning her head to allow Liam to sink past her lips. She swirled her tongue around him, humming around his cock. She could taste the salty precum on her tongue and it only made her greedy for more. Liam brushed some hair away from her face, sighing. “Feels so good, Emma. Such a sweet mouth.”

“Aye,” Killian agreed. Emma felt his warm tongue on her slit, lapping at her wetness. “She gets off on it too, brother.”

“She'll get off more if you fuck her.”

Emma widened her legs in invitation, silently asking him to take her. Killian sat up, teasing her with the head before abruptly sinking inside, groaning. Emma moaned around Liam's cock, back arching deeply. Liam had to fight to stay still, the vibrations of her mouth driving him crazy. “Shit,” he cursed.

“Fuck,” Killian gasped, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. “So hot, Emma.”

Emma breathed through her nose, taking Liam as deeply as she could. They were right; she _did_ love this, one in her cunt, the other in her mouth. Add in the plug and she was full, craving every sound they made as they took their pleasure from her body. Killian pushed her legs together, grunting low in his throat. “Hurry, Liam,” he panted, taking her faster. “She's so tight.”

Liam reached down and flicked and pinched her nub, begging her to come. “One more, love. _Please._ ”

The pressure burst like a dam, almost dragging her under. Her body tightened and shuddered, her muffled cry triggering Liam's orgasm. He grunted as he came down her throat, Emma swallowing as much as she could. Killian cursed, hips stuttering, her name on his lips as he spilled deep inside her.

They left her feeling tired and sated; she could hardly move. She was drenched in sweat, skin still slick from the oil. The air was cool in contrast to her overheated skin and she shivered. Emma hummed softly as they cleaned her up, Killian removing the plug gently. Then he picked her up, holding her against his chest as Liam stripped the heavy comforter off the bed. Killian settled her in the middle, bringing her some water.

“Easy, love,” he admonished as some dribbled down her chin.

“Thirsty.”

“I know. But we don't want you to choke now, do we?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Didn't seem to stop you earlier.”

Killian grinned, unashamed. “You are so beautiful like that, Emma. Never get tired of watching you.”

“You don't seem to get tired of a lot of things.”

Liam joined them on the bed. “Do you think we could get tired of you, Emma?”

She shrugged. “I usually don't hang around long enough to find out.” But she'd been with them for nearly seven months now and they were stronger than ever.

“It seems we changed that,” Liam said gently, kissing her shoulder.

She smiled at him, touched by the gentleness in his eyes. “Yeah.”

Killian took her empty glass and put it on the bedside table. He crawled in beside her, kissing her forehead. “We have a lot more to look forward too, my love,” he said quietly. “This is only beginning.”

“We're in this for the long haul,” Liam added. “No matter what.”

There would be challenges ahead, Emma knew that. But as long as they were together she wasn't worried. She kissed both of them, lips lingering. “Here's to many more adventures together.”

They laughed and held her close, their strong hearts lulling her to sleep.

 


End file.
